


Miracle Pets

by Rizuki_Kinomoto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, F/M, Magic, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki_Kinomoto/pseuds/Rizuki_Kinomoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: GoM + Kagami x OC/Reader

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur bin amburadul, dsb

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. Enjoy! ;)

*Prologue*

Dunia Manusia, yang berada di Bumi dimana manusia dan makhluk hidup lainnya seperti hewan dan tumbuhan tinggal di sana. Manusia, makhluk berakal yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk memelihara dan melindungi Bumi dari ambang kehancuran. Mereka hidup tenteram. Hanya cinta dan kasih sayanglah yang mampu membuat mereka tetap hidup.

Tapi ada dunia lain yang berasal dari luar Bumi. Namanya adalah Miracle Rainbow World, dimana seorang Raja Pelangi bernama Shuuzo Nijimura tinggal di sana. Raja Shuuzo adalah raja yang sangat tegas dan bijaksana. Dia bertugas melindungi Bumi dari dunia tanpa warna yang akan menyelimutinya. Dia memiliki seorang istri dan juga permaisurinya yang bernama Aya.

Sang Raja memiliki tujuh pengawal kepercayaannya. Setiap tujuh pengawal itu mewakili tujuh warna pelangi yang akan melindungi Bumi dari dunia yang hampa akan warna. Kalau tujuh pemuda ini tidak ada, tentu saja warna Bumi akan menjadi putih.

Suatu hari, Raja Shuuzo dan Ratu Aya menyuruh tujuh pengawal mereka untuk turun ke Bumi. Mereka ditugaskan Sang Raja mencari pasangan mereka di Bumi dan tinggal selamanya di sana untuk terus mempertahankan keindahan warna Bumi. Namun, kelihatannya tujuh pengawal itu keberatan sebab mereka harus meninggalkan Raja mereka.

"Apa Yang Mulia akan baik-baik saja jika kami meninggalkan Miracle Rainbow World dan tinggal di Bumi?" tanya salah seorang tujuh pengawal itu.

"Tenang. Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Raja sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku tidak sendirian di sini. Ada istri tercintaku yang akan menemaniku..."

"Ya, Shuuzo-sama benar. Aku yang akan menemaninya kalau kalian tinggal di Bumi," timpal sang Ratu.

Setelah sang Raja dan Ratu menyakinkan tujuh pengawalnya kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja, akhirnya tujuh pengawal itu mau menyanggupi tugas yang diberikan sang Raja.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia! Kami akan turun ke Bumi," kata mereka serempak dengan hormat. Lalu mereka berlutut di hadapan Raja.

Sang Raja tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalian boleh berdiri sekarang," perintahnya.

"Arigato gozaimashita, Yang Mulia..." Kemudian mereka berdiri.

Sang Raja lalu menunding ke arah tujuh pengawal itu. "Kalian boleh turun ke Bumi. Tapi ada syaratnya. Ketika kalian berada di Bumi, kalian harus berubah menjadi binatang," katanya.

"Apa?!" Tujuh pengawal itu terkejut mendengar perintah dari Raja mereka tersebut. Perintah dari Raja tadi terdengar tidak masuk akal bagi mereka. Berubah menjadi binatang? Untuk apa?

"Aku keberatan!" seru salah seorang tujuh pengawal yang bersurai biru gelap. "Aku tidak mau berubah menjadi binatang. Itu akan menurunkan citraku!"

"Diam dulu kalian semua!" perintah sang Raja keras sambil memukul sisi singgasananya. Membuat pengawal yang protes tadi menjadi diam karena takut. "Jangan protes. Aku belum menjelaskan kenapa aku memerintahkan kalian untuk menjadi binatang di Bumi!"

"Shuuzo-sama, sayang..." tegur Ratu Aya, berusaha menenangkan diri suaminya itu.

"Ano, sumimasen, Yang Mulia," sahut pengawal yang berambut biru muda. "Atas dasar apa kami harus berubah menjadi binatang di Bumi?"

Sang Raja menghela napas. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Lalu dia menjawab, "Tujuanku untuk memerintahkan kalian berubah menjadi binatang adalah agar kalian tidak menjadi pusat perhatian bagi para gadis lain yang akan terus mengejar kalian. Tentu saja itu akan membuat kalian kerepotan dalam memilih gadis pilihan kalian. Maka, kalian harus berubah menjadi binatang. Supaya gadis yang kalian inginkan tertarik dengan kalian dan mau memelihara kalian. Setelah gadis itu berhasil membuat kalian jatuh cinta, kalian akan berubah menjadi manusia selamanya dan tinggal bersama dengan gadis itu..."

"Sou, wakatteru... Maaf aku telah lancang padamu, Yang Mulia," ucap pengawal berambut biru tua itu sambil berlutut di hadapan Raja.

Raja Shuuzo tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku memaafkanmu," katanya.

"Arigato gozaimashita."

"Nah, sekarang..." Sang Raja berdiri dari singasananya, lalu menuding ke arah tujuh pengawal kepercayaannya itu. "Kalian harus segera turun ke Bumi dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan pada kalian. Ingat, setelah sampai di Bumi, kalian harus berubah menjadi binatang," titahnya tegas.

"Baik, Yang Mulia!" seru tujuh pengawal itu serempak.

"Semoga beruntung kalian semua..." ucap sang Ratu lembut.

Tujuh pengawal itu mengangguk. Lalu mereka membelakangi sang Raja dan Ratu untuk bergegas pergi ke Bumi. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh mereka mulai mengeluarkan cahaya warna-warni yang indah. Setelah itu, mereka menghilang tanpa jejak.

*to be continued*

Konbanwa~! XD

Kenalkan, aku Author baru di sini. Namaku Rizuki Kinomoto. Panggil saja aku Rizuki atau Kiki. Yoroshiku ne~

Asalku dari website FFn, yang sudah setahun menetap di sana. Sekarang aku sudah putuskan mencoba memperlihatkan salah satu karyaku di sini. Ini bukan cerita FF pertamaku, tapi aku pertama kali mem-publishnya di sini. Semoga kalian suka ceritanya. Tahu, gak? Karyaku ini cukup populer di FFn, lho walaupun belum tamat. Hehe...

I think I have to go now. Arigato gozaimasu sudah mau baca FF baruku ini... ^_^)/

First Pet: Tetsuya Kuroko


	2. Kuroko The Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. (Pet 1: Kuroko The Dog)

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: GoM + Kagami x Reader

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur bin amburadul, dsb

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. (Pet 1: Kuroko The Dog)

Pet 1

*Kuroko The Dog*

Di Bumi, Dunia Manusia...

Ada sebuah kota bernama Tokyo yang terletak di Jepang, sebuah negara besar dan maju di dunia. Kota itu terlihat ramai dengan penduduk yang jumlahnya jutaan. Di kota itu, ada sebuah menara tinggi berwarna merah yang merupakan simbol kota tersebut. Kota itu juga memiliki beberapa bangunan tinggi yang menghiasinya. Baik itu kantor, hotel dan semacamnya.

Tiba-tiba di suatu tempat, muncul cahaya biru muda menyilaukan. Cahaya itu perlahan-lahan memudar. Kemudian, muncul sosok seekor anjing di cahaya tersebut. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, sudah terlihat jelas sosok anjing itu.

Anjing itu memiliki mata biru muda dengan bulu hitam di seluruh tubuhnya. Sisanya di bagian wajah, perut, bawah ekor dan kaki berwarna putih. Ekornya melengkung. Telinganya berbentuk seperti serigala dan bagian dalam telinganya berwarna pink. Moncongnya dihiasi dengan hidung hitam. Di bagian lehernya terpasang dog tag berwarna biru muda dengan batu kristal berwarna nila. Tingginya seperti boneka anjing menggemaskan yang sering kita lihat di toko mainan.

"Akhirnya aku sudah sampai..." kata anjing itu. Kalau didengar baik-baik suaranya, sepertinya itu suara laki-laki. Sudah jelas kalau jenis kelamin anjing itu jantan.

Anjing itu baru menyadari ada yang berubah darinya. Dia lalu berdiri, memperhatikan tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kemudian dia melihat bagian pantatnya. Di situ dia melihat ekornya bergerak, sedang dikibas olehnya.

"Ah, aku berubah jadi anjing..." gumamnya. "Oh ya, aku ingat. Yang Mulia berpesan padaku kalau aku sudah sampai di Bumi, aku harus berubah menjadi binatang."

Anjing itu celingukan, seakan sedang mencari sesuatu. "Dimana yang lain? Apakah mereka tidak bersamaku? Dimana Kagami-kun? Aomine-kun? Kise-kun? Akashi-kun? Midorima-kun? Murasakibara-kun? Semuanya?"

Lalu anjing itu menunduk. Dia tidak berhasil menemukan teman-temannya. Dia menghela napas. "Hufft... Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya aku sendirian di sini," katanya. "Tapi, setidaknya aku harus mencari gadis manusia yang mungkin berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta. Dan aku akan berubah menjadi manusia lagi," tekadnya.

Setelah berkata begitu, dia lalu berjongkok seperti anjing biasa pada umumnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat dimana dia mendarat. Dia terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa henti, menyusuri jalan kota Tokyo demi mencari gadis impiannya. Namun dia tak menemukan satu gadis pun.

"Hmm... Sulit juga mencarinya..." gumamnya. Dia hampir saja putus asa. Tapi ketika dia sampai di sebuah halte bus, kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok seorang siswi sekolah bersama temannya yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang menunggu bus datang sembari ngobrol.

"Aku menemukannya," sahutnya singkat. "Baiklah, aku akan mendekatinya. Pasti dia tertarik padaku," lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju halte dan mendekati siswi itu.

Sayang, karena hawa keberadaan anjing itu yang tipis, siswi itu tidak merasakan kalau anjing itu sudah berada di dekatnya. Walaupun sudah menunggu beberapa detik lagi, tetap saja siswi itu tidak memperhatikannya.

Karena kesabarannya sudah habis, anjing itu terpaksa menggonggong agar gadis sekolah itu mendengarnya. "Guk! Guk!"

Akhirnya gadis itu beserta temannya menghentikan keasyikannya mengobrol. Mereka celingukan mencari gonggongan anjing itu berasal.

"Eh, kamu tadi dengar itu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya, itu gonggongan anjing. Tapi dimana, ya?"

Ah, mereka mendengarku. Aku akan menggonggongnya lagi, batin anjing itu. Kemudian dia mulai mengonggong lagi. "Guk! Guk!"

Kedua siswi sekolah itu menoleh. Mereka akhirnya bisa melihat keberadaan anjing itu. Sepertinya usaha anjing itu berhasil.

"Wah, kawaii!" seru temannya itu gemas melihat kelucuan anjing itu. "Lihat itu, anjingnya lucu sekali."

Gadis sekolah itu juga gemas melihat anjing itu. Dia tersenyum manis seraya mengelus kepala anjing itu. Merasakan tangan gadis itu di kepalanya, anjing itu mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya, merasa senang. Aku berhasil. Sepertinya gadis itu tertarik padaku, pikirnya.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kamu merawatnya?" kata temannya memberi saran.

"Mau sih, tapi..." Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. "Aku sudah punya anjing di rumah."

Jawaban gadis itu membuat anjing itu seakan disambar petir di siang bolong. Matanya terbelalak, kaget. Hatinya terasa perih, seolah-olah panah imajiner menusuk dirinya. Usahanya untuk memikat gadis itu dengan kelucuan dalam dirinya gagal total.

"Kenapa bukan kamu saja yang merawatnya? Kurasa kamu belum punya peliharaan deh," usul gadis itu.

"Ah, aku nggak bisa. Apartemen tempat tinggalku nggak mengizinkan memelihara hewan," bantah temannya.

Lagi, panah imajiner kedua menusuk hati anjing itu. Rasanya dia mau pingsan karena ditolak.

"Hei, lihat! Bus sudah mau datang, tuh!" seru gadis sekolah itu sambil menunjuk sebuah bus yang berjalan menghampiri mereka di halte. Temannya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk tadi.

"Iya, benar juga..." Temannya itu segera mengambil tas sekolahnya yang ada di bangku dimana dia duduk tadi. "Ayo, kita pulang," ajaknya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Kemudian mereka segera menaiki bus yang sudah menunggu mereka. Setelah itu, bus itu bergerak maju, meninggalkan anjing itu yang masih berada di halte itu.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Kuroko POV*

Ternyata gadis itu menolakku, batinku sedih. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Tak kusangka kalau manusia di Bumi sangat egois. Mementingkan diri mereka sendiri. Mengambilku untuk merawatku di rumah saja sudah keberatan.

Dengan perasaan sedih yang menyelimutiku, aku berlalu meninggalkan halte itu. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Tak tahu kemana aku harus melangkah. Bahkan sepanjang perjalananku untuk mencari gadis manusia lagi sia-sia bagiku.

Aku merasa putus asa. Pupus sudah harapanku untuk menemukan gadis yang kuinginkan. Sepertinya seluruh gadis manusia itu tak ada yang menginginkanku. Sama sekali tidak. Air mataku sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Kecewa dengan keadaanku sekarang. Sepertinya berubah menjadi binatang untuk mencari gadis manusia itu ide yang buruk. Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Aku merasakan tetesan air di kepalaku. Kemudian tetesan air itu mengenaiku lagi, lagi dan lagi. Aku melihat ke atas langit. Awan-awan mulai menutupi Bumi dan mulai mengeluarkan butiran air yang cukup banyak.

Oh, tidak! Aku mulai basah sekarang. Bulu-bulu yang ada di tubuhku terasa lepek karena hujan. Aku harus mencari tempat berteduh, pikirku. Lalu aku segera mencari tempat untuk melindungiku dari tetesan air hujan. Aku tidak mau tubuhku basah begini.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua mataku menangkap sebuah kardus di pinggir sebuah bangunan. Ukurannya cocok untukku. Sebab kardus itu tidak terlalu kecil. Dengan perasaan senang, aku berjalan menghampiri kardus itu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, nyaman sekali..." gumamku. Sambil duduk seperti seekor anjing pada umumnya, mataku memperhatikan keadaan jalan kota. Aku melihat banyak manusia lewat sambil memakai payung, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan aku yang sedang berdiam diri di sini.

Mengingat kejadian gadis manusia itu, aku menundukkan lagi kepalaku. Entah kenapa rasa sakit ini masih membekas di hatiku. Sebetulnya aku kesal sekaligus sedih karena gadis itu ternyata sudah memiliki peliharaan.

Aku ingin menangis, tapi kutahan air mataku kuat-kuat. Biasanya aku bisa menahan emosiku, tapi kali ini aku tak bisa melakukannya.

Tes! Akhirnya air mataku jatuh. Kemudian air mata itu turun lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Hiks... Aku begitu sedih sekali. Kelihatannya gadis impianku di Bumi sulit untuk ditemukan. Banyak manusia berlalu-lalang, tapi mereka tidak memperhatikan aku di sini yang merasa kesusahan dan kedinginan karena hujan yang semakin deras. Aku terus menangisi nasibku yang malang ini.

"Hei..."

Tiba-tiba, suara kecil tertangkap di telingaku. Sepertinya itu suara perempuan...

Aku mendongak. Di mataku seorang gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah dengan sebuah payung di tangannya. Dia terus memperhatikanku hingga...

"Oh, anjing yang malang..." katanya padaku. Lalu tangannya terjulur ke arahku dan mengelus buluku. Tangannya... Lembut sekali. Aku menikmatinya. Kemudian aku menyongsong kepalaku ke tangannya.

"Hihi..." Gadis itu merasa geli karena aku menyongsongkan kepalaku ke tangannya. "Kamu lucu sekali," pujinya padaku.

Ah, kelihatannya aku berhasil memikat gadis itu. Tapi, dalam hati aku takut kalau gadis itu akan menolak untuk memeliharaku seperti yang dilakukan gadis di halte bus tadi.

"Ayo, kugendong kamu..."

Ternyata perkiraanku di luar dugaan. Gadis itu menggendongku erat. Oh, tubuhnya hangat... Aku merasa sudah tak kedinginan lagi.

"Sepertinya kamu kedinginan, anjing kecil. Ayo, akan kubawa kamu ke rumahku," ujar gadis itu.

Ternyata gadis itu akhirnya mau membawaku ke rumahnya! Youkatta... Aku merasa senang mendengarnya. Aku harap dia mau memeliharaku...

Lalu gadis itu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu denganku yang sekarang berada di gendongannya.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*Normal POV*

Gadis itu mengeringkan bulu anjing itu dengan hair dryer di kamarnya. Anjing itu tersenyum, menikmati udara hangat yang keluar dari hair dryer itu. Dia merasa bulu yang ada di tubuhnya sudah terasa kering.

"Nah, sudah kering..." kata gadis itu sambil menghentikan hair dryer-nya. Dia lalu melepaskan colokan hair dryer dari stopkontak dan menyimpannya di laci meja riasnya.

"Arigato." Tiba-tiba kata itu terucap dari mulut anjing itu.

Gadis itu kaget. Dia celingukan mencari siapa yang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. "Siapa yang bicara padaku?" tanyanya.

"Ups!" Anjing itu spontan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua kaki depannya. Gawat, aku kelepasan bicara. Aku lupa kalau aku ini seekor anjing. Makanya gadis itu tak tahu kalau yang barusan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya itu aku sendiri, batinnya.

Apakah aku harus memberitahunya kalau aku ini adalah salah satu pengawal Raja Shuuzo Nijimura yang berubah menjadi hewan? pikirnya. Dia merasa bimbang apakah dia harus memberitahunya kalau dia bukan anjing biasa pada gadis itu. Namun dalam hatinya, dia khawatir kalau gadis itu akan takut padanya.  
Merasa sudah tak ada pilihan lagi, anjing itu memilih untuk memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya pada gadis incarannya itu. Dia juga harus menanggung resikonya. Akan kuberitahu padanya kalau siapa aku sebenarnya, tekadnya dalam hati.

"Guk! Guk!" Anjing itu menggonggong, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Itu aku. Yang tadi mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, gadis manis... Guk!" katanya.

"Eh?" Dahi gadis itu berkerut. Heran dengan anjing itu yang ternyata bisa berbicara. "Kamu... Bisa bicara, anjing kecil? Apa aku bermimpi?" tanyanya sambil menggosok-gosokkan matanya untuk memastikan kalau dia tak bermimpi atau mungkin berhalusinasi.

"Ehem..." Anjing itu berdehem. "Ano... Sumimasen kalau aku membuatmu terkejut, Nona. Aku tadi ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Kamu telah membawaku ke rumahmu untuk melindungiku dari hujan dan merawatku," jelas anjing itu, berusaha untuk sopan.

Bola mata gadis itu melebar, takjub melihat anjing itu. Tak kusangka, aku merasa seperti berada di manga yang pernah kubaca atau anime yang pernah kutonton. Soalnya ada jalan cerita seperti ini. Seekor hewan ajaib ditolong oleh seorang gadis baik hati dan akhirnya dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis itu, katanya dalam hati. Dan aku sendiri... Benar-benar seperti aku berperan di dalamnya dan aku yang menjadi gadis itu!

"Ah, doitashimashite, anjing kecil. Sebenarnya... Ehm..." Gadis itu terdiam sesaat sambil memainkan jarinya. "Waktu itu, aku mendengar isak tangis dan menemukanmu sendirian di kardus. Aku tak tega meninggalkanmu di dalam kardus itu. Apa lagi di luar hujan deras. Karena itulah, aku membawamu kemari..." jelas gadis itu. "Aku sungguh tak percaya kalau kamu bisa berbicara. Aku tak tahu kalau kamu anjing ajaib. Kukira kamu itu anjing buangan biasa. Maaf, ya."

Anjing itu tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa. Lagipula, tak hanya kamu kok yang mengira aku ini anjing buangan. Yang lain juga berpikir begitu," balasnya. "Tapi, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Karena kamu telah memperlakukanku dengan baik. Guk!" Lalu dia menggonggong.

"Hmm... Anjing kecil, apa kamu bisa berdiri?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya singkat sambil berdiri.

"Sugoii ne... Kalau bersalaman?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bisa." Anjing itu mengulurkan satu kaki depannya dan bersalaman dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu takjub melihat anjing itu bersalaman dengannya.

"Kalau melakukan salto, bagaimana?"

Sebagai jawaban, anjing itu melakukan salto dengan mudahnya.

"Wah..." Gadis itu terpesona dengan anjing itu yang melakukan salto dengan lincahnya. Lalu dia memeluk anjing itu erat. "Sugoku kawaii! Bahkan kamu bisa bicara. Berdiri juga bisa. Seperti hewan ajaib di manga atau anime. Kyaa! Gemasnya aku lihat kamu," kata gadis itu gemas.

"Hmmmph..." Anjing itu mulai sesak karena pelukan maut dari si gadis. "Tolong... Lepaskan... Aku..." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Ups, gomen." Gadis itu melonggarkan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya masih memegang anjing itu yang sekarang lega karena asupan oksigen mulai memasuki hidungnya lagi. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan memeliharamu. Kamu tahu? Aku ingin sekali memelihara anjing..." tuturnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hontou desuka?" Bola mata anjing itu membundar. Senang mendengar penuturan gadis itu. "Doumo arigato..."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Doita."

"Meong!"

Terdengar suara dari luar pintu kamar. Anjing itu dan si gadis menoleh bersamaan. Mata mereka tertuju pada seekor kucing yang sedang berada di sudut pintu sambil mengeong.

"Kucing?" sahut si anjing.

"Ya, itu kucingku. Namanya Mio," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum menatap kucingnya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Mio, ayo kuperkenalkan kamu dengan peliharaan baruku. Namanya... Eh?"

"Kuroko," jawab si anjing, menyebut namanya. Sebetulnya anjing itu adalah wujud binatangnya pengawal Raja Shuuzo yang mewakili warna biru muda dan nila, Tetsuya Kuroko. Tapi anjing itu memutuskan untuk menyebut nama belakangnya saja.

"Ya, namanya Kuroko. Sesuai dengan warna bulunya. Hehe..." Gadis itu tertawa canggung.

"Meong?" Kucing itu menatap Kuroko. Kuroko yang balas menatapnya datar hanya diam saja. Tak tahu dia harus ngomong apa. Dia mana tahu bahasa kucing?

Ehm, sepertinya dia merasa asing dengan diriku. Atau jangan-jangan... Dia tak menyukaiku?

Tapi perkiraannya meleset. Mio malah mendekati Kuroko dan menjilati bulu kepalanya. Sepertinya kucing itu menerima Kuroko dan ingin mengajaknya berteman. Kuroko kegelian karena Mio menjilat kepalanya. Lucu sekali.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum senang. Dia bersyukur kalau kucing kesayangannya mau menerima peliharaan barunya itu.

"Ano..." Kuroko menatap gadis itu. Si gadis menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu? Sumimasen, aku adalah peliharaanmu tapi aku tak tahu namamu," pinta Kuroko. Hmm... Benar juga, ya. Masa peliharaan tidak tahu nama majikannya sendiri? Kan aneh jadinya.

Gadis itu tertawa geli. "Oh, maaf. Aku lupa perkenalkan diriku. Namaku (your full name). Yoroshiku, Kuroko..."

"(Your name)-san..." gumam Kuroko.

Kruyuk!

Bunyi perut keroncongan tertangkap di telinga (your name) dan Kuroko. Ternyata asal bunyi itu berasal dari perut Kuroko. Tapi dia masih memasang wajah datar.

"Aku lapar, (your name)-san..." ujar Kuroko singkat sambil memegang perutnya.

(Your name) tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kuroko. "Kamu lapar, ya? Akan kuberi makan untukmu," katanya.

"Meooong..." Mio mengeong panjang. Kelihatannya dia juga lapar.

"Ah, Mio juga lapar, ya? Kalian berdua akan kuberi makanan. Ayo, Mio, Kuroko. Kita akan ke dapur," ajak (your name) sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

"Meong..." Mio berjalan mengikuti majikannya. Tapi, Kuroko hanya diam di tempat.

"(Your name)-san..." gumam Kuroko pelan. Entah kenapa, setiap kali dia menyebut nama gadis yang telah menolongnya tadi membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir di dadanya.

Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? tanyanya dalam hati. Gadis itu... Dia begitu baik dan manis. Dia bahkan rela membawaku ke rumahnya untuk memeliharaku. Perasaan ini...

"Kuroko!" Lamunan Kuroko buyar begitu mendengar suara memanggilnya. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar. Ada (your name) di sana sedang menunggunya.

"Ayo, ke dapur bersamaku. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu..." ucapnya lembut.

"Guk! Guk!" Kuroko menggonggong. "Aku akan datang, (your name)-san..." katanya sambil berjalan menuju gadis itu untuk pergi ke dapur bersamanya.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Reader POV*

5 hari telah terlewati...

Aku dan anjing peliharaan baruku, Kuroko sangat dekat. Tak hanya aku, kucingku, Mio juga dekat dengan Kuroko dan dia sering mengajaknya bermain bersama. Aku juga ikut bermain dengan mereka saat waktu senggang.

Ah, sangat menyenangkan bermain dengan hewan peliharaanku yang lucu-lucu ini. Menghibur diriku...

Aku juga mengajak Kuroko jalan-jalan sore. Yah, karena dia seekor anjing sih, biasanya kan suka jalan-jalan sama majikannya. Kupikir mungkin Kuroko pasti senang bisa melihat dunia luar bersamaku.

Menurutku, Kuroko itu... Dia anjing yang manis dan tak banyak tingkah. Dia selalu patuh dengan apa yang keperintahkan dan apa yang kularang. Pokoknya, hubungan aku dan dia sangat dekat dan tak terputuskan. Aku bahkan selalu memeluk dan menggendongnya setiap hari. Si Kuroko malah membalasku dengan menjilati pipiku. Ah, kawaii ne...

Tapi ada suatu hal yang mengganjal di hatiku. Waktu itu, di sore hari, Kuroko hanya duduk berdiam diri memandang jendela. Aku khawatir kalau anjingku itu kenapa-kenapa. Soalnya, hampir sepanjang hari dia berdiam diri di sana. Maka, aku mendekatinya.

"Kuroko?" panggilku pelan. Anjingku itu menoleh, tapi ekspresi wajahnya terlihat aneh. Dia kelihatannya sedih.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kuroko? Apa kamu sakit?" tanyaku khawatir.

Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah, dia ternyata sehat-sehat saja, tuh.

"Terus? Kalau kamu tak sakit, apa kamu cemburu dengan Mio?" tanyaku lagi.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kamu kenapa?"

Dia tak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk seraya menghela napas.

"Kuroko? Tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu... Aku tak bisa tenang kalau kamu diam saja," kataku memohon.

"(Your name)-san..." Akhirnya Kuroko membuka mulut. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu..."

Aku terdiam. Aku hanya menunggu jawaban anjingku itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku... Ano..." Kuroko terdiam sesaat. "(Your name)-san, kurasa kamu harus tahu ini. Sebenarnya aku..."

Hening. Dia tak berbicara lagi. Melihat itu, aku malah makin penasaran dengan apa yang Kuroko katakan padaku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Kuroko?" tanyaku.

"Aku... Aku suka kamu..."

Jawaban dari mulut anjingku itu sungguh membuat mataku seakan meloncat keluar. Aku terkejut sekali mendengarnya. Dia... Menyukaiku?

"Kamu suka aku?" ucapku perlahan. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Oh, souka. Youkatta... Aku suka kamu juga," ujarku sembari tersenyum. Lalu aku mengusap kepalanya. "Aku kan majikanmu. Mana mungkin aku membencimu, anjingku yang manis."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan, (your name)-san..." sanggah Kuroko. "Aku menyukaimu sebagai kekasih."

"Eh?" Dahiku berkerut. Sejujurnya aku merasa heran dengan jawaban Kuroko yang menurutku aneh. Bagaimana bisa seekor anjing jatuh cinta dengan manusia sepertiku?

"Bagaimana bisa kamu menyukaiku, Kuroko?" tanyaku tak yakin. "Kamu kan seekor anjing dan aku sendiri manusia. Aku... Aku tak bisa menerima cintamu..."

"(Your name)-san, sebenarnya aku bukan seekor anjing ajaib yang kamu kenal saat kita pertama kali bertemu," kata Kuroko. "Aku adalah Tetsuya Kuroko, pengawal Raja Pelangi yang mewakili warna biru muda dan nila. Awalnya aku manusia sepertimu, tapi Sang Raja memerintahkanku untuk mengubah diriku menjadi binatang di Bumi. Aku tak bisa berubah menjadi manusia kalau aku tak menemukan cinta sejati di sini," jelasnya padaku.

"Kuroko... Kamu..." Aku tercekat. Dalam hati aku tak percaya mendengarnya. Lidahku terasa kelu. Tak mampu untuk berkata-kata lagi.

"(Your name)-san, percayalah padaku. Aku tak bohong..." ucap Kuroko pelan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku cinta kamu. Aku suka dengan kebaikan hati yang ada pada dirimu. Waktu kamu membawaku ke sini dan merawatku, perasaan sukaku mulai tumbuh. Sejak saat itulah, aku menyukaimu sampai sekarang."

"Hontou ni?" tanyaku lagi untuk memastikan.

"Ha'i." Kuroko mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Akan kutunjukkan padamu wujud manusiaku. Aku tahu kamu tak percaya ini, tapi aku yakin kamu pasti akan jatuh hati padaku," jelasnya.

Setelah dia berkata begitu, muncullah cahaya biru muda menyilaukan di tubuhnya. Karena cahayanya yang terang sekali, aku tak bisa melihat. Aku menutup mataku dengan tangan.

Setelah cahaya itu memudar, aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko, anjingku. Setelah itu, mataku terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat di depan mataku. Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai biru muda dengan warna mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Kulitnya putih pucat. Tubuhnya cukup kekar dan lebih tinggi dariku. Wah... Apakah dia Kuroko dalam wujud manusia? Melihat fisiknya yang begitu memesona di mataku, aku merasakan debaran di hatiku.

*Normal POV*

Kuroko telah berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Dia berubah bukan karena sihir, melainkan karena rasa cintanya padamu.

"Itu kamu... Kuroko?" tanyamu, terpesona.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Ya, ini aku, (your name)-san. Inilah aku dalam wujud manusia," jawabnya tenang. "Aku berubah karena kamu..."

"Karena aku?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ah, ano..." Kamu menunduk malu. Dalam hatimu kamu tak henti-hentinya mengagumi Kuroko dalam wujud manusia. Kamu tak menyangka kalau anjing yang kamu rawat selama ini bisa berubah menjadi pemuda tampan. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipimu. Jantungmu berdebar tak menentu. "Ka, kamu tampan sekali... Sepertinya aku..."

"Tertarik padaku?" tebak Kuroko. Kamu kaget mendengarnya. Yah, kamu akui kalau tebakan Kuroko tidak salah. Kamu benar-benar tertarik dan jatuh hati padanya.

"Hn..." Kamu mengangguk ragu.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" Kuroko tersenyum jahil. "Kamu pasti tertarik padaku kalau aku berubah menjadi manusia..."

"Eh, tidak hanya itu, kok. Aku..." Kamu terdiam sesaat. "Aku juga suka wujud anjingmu. Kamu lucu kalau seperti itu. Tapi, ketika kamu menyatakan cintamu padaku, aku merasa aneh. Karena awalnya kamu itu seekor anjing. Meskipun begitu, aku senang karena kamu menyukaiku. Kelihatannya aku juga punya perasaan yang sama. Aku juga suka kamu, Kuroko," jelasmu panjang lebar. Bibirmu menyunggingkan senyuman yang paling indah.

Bola mata Kuroko membundar. Perasaannya membuncah ketika mendengar pengakuanmu. Dia begitu senang karena kamu juga suka pada dirinya. Seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Doumo, (your name)-san," ucap Kuroko sambil menyentuh pipi kananmu. "Aku senang mendengar pengakuan darimu. Lega sekali rasanya..."

Deg! Jantungmu berdebar kencang begitu Kuroko menyentuh pipimu. "Ku, Kuroko..."

"Ano... (Your name)-san..." Kuroko menatap matamu lekat-lekat. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya mendekati wajahmu. "Bolehkah aku mendapat ciuman darimu?"  
Kamu terbelalak. Mulutmu terkunci, tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Kamu terkejut ketika pemuda itu ingin mendapat ciuman darimu.

"Su, sumimasen..." Kuroko segera menjauhkan wajahnya darimu dan berpaling ke arah lain. "Maaf kalau aku tak sopan."

Namun kamu malah menyentuh kedua pipi Kuroko dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu. Kuroko terkejut, tapi dia membalas ciumanmu. Kedua matanya tertutup. Menikmati kelembutan bibirmu. Dia lalu memeluk erat dirimu.

Ketika kalian berciuman, muncul cahaya biru muda menyelimuti kalian. Cahaya itu ternyata berasal dari batu kristal milik Kuroko. Itu pertanda misi Kuroko mencari cinta di Bumi telah berhasil. Setelah itu, cahaya itu melesat ke atas langit. Kemudian menghilang dari pandangan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sementara itu, di Miracle Rainbow World...

"Aya-sama! Cepat kemari!" seru suara berat memanggil permaisurinya. Suara itu milik Sang Raja Pelangi, Shuuzo Nijimura.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Apa yang terjadi?" sahut Aya Nijimura, Sang Ratu pada suaminya yang telah memanggilnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang bersinar di sini. Ayo, cepat kemari! Kamu pasti kaget!" seru Raja Shuuzo.

"Hontou ni?" Sang Ratu bangkit dari singgasananya. "Aku akan segera datang!" serunya sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri suaminya yang sudah menunggunya di salah satu ruangan istananya.

"Dimana, Shuuzo-sama? Apa itu yang bersinar?" tanya Ratu Aya pada Raja Shuuzo.

Sebagai jawaban, Raja Shuuzo menunjuk sebuah batu kristal berwarna nila kebiru-biruan yang bersinar terang. "Kamu lihat itu? Batu kristal milik Kuroko bersinar terang!" lapornya.

"Wah, sugoii ne... Indah sekali!" ucap Sang Ratu kagum. "Ini pertanda baik, Shuuzo-sama! Kuroko-kun telah berhasil menyelesaikan misi darimu..."

Raja Shuuzo terpana dengan jawaban permaisurinya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum. "Iya, kamu benar. Kuroko telah berhasil menemukan gadis impiannya di Bumi. Sekarang dia sudah berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya dan tinggal di Bumi," jelasnya.

"Hehe... Dia telah beruntung," kata Ratu sembari tertawa kecil. "Aku penasaran, kira-kira siapa lagi salah satu pengawal kita yang akan beruntung kali ini?"

Pet 1: Kuroko The Dog End

*to be continued*

Next: Shintaro Midorima

Omake

Kamu melepaskan ciumanmu karena merasa kehabisan oksigen. Kamu lalu tersenyum menatap pemuda yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta seperti ini. "Hehe... Aku malah menganggap kalau itu sangat manis, Kuroko," ucapmu malu-malu. "Ciuman itu... Sebagai tanda cintaku padamu."

"(Your name)-san..." Kuroko masih terpaku di tempat. "Kupikir kamu bakal marah padaku."

"Kenapa aku harus marah, Kuroko? Bukankah kita sebagai pasangan kekasih selalu melakukannya, kan?" tanyamu heran plus bingung.

"Pasangan kekasih? Tapi-"

"Anggap saja itu ciuman pertama kita," selamu sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Kuroko. "Kamu tahu? Baru pertama kalinya aku berciuman dengan cowok yang kusukai, yaitu kamu..."

Kuroko terdiam. Dalam hati dia senang mendapat ciuman romantis darimu. Lalu dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahimu. Kalian saling bertatapan dalam diam. Detak jantung kalian seirama. Namun kalian menikmati momen ini.

"(Your name)-chan, Kaa-san pulang!"

Terdengar suara ceria dari balik pintu rumah. Kamu terkejut. Gawat! Kaa-san sudah pulang, jeritmu dalam hati. Masalahnya, kamu kan berduaan sama lelaki yang belum dikenal orangtuamu di rumahmu sendiri. Wah, bisa-bisa bahaya nih. Nanti dikiranya Kuroko mau berbuat macam-macam padamu.

"Kuroko! Ayo, cepat sembunyi! Kaa-san sudah pulang," serumu panik pada Kuroko yang masih diam di situ.

"Tak apa, (your name)-san. Aku akan tetap di sini," balas Kuroko datar, tapi dia kelihatannya tenang-tenang saja.

"Nanti Kaa-san akan melihatmu!" sahutmu sambil memperhatikan pintu rumah. "Bisa gawat kalau kamu-"

Lho? Kamu heran begitu menoleh lagi ke arah Kuroko. Pemuda itu menghilang tepat di hadapanmu. Kemana dia? Tadi dia kan ada di sini, tanyamu dalam hati sembari celingukan.

"(Your name)-chan..." Muncul seorang wanita dari balik pintu yang berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan itu yang ternyata ibumu. Dia memasuki rumah sambil membawa kantung plastik berisi belanjaannya. "Kaa-san sudah beli makanan untuk malam nanti, Sayang," katanya.

"Wah, Kaa-san. Bahan makanannya apa-apa saja nih?" tanyamu, berusaha untuk tersenyum meskipun kamu sendiri kebingungan mencari dimana Kuroko berada.

"Ada bahan untuk membuat sukiyaki. Jamur shiitake, tahu, daging sapi..." Ibumu menyebutkan nama-nama bahan makanan sambil mengeluarkannya dari kantung plastik. "Pokoknya Kaa-san akan memasak sukiyaki malam ini!"

"Sugoii, Kaa-san... Pasti sukiyaki-nya enak sekali. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk memakannya," paparmu gembira. "Kaa-san bawa saja bahannya ke dapur. Nanti biar aku yang akan membantumu..."

"Baiklah, Sayang. Kaa-san akan bawa bahannya dulu ke dapur, ya," sahut ibumu sambil membawa belanjaannya ke dapur.

"Hufft..." Kamu menghela napas lega. "Tadi itu hampir saja..."

"(Your name)-san..."

"Kuroko?" Kamu celingukan begitu mendengar suara Kuroko menyapamu. "Kamu ada dimana?" tanyamu sambil mencari Kuroko.

"Aku di sini. Di balik sofa..."

Sofa? Dahimu mengernyit, heran. Lalu kamu menghampiri sofa ruang tamu untuk memastikan kalau Kuroko berada di sofa. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata benar. Kuroko ada di sana. Bersembunyi di balik sofa.

"Oh, ternyata kamu di sini..." ucapmu lega.

"Sudah kubilang, kan kalau aku ini jago bersembunyi?" ucap Kuroko retoris. "Ibumu tidak akan melihatku di sini..."

Kamu tersenyum. "Tapi suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Ibuku, Kuroko. Kurasa Ibuku senang bertemu denganmu," tuturmu penuh harap. Dalam hati kamu ingin sekali mengenalkan pacar barumu itu pada Ibumu, namun kamu memilih untuk menahan keinginanmu.

"Kurasa aku belum siap untuk bertemu Ibumu. Nanti dikira aku akan melamarmu," canda Kuroko.

"Ah, kamu ini..."


	3. Midorima The Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. Enjoy! (Pet 2: Midorima The Rabbit)

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: GoM + Kagami x Reader

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur bin amburadul dsb

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. Enjoy! (Pet 2: Midorima The Rabbit)

Pet 2:

*Midorima The Rabbit*

Di sudut kota Tokyo yang lain, muncullah cahaya hijau yang menyilaukan mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Tak lama kemudian, cahaya itu perlahan-lahan memudar. Lalu muncul sosok binatang bertelinga panjang di dalam cahaya itu. Semakin lama cahaya itu memudar, semakin jelas sosok binatang itu. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, sudah terlihat jelas sosok binatang itu.

Ternyata binatang itu adalah kelinci berekor pendek seperti kapas. Seluruh bulunya berwarna hijau, kecuali bagian moncong, perut dan ekor berwarna putih. Di kedua matanya yang juga berwarna hijau, terpasang kacamata berbingkai hitam. Bagian telinga dalam dan hidungnya berwarna pink. Di bagian lehernya terpasang dog tag warna hijau muda dengan batu kristal hijau. Tingginya setara dengan boneka kelinci atau maskot kelinci dalam cerita manga atau anime.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, purudayo..." gumam kelinci itu. Tapi, entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Chotto. Sejak kapan aku ngomong dengan akhiran 'purudayo'? tanyanya dalam hati. Yang dia ingat, dia suka ngomong dengan akhiran 'nanodayo'. Terus, apa yang membuat gaya bicaranya berubah?

Dia lalu berdiri, memperhatikan tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah. Kemudian dia melihat bagian pantatnya. Ternyata bagian pantatnya tumbuh ekor. Lalu salah satu telinganya menjuntai ke bawah hingga kelinci itu bisa melihatnya. Setelah beberapa lama dia memperhatikan dirinya, raut mukanya berubah.

Astaga, batin kelinci itu sambil menepuk jidatnya. Aku berubah menjadi kelinci, purudayo... Ah! Aku tidak mau berubah jadi kelinci! Harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk bisa menjadi hewan mungil seperti ini. Kalau yang lain tahu, aku akan ditertawakan, purudayo! Dia memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Eh, tunggu dulu... Dia berpikir sesaat. Oh ya, aku ingat. Sebelum aku pergi ke Dunia Manusia, Raja Nijimura berpesan padaku kalau aku harus berubah menjadi binatang, katanya dalam hati.

Dan inilah aku... Berubah jadi kelinci.

"Hmph!" Kelinci itu melengos kesal seraya berjongkok seperti kelinci biasa pada umumnya dan berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu. "Masa bodoh dengan misi dari Raja, purudayo. Kenapa aku harus berubah jadi kelinci aneh seperti ini. Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku harus mencari gadis manusia yang memiliki peluang bagus untukku agar bisa berubah kembali menjadi manusia, purudayo," katanya.

Kelinci mungil itu terus melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang jalan kota Tokyo. Dia berjalan tanpa henti demi menemukan gadis manusia yang dia anggap membawa keberuntungan baginya. Tapi meskipun waktu terus berlalu, dia tak berhasil menemukan gadis yang dia inginkan.

"Hufft..." Kelinci itu menghela napas panjang. "Sulit sekali mencarinya, purudayo. Tak ada satupun gadis manusia yang membuatku tertarik." Dia terdiam sesaat. "Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku mencari gadis manusia bukan karena mau mencari jodoh, tapi karena perintah Raja. Kalau aku tak melaksanakan perintah itu, Raja pasti akan marah padaku, purudayo."

Kelinci itu menghela napas lagi. Dia lalu membersihkan kacamatanya. "Lebih baik aku tidak usah ikut mencari gadis di Bumi bersama yang lain. Mending aku..."

"Hei, lihat! Ada seekor kelinci." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan di telinga lebar kelinci itu. Kelinci itu memakai kembali kacamatanya, lalu mendongak untuk menemukan asal suara itu. Di depan matanya, ada dua gadis berpakaian sekolah sedang memperhatikannya.

"Wah, kawaii! Kelincinya pakai kacamata. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya," sahut teman gadis itu di sampingnya.

Ka, kawaii? batin kelinci itu. Ah, masa aku dibilang 'kawaii'? Padahal aku tidak manis sama sekali, purudayo...

"Bulunya hijau lagi. Apa habis dicat, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat si kelinci heran. Sweatdrop mengalir dari kepalanya. Betul, kan? Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini kelinci aneh... pikir si kelinci.

"Eh, ayo kita pulang. Hari semakin siang, nih," sahut teman gadis itu sambil melihat arloji di tangannya.

"Ya." Gadis itu mengangguk sambil pergi meninggalkan kelinci itu. Kontan saja si kelinci berkacamata itu kaget. Awalnya dia mengira kedua gadis itu akan membawanya pulang.

Eh? Tunggu! Apa kalian tidak mengambilku? pikir si kelinci. Setelah kedua gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan, raut muka kelinci itu berubah kesal. Huh, ya sudah. Lagipula aku tidak menginginkan kalian, kok...

"Wah, kelinci yang lucu..." Tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara perempuan menyapa kelinci itu. Entah kenapa kelinci itu berbalik ke arahnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak lucu, purudayo!" gerutunya.

"Eh?" Gadis itu menatap kelinci itu yang marah padanya dengan wajah menunjukkan rasa heran sekaligus takut. "Ka, ka, kamu bisa bicara? A, a, apa kamu... Ma, ma, makhluk siluman?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Tubuhnya gemetaran saking takutnya.

Si kelinci baru menyadari kalau dia kelepasan bicara. Dia lupa kalau dia masih dalam wujud binatang. Dia lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua kaki depannya. Ups! Aku telah melakukan hal yang fatal, purudayo. Gawat! Bodohnya aku... Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kyaaa!" Gadis itu berlari ketakutan meninggalkan kelinci itu yang berusaha menghentikannya, tapi tak mampu. Sebab gadis itu sudah menghilang dalam sekejap mata saja.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Midorima POV*

Ah, aku benar-benar bodoh karena telah berhasil membuat gadis itu takut padaku, purudayo. Aku memang tak lucu, tapi tak seharusnya aku mengatakannya langsung padanya. Sial! Kenapa aku ceroboh sekali? Yah, aku tak mau mengakui ini... Aku lupa kalau diriku ini seekor kelinci kecil yang aneh, purudayo.

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencarianku untuk menemukan gadis yang memiliki keberuntungan untukku. Bukan gadis apes seperti dia. Maka aku berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi, hari terus berlalu... Aku tak berhasil menemukan gadis yang kuinginkan. Baik pada saat panas, maupun hujan. Meskipun rintangan datang menghampiriku, aku terus melangkahkan keempat kakiku hanya dengan satu tujuan, yaitu mencari cinta sejati di Bumi. Setiap gadis yang kutemui maupun tak disengaja, tidak ada satupun gadis yang tertarik padaku untuk memeliharaku.

Hufft... Aku benar-benar kelinci yang aneh, kan? Buktinya, tidak ada satu gadis pun yang mau memeliharaku, purudayo. Kelihatannya aku tak beruntung hari ini. Huh, kalau seandainya aku tak berubah jadi kelinci aneh seperti ini, pasti aku bisa menemukan gadis itu dengan mudah, purudayo.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa duduk di atas padang rumput sambil menatap langit. Aku tak mau pergi mencari gadis manusia lagi di sini. Aku hanya bisa berharap keberuntungan akan datang padaku.

Aku menghela napas. Lalu aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap pantulan bayangan seekor kelinci di atas sungai yang jernih. Bayangan kelinci di atas sungai itu... Adalah aku sendiri.

Kemudian aku meraih sebuah batu kecil di sampingku dan...

Plung!

Aku melempar batu itu ke sungai hingga tenggelam. Bayangan diriku seketika membuyar, lalu menghilang diiringi gelombang kecil dimana aku melempar batu itu ke dalamnya.

Entah kenapa, aku benar-benar benci dengan diriku yang sekarang.

"Menyebalkan. Mana ada gadis yang suka kelinci sepertiku," gumamku. "Sampai kapan aku terus seperti ini? Kalau aku tak berhasil menemukan cinta sejati di Bumi, aku takkan bisa menjadi manusia, purudayo," keluhku kesal.

Sungguh sial sekali nasibku ini. Menurutku, manusia di Bumi sangat egois. Mereka tidak mau memeliharaku sama sekali. Mereka menyebutku lucu, tapi mereka tidak mengambilku untuk dijadikan hewan peliharaannya.

Aku hanya bisa berharap, ada gadis manusia yang bersedia memeliharaku. Semoga saja...

Kruyuk!

Bunyi perut terdengar di telingaku. Ah, aku lapar, purudayo... Kelihatannya aku belum makan selama beberapa hari. Yah, itu sih karena aku sibuk dengan misiku di Bumi, jadi sampai lupa makan.

"Apa yang harus kumakan, ya? Tidak ada makanan enak di sekitar sini, purudayo," gumamku seraya celingukan, mencari makanan yang mungkin bisa dimakan. Eh, chotto. Di sekelilingku yang ada hanya rumput. Apa kelinci sepertiku bisa makan rumput? Ah, ya! Lebih baik aku makan rumput saja. Mungkin itu bisa mengurangi rasa laparku sekaligus menambah tenaga.

Maka dari itu, aku mulai berjongkok dan memakan rumput di sekitarku. Hmm... Rasanya mirip salad sayuran yang pernah kumakan. Hanya saja tanpa bumbu. Jadi aku seperti sedang makan sayuran mentah. Tapi tak apa, purudayo. Asal ada makanan yang bisa dimakan untukku.

"Grrr..."

Ups, ada suara menggeram tertangkap di telingaku yang lebar. Mendengar suara itu, aku berhenti makan dan celingukan mencari darimana suara itu berasal.

"Grrr..."

Ya, ampun. Geramannya semakin kuat. Seketika aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku gemetaran. Ah, aku bukannya takut, purudayo. Aku hanya merasa tegang karena suara itu. Kedengarannya suara itu asalnya dari belakang. Maka aku memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Begitu aku menoleh, seketika jantungku seolah-olah mau berhenti. Sebab, aku melihat seekor kucing tepat di hadapanku. Hiii... Tatapan matanya tajam, seakan menusukku. Ternyata dia yang menggeram-geram padaku. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Meooong!"

Oh, tidak! Kucing itu mulai menjulurkan cakarnya yang tajam dan akan menangkapku. Tidak! Aku tidak mau dijadikan santapan kucing itu, purudayo!

Hup! Aku melompat, menghindari sambaran cakar dari kucing itu. Hufft, untung saja aku bisa melompat tinggi, purudayo. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah ditangkap olehnya.

Tapi... Gawat! Kucing itu masih menyerangku! Dia menjulurkan cakarnya lagi ke arahku. Maka aku berlari kencang untuk menjauhi kucing itu agar dia tak memangsaku.

"Meong! Meong!"

Waduh, gimana nih? Sial! Kucing itu masih tak mau menyerah. Dia terus mengejarku. Sekilas aku melihat air liur di sekitar mulut kucing itu menetes-netes. Wah, dugaanku benar. Dia ingin memakanku, purudayo! pikirku panik. Aku mempercepat lariku, agar aku bisa lolos dari serangan kucing ganas itu. Aku juga berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke belakang.

Tapi, tiba-tiba aku menghentikan lariku. Tidak ada jalan yang bisa kulewati. Gawat! Ini jalan buntu! Yang ada hanya jurang dan di bawahnya ada sungai yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku kebingungan. Kemana lagi aku bisa melewati jalan ini, purudayo?

"Meong..."

Oh, tidak. Kucing itu berjalan ke arahku dengan langkah berdentam-dentam. Raut wajahnya itu... Dia seolah-olah sedang menyeringai ke arahku. Hii... Aku takut. Takut sekali. Tapi aku takut kucing bukan karena cakarnya, melainkan akan dijadikan mangsanya, purudayo...

Gawat, kucing itu terus berjalan menghampiriku. Aku hanya bisa berjalan mundur agar kucing itu tak mendekatiku. Namun kaki belakangku menginjak ujung tepi jurang hingga retak tanahnya hancur dan jatuh ke dasar sungai. Mataku terbelalak begitu tahu kalau aku sudah berada di ujung jurang. Kalau aku terus berjalan mundur, aku bisa jatuh, purudayo. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berdiri di sana. Rasa takut menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku hingga tegang dan tak mampu kugerakkan sedikitpun.

Sebenarnya aku bisa mengusirnya pergi, tapi aku tak mampu melakukannya. Aku sadar kalau diriku ini seekor kelinci kecil yang akan dijadikan santapan kucing. Seandainya saja kalau aku berwujud manusia, pasti sudah kuusir kucing itu agar menjauh dariku.

"Meoong!" Kucing itu sudah menunjukkan cakar dan melayang ke arahku. Ah, tamatlah riwayatku, purudayo... Aku hanya bisa menutup mata.

Tapi, setelah itu...

"Meooong!"

Byuur!

Eh, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kucing itu mengeong panjang? Kenapa ada suara ceburan air? Untuk memastikan semua itu, aku membuka kedua mataku.

Lalu aku melihat ke bawah. Di sana aku melihat kucing itu melambai-lambaikan kedua kaki depannya dengan kepala keluar dari aliran sungai yang deras itu. Sepertinya dia sedang minta tolong. Karena sungainya yang deras, kucing itu tak mampu lagi berenang. Kemudian dia tenggelam.

Ah, syukurlah... Aku berhasil lolos dari serangan kucing itu. Kelihatannya keberuntungan berpihak padaku.

Namun begitu aku melihat ke atas, aku terkejut. Sebuah cabang pohon yang sejak tadi kupegang mau patah. Oh, tidak! Dugaanku salah. Keberuntungan masih belum berpihak padaku, purudayo! Kalau begini terus, aku bisa jatuh ke sungai dan mati tenggelam, batinku.

Aku mulai panik. Aku berusaha meraih tepi jurang dengan kaki depan kiriku supaya aku bisa keluar dari sini. Dan satu kaki depanku lagi masih memegang cabang pohon. Tapi kaki depanku yang kecil tak sanggup mencapainya.

Aku tak boleh menyerah, purudayo! tekadku dalam hati. Itu akan memalukan kalau aku jatuh dan mati tenggelam. Maka dari itu aku tak boleh menyerah. Aku terus meraih tepi jurang itu agar bisa naik ke atas.

Krek!

"Oh!" jeritku. Ini gawat! Cabang yang kupegang ini akan patah. Bagaimana ini?

Tidak. Jangan menyerah! Batinku terus berkata untuk tidak boleh menyerah. Kaki depanku hampir menyentuh tepi jurang. Ah, tinggal sedikit lagi, purudayo...

Krek!

Ah! Cabang pohon itu akhirnya patah, purudayo. Lalu cabang pohon itu jatuh ke sungai. Hufft... Untung saja aku berhasil memegang tepi jurang.

Tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Sebab tepi jurang yang kupegang kuat-kuat malah merosot. Oh, tidak! Aku bisa jatuh! batinku panik. Aku lalu meraih tepi jurang lagi dengan kedua kaki depanku. Tapi tetap saja tepi jurang itu seakan licin kalau dipegang. Aku terus melakukan itu sampai ujung tepi jurang itu mulai retak, lalu...

"AAAAH!"

Akhirnya, pecahan tanah yang berasal dari ujung tepi jurang hancur dan aku jatuh!

Namun begitu aku jatuh, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tangan memegang satu kaki depanku dengan erat. Tangannya... Ini tangan manusia. Si, siapa yang menyelamatkanku? Apakah dia...

"Daijoubu desuka?" tanya seseorang yang menyelamatkanku tadi. Suaranya... Suara seorang perempuan.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Normal POV*

Si kelinci menoleh ke arah suara yang menyapanya itu. Di matanya, terlihat seorang gadis berambut (your hair color) meraih kaki depannya yang kecil. Dia masih memakai pakaian sekolah dan sebuah tas bersanding di bahunya.

Kelinci itu mengangguk, sebagai tanda kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengangkatmu ke atas. Bertahanlah!" perintah gadis itu. Lalu dia mengangkat tubuh kelinci itu ke atas sedangkan kelinci itu memegang erat-erat tangannya supaya tak terlepas. Sedikit demi sedikit kelinci itu berhasil terangkat ke atas hingga dia selamat.

"Youkatta, kamu baik-baik saja. Kamu tak terluka, kan?" tanya gadis itu pada kelinci itu yang sekarang berada di gendongannya. Kelinci itu hanya bisa menatap si gadis dalam diam. Sebenarnya dia ingin menjawab sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis itu. Namun dia sudah tak lagi berani bicara karena teringat akan gadis sekolah lain yang takut padanya saat dia berbicara.

A, aku bukannya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin berbicara padanya, purudayo. Tapi aku takut... pikir si kelinci.

Gadis itu menatap si kelinci dengan wajah senang sekaligus lega. Kemudian dia memeluk kelinci itu. Kelinci itu tersentak. Perlahan jantungnya berdebar ketika merasakan pelukan hangat dari si gadis. Wajahnya merona merah. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia benar-benar menikmati pelukan itu.

Karena merasa tak tahan dengan debaran jantungnya lebih lama lagi, tanpa disengaja bibir kelinci itu terucap, "Tolong lepaskan aku, purudayo..."

"Eh?" Gadis itu kaget, lalu melonggarkan pelukannya. "Siapa tadi yang bicara padaku?" tanyanya keheranan.

Si kelinci baru sadar apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Dia lalu menutup mulutnya dengan satu kaki depannya. Aduh, gawat! Aku telah melakukan hal yang keliru lagi, purudayo. Sama seperti dulu! Gimana nih? batinnya panik.

"Ehm, apa itu kamu, ya?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Sekarang dia menatap lagi kelinci itu dengan seksama. Seketika bulu kelinci itu berdiri tegak bak sapu lidi saking kagetnya. Dia sekarang tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Mau melepaskan diri dari gendongannya dan kabur saja tak mampu.

A, apa yang harus kulakukan? pikir kelinci itu. Aduh, sial! Aku bodoh sekali. Aku lupa kalau aku adalah seekor kelinci! Kenapa mulutku ini berulah lagi, purudayo? Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk diam...

Merasa sudah tak punya pilihan lain, kelinci itu terpaksa memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada gadis yang telah menyelamatkannya itu. Mau tak mau dia harus menanggung semua resikonya. Sebetulnya aku tak mau melakukan ini, tapi kurasa ini lebih baik, purudayo, katanya dalam hati. Dia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Ehem..." Kelinci itu berdehem, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Maaf, itu aku yang bicara padamu," ucapnya tenang.

Dahi gadis itu berkerut. Heran dengan si kelinci yang tadi berbicara padanya. "Ka, kamu... Bisa bicara?" tanyanya pelan tapi pasti.

Kelinci itu mengangguk. "Aku... Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu takut," ujarnya. "Awalnya, a... Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, tapi aku bersyukur karena kamu telah menyelamatkanku dari jurang tadi, purudayo," lanjutnya sambil berpaling dengan wajah memerah. Dia tak ingin menatap mata gadis itu.

Namun anehnya, gadis itu bukannya takut. Malah menatap kelinci itu dalam diam. Kemudian dia mulai membuka mulut, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Aduh, gawat... pikir si kelinci, mulai ketakutan. Pasti dia menganggapku kelinci aneh, purudayo...

"Sugoii ne..."

Eh? Ternyata perkiraan kelinci itu meleset. Dia lalu menatap gadis itu yang sekarang memandangnya penuh kagum.

"Kamu kelinci yang lucu, ya. Terus kamu bisa bicara. Itu... Benar-benar luar biasa!" ucap gadis itu sambil mengelus kepala kelinci itu.

Masih merasa tak terima menyebut dirinya lucu, kelinci itu spontan menepis tangan gadis itu dari kepalanya sambil berkata, "Aku tak lucu, purudayo! Jangan menyentuhku seperti itu."

Gadis itu terkejut sekaligus heran dengan reaksi kelinci itu yang tak disangkanya. "Hah? Kenapa kamu ngomong begitu? Bagiku, kamu itu kelinci yang lucu," ujarnya.

"Bagiku tidak," balas si kelinci dingin.

"Bagiku iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Sudah cukup, purudayo!" sahut si kelinci keras. Lalu dia melengos seraya melipat kaki depannya di depan dada. "Aku malas ribut karena hal sepele seperti itu..."

"Hmph..." Si gadis hanya bisa merengut, sembari menggembungkan pipinya seperti balon. Dalam benaknya, dia berpikir kenapa kelinci itu memiliki sifat yang dingin. Bukannya ceria dan ramah seperti dalam manga atau anime. Jangan-jangan dia merasa kelinci itu lebih mirip kelinci sombong dalam cerita dongeng Kelinci dan Kura-Kura.

"Ehm, bagaimana kamu bisa menyelamatkanku, purudayo?" tanya si kelinci pada gadis itu, menoleh lagi ke arahnya. Penasaran bagaimana gadis itu dapat mengetahui dirinya dalam bahaya. Kan tidak mungkin gadis itu memiliki indra keenam.

"Oh, aku..." Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. "Aku tadi pulang sekolah lewat jalan ini. Tapi ketika aku melihatmu akan jatuh ke aliran sungai yang deras itu, aku terkejut, lalu berlari menghampiri jurang itu untuk menyelamatkanmu. Soalnya, aku kasihan melihat dirimu akan terjun ke sungai itu. Kalau tidak kuselamatkan, kamu pasti bisa mati tenggelam," sambungnya panjang lebar.

Si kelinci termangu mendengar jawabannya. Dalam hatinya, dia tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena nyawanya berhasil diselamatkan oleh gadis itu. Dia merasa gadis itu bagaikan malaikat penolong dalam hidupnya.

"A, aku sebenarnya... Sebenarnya aku malu mengakuinya... Ka, kamu telah menyelamatkanku. A, a... Arigato," ucap kelinci itu terbata-bata. Entah kenapa sejak gadis itu menyelamatkan nyawanya saat dirinya akan jatuh ke sungai, si kelinci merasakan ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dadanya. Yaitu, perasaan suka pada gadis itu. Karena itu, dia jadi tak berani menatap wajah si gadis. Takut akan membuat perasaannya tak karuan.

"Tak usah malu, kelinci kecil. Lihat aku..." bisik gadis itu lembut sembari memegang pipi kelinci itu dan membuatnya menoleh ke arahnya. Kelinci itu tersentak kaget. Namun dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah saat manik emerald-nya bertemu dengan manik (your eyes color) milik gadis itu.

Akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan. Lama sekali hingga...

"Apa itu yang bertengger di matamu? Kacamata, ya?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengambil kacamata berbingkai hitam milik si kelinci.

Kelinci itu kaget ketika kacamatanya diambil. Dia segera mencapai benda itu dengan kedua kaki depannya, tapi tak berhasil.

"Hei, kembalikan! Itu kacamataku, purudayo!" teriaknya, masih berusaha mengambil kacamatanya dari tangan gadis itu.

"Ah, masa? Kupikir ini hanya aksesoris saja," komentar gadis itu.

"Enak saja, purudayo! Itu penting bagiku."

Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki diri gadis itu. Terlihat jelas bibir gadis itu menyeringai. Saat dia mengambil kacamata si kelinci, muncul ide jahilnya. Dia lalu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kacamatanya agar si kelinci tak sanggup meraihnya.

"Hei, berikan kacamataku!" seru si kelinci agak keras. Kedua kaki depannya masih sibuk menangkap kacamatanya yang telah dipegang si gadis.

Gadis itu tak menghiraukan seruan si kelinci. "Aku tak akan memberikannya padamu. Hehe..." ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kembalikan! Atau akan kugigit tanganmu, purudayo!" ancam si kelinci, mulai marah.

"Tidak akan! Wek!" Dasar, si gadis malah menjulurkan lidah, seakan mengejek kelinci itu. Membuat kelinci itu emosi. Hatinya mulai panas, merasa dikerjai.

"Sudah kubilang kembalikan kacamatanya padaku!" Salah satu kaki depan kelinci itu mulai menyambar tangan gadis itu, ingin mengambil kacamatanya kembali. Namun gadis itu berhasil menghindarinya.

"Eiit, aku tak akan mengembalikan kacamatamu, kecuali dengan satu syarat... Kamu harus bilang kalau kamu adalah kelinci terlucu di dunia," pinta gadis itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku tidak mau, purudayo," bantah si kelinci dingin.

"Oh, aku tak akan mengembalikannya."

"Ha'i, ha'i..." Si kelinci mengalah. "Aku adalah kelinci terlucu di dunia, purudayo."

"Ah, jelas sekali kamu ngomongnya tak ikhlas..."

"Apa?! Aku tadi sudah ngomong ikhlas, purudayo!" Emosi kelinci itu mulai memuncak. "Iya, iya. Aku ini kelinci lucu. Kelinci lucu. Kelinci lucu! Puas?"

Si gadis akhirnya mau mengembalikan kacamatanya pada kelinci itu. Si kelinci menyambarnya dan mulai mengenakannya.

Huh, dasar. Kenapa dia malah kasih syarat yang memalukan itu padaku, purudayo? pikir si kelinci kesal.

Gadis itu tertawa ngakak. Dia merasa kalau kelinci itu dingin, tapi pemalu. Makanya dia sengaja mengerjainya tadi. "Oh, ya. Apa kamu sudah punya pemilik, kelinci kecil?" tanya gadis itu setelah selesai tertawa.

Si kelinci menoleh, masih dengan tatapan kesal karena berhasil dikerjai. "Maaf, aku sudah punya pemilik yang akan memeliharaku, purudayo," jawabnya.

"Ah, sayang sekali..." Si gadis mengeluh kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin sekali memeliharamu."

"Apa?!" Kelinci itu memekik kaget. Oh, tidak! Aku akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Jangan sampai gadis manusia itu pergi meninggalkanku, purudayo! jeritnya dalam hati. "Ah, aku tadi berbohong, purudayo. Aku belum dipelihara sama sekali," katanya buru-buru.

"Oh, souka. Wah, aku beruntung!" Gadis itu merasa gembira karena telah memiliki peliharaan, persis seperti yang diidamkannya selama ini. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menamaimu... Apa, ya?"

"Panggil saja aku Midorima, purudayo," sela si kelinci, menyebut namanya. Sebenarnya kelinci itu adalah wujud hewan salah satu pengawal Raja Nijimura yang mewakili warna hijau, yaitu Shintaro Midorima. Namun kelinci itu memutuskan untuk menyebut nama belakangnya saja.

"Yosh, mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Midorima." Si gadis mengangguk setuju. "Ah, kamu benar-benar pintar, Midorima. Namamu itu bagus sekali. Berasal dari warna bulumu yang hijau seperti padang rumput," puji gadis itu sambil mengusap bulu Midorima.

Hei, itu kan asalnya dari namaku sendiri, purudayo, gerutu Midorima dalam hati.

"Nah, Midorima. Aku adalah pemilik sekaligus majikanmu sekarang. Namaku (your full name)," kata si gadis memperkenalkan diri. "Yoroshiku ne..."

"(Your name)..." gumam Midorima.

"Hn..." (Your name) mengangguk. "Ayo, kita pulang, Midorima," ajaknya sambil melangkahkan kakinya, segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Midorima hanya termangu di gendongannya. Kedua matanya masih menatap wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu balas menatapnya, lalu tersenyum manis pada kelinci itu. Seketika wajah Midorima merona dan jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Kemudian dia berpaling ke arah lain, tak tahan melihat senyuman manis miliknya lebih lama.  
Namun dalam hatinya, dia merasa sangat beruntung karena akan dijadikan peliharaan oleh gadis manusia yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya itu.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Reader POV*

4 hari kemudian...

Kalian tahu, tidak? 4 hari yang lalu, aku sudah punya peliharaan, lho! Dia seekor kelinci. Namanya Midorima...

Sejak Midorima tinggal bersama di rumahku, aku sudah merasa tak kesepian lagi. Itu karena kedua orangtuaku sedang bekerja di luar kota, jadi aku tinggal sendirian di rumah. Apalagi aku tak punya kakak atau adik.

Midorima selalu berada di sisiku, baik saat suka maupun duka. Dia mau mendengarkan curhatku, meskipun tampaknya dia ogah-ogahan. Hehe... Maklum, dia kan kelinci Tsundere. Dingin tapi manis.

Aku selalu mengajaknya main bersama saat di waktu senggang. Aku selalu menggendong dan memeluknya setiap kali aku pergi ke sekolah dan pulang ke rumah. Tak lupa, aku selalu memberinya makan dan minum setiap hari.

Suatu hari setelah sekolah usai, aku pulang bersama dengan teman cowokku. Yah, kebetulan karena kami teman dekat dan jalan menuju rumah kami satu arah. Kami berjalan pulang sembari ngobrol. Setelah aku sampai di rumahku, kami berpisah dan aku berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Tadaima..." ucapku sambil membuka pintu.

Setelah aku masuk ke dalam, aku mendapati Midorima berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah merengut. Lho? Aku heran. Kenapa raut wajahnya terlihat seperti itu? Apa dia kesepian?

"Midorima? Ada apa? Kok mukamu seperti itu?" tanyaku beruntun. Namun kelinciku itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia malah pergi ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sana.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Gomen ne. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kesepian begini. Kamu kan sudah tahu kesibukanku di sekolah. Jadi, aku tak bisa pulang cepat," ujarku, berusaha menghibur kelinciku agar dia mau mengerti.

"Aku sudah tahu, purudayo..." Akhirnya Midorima mau menjawab. Lho? Terus kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya ngambek seperti itu?

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku," pintaku. "Jelaskan kenapa kamu berada di depan pintu dengan wajah merengut seperti itu..."

Namun Midorima tak menjawab. Dia malah diam.

"Hei. Ayo jawab!" ucapku agak meninggi.

"Kamu tak perlu tahu, purudayo!" seru Midorima kesal padaku. Kontan saja aku terkejut melihat reaksinya yang tak kuduga. Dia berani membentakku.

"Midorima..." Aku tercekat. Tenggorokkanku seakan mau mencekikku. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Tiga kata, aku mulai menangis.

"Hiks, berani sekali kau membentakku, Midorima no baka!" pekikku. "Padahal hanya karena aku pulang terlambat, kamu tega membentakku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka! Huhuhu..." Lalu aku menangis keras.

"Hei, chotto. A, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu, purudayo!"

Aku menghentikan tangisanku sebentar. Heran dengan jawaban Midorima si kelinci yang kedengarannya tak masuk akal. Ah, masa bodoh dengan itu. Aku pun menangis lagi.

"Iya, iya. Aku salah, purudayo. Go, gomenasai..." ucap Midorima pelan di telingaku, berusaha menghiburku. Aku menyadari kalau dia sekarang berada di bahuku. "Kumohon, tolong jangan menangis, (your name)..."

Mendengar bisikannya, aku menghentikan isak tangisku. Aku tak mau membuatnya kerepotan meladeniku yang sedang menangis. Ah, meskipun dia tadi membentakku, dia takkan mau membiarkan hatiku terluka.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu. Awalnya aku tak bermaksud menceritakannya, tapi kurasa ini waktu yang tepat, purudayo."

"Apa maksudmu, Midorima?" Jujur, aku penasaran dengan apa yang barusan Midorima katakan.

"Ikut aku," ajaknya sambil melompat ke arah sofa dan duduk di atasnya. Kemudian dia memberi isyarat untuk duduk di sampingku. Aku pun mengikutinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tolong ceritakan," pintaku, masih penasaran.

"Baiklah, tapi kamu harus dengar baik-baik," ujar Midorima tegas. Aku mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya... Aku bukan kelinci biasa." Dia mulai bercerita. "Aku Shintaro Midorima, salah satu pengawal Raja yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World yang mewakili warna hijau. Aku juga manusia sepertimu, purudayo. Namun aku diperintahkan Baginda untuk menjadi hewan ketika aku sampai di Bumi, purudayo..."

Betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar cerita Midorima. Jadi, selama ini... Dia adalah manusia yang telah berubah menjadi kelinci? Benarkah itu?

Dalam hati, aku benar-benar tak percaya akan hal itu. "Terus, apa itu Miracle Rainbow World?" tanyaku lagi.

"Miracle Rainbow World adalah dunia lain yang bertugas mempertahankan warna Dunia Manusia. Aku tinggal di sana, purudayo," jawabnya.

"Atas dasar apa Baginda Raja memerintahkanmu menjadi hewan?"

"Aku..." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Aku mendapat misi dari Raja. Katanya... U, untuk mendapat cinta sejati di Bumi, purudayo..." Setelah itu, dia berpaling dariku dengan wajah yang merona.

"Cinta sejati...?" gumamku. Apakah dia datang ke Bumi demi menemukan gadis impian? Apakah gadis itu... Adalah aku?

"(Your name)..." panggil Midorima padaku. Aku menoleh. "A, aku... Aku... Ng..."

"Ya?" sahutku. "Katakan saja, Midorima. Asal kamu berkata jujur."

"Ah, iya. Aku akan berkata jujur," katanya malu-malu. Lalu dia menelan ludah. "Aku... Aku malu mengakuinya, tapi..."

Hening. Midorima tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi. Aku hanya bisa menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, namun dalam hatiku, aku penasaran.

"Aku... Aku suka kamu..."

Deg!

Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika kelinci peliharaanku menyatakan cintanya padaku. Astaga! Apa ini? Perasaan ini...

Kenapa jantungku harus berdebar-debar seperti ini? Apakah karena aku... Mulai suka pada Midorima? Atau... Apa aku penasaran dengan wujud manusianya? Kalau boleh jujur sih, aku memang penasaran seperti apa wujud manusianya...

Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Bahkan aku tak dapat membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan satu kata pun lagi.

"Eh, ke, kelihatannya itu membuatmu terkejut, purudayo. Maafkan aku!" kata Midorima buru-buru dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. "Aku memang tak mau mengatakan ini, tapi ini kenyataannya bahwa aku suka kamu, (your name). Aku suka kamu..."

"Midorima..." gumamku pelan. "Bagaimana kamu bisa menyukaiku?" tanyaku.

"Ah, aku tak tahu, purudayo..." Nah, lho... Dia malah mengelak. Aku tahu kalau kamu berbohong, Midorima.

"Usotsuki..."

"Tidak!"

"Jangan berbohong padaku lagi!" bentakku.

"Ha'i, kali ini aku takkan berbohong, purudayo." Akhirnya dia manggut-manggut, mau menjawab pertanyaanku. "Aku suka kamu sejak kamu menyelamatkanku ketika aku akan jatuh ke jurang, purudayo... Dan itu pengalaman yang tak pernah kulupakan bahkan hingga kini..."

Aku menjerit tertahan seraya menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan. Tak kusangka kalau dia menyukaiku sejak peristiwa itu.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur kalau aku masih hidup berkat dirimu. Kalau seandainya kamu tak datang untuk menyelamatkanku... Aku pasti akan mati tenggelam, purudayo," lanjutnya. Kali ini ucapannya terdengar tulus. Ya Tuhan... Baru kali ini dia mau mengatakan itu dari hatinya yang dia pendam selama ini.  
Dan aku hanya bisa terpana mendengar jawabannya.

"Ng... Uhuk!" Tiba-tiba Midorima terbatuk. "Maaf, aku tersedak. Etto... Sepertinya aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan, purudayo. Kamu pasti akan menertawakanku," katanya. "Huh! Ini semua karena kamu yang telah memaksaku untuk-"

Aku menggendongnya, lalu memeluknya erat agar Midorima diam. "Kamu salah, Midorima. Justru setelah kamu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dan menyatakan cintamu padaku, aku senang..." kataku lembut. "Aku baru menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang menyukaiku, yaitu kamu..."

"Hontou ka?"

Aku mengangguk. "Apa jangan-jangan... Kamu tadi merengut pas aku pulang sekolah karena kamu cemburu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ah, oh... Ehm... Iya..." jawab Midorima ragu. "Aku cemburu ketika kamu pulang bersama dengan lelaki lain, purudayo..."

"Souka..." balasku. "Gomen ne, aku tak tahu itu. Ngomong-ngomong, cowok itu hanya teman, kok. Tak lebih dari itu."

"Oh ya? Ehm, bagus..."

Aku tersenyum manis. Lalu aku mendekatkan wajah kelinciku itu dan mengecup dahinya. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Midorima..." bisikku.

Midorima hanya menatapku dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian, dia membalas senyumanku. Wah, manisnya kalau dia tersenyum seperti itu. Setahuku, dia tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya hijau bersinar di seluruh tubuh Midorima. Aku tersentak kaget seraya menjauhkan diriku darinya. Aku lalu menutup kedua mataku, tak tahan dengan cahayanya yang menyilaukan bak cahaya mentari.

Setelah itu, cahayanya seketika menghilang. Aku membuka mataku. Tak lama setelah itu, aku terkejut ketika melihat seorang lelaki berparas tampan dan berkacamata dengan rambut hijau lurus dengan poni tersisir ke samping. Di balik kacamatanya, ada dua mata hijau yang indah. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap.

Jantungku seketika berdebar kencang menatap pemuda itu. Wah... Apakah dia Midorima dalam wujud manusia?

*Normal POV*

Midorima akhirnya berhasil mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu mencintai gadis sepertimu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Dan dia tak dapat menyangkalnya.

"I, itu kamu... Midorima?" tanyamu, masih terpesona dengan wujud manusia Midorima.

Midorima mengangguk. "Ya, inilah aku dalam wujud manusia, nanodayo," jawabnya.

Kamu tak henti-hentinya mengagumi kesempurnaan fisik pemuda itu. Tanpa kamu sadari, muncul semburat merah di sekitar tulang pipimu. "Tak kusangka kalau wujud manusiamu seperti ini. Kamu... Tampan sekali..."

"Ah, tidak juga..." Midorima malah mengelak sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebetulnya tak merosot.

"Oh ya. Ada hal yang yang ingin kusampaikan, Midorima," katamu kemudian.

"Ya, apa itu?"

"Arigato..." ucapmu. "Aku... Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena ada pemuda sepertimu yang menyukaiku. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Mendengar jawabanmu, kedua manik emerald milik Midorima membundar seperti kelereng. Namun tak lama kemudian, seulas senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Memang Midorima tak mampu menyangkal dirinya bahwa dia benar-benar sangat mencintai dirimu, gadis yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari kecelakaan yang nyaris membuat nyawanya melayang. Dia menganggapmu sebagai seorang gadis pembawa keberuntungan baginya.

Midorima menatap dalam matamu. Kamu balas menatapnya. Tapi kalian tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya dua pasang mata yang saling bertemu. Seolah-olah kedua pasang mata itu yang berbicara.

Tak lama setelah itu, Midorima mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu perlahan. Lalu dia mengatupkan bibirnya. Kamu yang merasakan wajah pemuda itu semakin dekat, jantungmu berdebar semakin keras. Namun kamu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu bibirmu bertemu dengan bibir Midorima.

Deg... Deg... Deg...

Namun ketika jarak antar bibir kalian tinggal 2 sentimeter lagi, Midorima malah menjauh dan berpaling ke arah lain. Kamu yang melihat reaksi lelaki itu yang salah tingkah jadi kebingungan.

"Midorima?"

Midorima tak menghiraukan panggilanmu. Dia malah sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ugh, tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, nanodayo! Aku belum siap... katanya dalam hati.

"Midorima, doshita no?" tanyamu sambil menyentuh bahu Midorima pelan. Midorima seketika terjungkal saking kagetnya.

"Go, go, gomen! Gomen, (your name)!" Dia buru-buru menjawab dengan panik. "A, aku... Aku tak berniat mencium, eh maksudku berbuat tak sopan, nanodayo!"

Kamu hanya terdiam. Setelah itu, bibirmu terucap, "Lihatlah aku, Midorima..."

"Apa?"

"Tak usah malu. Lihat aku..." ulangmu sambil menyentuh pipi Midorima dan membuatnya menoleh ke arahmu. Midorima terkejut tapi anehnya, dia tak protes sama sekali. Dia jadi teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya denganmu saat dia berubah jadi kelinci dahulu. Kamu menyentuh pipinya dan membuatnya menoleh ke arahmu. Tak hanya itu, kalimat yang kamu lontarkan juga sama persis.

"Tak usah malu, kelinci kecil. Lihat aku..."

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Midorima. Kedua matanya terbelalak, kaget ketika dia merasakan kehangatan bibirmu yang lembut. Tapi dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan memelukmu erat. Kamu melingkarkan lenganmu ke leher Midorima dan ciuman kalian terus berlanjut.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama hingga sebuah cahaya hijau menyinari tubuh kalian. Cahaya itu semakin terang, lalu melesat ke atas langit dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Di Miracle Rainbow World...

Raja Shuuzo beserta istrinya sedang duduk di singgasana mereka. Mereka terlihat asyik berbincang-bincang. Tapi tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang ksatria datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Yang Mulia! Maaf karena telah mengganggu Anda. Tapi, Anda harus ke ruang batu kristal para tujuh pengawal sekarang juga!" lapornya pada Raja Shuuzo.

Dahi Sang Raja berkerut, heran mendengar laporan itu. "Memangnya ada apa di sana?" tanyanya agak kesal sambil memonyongkan bibirnya seperti hidung Pinokio.  
Huh! Aku sedang asyik berduaan dengan Aya-sama-ku diganggu mulu, keluhnya dalam hati.

"Begini, batu kristal milik pengawal yang mewakili warna hijau bersinar, Yang Mulia," jawab ksatria itu.

"Apa?" Sontak Sang Raja dan Ratu kaget bersamaan.

"Shuuzo-sama... Jangan-jangan batu kristal milik-"

"Aku tahu, Aya-sama," potong sang Raja. "Itu pasti batu kristal milik Midorima. Ayo, kita ke sana!" ajaknya.

"Ha'i. Aku juga mau lihat," balas Ratu.

Mereka berdua bergegas pergi ke ruang batu kristal tersebut. Ketika sampai di sana, mereka terkejut sekaligus berdecak kagum melihat batu kristal berwarna hijau bersinar terang. Sungguh indah.

"Kirei na..." ucap Ratu Aya.

"Iya, indah sekali, Sayang," timpal Raja Shuuzo. "Ini tandanya Midorima berhasil menemukan gadis impiannya di Bumi."

"Hn." Ratu Aya mengangguk. "Aku harap dia takkan menyesal dalam memilih gadis itu."

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?" tanya sang Raja bingung.

"Kamu kan tahu Midorima-kun itu orangnya bagaimana. Dia kan Tsundere akut. Hihi..." jawab Ratu sembari tertawa geli.

Raja Shuuzo sweatdrop mendengar jawaban permaisurinya yang terkesan aneh bin konyol itu. "Ehm, benar juga, sih..."

Lalu Raja Shuuzo kembali menatap batu kristal hijau yang masih bersinar. Sekarang tinggal lima pengawal lagi. Aku harap mereka berhasil dalam menyelesaikan misiku ini. Semoga saja, pikirnya.

Pet 2: Midorima The Rabbit End

*to be continued*

Next: Ryouta Kise

Omake

Kamu dan Midorima masih berciuman dalam waktu yang lama hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen muncul di benak kalian. Kalian berdua segera melepaskan tautan bibir kalian.

Entah kenapa begitu menyadari dirinya telah dicium oleh gadis yang dicintainya, Midorima segera memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain seraya menutup mukanya yang merah padam. Kamu sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kamu memalingkan mukamu dan memainkan jari-jarimu, salah tingkah begitu mengingat ciuman itu. Mukamu juga memerah.

Jantung kalian masih berdebar tak menentu, tapi dalam hati kalian sangat menikmati kebersamaan ini. Bagi kalian, ini adalah ciuman pertama yang tak bisa dilupakan. Membuat jantung berdebar, tapi romantis.

"Ah... Ano... Ng..." Midorima kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengucapkan sesuatu padamu. Dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Tadi itu..." Kamu terdiam sesaat. "Ciuman yang romantis..."

"Ro... Romantis?" sahut Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Padahal kita melakukannya pertama kali, nodayo. Bagiku itu belum seberapa."

"Bagiku, iya..." balasmu, menoleh ke arah Midorima yang masih membelakangimu. "Meskipun kamu menganggap itu ciuman pertama, tapi pasti kita tak akan pernah melupakannya."

Midorima hanya bisa menoleh dan menatapmu dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian, senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Dia tak mau menjauh dirinya darimu. Yang jelas, dia bahagia. Dia ingin bersamamu, hanya berdua.

"Ehm, Midorima..." panggilmu.

"Hm?"

"Entah kenapa aku kok lebih suka saat kamu jadi kelinci," jawabmu dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Dahi Midorima seketika mengernyit. "A, apa katamu?"

"Aku lebih suka saat dirimu jadi kelinci."

"Jadi, kamu tak suka saat aku berubah jadi manusia begini?" tanya Midorima sambil memasang wajah kesal. Merasa tersindir.

"Bukan begitu. Menurutku kamu lebih lucu kalau kamu jadi kelinci. Itulah sebabnya aku mau memeliharamu," ujarmu sambil menatap Midorima gemas.

"Apa?!" Midorima tersentak kaget. "Aku sama sekali tak lucu jadi kelinci, nanodayo!" elaknya. Dia masih saja tak terima kalau dirinya lucu saat dia menjadi kelinci.

"Bagiku, kamu itu lucu," balasmu tak mau kalah.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak lucu," bantah Midorima tegas sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Lucu, ah."

"Tidak lucu!"

"Lucu."

"Tidak."

"Lucu!"

"Tidak!"

"Urusai, nanodayo! Aku tak mau membahas itu lagi! Paham?" seru Midorima ngambek. Dirinya merasa lelah berdebat denganmu yang menurutnya tak penting untuk dibahas.

"Huh!" Kamu hanya bisa manyun. Dasar Megane Tsundere, keluhmu dalam hati. "Jangan ngambek begitu, dong. Kamu jelek kalau seperti itu," katamu.

"Biarin," balas Midorima pendek.

"Hei, aku serius, lho. Kamu lebih lucu kalau kamu jadi kelinci. Masih saja tak percaya," tuturmu.

"Kamu masih saja terus membahas itu lagi, nanodayo?"

"Tidak, kok," bantahmu, memasang tampang sok manis. Namun tiba-tiba saja kejahilanmu muncul lagi, kamu menyeringai sambil mengambil kacamata yang bertengger di hidung Midorima.

"Hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" serunya kaget ketika kacamatanya diambil.

"Aku masih ingin mengambil kacamatamu. Hehe..." tawamu jahil.

"Kembalikan itu atau kamu akan menanggung akibatnya, nanodayo!" Midorima berusaha meraih kacamatanya di tanganmu, tapi kamu berhasil menghindarinya. Kamu lalu berlari menjauhi Midorima.

"Kalau kamu ingin kacamatamu kembali, ambil saja sendiri. Wek!" katamu sambil menjulurkan lidahmu. Midorima yang melihat sikapmu seperti itu jadi geram.

"Kamu menantangku, ya? Awas, akan kutangkap kamu, (your name)!" serunya sambil berlari mengejarmu.

Kalian jadinya bermain kejar-kejaran layaknya anak kecil. Akhirnya suasana rumah itu yang awalnya tenang jadi berisik minta ampun. Kalian sama sekali tak peduli dengan orang di luar yang sedang lewat, heran memperhatikan kelakuan kalian berdua.


	4. Kise The Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. Enjoy! (Pet 3: Kise The Fox)

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: GoM + Kagami x Reader

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur bin amburadul dsb

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. Enjoy! (Pet 3: Kise The Fox)

Pet 3

*Kise The Fox*

Suatu hari, sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning menyilaukan muncul di suatu tempat yang sepi. Awalnya cahaya itu terang sekali, namun lama-lama memudar dalam beberapa detik. Di baliknya, ada sosok yang menyerupai seekor rubah. Semakin lama cahaya itu memudar, semakin jelas sosok binatang itu.

Ternyata benar. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, terlihat seekor rubah bertubuh mungil. Bulunya berwarna kuning, sisanya di bagian wajah, kaki, perut, ujung telinga dan ujung ekornya putih. Ekornya lebat. Bola matanya kuning keemasan, dihiasi dengan bulu matanya yang lentik. Hidungnya hitam. Ada sebuah tindikan terpasang di telinga kirinya. Di bagian lehernya, dikalungi dog tag berwarna kuning muda dengan batu kristal kuning.

"Yuhuu... Akhirnya aku sampai-sshu!" seru rubah itu gembira. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan keanehan dalam dirinya. "Lho? Ada yang salah dengan diriku-sshu. Logat bicaraku berubah. Dan aku... Berbulu?" gumamnya sambil memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah itu, dia menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat ada ekor rubah di pantatnya.

"Eh?" Awalnya, rubah kecil itu tak percaya. Tapi melihat ada sebuah jendela di salah satu gedung, dia segera menghampirinya untuk melihat dirinya lebih jelas lagi di pantulan kaca jendela itu. Lalu...

"HYAAA!" Dia spontan berteriak begitu melihat dirinya sekarang sudah menjadi rubah. "Ke, kenapa aku harus berubah jadi rubah-sshu?! Kalau begini, aku kan sudah bukan manusia lagi!" serunya panik sambil berlari mondar-mandir.

Eit, tunggu dulu... Tak lama kemudian, dia berhenti untuk berpikir. Ngomong-ngomong, sebelum aku datang ke Bumi, Raja Nijimura berpesan padaku kalau aku harus berubah jadi binatang di sini. Kalau tak salah, tujuannya mencari cinta sejati, kan?

"Oh ya. Aku lupa..." Rubah itu menepuk kepalanya, menyesali kebodohannya. "Sepertinya reaksiku tadi terlalu berlebihan-sshu. Yah, kalau boleh jujur, aku kaget sekali kalau aku jadi rubah sekarang."

Kemudian dia kembali berkaca di jendela lagi. "Oh, kamu terlihat menggemaskan-sshu," gumamnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. "Dengan begini, aku bisa mendapatkan gadis yang kuinginkan di sini dengan mudah. Dan aku kembali jadi manusia-sshu," sambungnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Setelah berkata begitu, dia segera berjalan dengan keempat kakinya. Dalam hatinya, dia bertekad untuk mencari gadis idamannya.

"Sugee! Ternyata Dunia Manusia itu luar biasa-sshu!" pujinya kagum ketika melihat seisi tengah kota Tokyo dimana dia berada di sana. Di kota itu, banyak sekali gedung-gedung tinggi yang indah. Sekumpulan manusia berjalan mengelilingi kota itu seperti ribuan semut sedang berkumpul di sarangnya. Mobil-mobil dan kendaraan lain juga turut meramaikan kota itu.

Tak lama rubah kecil itu mengagumi keadaan kota Tokyo yang ramai itu, dia teringat akan misinya. Eh, ini bukan saatnya berkagum-kagum-sshu, pikirnya. Aku harus mencari gadis itu. Tapi... Dimana, ya? Kira-kira, siapa gadis idamanku?

Rubah itu terus meneruskan jalannya. Sampai...

"Lho? Makhluk apa itu?" sahut seseorang menyapa rubah itu. Telinga rubah itu menegak, lalu dia menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Wah, lucunya!" Ternyata seorang gadis berpakaian seifuku berjalan menghampiri rubah itu. Lalu gadis itu menggendongnya.

"Wah, makhluk ini lucu, ya..." ujar teman gadis itu, berjalan menghampirinya yang sedang menggendong rubah itu.

Rubah itu tersenyum manis. Dia merasa dirinya berhasil memikat gadis itu. Hehe... Sepertinya aku berhasil-sshu. Pasti dia mau memeliharaku, batinnya. Lalu dia menjilati pipi gadis itu.

"Ah, geli! Hihi..." Gadis itu kegelian, merasakan jilatan rubah itu. "Anjing kecil, apa kamu tersesat? Kemana pemilikmu?" tanyanya pada rubah itu.

Raut wajah rubah itu berubah heran begitu mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Sweatdrop mengalir dari kepalanya. Aku ini rubah-sshu. Bukan anjing... keluhnya dalam hati.

"Sepertinya makhluk ini bukan anjing," tukas teman gadis itu, menatap lekat-lekat rubah itu.

"Oh ya?" Sontak gadis itu balas menatap temannya. "Kalau bukan anjing, jadi makhluk ini apa dong?"

Temannya itu memperhatikan si rubah dengan cermat. "Kelihatannya makhluk ini seekor rubah. Coba lihat saja ekornya. Ekornya lebat, kan?"

"Eh, iya. Benar juga," kata gadis itu sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Hufft..." Si rubah menghela napas. Akhirnya, ada yang menyadari kalau aku ini seekor rubah-sshu, katanya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, si gadis menurunkan rubah itu dari gendongannya. Membuat si rubah heran. E, eh? Kok aku...

"Lebih baik kamu kembali ke alam asalmu, ya. Maaf, aku tak bisa memeliharamu, rubah kecil..." ucap si gadis menyesal. Sontak saja membuat si rubah kaget.

"Ta, tapi... Aku kan bukan rubah liar-sshu!" seru si rubah, tapi gadis itu dan temannya sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hidoii! Aku ditinggalkan-sshu..." Si rubah menangis sesenggukan. Tapi, aku tak boleh menyerah! Aku harus terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan gadis incaranku di sini, tekadnya sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

Rubah itu melanjutkan jalannya lagi. Akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah taman dengan air mancur di tengahnya. Di sana, dia menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di atas bangku kayu sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Hmm... Dia menarik juga," gumam si rubah. "Baiklah! Aku harus memikat dia dengan kelucuanku-sshu," lanjutnya. Lalu dia mulai berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

Setelah sampai, dia menyongsong kepalanya ke kaki gadis itu. Spontan saja gadis itu kaget. Lalu dia menengok ke bawah. Dilihatnya, ada seekor rubah sedang menyongsong kakinya dengan manja. Si rubah membalas tatapan gadis itu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Si gadis hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah si rubah yang lucu itu. Melihat senyuman manis si gadis, raut wajah rubah itu berubah senang. Ah, sepertinya dia terpikat! Aku harap ini akan berhasil-sshu, pikirnya.

Namun, apa yang diharapkannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Gadis itu malah pergi sambil memberikan sebungkus permen pada si rubah. Mendadak si rubah melongo saat menerima permen darinya.

"Hei, tunggu! Aku bukannya mau minta permen-sshu. Aku hanya ingin kamu mau memeliharaku!" seru si rubah. Tapi gadis itu tidak menghiraukan seruannya karena kedua telinganya terpasang headset.

"Huhuhu... Aku gagal lagi," keluh si rubah kecewa. Tapi, tak apa. Kali ini aku harus berhasil-sshu! tekadnya dalam hati.

Si rubah melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Kali ini dia bertemu dengan gadis yang sedang berdiri di trotoar dekat dengan zebracross dari kejauhan.

"Ah, ini yang ketiga kalinya-sshu! Aku takkan gagal kali ini," gumam si rubah. Dia berjalan menghampiri si gadis untuk memikatnya sekali lagi.

Namun ketika si rubah sampai ke sana, tak kurang dari dua meter dari tempat si gadis berdiri, si gadis sudah menyeberang zebracross hingga sampai ke ujung jalan. Si rubah ingin menyusulnya, tapi terlambat. Sebab lampu hijau sudah menyala dan mobil-mobil yang menunggunya langsung menggerakkan mesinnya. Akibatnya, si rubah tak bisa melewati mobil-mobil yang sudah berjalan di hadapannya.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak si rubah. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Dia malah meneruskan jalannya hingga dia menghilang dari pandangan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

*Kise POV*

Oh, tidak... Aku gagal lagi, batinku sedih. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku diabaikan. Ukh, hidoii-sshu! Tak kusangka kalau seluruh gadis manusia di Bumi itu sangat egois! Mereka bukannya memeliharaku, malah membiarkanku terus di sini...

Aku sudah mencoba untuk mencari gadis manusia lagi yang mungkin bisa membuatku jatuh cinta. Tapi, tetap saja hasilnya sama. Selalu saja gagal, meskipun aku sudah berusaha keras sekalipun. Lihat saja. Mereka tidak berniat untuk membawaku ke rumahnya untuk memeliharaku. Ah! Aku benar-benar rubah yang malang-sshu...

Mengingat itu, aku sedih sekali. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis selama tiga hari tiga malam. Sepertinya tidak ada satupun gadis manusia yang tertarik memeliharaku. Ternyata misi ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan. Huh, kenapa aku harus mengikuti perintah dari Baginda-sshu? Kenapa aku harus berubah menjadi binatang di sini? Kalau seandainya aku berwujud manusia, pastilah seluruh gadis manusia akan terpikat denganku dan aku bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka.

Sekarang aku sedang berteduh di balik atap sebuah cafe. Sebab di luar hujan turun. Bulu-bulu yang ada di badanku basah dan kotor. Yah, itu karena aku terus berjalan sambil bersedih memikirkan nasib diriku yang malang ini. Tanpa menghiraukan guyuran hujan, debu-debu yang beterbangan dan asap knalpot.

Anehnya, aku malah sekarang berada di sini-sshu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang aku harus kulakukan. Haruskah aku mencari gadis manusia lagi? Tapi, kalau aku bertemu dengannya, apa dia akan menerimaku? Masalahnya badanku kotor sekali. Huhuhu...

Sepertinya aku menunggu hujannya berhenti dulu-sshu, pikirku. Maka, aku hanya bisa duduk diam di situ. Memandangi langit penuh awan yang masih mengeluarkan butiran air.

Beberapa jam kemudian, raut wajahku berubah cerah ketika melihat hujan berhenti. Ah, syukurlah... Aku akhirnya bisa keluar sekarang-sshu!

"Apa aku harus melanjutkan misiku-sshu?" tanyaku pelan. "Meskipun banyak gadis manusia yang menolakku, aku takkan menyerah. Aku percaya kalau gadis manusia di sini masih banyak yang belum kutemui-sshu."

Aku mulai melangkahkan keempat kakiku. "Yosh, saatnya aku pergi!" seruku.

Dalam waktu 20 menit berjalan, aku sampai di depan zebracross. Wah, kali ini aku harus menyeberang nih, pikirku. Tapi begitu aku memeriksa keadaan, tak ada siapa-siapa selain aku. Dan juga tak ada mobil yang lewat. Lalu aku melihat lampu lalu lintas di sampingku. Di situ lampu masih menunjukkan warna merah. Hmm... Itu tandanya aku bisa menyeberang, kan?

"Kelihatannya aman-sshu," kataku. "Baiklah! Aku akan jalan..."

Tanpa ragu, aku mulai melangkahi zebracross untuk sampai ke ujung. Lagi pula jalan ini masih sepi, kan? Jadi tak usah khawatir kalau aku hanya menyeberanginya saja. Sekarang aku terfokus pada misiku untuk mencari dan memikat gadis manusia agar mau memeliharaku.

"Bruuuum!"

"Eh?" Aku menoleh ke arah suara berisik yang tertangkap di telingaku. Mataku seketika terbelalak, kaget melihat ada truk besar berjalan tepat di depanku. Waduh, ini gawat-sshu! Truk itu kelihatannya tidak terkendali. Dia sepertinya tidak melihatku yang masih sedang berjalan di tengah zebracross!

Huweee! Bagaimana ini-sshu?! pikirku panik. Aku ingin menghindar, tapi aku merasakan keempat kakiku gemetaran. Tak mampu kugerakkan sedikitpun. Peluh dingin membasahi pelipisku. Wajahku perlahan memucat. Seluruh badanku terasa kaku...

Sepertinya... Aku merasakan ajal mulai mendekatiku. Aku akan segera mati tertabrak. Selamat jalan, semuanya... Aku akan pergi...

Syut!

"Ng? A, apa?" Aku terkejut ketika ada seorang gadis berambut (your hair colour). Gadis itu masih berpakaian sekolah. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah dia memelukku erat seraya menghindari truk yang hampir menabrakku.

"Hufft..." Gadis itu menghela napas. Tapi, aku sendiri masih syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja kualami tadi. Mulutku seakan terkunci, tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Oi, dasar kau pengemudi gila!" umpat si gadis marah-marah pada truk yang sudah pergi menjauh. "Kau hampir saja menabrak rubah malang ini. Untung saja kuselamatkan. Awas kau, ya! Takkan kumaafkan dengan apa yang barusan kau perbuat!"

Eh, gadis ini galak sekali-sshu... kataku heran dalam hati. Tapi, siapa dia? Kenapa dia menyelamatkanku? Tiba-tiba muncul pertanyaan seperti itu terbayang di benakku.

Gadis itu menatapku intens. Aku hanya membalas tatapannya. Ups, kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begini-sshu? Kenapa aku merasa grogi ketika dia menatapku? Ini rasanya berbeda dengan gadis lain yang sudah kutemui beberapa hari yang lalu. Apakah ini yang namanya...

"Kamu tak apa-apa kan, rubah kecil?" tanyanya padaku. "Syukurlah, aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu tepat pada waktunya. Kalau tidak... Ah, aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibmu," sambungnya sambil memelukku erat. Oh, pelukannya... Terasa hangat. Dia memelukku hangat sekali-sshu. Membuat jantungku semakin berdebar tak menentu. Rasanya aku ingin berterima kasih padanya karena dia telah menyelamatkanku dari truk itu. Tapi... Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Aku sadar kalau diriku seekor rubah. Makanya, aku diam saja sambil menikmati pelukan hangat dari gadis itu. Hmm... Aroma tubuhnya tercium di hidungku. Begitu wangi...

"Hmph! Kamu bau sekali..."

Komentar itu membuatku terenyak. Sontak saja bulu di seluruh tubuhku berdiri saking kagetnya. Gadis itu sekarang menatapku tajam.

"Pantas saja," katanya. "Badanmu kotor dan berdebu. Makanya kamu bau sekali."

Deg!

Astaga! Aku sadar kalau tubuhku masih kotor. Ah, aku jadi malu sendiri-sshu. Kalau begini, mana sempat membersihkan diriku? Sudah terlambat untuk melakukannya. Aduh, aku harus bagaimana-sshu? Mana mungkin gadis cantik yang barusan menyelamatkanku tadi bisa terpikat olehku yang jorok begini?

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, rubah kecil. Aku akan membawamu pulang untuk membersihkanmu," kata gadis itu tersenyum padaku. Oh, ternyata dugaanku salah. Kukira aku akan dijauhi. Tapi aku senang kalau gadis itu akan membawaku ke rumahnya.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

*Normal POV*

Sesampainya di rumah, gadis itu memandikan si rubah kecil di kamar mandi. Sebelumnya, dia memasukkan rubah itu ke dalam ember berisi air hangat. Lalu dia mengambil sampo dan menuangkannya ke dalam ember. Setelah itu, dia mulai membersihkan bulu rubah yang kotor dengan air bersabun yang sekarang penuh dengan gelembung. Kelihatannya rubah itu menikmatinya. Dia tidak meronta-ronta atau ingin keluar dari ember untuk mengeringkan diri.

Kemudian si gadis mengambil shower dan menyalakannya. Dia menyiram tubuh si rubah yang masih bersabun. Karena airnya terlalu banyak, rubah itu menggeleng-gelengkan bulu di kepala dan badannya hingga airnya terciprat kemana-mana.

"Huah! Kamu membuatku basah. Hihi..." Gadis itu tertawa geli begitu terkena air. Si rubah hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Aku jadi ingin bermain air dengannya. Hehe, pikirnya.

Selesai dimandikan, si gadis mengeringkan rubah itu dengan handuk dan membawanya ke kamar. Lalu gadis itu menyalakan hair dryer dan melanjutkan untuk mengeringkan bulu-bulu di tubuh rubah itu agar cepat kering.

"Nah, sekarang gimana? Sudah bersih, kan?" tanya si gadis. "Wah, kamu lucu sekali kalau kamu bersih seperti itu..."

Si rubah memperhatikan dirinya. Benar apa yang dikatakan si gadis. Seluruh tubuhnya bersih tanpa ada kotoran sedikitpun. Dan... Dirinya terlihat lebih lucu dan menggemaskan. Si rubah tersenyum manis pada gadis itu. Dia benar-benar bersyukur karena telah diperlakukan dengan manis olehnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku mau mandi dulu," kata si gadis sambil menyimpan hair dryer-nya dan menyiapkan handuk dan baju ganti. Setelah itu, dia bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Hei, tunggu! Aku..." Si rubah mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara pada gadis itu, tapi gadis itu sudah masuk ke kamar mandi. "Yah... Bagaimana ini? Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya-sshu. Aku juga belum menanyakan namanya," keluhnya kecewa.

Tapi... Apa aku harus berkata jujur padanya kalau aku bukan rubah biasa? Apakah aku juga harus mengatakannya bahwa aku ini sebenarnya seorang pengawal Raja? Haruskah? Haruskah? pikirnya bingung. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di sekeliling kamar gadis itu. Apakah aku harus memintanya untuk memeliharaku? Kalau dia menolak, bagaimana? Aduh... Aku jadi bingung-sshu!

Rubah kecil itu melompat ke kasur. Dia menopang dagunya dengan kedua kaki depannya dan berpikir keras agar dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Tapi dia juga khawatir kalau gadis itu takut padanya dan enggan untuk memeliharanya.

"Baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan-sshu," ucapnya setelah selesai berpikir. "Aku harus berkata jujur pada gadis itu. Apapun resikonya. Aku akan mengatakannya nanti." Setelah berkata begitu, si rubah duduk menunggu gadis itu selesai mandi.

17 menit kemudian...

"Ah, segarnya...!"

Gadis itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia memakai celana jeans biru muda selutut dan T-shirt pink. Dia melepaskan handuk di kepalanya hingga rambutnya tergerai. Lalu dia berdiri di depan cermin dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk.

"Ng?" Tiba-tiba dia berhenti ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut di kakinya. Dia lalu menengok ke bawah. Kedua mata (your eyes colour)-nya tertuju pada seekor rubah yang sedang menyongsong kepalanya tepat di kakinya.

"Oh, itu kamu ternyata..." ucap gadis itu, tersenyum begitu melihat tingkah lucu si rubah. Lalu dia berjongkok dan menggendong rubah kecil itu. "Maaf, ya. Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Rubah itu hanya tersenyum. Nah, saatnya untuk berkata jujur padanya-sshu, pikirnya. Mulutnya mulai terbuka, mau berbicara pada gadis itu. Namun...

Kruyuk!

Terdengan bunyi dari perut si rubah. Sontak saja sweatdrop muncul di kepalanya.

Gadis itu tertawa geli. "Kelihatannya kamu lapar, rubah kecil. Mau aku kasih makanan untukmu?" tawarnya.

Si rubah hanya bisa mengangguk malu. Dia baru menyadari kalau dirinya belum makan.

Di dapur, si gadis memberikan makanan dogfood rasa daging di atas mangkok kepada rubah itu. Si rubah segera memakannya dengan lahap.

"Enak, kan?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum memperhatikan si rubah yang sedang makan. "Makanlah yang banyak, ya."

Dalam beberapa detik saja, dogfood di atas mangkok itu sudah habis tanpa sisa. Dengan lidahnya, si rubah membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Hmm... Akhirnya rasa laparku sudah hilang-sshu. Terima kasih atas makanannya," kata rubah itu. Melihat rubah itu bisa bicara, si gadis tersentak kaget.

"Eh? Ka, kamu bisa bicara, rubah kecil?" tanyanya dengan suara yang gemetar.

Si rubah hanya tersenyum. Dia tak kaget sama sekali. Dia sudah merencanakannya sejak awal, ingin berbicara pada gadis itu. "Ya, aku bisa bicara-sshu," katanya tenang.

Gadis itu hanya mundur selangkah. "Tapi... Kok bisa?"

"Jangan takut, Nona. Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu-sshu," ujar si rubah. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Karena kamu telah menyelamatkanku dan juga merawatku dengan baik..."

"Sugoii..." gumam si gadis kagum. "Ah, iya. Tidak masalah. Aku... Aku terkejut melihatmu akan ditabrak truk di jalan. Makanya, aku menyelamatkanmu, rubah kecil."

"Ehm... Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu untuk itu. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu-sshu?"

"Eh, gak perlu. Aku nggak minta balasan darimu selain..." Si gadis terdiam sesaat.

"Apa itu?" tanya si rubah, penasaran.

"Bolehkah aku memeliharamu?"

Permintaan itu membuat raut wajah si rubah berubah menjadi cerah. "Wah, sankyuu!" serunya senang tak terkira. Dia melompat ke pangkuan gadis itu saking senangnya.

"Hei!" Si gadis terkejut melihat reaksi si rubah. Refleks dia menampar si rubah hingga si rubah terlempar ke tembok.

"Aduh!" jeritnya. "Kenapa kamu menamparku-sshu?!"

"Ups!" Si gadis menutup mulutnya. Lalu dia berlari menghampiri si rubah yang terkulai di lantai. "Gomen ne, rubah kecil. Aku tak sengaja..." katanya sambil menggendong si rubah.

"Daijoubu," balas rubah itu. "Aku senang sekali kalau aku akan dipelihara olehmu-sshu. Hehe..."

Si gadis tersenyum. "Aku juga senang. Habisnya, kamu lucu sekali. Terus kamu bisa bicara. Belum pernah aku bertemu dengan hewan unik sepertimu. Makanya aku mau memeliharamu," ujarnya sambil mencubit pipi si rubah gemas. "Aku akan menamaimu... Hmm... Kira-kira nama apa yang bagus untukmu?"

"Kise. Beri nama aku Kise-sshu!" pinta si rubah antusias. Sebenarnya rubah itu adalah wujud binatang pengawal Raja Shuuzo yang mewakili warna kuning, Ryouta Kise. Namun rubah itu memilih untuk menggunakan nama marganya.

"Baiklah. Namamu adalah Kise. Dan aku..." Si gadis mulai memperkenalkan diri. "(Your full name). Yoroshiku."

"(Your name)..." gumam Kise. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu (your name)cchi?"

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?" tanya gadis itu yang bernama (your name) heran.

"Karena kita teman-sshu," jawab Kise sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Boleh, kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya, boleh saja..."

"Sankyuu, (your name)cchi!" kata Kise sambil menjilat pipi (your name).

"Ah, geli, Kise! Geli! Hihi..." (Your name) kegelian.

\---------------------------------------------------------

*Reader POV*

5 hari kemudian...

Waktu terus berlalu, rubah peliharaanku yang kuberi nama Kise itu tinggal bersama di rumahku. Tak kusangka, akhirnya aku punya hewan peliharaan yang unik bagiku. Memang yang namanya memelihara rubah itu rasanya aneh, kan? Hehe...

Menurutku, Kise itu lucu sekali. Tak hanya penampilannya yang menggemaskan, tingkahnya itu selalu membuatku tertawa. Kadang-kadang dia berisik, hingga aku harus menutup telingaku atau memakai sumbat telinga (headset contohnya) biar nggak kedengaran. Kalau sudah kelewatan, aku berusaha menakut-nakutinya dengan mengancam tidak akan kasih makan kalau dia tidak diam. Walaupun dia berisik minta ampun, tapi rasanya rumah ini sepi kalau tak ada dia.

Aku merawatnya dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang. Aku tak lupa memberinya makan dan minum untuknya. Aku juga selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke luar. Wah, si Kise kalau diajak jalan-jalan dia antusias sekali. Katanya, dia suka sekali melihat dunia luar dan itu menyenangkan baginya.

Sampai suatu hari, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kise. Dia yang selalu ceria, tiba-tiba berubah murung. Aku sampai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah dia sakit? Takutnya sih begitu. Waktu aku bertanya padanya, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Namun, tetap saja membuatku khawatir.

"Kise, ayo makanlah..." ucapku sambil memberikan sepotong daging yang sudah kumasak ditambah dengan saus mustard.

Tapi Kise hanya menatap makanannya. Kelihatannya dia tak punya napsu makan sama sekali.

"Makanlah. Ini enak, lho..." Aku berusaha membujuknya agar dia mau makan.

"Tidak, aku tak lapar-sshu. Terima kasih," kata Kise sambil berpaling ke arah lain. Ah, dia masih saja tak mau makan.

"Kise, kalau kamu tak makan, kamu bisa sakit," kataku memperingatkan. "Baiklah, aku tak maksa kamu. Tapi kalau kamu sakit, jangan salahkan aku, ya," sambungku tegas. Dengan kesal, aku mengambil daging itu dan menaruhnya ke lemari dapur.

"(Your name)cchi..." panggil Kise padaku.

"Apa?" sahutku. "Makanannya sudah aku taruh di lemari, kok. Tak usah khawatir. Kamu bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

"Bukan itu, (your name)cchi."

"Lalu apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu..." jawab Kise. Membuatku heran sekaligus penasaran. "Mau dengar?"

Sebagai jawaban, aku berjalan menghampirinya. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan dia katakan padaku.

"Katakan saja, Kise," pintaku. "Apa yang akan kamu katakan padaku?"

"Begini, uhm..." Kise terdiam. "Aku harap kamu takkan kaget."

"Hah?" Dahiku berkerut. "Tentu saja aku kaget kalau kamu bilang kalau kamu mau cari majikan lain."

"Hidoii! Aku takkan bilang seperti itu-sshu!" sangkal Kise cengengesan.

"Kalau begitu, apa?"

"Etto..." Perlahan muka Kise memerah. Melihat wajahnya seperti itu, aku jadi semakin heran. Kenapa dia bersikap malu-malu begitu?

"Aku menyukaimu-sshu..."

Deg!

Astaga! Rubah kecilku menyukaiku? Benarkah?

"Apa maksudmu, Kise? Tentu saja aku juga menyukaimu," ujarku. "Lagi pula mana ada majikan yang nggak sayang sama peliharaannya sendiri..."

"Bukan itu maksudnya, (your name)cchi!" seru Kise spontan. "Aku suka kamu sebagai kekasih, kamu tahu...!"

"Eh?" Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Menyukaiku sebagai kekasih? Bagaimana mungkin? Dia hanya seekor rubah, sedangkan aku sendiri manusia. Itu rasanya mustahil bagiku.

"Ta, tapi, Kise..." Aku gelagapan. "Ba, bagaimana bisa rubah sepertimu bisa menyukaiku? Itu nggak mungkin..."

"Ini memang kenyataan-sshu. Aku tahu kamu tak percaya ini, tapi ini benar-benar kenyataan kalau aku suka kamu-sshu."

"Sejak kapan kamu menyukaiku?" tanyaku, masih tak percaya.

"Sejak kamu menyelamatkanku dari tabrakan truk itu, (your name)cchi. Kalau aku tak diselamatkan, aku pasti akan mati-sshu. Tak cuma itu, kamu telah merawatku dengan baik, membuatku semakin menyukaimu dan jatuh cinta padamu. Jujur, belum pernah aku diperlakukan spesial seperti ini oleh gadis baik sepertimu. Kamu tahu? Aku mencari gadis manusia di sini di mana-mana tapi mereka mengabaikanku-sshu," cerita Kise panjang lebar.

Pengakuannya itu membuat bulu kudukku seketika berdiri. Tubuhku terasa kaku dan gemetaran. Seakan-akan ada aliran listik menyengat diriku. "Se, sebenarnya... Siapa kamu ini, Kise?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Kelihatannya rubah peliharaanku tidak ketakutan sama sekali. Dia menatapku tenang. "Aku sebenarnya bukan rubah biasa seperti yang kamu kira selama ini," jawabnya. "Aku adalah Ryouta Kise, salah satu pengawal Raja Pelangi yang mewakili warna kuning. Dan ini bukanlah diriku yang asli."

"Jadi, aslinya kamu itu manusia?"

Kise mengangguk. "Ya. Aku manusia, sama sepertimu, (your name)cchi. Aku datang ke sini dan berubah menjadi binatang demi misi dari Raja-sshu."

"Misi apa itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ehm, itu... Mencari gadis manusia yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta..."

Deg!

Pernyataan dari Kise itu sungguh membuatku tercengang. Detak jantungku terasa lebih kuat dari biasanya. Perlahan pipiku merona merah. Apakah ini tandanya... Aku juga menyukai Kise? Tapi siapakah gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta? Apakah orang itu aku?

"Kamu tahu, (your name)cchi? Gadis yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta adalah kamu... Itu karena aku merasa kamulah gadis yang kuidamkan selama ini," kata Kise lagi. Ya Tuhan... Entah kenapa aku tersentuh mendengar kata-katanya.

Namun dalam hatiku, aku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa wujud manusia Kise. Maka aku berkata, "Kise, aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi aku mohon. Aku penasaran seperti apa wujud manusiamu. Itu pun kalau kamu tak berbohong..."

Kise tersenyum sumringah. "Aku senang kamu menyukaiku-sshu. Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan wujud asliku. Percayalah, aku tak bohong, (your name)cchi. Aku yakin, setelah kamu melihat wujud manusiaku, pasti kamu percaya dengan kata-kataku tadi. Lihat saja," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kise..." bisikku lembut.

Kemudian, muncullah cahaya kuning menyilaukan di tubuh Kise. Melihat cahayanya yang nyaris membutakan mataku, aku menutup kedua mataku dengan tangan. Ukh! Cahayanya terang sekali... Aku tak tahan.

Perlahan-lahan cahaya itu memudar dan lenyap dari pandanganku. Aku membuka mata, memastikan apa yang terjadi pada Kise. Tiba-tiba, mataku seketika terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata kuning keemasan, ditambah dengan bulu matanya yang lentik. Membuatnya makin tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi, lebih tinggi dariku. Astaga, dia tampan sekali! Jujur, belum pernah aku melihat lelaki setampan ini.

*Normal POV*

Sekarang Kise berhasil mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia. Bukan karena sulap, juga bukan karena sihir. Melainkan karena cintanya padamu. Gadis yang bernama (your name)-lah yang bisa membuatnya berubah menjadi manusia.

"Ki, Kise? Benarkah itu kamu?" tanyamu, masih terpana. Manik (your eyes colour)-mu memperhatikan Kise dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Kise hanya tersenyum. "Ya, ini aku-ssu. Sekarang kamu sudah percaya, kan?"

Kamu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, sekarang aku percaya. Tak kusangka kalau wujud manusiamu seperti ini. Kamu begitu... Tampan," ucapmu malu.

Kise tertawa kecil melihat tingkahmu seperti itu. "Hehe... Ini semua karenamu, (your name)cchi."

"Karena aku?"

"Hn!" Kise mengangguk antusias.

Kamu menunduk. Dalam hatimu, kamu tak bisa menatap wajah pemuda itu lebih lama lagi. Takut kalau dirimu terbuai.

"Etto... Kise," sahutmu sambil mengangkat wajahmu.

"Ya, ada apa-ssu?"

"Aku mau mengatakan ini, ehm..." Kamu terdiam sesaat. "Aku akui kalau wujud rubahmu begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Makanya aku jadi ingin memeliharamu. Tapi begitu aku mengetahui kalau kamu bisa berubah jadi manusia, aku kaget dan tak percaya. Sampai akhirnya, kamu mau menunjukkan wujud manusiamu tadi... Sekarang aku percaya dengan apa yang kamu katakan. Maka itulah..."

"Apa, (your name)cchi?"

"Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu, Kise. Aku tak hanya suka wujud rubahmu, tapi aku juga suka dirimu yang asli!" jawabmu, tersenyum manis.

Mata madu milik Kise membulat seperti kelereng, terkejut mendengar pernyataan cintamu. Tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum. Senang kalau gadis manusia sepertimu yang dia idamkan juga menyukainya.

"Ehm, (your name)cchi..." panggil Kise, membuatmu menatapnya. "Apa kamu mau menjadi kekasihku, eh maksudnya... Pacarku?" tanyanya pelan tapi pasti.

"Eh, benarkah?" Kamu terperanjat ketika pemuda bersurai kuning itu memintamu menjadi pacarnya. "Ah, sayang sekali, Kise. Aku sudah ada yang punya..." jawabmu menyesal.

"Apa?!" Kise kaget bukan kepalang. "Huweee... Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau kamu sudah punya pacar, (your name)cchi?! Hidoii-ssu! Huhuhu..." Dia menangis sesenggukan.

"Hahaha..." Aneh, kamu malah tertawa melihat Kise menangis seperti itu. "Kena kau, Kise! Aku hanya bercanda. Aku masih single, kok." Ternyata kamu tadi berpura-pura memasang tampang wajah menyesal, sengaja mengerjai Kise.

"Eh?" Kise menghentikan tangisannya. "Jadi, itu hanya candaan?"

Kamu menatap dalam wajah Kise dan memegang kedua pipinya. "Tentu saja aku mau, rubah kecilku..." bisikmu lembut, lalu kamu menutup matamu. Setelah itu kamu mengatupkan bibirmu dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

Kise kaget merasakan kelembutan bibirmu, tapi dia memilih untuk membalas ciuman itu. Tangannya memeluk pinggangmu dengan erat. Begitu kalian berciuman, muncul cahaya kuning menyinari tubuh kalian. Lalu cahaya itu melesat ke atas langit dan menghilang dari pandangan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Di Miracle Rainbow World...

Aya Nijimura, permaisuri Raja Shuuzo sedang berdandan di cermin kamarnya. Dia menaburkan bedak di wajahnya seraya bersenandung. Setelah selesai, dia mengambil lipstik dan mulai memoleskannya di bibir.

"Aya-sama!"

Namun, tiba-tiba ada suara keras memanggilnya. Membuatnya kaget dan lipstiknya tercoreng ke pipi. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah suara itu. Di sana, dia melihat Raja Shuuzo sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Shuuzo-sama?! Kenapa kamu memanggilku? Bikin kaget saja. Kamu telah membuat dandananku jadi begini!" keluhnya agak kesal.

"Tolong jangan ributkan itu, Aya-sama. Itu nggak penting!" seru Raja Shuuzo, tak mau disalahkan. "Kamu harus ke ruang batu kristal pengawalku. Ada sesuatu yang bersinar di sana!" lanjutnya.

"Hah?" Sang Ratu terkejut mendengar pemberitahuan suaminya. "Kalau begitu, aku mau lihat. Tapi aku harus membereskan dandananku dulu, ya!" Dia lalu bercermin lagi, melanjutkan untuk berdandan.

"Huh, ayo cepatlah..." gerutu Raja Shuuzo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia sudah tak sabar. Namun dia tetap menunggu istrinya selesai berdandan.

Kemudian, mereka berdua bergegas untuk pergi ke ruangan batu kristal. Setelah sampai di sana, Ratu Aya terkejut bukan main. Kedua bola matanya melebar, terpesona dengan batu kristal kuning yang memancarkan cahayanya yang indah.

"Lihat, indah sekali kan?" sahut sang Raja padanya.

Sang Ratu mengangguk. "Iya, Shuuzo-sama. Ini indah sekali..."

"Kamu tahu apa ini artinya, Sayang?"

"Ini artinya..."

"Kise berhasil!" seru mereka serempak. Tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Akhirnya, Kise berhasil mendapatkan gadis idamannya di Bumi," ujar Ratu Aya setelah selesai tertawa. "Dia menghadapi rintangan berat di sana. Tapi ujung-ujungnya dia sukses menyelesaikan misi darimu, Shuuzo-sama."

"Ya. Sekarang tinggal empat pengawal lagi. Semoga mereka yang berempat ini berhasil dalam melakukan misiku ini. Kalau tidak, Bumi akan terancam kehilangan warna," kata Raja Shuuzo. "Selamat, Kise. Kamu berhasil mendapatkan cinta sejatimu," sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga kamu bahagia bersamanya, ya," timpal Ratu Aya.

Pet 3: Kise The Fox End

*to be continued*

Next: Seijuurou Akashi

Omake

Kise sekarang bersekolah bersama denganmu. Kali ini dia resmi menjadi murid baru di sekolahmu. Ketika dia berdiri di depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri, mendadak para siswi jadi terpesona dengan ketampanan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Namaku Ryouta Kise. Salam kenal dan semoga aku bisa menjadi teman kalian-ssu!" ucapnya riang sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat seisi kelas menjadi heboh tak karuan.

"Kyaaaa!" Begitulah teriakan para siswi yang membahana di dalam ruangan itu. Sukses membuat siswa cowok harus menutup telinga mereka agar gendang telinganya tak pecah saking ributnya.

"Ne, Kise-kun, aku mau nanya. Boleh?" tanya salah seorang gadis sekolah di bangku depan.

"Ya? Tanyakan saja-ssu," ujar Kise.

"Etto... Apa kamu masih single?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat para siswi menatap Kise dengan mata berbinar. Berharap bisa menjadi pacarnya (lebih tepatnya sih berlomba karena banyak banget).

"Tidak. Sekarang aku sudah punya pacar. Namanya (your name)cchi."

"Apa?!" Jawaban Kise tadi membuat suasana kelas kembali riuh. Mereka lalu serentak menatapmu yang duduk di barisan ketiga. Kamu yang menatap mereka jadi bingung.

"(Your surname)-san, aku iri sekali padamu."

"Wah, kamu beruntung sekali, ya. Punya pacar setampan dia. Andai saja aku itu dirimu..."

"Akh, ini tak adil! Kenapa harus dia? Seharusnya itu aku yang jadi pacar Kise-kun!"

Begitulah kata-kata yang mereka lontarkan padamu. Membuatmu diam seribu kata. Matamu hanya bisa menatap Kise yang sedang nyengir.

Ketika sekolah usai, kamu langsung mengeluarkan unek-unekmu pada Kise yang berjalan di sampingmu. Kalian rencananya akan pulang sekolah sama-sama. "Kise! Kamu tadi telah mempermalukanku. Apa kamu nggak lihat kalau aku jadi bahan gosip di kelas gara-gara itu, hah?! Berani sekali kau mengaku kalau aku ini pacarmu. Itu memalukan, tahu!" serumu marah.

"Gomen, (your name)cchi. Aku melakukan itu karena aku nggak mau mereka menjauhkanku darimu. Kalau aku berkata pada mereka kalau aku masih single, sama saja itu bohong namanya-ssu. Dan mereka pasti akan mengerumuniku," kata Kise, berusaha menenangkanmu yang marah.

"Tapi, Kise..."

"Itu tadi kulakukan demi kamu, (your name)cchi. Aku tidak mau diperebutkan oleh mereka. Kan sudah kukatakan kalau yang pantas jadi pacarku adalah kamu-ssu. Dan kamu tak bisa digantikan oleh yang lain," sela Kise.

Kamu terpana mendengar jawaban Kise. Kamu tak menduga kalau Kise sengaja melakukan itu demi dirimu.

"Sepertinya aku telah berbuat salah, ya. Maaf, deh kalau begitu. Aku janji takkan melakukannya lagi-ssu," tuturnya sambil menunduk.

Kamu menyentuh bahu Kise lembut. "Daijoubu, Kise. Aku mengerti, kok kenapa kamu melakukan itu. Arigato..."

Kise mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapmu yang tersenyum manis padanya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Dia senang kalau gadis yang disukainya itu mengerti. Dalam hatinya, dia sangat mencintaimu. Sehingga dia tak mau berpisah denganmu.

"Oh ya." Tiba-tiba kamu teringat sesuatu. "Aku lupa kalau kamu punya hutang padaku."

"Hah? Hutang apaan-ssu?" tanya Kise heran. Dia merasa tak punya hutang apa-apa padamu.

Buk!

"Aduh!" Kise mengaduh kesakitan terkena pukulan darimu yang mendarat di perutnya. Dia lalu memegang perutnya yang sakit. "Hidoii-ssu! Kenapa kamu memukulku, (your name)cchi?"

Kamu menyeringai. "Itu adalah hukuman untukmu karena telah berani mempermalukanku di kelas. Sekarang, hutangmu sudah terbayar lunas. Fufufu..."

"Ih, (your name)cchi jahat sekali padaku!"

"Kamu diam saja, rubah kecil!"

"Aku sudah bukan rubah kecil lagi-ssu!"


	5. Akashi The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. Enjoy! (Pet 4: Akashi The Cat)

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: GoM + Kagami x OC/Reader

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur bin amburadul, dsb

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. Enjoy! (Pet 4: Akashi The Cat)

Pet 4

*Akashi The Cat*

Di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo, muncullah cahaya berwarna merah menyilaukan. Di balik cahaya itu, ada sosok yang menyerupai sosok kucing. Begitu cahayanya memudar dan lenyap, sosok hewan itu semakin jelas.

Benar saja. Ada seekor kucing bertubuh mungil bak maskot kucing dalam cerita manga atau anime. Bulu di seluruh badannya berwarna merah. Sisanya warna putih untuk bagian moncong, perut, kaki dan ujung ekor. Ekornya panjang dan lebat. Hidungnya berwarna pink dan warna matanya serasi dengan warna bulunya, yaitu merah darah. Di lehernya dikalungi dog tag berwarna merah marun dengan batu kristal merah.

"Meong! Akhirnya aku sampai di Bumi," ucap kucing itu. Namun tak lama setelah itu, dia merasakan ada keanehan pada dirinya.

"Aneh sekali. Sejak kapan aku bisa mengeong seperti ini?" gumamnya heran. Lalu dia memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. Mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat pantatnya. Di situ ada ekor kucing yang sengaja digerakkan olehnya.

Mata kucing itu seketika terbelalak. "Astaga! Aku berubah jadi kucing! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanyanya bingung. "Aku tak mau seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku malu akan harga diriku kalau jadi kucing seperti ini. Aku akan ditertawakan oleh yang lain. Hmph, kalau mereka berani menertawakanku, aku tak akan segan-segan menghukum mereka. Fufufu..." Kucing itu seketika memasang tampang wajah menyeramkan. Aura horor memancar dari tubuhnya. Matanya yang sebelah kiri berubah jadi kuning. Aduh, kalau sudah seperti ini, tak ada yang berani menantangnya.

"Ehm, tunggu dulu..." Tiba-tiba auranya berubah. Dia sudah tak menakutkan lagi sekarang. "Seingatku, sebelum aku pergi ke Bumi, Raja Nijimura berpesan padaku kalau sebelum aku datang ke sini aku harus berubah jadi binatang. Dan misiku adalah mencari gadis idaman yang kuinginkan," katanya.

Dia memperhatikan dirinya lagi. "Hmm... Kurasa aku ini lucu menjadi kucing. Sepertinya para gadis di Bumi suka sekali dengan hewan yang namanya kucing," tuturnya. "Dengan ini, aku bisa mendapatkan gadis idamanku di sini dengan mudah. Semua gadis manusia akan berlutut di hadapanku dan aku bisa memilih di antara mereka sesukaku. Aku ini selalu benar dan absolut, meong!" sambungnya tekad bulat dan penuh keabsolutan.

Setelah berkata begitu, kucing merah itu mulai berjongkok dan melangkahkan keempat kakinya. Dia berjalan menuju ke kota Tokyo yang banyak manusia berlalu lalang di sana.

Hmm... Luar biasa sekali, ya Dunia Manusia itu, pikirnya sambil memandangi gedung-gedung tinggi. Aku harus mempelajari dunia mereka. Aku harus bisa beradaptasi dengan mereka. Kalau seperti ini, aku akan mendapatkan gadis manusia dengan mudah di sini dan misiku berhasil.

Lama sekali dia berjalan sampai dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan zebracross untuk menyeberang jalan. Gadis itu terperangah. Matanya seketika tertumbuk pada seekor kucing yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Wah, ada kucing!" seru gadis itu sambil berlari kecil menghampiri kucing itu. "Hai, kucing kecil. Kamu lucu sekali..." sapanya manis sambil mengelus kepala kucing itu lembut.

"Meong." Kucing itu mengeong. Dia tersenyum, menikmati elusan di kepalanya. Ah, aku benar kan? Perhitunganku tak salah. Kebanyakan gadis suka kucing, kan? Seperti perkiraanku, batinnya. Aku harap dia mau memeliharaku...

Namun apa yang diperkirakan kucing itu tak 100% benar. Sebab, gadis itu malah berlalu meninggalkannya dan menyeberang jalan di zebracross. Tentu saja membuat kucing itu menjadi kesal.

"Hmph, dasar. Dia malah meninggalkanku, bukannya mengambilku," gumamnya. "Mungkin perkiraanku meleset. Aku harus cari yang lain." Dia melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

Kali ini, si kucing bertemu lagi dengan dua gadis di jalan. Salah seorang gadis menengok kucing berbulu merah itu berada di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah begitu melihat kelucuan kucing itu.

"Wah, kawaii!" serunya sambil berlari kecil menghampiri kucing itu dan menggendongnya. Dia menempelkan wajahnya ke kepala kucing itu gemas. "Ih, kamu lucu, deh. Mau aku bawakan susu untukmu?"

"Meong..." Si kucing mengeong lembut. Kelihatannya dia senang. Semoga perkiraanku benar. Dia akan memeliharaku, pikirnya.

"Hei! Jangan kamu pegang hewan berbahaya itu!" seru temannya. Membuat gadis itu dan si kucing yang berada di pangkuannya menoleh ke arahnya. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, teman si gadis ketakutan. Sepertinya dia tak suka kucing, bahkan takut.

Apa kamu bilang? Katakan lagi! batin si kucing geram, tersinggung dengan seruan teman gadis itu barusan. Dia menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Hidoii yo! Suka-suka akulah. Kucing ini lucu, kok. Lihat!" Si gadis mengacungkan kucing itu ke arah temannya.

"Kyaaa! Jangan dekatkan aku dengan hewan ini, dong!" pekik temannya takut, menjauhi dirinya dari kucing itu. "Apa kamu nggak tahu kalau aku tak suka kucing?"

Kucing itu semakin marah mendengarnya. Dia merasa tak terima. Seketika aura horornya menguar dari badannya. Dia menggeram dan raut wajahnya jadi mengerikan. Tentu saja membuat teman gadis itu semakin ketakutan.

"To, tolong... Kumohon turunkan ku-"

"Meooong!" Si kucing menjulurkan cakarnya ke arah teman gadis itu saking marahnya.

"Aaakh!" Dia menjerit kesakitan terkena cakaran di pipinya. Bekas cakaran itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Hmph..." Si kucing menyeringai. Rasakan itu karena kau telah berani menentangku, pikirnya.

"Oh!" Si gadis memekik. Refleks, dia menjatuhkan kucing itu ke tanah. "Ma, maaf! Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya cemas.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Temannya mulai menangis. "Kucing itu jahat! Dia mencakar wajahku!"

Panah imajiner menusuk tepat di ulu hati kucing itu. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi merasa bersalah. Padahal, dia bermaksud memberi hukuman pada teman gadis itu karena berani menghinanya.

"Huaaaa!" Temannya menangis semakin keras. Dia lalu memutar badannya dan berlari menjauh.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" seru si gadis, berusaha mengejar temannya. Meninggalkan kucing itu yang masih di sana.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Akashi POV*

Apa yang telah kulakukan? pikirku gelisah. Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran padanya karena dia berani menentangku. Dia bahkan secara terang-terangan menyebutku hewan yang berbahaya. Aku tak suka itu! Aku benci sekali dia mengatakannya seperti itu! Tapi... Tidak seharusnya aku mencakar wajahnya.

Sekarang gadis itu pergi meninggalkanku. Yah, apa boleh buat. Terpaksa aku harus cari yang lain, pikirku sambil melangkahkan keempat kakiku. Melanjutkan misiku di Bumi, yaitu menemukan gadis manusia yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta.

Namun entah kenapa, sejak insiden itu, aku jadi takut ketika gadis manusia menghampiriku. Setiap kali aku bertemu mereka, aku berjalan mundur dan kabur. Menghindari tatapan maupun sentuhan mereka.

Kenapa aku bersikap begitu? Itu kulakukan karena aku tak mau menyakiti gadis manusia lagi. Kalau begini terus, apakah aku bisa menyelesaikan misi dari Raja Shuuzo? Aku tahu kalau aku tak berhasil menyelesaikannya, aku akan menjadi kucing selamanya.

Selamanya... Ya, itu keputusanku! Lebih baik aku menjadi kucing selamanya di Dunia Manusia. Aku tak mau melanjutkan misiku lagi. Aku tak mau menemui gadis manusia lagi. Keputusanku ini... Adalah mutlak.

Suatu pagi, aku bangun dari tidurku yang lelap. Aku merenggangkan badanku. Setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju sebuah toko yang dipenuhi banyak jenis ikan. Di depannya, ada seorang pria yang sepertinya pemilik toko itu. Dia berseru pada orang-orang yang lewat agar ada yang mau membeli ikan jualannya.

"Ikan segar! Ikan segar! Beli, beli!" Seperti itulah seruan pada orang-orang yang melewati tokonya.

Aku bersembunyi di balik tembok agar tak ketahuan. Berbahaya kalau seandainya ada gadis manusia melewati toko itu. Itu akan membuat hatiku sakit dan teringat akan kejadian pahit itu lagi. Aku mengeluarkan kepalaku sedikit dari baliknya. Mengintip gerak-gerik penjual ikan itu dengan seksama.

Melalui sudut mataku, aku melihat ada seekor kucing sedang melangkahi toko itu. Dia memajukan moncongnya dan mengambil ikan itu!

"Hei!" seru si penjual. "Pergi! Pergi kau, kucing liar! Jangan mencuri ikanku! Pergi!" Dia mengusir kucing itu dengan sapu, membuatnya ketakutan. Lalu kucing itu lari terbirit-birit.

Hmm... Kucing liar? Sepertinya menarik, pikirku. Ah, biarlah aku ini adalah seekor kucing liar. Aku akan menjalani hidupku yang keras ini dengan menjadi kucing liar. Fufufu... Aku akan bertahan hidup menjadi kucing liar di Bumi dan ini mutlak.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencuri ikan di toko itu. Kebetulan aku lapar sekali. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap. Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat oleh seorangpun, bahkan penjual itu. Setelah sampai di sana, aku berdiri dan mengambil ikan itu dengan menggigitnya. Secepat kilat, aku kabur dari toko itu dengan ikan besar di mulutku.

Aha! Aku menang. Aku berhasil mencuri ikan tanpa penjual itu melihatku. Hehe... Aku ini absolut dan selalu menang.

Aku berlari sampai di sudut gang yang sepi. Aku menaruh ikan itu ke bawah dan mulai menyantapnya. Aku tak mau membuat isi perutku demo lagi minta diisi.

"Meooong... Meong! Meong!"

Tiba-tiba suara mengeong yang cukup keras tertangkap di telingaku. Seketika membuatku batal memakan ikanku dan celingukan memandangi sekitar. Ternyata di sekelilingku, banyak sekali kucing yang menatapku tajam. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu? Jangan-jangan... Mereka menginginkan ikanku?

"Meooong..." Salah satu dari mereka mendekatiku dan mencoba untuk merebut ikan dariku. Tapi aku mengelak, lalu menakut-nakutinya dengan aura hororku dan menggeram.

Kalau kau berani mencuri ikanku, kau akan rasakan akibatnya nanti... ancamku dalam hati. Aku ini absolut dan jangan pernah menantangku lagi.

Benar saja. Kucing itu takut padaku. Lalu dia kabur, diikuti kucing yang lain. Ah, sepertinya mereka mengerti. Fufufu... Tidak ada satupun yang berani membalas ancamanku atau mengajakku berkelahi. Nah, sekarang aku tinggal menyantap ikanku.

Selesai makan, aku melanjutkan perjalananku. Tenagaku terasa pulih. Perutku telah kenyang namun itu tidak mengurangi semangatku untuk terus berjalan. Sekarang, aku jalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan Dunia Manusia yang begitu indah. Tak kalah indahnya dengan dunia asalku.

Namun, langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat ada tiga orang anak laki-laki mengerumuniku. Eh? Wajah mereka sama sekali nggak ramah begitu menatapku. Kenapa mereka? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku?

"Hei, kucing kecil..." sapanya. Tapi, dia kelihatannya seram seperti preman. Waduh, anak kecil kok raut wajahnya begitu? Dia lalu menggendongku dengan cara menggenggam leherku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku tak menjawab. Aku malah mencakari mukanya hingga dia menjerit kesakitan. Gendongannya jadi agak mengendur. Maka aku lolos dan berusaha untuk kabur.

"Hei! Jangan lari!" serunya, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku terus berlari.

"Ayo, kita kejar kucing itu!" usul yang lain.

Mereka langsung berlari mengejarku. Gawat! Mereka semakin cepat. Padahal aku sudah menambah kecepatan lariku agar bisa menjauh dari mereka. Aku terus menggerakkan keempat kakiku sampai mereka tertinggal di belakang.

"Dapat!"

Oh, salah satu dari mereka berhasil menangkapku! Yang lain berhasil menyusulnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menakuti mereka persis seperti yang kulakukan pada kucing liar yang kutemui? Baiklah. Akan kulakukan!

"Meooong..." Aku mengeong keras sembari menggeram-geram ke arah mereka. Berusaha untuk menakut-nakuti mereka agar mereka takut padaku. Jangan mencoba untuk melukaiku, atau kau akan merasakan cakaranku, batinku.

"Kelihatannya dia mencoba untuk menakuti kita. Hehe..." kata salah seorang anak menatapku sinis.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kami tidak takut padamu, kucing kecil," timpal yang lain.

"Fufufu... Kamu memang lucu. Bahkan menggeram-geram seperti itu," komentar anak yang ketiga. "Saking lucunya membuat kami ingin menyiksamu..."

Apa?! Mataku seketika terbelalak. Ternyata usahaku untuk menakut-nakuti mereka tidak mempan. Ke, kenapa? Biasanya aku selalu berhasil menggunakan cara ini. Apakah ini karena aku hanyalah seekor kucing kecil?

"Ambilkan tongkat," perintah anak nomor satu. Yang lain menurut dan mencari tongkat. Ketika aku merasakan pegangannya tak ketat lagi, aku mencoba untuk kabur. Tapi...

"Meoong!" Aku menjerit ketika ekorku ditarik dengan kasar. Aduh, sakit sekali!

"Kau takkan bisa kemana-mana, kucing kecil..." ucapnya sambil menatap deathglare padaku. Tapi, aku malah tak takut. Aku justru bersikeras ingin kabur. Namun dia menarik ekorku lagi.

"Meong!" Aku mengeong keras, mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kami sudah bawa tongkatnya!" seru teman-temannya. Oh, tidak! Mereka datang! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau aku terus berada di sini, aku akan disiksa. Mau kabur, ekorku akan ditarik...

"Bagus," jawab anak nakal itu singkat. Dia mengambil tongkat pemberian temannya itu. Kemudian anak itu menatapku dan bersiap untuk mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arahku tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun.

"Ayo, kita siksa kucing itu. Ini akan menyenangkan..." katanya sinis sambil menyiapkan tongkatnya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan rasa takut yang mulai menghinggapiku. Sial! Darimana rasa takut ini? Kenapa aku tidak melawan mereka?

Buk! Pok! Pak!

"Meooong!" Akhirnya, jeritan rasa sakit terkena pukulan tongkat di badanku keluar dari mulutku. Rasanya aku tidak sanggup menerima perlakuan mereka yang kasar seperti ini. Mereka berani menyiksaku, tapi aku tak bisa menantang atau melawan balik. Apalah daya aku hanyalah seekor kucing kecil yang lemah. Kalau seandainya aku manusia, aku pasti bisa melawan dengan menakuti mereka.

Mungkin aku harus menerima ini. Kehidupanku menjadi kucing liar memang keras, namun aku akan meninggalkan kehidupanku di Bumi dan menikmati kehidupan yang lain. Kehidupan yang tenang dan damai. Aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima pukulan mereka yang mendarat di tubuhku ini. Aku akan terus disiksa sampai maut menghampiriku...

"Hei, kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Seruan itu... Suaranya... Seorang perempuan? Seruannya itu membuat pukulan itu akhirnya berhenti menghujani tubuhku. Aku membuka mata. Ingin tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Di sana ada seorang gadis berpakaian seifuku. Rambutnya (your hair colour and hair style). Matanya yang berwarna (your eyes colour), menatap tajam ke arahku dan tiga anak nakal itu. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

"Kenapa kalian menyakiti kucing itu?" tegurnya marah sambil menghampiri mereka. "Kasihan tahu!"

"HYAAA! Ayo, kita kabur!" seru mereka ketakutan sambil lari lintang-pukang. Meninggalkanku yang sekarang terkapar.

"Oh, astaga!" pekik gadis itu. Dia berlari kecil ke arahku. "Kamu nggak apa-apa, kucing kecil?" tanyanya padaku. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuhku, tapi aku malah menggeram marah.

"Meooong!"

Gadis itu kaget melihat reaksiku. Hmph, takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuhku! Aku tak ingin membuatnya terluka lagi karena kejadian itu. Kejadian pahit itu... Takkan kulupakan hingga kini.

"Gomen. Aku tak bermaksud melukaimu," katanya pelan. "Kamu kayaknya terluka. Mau kuobati?"

"Meong..." Aku mengeong pelan. Kok begitu? Bukankah seharusnya aku menghindarinya karena dia seorang gadis manusia? Entah kenapa aku malah membiarkannya mengelus buluku. Kelihatannya gadis itu tidak takut padaku. Makanya aku membiarkan dia melakukannya.

"Kamu lucu, ya..." ucapnya manis padaku.

Deg! Debaran ini... Terasa di dada. Wajahku merona mendengarnya. Benarkah aku ini lucu? Tapi yang lain bilang kalau aku ini hewan yang berbahaya. Sungguh... Kalimat itu seakan menusukku tepat di dada dan membuatku sakit hati.

"Oh ya. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku untuk mengobati lukamu. Nanti bisa infeksi kalau tak diobati," tawarnya. "Rumahku dekat, kok dari sini. Jadi, tak masalah kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa aku malah senang mendengarnya. Dia membawaku ke rumahnya untuk mengobatiku. Baik sekali gadis itu...

Dia menggendongku dan membawaku ke rumahnya. Tak jauh dari tempat dimana aku disiksa sama anak-anak nakal itu. Dia lalu meletakkanku di depan rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya..." Gadis itu berlalu untuk mengambil obat untukku. Tak selang beberapa detik, dia kembali sambil membawa sekotak obat.

"Tahan, ya. Ini takkan sakit," tuturnya padaku sambil menyentuh kaki depanku. Lalu meneteskan obat dan membalutnya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan di luka tubuhku yang lain. Dan akhirnya... Lukaku tak terasa sakit meskipun belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Bagaimana? Udah baikan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyumannya, aku juga ikut tersenyum. Dalam hati, aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis itu karena dia telah mengobati lukaku. Tak hanya itu, dia juga menolongku ketika aku di-bully oleh anak-anak nakal itu.

Ketika mulutku bersiap untuk bicara, tiba-tiba gadis itu memekik kaget sambil melihat arloji di tangannya. "Astaga! Aku akan terlambat!"

Dia lalu bangkit untuk berdiri. "Aku sudah tak punya waktu lagi! Aku harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang!" serunya sambil berlari pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berjongkok di depan rumah.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saking herannya melihat tingkah gadis itu. Yah, dia sudah pergi. Tapi, itu tak masalah. Kalau dia pulang, aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan memintanya untuk bisa memeliharaku nanti. Semoga saja dia mau.

*Normal POV*

"Tadaima!"

Seruan gadis itu akhirnya terdengar oleh si kucing yang tertidur saat menunggunya. Kucing itu terbangun. Manik ruby-nya menangkap sosok gadis itu yang sekarang sedang mencopot sepatu sekolahnya.

Karena kucing itu senang bisa bertemu gadis itu lagi, tanpa sadar mulutnya mengucapkan, "Okaeri..."

"Eh?" Mendadak gadis itu celingukan mencari siapa yang menyambut kepulangannya. Padahal orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Sedang bekerja di luar negeri. "Siapa tadi yang menyambutku?" tanyanya sambil menengok-nengok tiap sudut rumahnya.

Kucing itu kelihatannya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Dia lupa kalau dirinya seekor kucing. Makanya gadis itu tak tahu kalau yang menyambut kepulangannya adalah dirinya. Namun, tak lama dia kembali tenang.

Mungkin ini saatnya aku harus mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu siapa aku. Ini lebih baik daripada aku diam saja. Kalau tidak, aku takkan bisa akrab dengannya, pikirku.

"Meong..." Kucing itu mengeong, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Yang barusan menyambutmu itu aku. Okaeri, meong..." katanya.

"Lho?" Gadis itu tak percaya sambil mengucek-ngucek mata untuk memastikan kalau dia tak berhalusinasi atau mimpi. Dia lalu menatap kucing itu lagi dengan seksama.

"Ehm... Aku hanya bilang kalau yang barusan menyambut kepulanganmu itu aku." Kucing itu mengulang kalimatnya lagi.

"Ya, Tuhan! Kamu bisa bicara?" Gadis itu akhirnya terkejut melihat kucing itu bisa bicara layaknya manusia. Dia lalu jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya.

"Ehem." Kucing itu berdehem. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu, Nona. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kamu telah menolongku."

"Kapan?"

"Tadi pagi. Kamu menolongku saat aku dikeroyok oleh anak-anak itu. Bahkan kamu mengobati lukaku."

Gadis itu terdiam. Bola matanya membundar seperti kelereng. Dalam hatinya, dia mengagumi kucing itu. Hebat... Dia bisa bicara. Kupikir ini hanya terjadi di film saja. Contohnya seperti Garfield atau Cheshire Cat di Alice In Wonderland. Ternyata, di dunia nyata juga... batinnya.

"Ah, sama-sama, kucing kecil," balas si gadis. "Aku tak sengaja menemuimu saat hendak berangkat sekolah. Di sana, aku melihat kamu disakiti oleh anak-anak itu. Karena kasihan dan tak tega, aku menolongmu," lanjutnya.

"Begitu, ya." Si kucing mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ano... Aku mau nanya, apakah kamu ini seekor kucing liar?" tanya gadis itu perlahan.

"Hn..." Kucing itu mengangguk membenarkan. "Ehm, sebenarnya... Aku ingin dipelihara oleh seseorang. Tapi, aku takut sekali kalau aku akan dibenci karena aku dianggap berbahaya. Maka itulah... Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi kucing liar. Aku tak mau gadis sepertimu terluka olehku dan kamu takut padaku," akunya. Dia menunduk sedih. Dia teringat akan kejadian pahit itu lagi. Dimana salah seorang gadis manusia takut padanya dan dia membuatnya terluka.

Gadis itu sepertinya mengerti dengan keluhan kucing itu. "Kalau begitu... Apa aku boleh memeliharamu?"

Kucing itu terpana. "Benarkah? Kamu mau?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kebetulan aku dari dulu memang suka sekali kucing. Makanya, aku dulu pernah memelihara kucing di rumahku. Tapi, sayang..." Tiba-tiba gadis itu terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada kucingmu?" tanya kucing itu penasaran. "Hmm... Jangan-jangan... Kucingmu itu mati tertabrak, kan?" tebaknya.

"Eh, iya. Kok kamu bisa tahu?" Gadis itu kaget ketika kucing itu menebaknya dengan benar.

"Hmph... Aku hanya membaca pikiranmu. Melalui dari raut wajahmu yang sedih itu, Nona," jawab kucing itu menyeringai. "Aku tahu kamu pasti sedih mengingat kucingmu yang mati."

"Ya, kamu benar." Gadis itu merasakan tenggorokkannya tercekik. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kucing itu... Dia adalah hewan peliharaanku yang sudah kurawat sejak aku SD. Dia tak hanya peliharaan, dia juga sahabatku. Tapi... Kenapa dia meninggalkanku secepat ini? Huhuhuhu..." Gadis itu mulai menangis.

Si kucing jadi menaruh iba pada gadis itu. Dia lalu menghampiri si gadis dan berusaha untuk menghiburnya. "Jangan sedih, Nona. Tak baik memikirkan itu," katanya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kalau boleh, aku bersedia untuk menjadi pengganti kucingmu yang mati itu."

"Terima kasih," balas si gadis menghentikan tangisannya, lalu tersenyum pada kucing itu. Dia menghapus air matanya dengan tangan. Kemudian, dia memikirkan nama yang tepat untuk kucing itu. "Kira-kira nama apa yang cocok untukmu? Hmm..."

"Akashi..." Kucing itu menyebut satu nama saja. Namanya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia adalah pengawal Raja Pelangi yang dulunya manusia berubah menjadi kucing. Namanya Seijuuro Akashi. Dia memilih untuk menggunakan nama belakangnya.

"Akashi? Hmm... Boleh juga. Nama yang bagus untukmu. Cocok sekali dengan warna bulumu yang merah." Si gadis setuju. "Namaku (your full name). Mulai sekarang, kamu adalah kucing peliharaanku, Akashi."

"(Your surname)..."

"Eh, jangan manggil nama belakangku. Kelihatannya formal sekali," komentar gadis itu. "Panggil (your name) saja."

"(Your name)..."

"Nah, begitu dong." (Your name) tersenyum manis pada Akashi. Membuat Akashi jadi diam seribu kata. Jantungnya berdebar tak menentu.

"Ehem..." Akashi berdehem lagi. "(Your name), aku lapar. Tolong ambilkan aku makanan," perintahnya.

"Ng, nanti saja, Akashi. Aku baru saja pulang. Aku ke kamar dulu, ya."

"Sekarang. Tak ada kata 'nanti'."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, meong," potong Akashi tegas (walaupun masih terlihat lucu karena meongannya), membuat gadis itu menepuk dahinya.

"Dasar tukang perintah," gumam gadis itu mencibir kesal.

"Apa katamu?" Akashi terperangah. Sepertinya dia mendengar gumaman gadis itu tadi.

"Oh, nggak. Bukan apa-apa." (Your name) mengelak. "Akan aku ambilkan, ya."

(Your name) berlalu masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan untuk Akashi. Akashi yang memperhatikannya hanya tersenyum. Dalam hatinya, dia senang kalau menjadi hewan peliharaan gadis itu yang telah menolongnya sekaligus mengobati lukanya.

Terima kasih, (your name)... Aku takkan lupa akan kebaikanmu.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Reader POV*

6 hari telah terlewati...

Aku akhirnya memiliki kucing peliharaan baru. Namanya Akashi, sesuai dengan serba warna merah yang ada di bulu badan dan matanya. Dia lucu sekali sampai aku gemas melihatnya.

Tapi, kucingku itu suka sekali memerintahku bahkan tak mau ditentang. Apa yang dia suruh harus kupatuhi. Kalau aku tak mau, dia pasti marah. Dia menyuruhku untuk memberi makan dan minumnya dan melakukan grooming untuknya. Kok kelihatannya terbalik, ya? Biasanya kan sebagai peliharaan itu harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan si majikan. Ini malah aku sebagai majikan disuruh-suruh sama peliharaannya sendiri...

Aneh, kan? Meskipun begitu, dia sangat menyayangiku. Aku juga menyayanginya. Dia kuanggap sebagai pengganti kucingku yang mati setengah tahun yang lalu. Berkat dia, aku merasa tak kesepian lagi karena kedua orang tuaku sibuk dengan perusahaannya.

Suatu hari ada kejadian yang tak kuduga. Ketika aku akan pergi tidur, tiba-tiba ada seekor tikus muncul di kamarku. Aku kaget dan refleks aku meloncat ke ranjangku. Hii... Aku sangat takut dengan tikus!

"Ciiit!" Tikus itu mencicit, memekakkan telingaku. Aku berusaha menutup kupingku agar tak kedengaran. Sumpah, aku takut sama suaranya yang menyakitkan itu!

"Kyaaa! Tolong! Siapapun usir tikus ini!" teriakku histeris.

"Ada apa, (your name)? Kamu membangunkanku..." tegur Akashi sambil membuka matanya. Dia lalu menatapku dengan ekspresi heran.

"Akashi!" seruku sambil memeluknya. "Tolong usir tikus itu! Aku takut! Hiii..."

"Apaan sih?" gerutu Akashi cemberut. "Tikus saja takut. Kamu usir dia sendiri."

"Tidak mau!" bantahku ngambek.

"Kamu berani membantahku sekarang, heh?" Akashi mulai menatap tajam ke arahku. Mata merahnya berubah menjadi heterokrom. Raut wajahnya mengerikan. Mencoba untuk mengintimidasiku.

Namun aku mengabaikannya. "Akashi, kumohon... Aku takut tikus. Aku nggak berani mengusirnya. Lebih baik kamu saja. Kamu kan kucing, Akashi..." pintaku cengengesan. Tak tahan kalau tikus itu masih berkeliaran di kamarku.

"Huh!" Akashi mencibir. "Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kulakukan. Tapi kali ini saja. Kalau kamu berani menyuruhku lagi seperti ini, aku takkan mau lagi. Kamu harus melakukannya sendiri."

"Tolong, Akashi. Usir dia," kataku memohon. Akashi turun dari kasurku dan mulai mencari tikus di bawah.

Dia terus melacak keberadaan tikus itu sampai... Dia akhirnya keluar dari bawah kasurku!

"Ciiiit!"

"Kyaaa!" jeritku panik. "Itu dia! Itu dia! Dia keluar!"

"Oh, sudah kuduga dia keluar dari ranjangmu," katanya sinis. "Hmph, aku akan menangkapnya."

"Tolonglah, tangkap tikus itu!"

Akashi mengejar tikus itu, berusaha untuk menangkapnya. Namun selalu saja tikus itu bisa lolos dari tangkapannya. Walaupun tetap saja gagal, Akashi tidak menyerah. Dia terus berusaha untuk bisa menangkap tikus itu.

"Meooong!" Akashi mengeong keras. "Matilah kau, tikus kecil!"

"Ciiiit!"

Akashi berhasil menyergap tikus itu. Dia mulai mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dengan cakar dan giginya. Ah, menjijikkan! Aku tak mau melihatnya. Aku memalingkan mukaku ke arah lain, tidak mau melihat adegan mengerikan yang tak layak untuk dilihat.

"Fufufu..." Aku bisa mendengar tawanya. Apakah ini artinya... Akashi berhasil mematikan tikus itu?

Aku menoleh untuk memastikan. Mataku terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang kulihat di hadapanku. Akashi membawa bangkai tikus di mulutnya!

"Kyaaa!" jeritku lagi sambil menutup muka. Huwek! Bangkainya itu membuatku jijik.

"(Your name), aku sudah menangkapnya. Kenapa kamu masih takut juga, hm?" tanya Akashi padaku setelah meletakkan bangkai tikus itu ke karpet kamarku.

Aku membuka mataku sedikit. "Aku tidak mau kamu mendekatkan bangkai hewan menjijikkan itu ke arahku! Buang tikus itu!"

"Kamu mulai berani memerintahku lagi? Huh, aku takkan mau melakukannya," ancam Akashi.

"Aku takkan melayanimu kalau kamu masih membangkang. Cepat, buang tikus itu! Sejauh-jauhnya! Aku tak mau melihatnya lagi!" balasku tak mau kalah.

"Hufft..." Akashi hanya menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan membuangnya..."

Akashi mengambil lagi bangkai tikus menjijikkan itu dengan mulutnya. Dia lalu meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar untuk membuangnya ke luar. Ke tempat yang jauh dari jangkauanku.

"Hufft..." Aku menghela napas lega sembari mengelus dada. Akhirnya, kucingku mau membuang tikus itu. Aku sudah merasa tenang sekarang. Aku meraih selimutku dan menyelimuti badanku. Kemudian aku berbaring di kasur.

Namun, aku tak segera menutup mataku. Aku malah mengira-ngira apakah Akashi akan kembali ke kamarku? Ah, aku malah membuatnya repot-repot untuk membuang tikus itu. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Akashi pasti kembali, kok. Sekarang saatnya aku tidur...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Normal POV*

"Akashi?" Kamu celingukan mencari kucing peliharaanmu itu. Kemana dia? pikirmu bingung.

"Akashi! Akashi!" Kamu terus meneriakkan nama kucingmu itu seraya mencari keberadaannya.

"Kamu mencariku, (your name)?" Terdengar suara baritone mengalun di telingamu. Kamu terkejut, lalu menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Di sana, kamu melihat ada seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah menatapmu. Bibirnya yang merekah merah menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Sepasang manik ruby-nya yang berbinar, membuatmu yang balas menatapnya jadi berdebar tak menentu. Namun, kamu tak tahu siapa pemuda yang menyapamu itu.

"Si, siapa kamu?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulutmu.

"Kamu tidak mengenaliku?" tanya pemuda itu. Kamu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku Akashi," jawabnya tenang. "Aku kucing yang pernah kamu tolong sekaligus peliharaanmu, (your name). Dan inilah wujud manusiaku..."

Deg!

"A, apa?!" Kamu terbelalak, tak percaya mendengar penuturan pemuda itu.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Reader POV*

"Hah?!" Aku terbangun dari ranjangku. Tubuhku gemetaran hebat. Tanganku memegang dada kiriku, berusaha menenangkanku yang masih ketakutan begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Oh, ternyata cuma mimpi..." gumamku lega. "Tadi, mimpi itu... Terasa nyata. Apakah benar cowok itu..."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, (your name)." Suara seseorang menyapaku. Aku menoleh.

"Oh, Akashi. Ohayo mo..." Ternyata yang menyapaku tadi itu Akashi, kucingku yang sedang berdiri di ranjangku. "Hari yang indah, ya."

"Hn." Akashi mengangguk. "Ayo, (your name). Ini saatnya kamu harus pergi ke sekolah. Kalau tidak siap-siap, kamu bisa terlambat. Ingat, perintahku ini mutlak, meong," ujarnya absolut. Yah, seperti biasa dia selalu memerintahku penuh keabsolutan seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya, dia perhatian padaku.

"Siap, Bos!" Aku mengambil sikap hormat seperti prajurit perang kepada kaptennya. Lalu, aku bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku menyiapkan handuk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Usai mandi, aku berpakaian dan menuju ke meja makan.

"Meong..." Akashi mengeong manis, menyambut diriku di ruang makan. Lucu sekali. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Namun begitu aku menengok meja makan, ternyata sudah disiapkan makanannya. Ada bungkus roti, sebotol selai, dan segelas susu. Hah? Siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini? Bukankah aku nggak punya pelayan di rumahku ini? Biasanya aku sendiri yang melakukannya.

"Ng, Akashi..."

"Meong? Ada apa?" Akashi berhenti menjilat susu di mangkoknya. Dia menatapku heran.

"Siapa yang menyiapkan sarapan di sini?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Oh, itu aku," jawabnya bangga. "Aku sengaja menyiapkannya untukmu."

"Eh?" Aku tak percaya mendengarnya. "Bukannya kamu-"

"Aku bermaksud untuk menyiapkan sarapan pada majikanku. Salah?" sela Akashi, menatapku tajam. Aku hanya menggeleng. Memang dia tidak salah, tapi...

"Ayo, sarapan. Jangan melamun seperti itu," tegur Akashi. Aku mengiyakannya dan duduk di kursi untuk sarapan.

Setelah menghabiskan dua potong roti berisi selai blueberry dan segelas susu, aku terpaku di kursiku. Pikiranku hanya terbayang akan mimpi yang kualami waktu itu. Mimpi itu, di sanalah aku bertemu dengan cowok berambut merah. Cowok itu... Benarkah dia Akashi dalam wujud manusia? Rasanya aku ingin sekali bertanya pada Akashi. Tapi aku ragu dan bimbang. Bagaimana kalau Akashi tidak mau menjawabnya?

Namun rasa penasaran ini tidak bisa kutahankan lagi. Lebih baik aku bertanya saja padanya. Mau tak mau, aku harus melakukan ini. Seandainya dia nggak mau menjawab, aku akan bertanya padanya lagi.

"Akashi..." panggilku akhirnya.

"Hm?" Akashi menoleh.

"Ano... Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu..." kataku perlahan. "Ini serius, Akashi..."

"Ya? Katakan saja, (your name)." Akhirnya, dia mengijinkanku!

"Arigato, Akashi." Lalu aku terdiam sesaat. "Begini, aku bermimpi bertemu dirimu dalam wujud manusia. Waktu itu, dalam mimpiku, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Dan... Aku menemuimu. Kamu bilang padaku kalau kamu adalah dirimu dalam wujud manusia."

Akashi kelihatannya terkejut mendengar penuturanku. Namun tak lama, dia kembali tenang. "(Your name)... Kurasa sudah saatnya aku harus berkata jujur padamu," katanya.

Dahiku seketika berkerut. Hah? Berkata jujur? Maksudnya apa?

"Kamu tahu? Aku bukanlah kucing biasa seperti kucingmu dulu. Aku adalah Seijuuro Akashi, salah satu pengawal Raja Pelangi yang mewakili warna merah. Aku dulunya manusia sepertimu, tapi aku diperintahkan Raja Pelangi untuk menjadi binatang di Bumi. Asalku bukan di sini, melainkan dunia lain yang bernama Miracle Rainbow World," jelas Akashi.

"Eh?" Aku seketika tercengang mendengarnya. "Jadi, asalmu bukan di sini?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, apa tujuanmu ke sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tujuanku ke sini, hm?" Akashi menatap intens padaku, lalu berjalan menghampiriku. "Mau tahu?"

Aku yang membalas tatapannya hanya merinding. "I, iya... Tolong beritahu aku, Akashi..." ucapku bergetar.

"Tujuanku adalah... Mencari cinta sejati di sini."

Deg!

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Dia menjawabnya pelan, tapi pasti. Itu sungguh membuatku terbelalak. Tak percaya mendengarnya.

"(Your name)..." sahut Akashi lagi. "Aku dari dulu ingin bilang sesuatu padamu. Aku suka kamu. Aku benar-benar sangat menyukaimu..."

Mendengar pengakuannya, ternyata Akashi, kucing kesayanganku menyukaiku! Ba, bagaimana bisa? Rasanya mustahil... Tapi, dia barusan bilang kalau dia adalah manusia yang berubah jadi kucing. Jadi, mimpi yang kualami itu benar?

"A, Akashi... Kamu menyukaiku? Sejak kapan? Apakah... Sejak aku menolongmu dari anak-anak yang menyiksamu waktu itu?" tanyaku beruntun.

"Yang kamu jawab itu semuanya benar, (your name). Aku menyukaimu sejak kamu menolongku dari anak-anak nakal itu. Kalau tidak, aku akan mengalami luka parah bahkan mati. Kamu juga tidak takut padaku meskipun aku disebut hewan paling berbahaya..."

"Itu tidak benar!" jawabku spontan. "Aku tidak merasa kamu adalah hewan berbahaya, Akashi. Kamu itu lucu. Bahkan kamu kucing terlucu yang pernah kulihat selama ini. Makanya itulah, aku mau memeliharamu..."

Bola mata Akashi melebar. Tak lama, pandangannya berubah normal kembali. "(Your name), kamu memang gadis yang baik. Tak salah aku memilihmu jadi majikanku."

"Akashi... Arigato." Aku tersenyum manis padanya. Akashi membalas senyumanku.

"Jadi... Mimpi itu memang benar? Kamu bisa berubah jadi manusia?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa," jawab Akashi. "Lihat saja, (your name). Kamu akan melihat diriku dalam wujud manusia. Kali ini bukan dalam mimpimu, melainkan... Dalam hidup nyatamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi, maafkan aku. Aku takkan menjadi pengganti kucingmu lebih lama lagi kalau aku berubah jadi manusia."

"Tak apa, Akashi. Itu tak masalah bagiku..." jawabku. "Tunjukkanlah padaku. Aku penasaran seperti apa wujud manusiamu. Kamu tahu? Aku juga menyukaimu..."

"(Your name)... Terima kasih karena kamu sudah menyukaiku." Bibir mungil Akashi menyunggingkan senyum yang paling indah. Aduh, senyumannya manis sekali...

Setelah itu, muncullah cahaya merah menyilaukan bersinar di tubuh Akashi. Wuah, silau sekali! Membuatku harus menutup mataku karena cahayanya yang terang sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, cahaya merah itu menghilang. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Memastikan apa yang terjadi pada kucingku itu. Lalu mataku melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat di depan mataku. Seorang lelaki tampan dengan bentuk matanya seperti mata kucing, persis saat dia dalam wujud kucing. Rambutnya merah darah, serasi dengan warna matanya. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku dan atletis.

Astaga! Ternyata lelaki ini sama dengan lelaki yang kutemui di mimpiku. Apakah benar dia Akashi?

*Normal POV*

Akashi, si kucing merah akhirnya berubah jadi manusia. Ini semua karena berkat rasa cintanya padamu, gadis yang telah menolong hidupnya.

Kamu sendiri? Kamu masih tak percaya begitu menatap Akashi dalam wujud manusia. Kamu mencoba untuk mencubit pipimu, memastikan kalau kamu tak bermimpi.

"Aw! Ittai... Ini bukan mimpi," gumammu.

"(Your name), ini memang bukan mimpi," kata Akashi. "Ini nyata. Inilah aku dalam wujud manusia."

"Akashi..." Manik (your eyes colour) milikmu melebar, terpesona dengan wujud manusia Akashi. "Tak kusangka kalau kamu tampan sekali..."

"Fufufu..." Akashi menyeringai nakal. Dia begitu gemas melihat muka polosmu. Sebelah mata kirinya telah berubah jadi kuning. Dia menatap dalam wajahmu. "Kamu terpesona denganku, kan? Sudah kuduga. Kamu pasti lebih menyukai wujud manusiaku ini, (your name)..." katanya menggoda.

"Akashi! Hentikan!" Kamu berusaha menepisnya. Kamu tak tahan kalau pemuda bersurai merah itu menatapmu dalam-dalam seperti itu. Tapi Akashi berhasil menggenggam kedua tanganmu. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu.

"(Your name)... Kamu takkan bisa menjauh dariku," kata Akashi. Dia terus saja menatapmu sampai pipimu memunculkan rona merah.

"A, Akashi... A, aku..."

"Kamu menyukaiku, kan? Benar, kan?"

Kamu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, tapi tak hanya itu..."

"Hm?"

"Aku suka dirimu dalam wujud manusia, tapi aku juga menyukai wujud kucingmu. Kalau kamu seekor kucing, kamu lucu sampai membuatku gemas. Dan kalau kamu seorang manusia, kamu mempesona sampai membuat hatiku berdebar. Aku suka kamu bagaimanapun wujudmu, Akashi..." ungkapmu.

Ungkapan cinta darimu itu membuat Akashi terkejut. Lalu dia tersenyum. Tak bisa dipungkiri, perasaan senang Akashi membuncah di hatinya. Dia benar-benar bersyukur kalau kamu juga menyukainya.

"(Your name), kamu mau kan jadi kekasihku? Bolehkah aku mendapat ciuman darimu?" pintanya.

"A, apa? Ng..." Kamu tersipu. Kamu tak menyangka kalau Akashi meminta ciuman darimu. Jantungmu berdebar semakin keras. Matamu belingsatan kemana-mana. Bingung. Apakah kamu harus mengabulkan permintaannya?

"(Your name), jangan bilang kalau kamu mau menolak. Ini perintah dariku."

"Siapa yang mau menolak?" tandasmu, menyeringai iseng. Kebetulan, jarak antar bibir kalian berdua hanya tinggal tiga sentimeter lagi. Maka, tanpa ragu sedikitpun, kamu mengecup bibir Akashi lembut.

Begitu mendapat ciuman itu, Akashi langsung membalasnya. Dia memeluk pinggangmu. Sedangkan kamu melingkarkan kedua lenganmu ke leher Akashi. Kalian memperdalam ciuman itu sampai cahaya merah menyinari tubuh kalian. Itu pertanda misi Akashi di Dunia Manusia telah berhasil. Cahaya itu melesat ke atas langit, lalu menghilang.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sementara itu, di Miracle Rainbow World...

"Apa?! Batu kristal merah bersinar?" seru Raja Shuuzo Nijimura. Refleks, dia bangkit dari singgasananya saking kagetnya. Matanya terbelalak begitu mendengar pemberitahuan dari seorang ksatria yang berlutut di hadapannya.

Tak hanya sang Raja, Ratu Aya juga kaget. "Shuuzo-sama, ini tandanya... Akashi-kun..."

"Ya, Aya-sama. Itu adalah batu kristal milik Akashi," ujar Raja Shuuzo pada istrinya.

"Ayo, kita ke sana!" ajak Ratu.

"Hn!" Raja Shuuzo mengangguk setuju. Lalu dia berpaling ke arah ksatria itu. "Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Sekarang, kamu boleh pergi," titahnya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Ksatria itu membungkuk sopan.

Setelah ksatria itu pergi, Raja Shuuzo beserta istrinya bergegas ke ruang batu kristal milik pengawal mereka. Ketika sampai di sana, mereka melihat batu kristal merah memancarkan cahayanya. Begitu indah sampai pasangan itu terpesona.

"Sugoii ne... Cantik sekali," puji Ratu Aya. Matanya berbinar-binar, mengagumi kecantikan cahaya dari batu kristal itu.

"Ini pertanda baik, Aya-sama. Akashi berhasil menyelesaikan misiku," kata Raja Shuuzo.

"Wah, tak kusangka kalau si pengawal absolut itu berhasil mendapat gadis idamannya," komentar Ratu. "Kali ini dia menang. Waktu itu, dia hampir saja putus asa."

"Berarti... Tinggal tiga pengawal lagi, kah?" ucap Raja. "Kalau mereka bertiga ini berhasil, maka Bumi akan terus memancarkan warnanya. Bukankah begitu, Sayang?"

"Ya, Sayangku. Itu persis dengan apa yang kamu rencanakan. Kalau mereka tidak berhasil, bagaimana nasib Bumi nanti? Bumi takkan indah tanpa warna..."

"Jangan begitu, Aya-sama! Itu pesimis namanya," tegur Raja Shuuzo. Dia tak mau permaisurinya mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu.

"Oh, maafkan aku..." sesal Ratu.

Raja Shuuzo hanya tersenyum. "Daijoubu. Yang penting, kita berharap salah satu dari mereka bertiga berhasil menyelesaikan misi dariku."

"Ya, kamu benar."

Pet 4: Akashi The Cat End

*to be continued*

Next: Taiga Kagami

Omake

"Hmm..." Kamu melepaskan tautan bibirmu dari Akashi. Asupan oksigen sudah memasuki hidungmu sekarang.

Akashi menghela napas. Dia lalu menatapmu yang masih di pelukannya.

"Akashi..." sahutmu. "Tadi itu... Ciuman pertama yang hebat."

"Hmph." Akashi tersenyum nakal. "Kamu ingin lagi, (your name)?"

"Eh? Nggak, kok! Aku-"

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kamu sangat ingin aku menciummu lagi," potong Akashi. Sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranmu kalau kamu benar-benar menikmati momen ciuman itu dan menginginkannya lagi.

"Ano... Nggak apa-apa? Tapi..."

"(Your name)... Kamu adalah kekasihku, ingat? Kamu bisa melakukan apapun yang kamu mau terhadapku. Asalkan, kamu harus menuruti semua apa yang kuperintahkan. Aku tak mau dibantah. Mengerti?" tukas Akashi sambil membelai wajahmu.

"Me, mengerti... Aku mengerti, Akashi." Kamu menurut. Demi cintamu pada Akashi, kamu rela melakukan apapun yang diperintahkannya. Asal dia nggak memerintahmu yang aneh-aneh.

Kalian saling bertatapan. Wajah kalian semakin mendekat. Bibir kalian mengatup dan...

"Ciiit!"

"Kyaaa!" Kontan saja kamu menjerit dan melompat ke arah Akashi. Refleks, Akashi menggendongmu ala bridal style agar tak jatuh.

"Apaan sih kamu meneriakiku seperti itu? Kamu membuat telingaku mau pecah," tegur Akashi agak kesal, menatap tajam dirimu yang ada di gendongannya.

"Ti, tikus! Ada tikus! Tolong, Akashi! Usir tikus itu!" teriakmu panik sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Akashi.

"Sudah, jangan memukulku seperti itu!"

"Aku takut! Hiii..." Kamu ketakutan sambil membenamkan wajahmu ke dada Akashi.

"Kamu usir saja sendiri. Aku tak mau melakukannya lagi," tukas Akashi. "Aku sudah bukan kucing lagi, (your name)."

"Tidak mau!"

"Jangan membantah! Lakukan saja apa yang kubilang."

"Ciiit!" Tikus itu mencicit sambil berjalan menuju kalian yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Kyaaa!" jeritmu sekeras-kerasnya. Kedua tanganmu menutup kuping kuat-kuat. Tak tahan mendengar suara tikus yang menurutmu menakutkan.

"Lakukan saja, (your name)! Usir dia!" perintah Akashi absolut.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!" bantahmu.

"Kamu membantahku, hm? Cepat lakukan saja."

"Kamu saja, Akashi. Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku takut tikus! Huhuhu..." Kamu mulai menangis.

"Hufft..." Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia tak mau lagi berdebat denganmu karena masalah sepele seperti itu. Dia masih saja seperti itu, pikirnya.

Maka, dia mengambil sesuatu yang tajam di meja makan dan...

Jleb!

"Ciiit!" Tikus itu menjerit karena terkena gunting tajam yang menusuk badannya. Tak lama kemudian, tikus itu mati.

Sweatdrop mengalir di kepalamu. Tapi juga bergidik ngeri melihat tikus itu mati tertusuk gunting. Sedangkan Akashi? Dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena telah berhasil membunuh tikus itu dengan melempar guntingnya.

"A, Akashi?" Kamu perlahan menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Yang barusan melakukannya itu... Kamu?"

"Hmph, itu karena terpaksa. Aku tak tahan kamu menjerit-jerit ketakutan begitu," jawab Akashi. "Lain kali aku takkan mau mengusir tikus lagi."

"Hidoii yo!" Kamu ngambek sambil menggembungkan pipimu kesal.

Akashi hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajahmu. Dia lalu menurunkanmu dari gendongannya.

"Terima kasih," ucapmu. "Oh ya. Jam berapa sekarang? Kurasa aku harus berangkat sekolah..." Kamu menatap arloji di tanganmu. Namun tiba-tiba, kamu terbelalak kaget.

"Apa?! Oh, tidak! Aku akan terlambat!" jeritmu panik. Kamu lalu segera mengambil tas sekolahmu dan memakai sepatu.

"(Your name)!" Akashi buru-buru mencegahmu. "Kamu mau aku ditinggalkan di sini, heh? Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Nggak perlu, Akashi. Kamu di situ saja," tolakmu sembari melangkahi pintu rumah. "Oh ya, jangan lupa kamu buang tikus itu! Ingat itu, ya!" sambungmu. Lalu kamu berlari kencang meninggalkan Akashi yang masih berada di rumahmu.

Akashi yang menatap kepergianmu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil menggerutu, "Huh, dasar gadis tukang suruh. Dia malah menyuruhku untuk tetap di sini dan membuang bangkai tikusnya. Aku tak suka disuruh-suruh! Hmph!"


	6. Kagami The Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x OC/Reader. Enjoy! (Pet 5: Kagami The Tiger)

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: GoM + Kagami x Reader

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur bin amburadul, dsb

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. Enjoy! (Pet 5: Kagami The Tiger)

Pet 5

*Kagami The Tiger*

Di suatu tempat di kota Tokyo, ada cahaya berwarna jingga muncul dan bersinar di sudut jalan yang sepi. Di balik cahaya itu, ada sosok yang menyerupai kucing. Begitu cahaya jingga itu memudar, semakin jelas sosok makhluk itu.

Ternyata sosok makhluk itu bukan kucing. Melainkan seekor harimau bertubuh mungil sebesar boneka atau maskot dalam cerita manga atau anime. Bulunya merah tua dengan loreng berwarna hitam di seluruh tubuhnya. Sisanya di bagian moncong, perut dan kaki berwarna putih. Warna matanya merah menyala dan hidungnya berwarna merah muda. Alis matanya bercabang. Ekornya panjang. Di lehernya, terpasang kalung dog tag berwarna coklat dengan batu kristal jingga.

"Hufft... Aku sampai juga," kata harimau kecil itu sambil menghela napas. Melepaskan rasa lelah. Namun, tak lama setelah itu, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Dia berdiri tegak, lalu memperhatikan dirinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Eh?! Sejak kapan badanku... Berbulu?!" tanyanya kaget. Matanya terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kemudian dia memeriksa pantatnya. Di situ, dia melihat ada ekor panjang yang bergerak-gerak, sengaja diayunkan olehnya.

"Apakah aku... Jangan-jangan?!" Harimau kecil itu lalu menghampiri jendela di salah satu bangunan dan memperhatikan dirinya di pantulan kaca jendela itu. Begitu dia melihat bayangannya di kaca, dia tersentak kaget.

"AAAARGH!" jeritnya panik. "Aku berubah menjadi harimau?! Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?!" Saking paniknya, dia terlonjak sampai jatuh terduduk. "Gimana ini? Harga diriku akan hancur kalau aku berubah jadi hewan kecil berloreng seperti ini!" sambungnya bingung.

"Ng?" Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Hmm... Sebentar. Kalau diingat-ingat, sebelum aku pergi... Raja Nijimura berpesan padaku bahwa sebelum aku datang ke Bumi, aku harus berubah jadi binatang. Nah, tujuannya kalau nggak salah... Mencari gadis manusia, kan?" gumamnya.

"Akh!" Macan berloreng itu mengeluh kesal. Dia mengacak-acak rambut kepalanya. "Kenapa sih, Raja Pelangi teme itu memberiku misi yang begitu rumit? Pergi ke Dunia Manusia hanya berubah jadi binatang? Bah! Payah amat! Jangan harap kalau diriku berubah jadi harimau, misiku berhasil..."

"Hufft..." Dia lalu menghela napas, mencoba meredakan emosinya. "Yah, sudahlah. Aku sebagai pengawalnya hanya bisa menurut saja. Kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba untuk mencari gadis manusia di sini dan aku akan berubah kembali jadi manusia!" serunya bersemangat.

Setelah berkata begitu, harimau kecil itu berjongkok dengan empat kakinya. Mata merahnya yang bersinar memperhatikan sekitar. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sendirian, kan?" tanyanya, masih celingak-celinguk. "OK lah, aku akan pergi!" Dia mulai berjalan. Dengan penuh tekad, dia segera berangkat untuk mencari gadis incarannya di Bumi.

Ketika dia sampai di kota yang ramai, matanya melebar. Terpesona dengan kota Tokyo yang sangat megah. "Wah, indahnya... Inikah yang namanya Dunia Manusia?" gumamnya pelan.

Eit, ini bukan saatnya untuk berkagum-kagum, pikirnya. Ingat! Aku di sini hanya untuk menyelesaikan misiku. Ingat itu baik-baik! Dia memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Harimau kecil itu terus menggerakkan keempat kakinya. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Sebab di hadapannya, ada seorang gadis sedang menatap dirinya.

"Wah, lucunya!" seru si gadis gemas melihat kelucuan si harimau. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah harimau itu. Harimau itu seketika kaget ketika tangan si gadis tertuju padanya.

Oh, tidak! Dia akan menyakitiku! teriak si harimau dalam hati. Takkan kubiarkan. Aku harus menakut-nakutinya!

Maka, harimau itu menggeram marah ketika tangan gadis itu hampir saja menyentuh badannya.

"Oh!" Si gadis sontak terkejut begitu melihat tingkah si harimau. Dia pun bergerak mundur. "Maaf, kelihatannya kamu nggak suka, ya?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah kecewa. "Padahal aku cuma ingin membelai bulumu. Demo, daijoubu. Aku sebaiknya pulang saja." Si gadis pun berjalan meninggalkan harimau kecil itu sendirian.

"Apa?!" Mata harimau itu terbelalak saking kagetnya melihat gadis itu berlalu dengan wajah kecewa. "Argh! Bodoh sekali aku! Kenapa aku berburuk sangka padanya tadi?!" erangnya sembari memukul-mukul jidatnya sendiri sampai memerah.

"Ugh! Apa boleh buat. Terpaksa aku harus cari yang lain," gumamnya kesal sambil meneruskan perjalanannya.

Si harimau kecil terus melangkah hingga sampai di sebuah bangunan besar yang berisikan manusia-manusia yang memakai seragam. Bangunan itu tak lain adalah sekolah. Harimau itu duduk di dekat pagar sekolah untuk beristirahat sebentar. Dia juga berharap ada gadis di sekitar sekolah yang akan bersedia memeliharanya.

Aku takkan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi. Kali ini aku harus berhasil! tekadnya dalam hati.

Ketika bel sekolah tanda pulang berbunyi, anak-anak sekolah berhamburan keluar dari pagar. Salah satu dari anak-anak sekolah itu, seorang gadis melirik si harimau yang masih duduk dari sudut matanya. Si gadis menoleh ke arah harimau kecil itu.

"Oh, itu kucing, kah?" gumam gadis itu sambil menghampiri harimau itu yang sekilas mirip kucing karena ukurannya. "Wah, lucu sekali! Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus kepala harimau itu.

"Ng..." Muka si harimau memanas begitu merasakan elusan lembut di kepalanya. Lama-lama dia tak tahan. Padahal dia sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bisa mendekati gadis incarannya itu. Namun tetap saja harimau itu merasa malu. Maka...

Sret!

"Aduh!" Gadis itu menjerit kesakitan. Tangannya dicakar oleh harimau kecil itu. Sedangkan si harimau berlari meninggalkan gadis itu dengan wajah memanas saking paniknya.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Kagami POV*

Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK! jeritku dalam hati. Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Sebanyak apapun keberanian yang kukumpulkan, aku takkan bisa bersikap normal pada gadis itu!

"Hei, tunggu! Jangan lari!" Itulah seruan gadis itu padaku. Namun aku mengabaikannya. Aku terus berlari sampai dia jauh dariku.

Ugh! Aku benar-benar payah! Awalnya, aku menganggap remeh misi dari Raja Shuuzo padaku di Bumi. Kupikir aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Tapi ternyata, ini lebih sulit dari yang kukira! Argh! Aku payah banget dalam urusan mendekati gadis, apalagi gadis manusia. Sungguh, aku tak cocok melakukan misi itu.

Buktinya, seberapa banyak gadis manusia yang kudapat, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Setiap gadis yang mendekatiku, aku malah menggeram dan mencakari mereka. Akibatnya, mereka pergi menjauh dariku. Aduh... Kalau begini terus, aku takkan bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dan aku tetap menjadi macan kecil berloreng seperti ini.

Hari sudah berlalu, aku berjalan mondar-mandir. Masih memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk bisa mendekati gadis manusia di Bumi. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar aku tak grogi ketika mereka di dekatku dan menyentuhku?

Oh ya, kalau diingat-ingat, mereka mengatakan aku ini lucu... Tapi bagiku tidak. Harimau kok dibilang lucu? Hmm... Mungkin karena tubuhku yang kecil. Makanya mereka mengira aku ini kucing. Padahal aku ini seekor harimau. Pantas saja mereka menyebutku lucu. Entah kenapa, aku ingin tertawa begitu mengingatnya. Yah, aku seharusnya beruntung karena mereka tidak takut padaku.

Apakah aku harus melanjutkan misiku lagi? pikirku. Kurasa ini sudah saatnya aku mencoba untuk mendekati salah satu gadis manusia lagi. Aku nggak mau berlama-lama menjadi harimau kecil di sini. Yosha! Sekarang aku sudah putuskan untuk mencari gadis yang mau memeliharaku. Kali ini aku harus berani.

Dengan penuh tekad dan semangat yang membara diriku, aku melangkahkan keempat kakiku lagi untuk menlanjutkan misiku. Sambil meneruskan jalanku, aku celingukan. Memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingku apakah ada gadis manusia di sini atau tidak. Namun, tetap saja aku tidak menemukan satu gadis pun. Aaargh! Sialnya aku...

"Cih!" Aku mendecih kesal. "Kali ini mencari gadis di sini semakin sulit saja. Tapi, aku harus tetap mencarinya! Pasti ada gadis yang tertarik padaku..."

Memang rasanya sulit menjalani hidupku sebagai harimau kecil. Tetapi aku nggak akan menyerah! Aku percaya pasti ada gadis manusia yang akan tertarik padaku. Aku yakin itu.

Ketika aku melewati sebuah rumah, sekilas aku melihat ada seekor anjing yang sedang tidur pulas di depan teras. Aku sontak kaget begitu melihat anjing bertampang menyeramkan seperti itu. Habis, anjing itu lebih besar daripada aku! Tapi untunglah, anjing itu tidak melihatku. Dia kan sedang tidur. Ah, sekarang aku tetap fokus dengan misiku dan...

Tong!

Ups! Apa itu? Ada sesuatu yang tersandung di kakiku...

Oh, gawat! Ternyata sesuatu yang tak sengaja kutendang itu adalah kaleng bekas minuman! Kaleng itu sekarang melayang di udara. Lalu kaleng itu mendarat mulus di tanah. Setelah itu, berguling-guling ke arah anjing itu!

Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK! Jangan sampai kaleng sialan itu membuat anjing itu terbangun! Bisa-bisa aku akan...

Oh, ternyata... Anjing itu masih tidur. Kupikir dia akan terbangun. Aku menghela napas seraya mengelus dada. Lalu aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Grrrr..."

Eh? Suara menggeram terdengar jelas di telingaku. Bulu kudukku seketika berdiri dan wajahku mulai memucat. Perlahan, aku menoleh ke arah suara mengerikan itu.

"Grrrr..."

Bola mataku seakan-akan meloncat keluar begitu melihat siapa yang menggeram-geram ke arahku. Rupanya, suara itu adalah geraman anjing yang kutemui tadi! Cih, sial! Gara-gara kaleng itu, anjing menyeramkan itu akhirnya bisa bangun! Waduh, gimana ini?! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku takut dengan anjing!

Mau berantem dengannya, nanti aku bisa terluka. Mau kabur, nanti dia malah mengejarku. Hmm... Apa aku harus menakut-nakutinya? Aha! Itu dia! Aku, kan harimau. Maka itulah, aku akan menakut-nakutinya supaya dia kabur!

"Grrrr... Groaaar!" Aku menggeram-geram ke arahnya. Dengan ini, aku bisa lolos darinya.

"Grrrr... Guk! Guk! Groaaaar!"

Ternyata... Hasil dari rencanaku tidak sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan. Dia malah membalasnya dengan suara geraman ala anjing yang lebih menyeramkan lagi daripada itu! Aku benar-benar bodoh dengan keputusanku ini. Aku lupa kalau aku hanyalah harimau kecil yang dikira orang kucing.

Oh, tidak... Aku merasakan bulu badanku seakan berdiri tegak. Badanku gemetaran hebat dan perasaan takut ini muncul di hatiku. Wajahku yang pucat menjadi semakin pucat saja. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain... Aku harus kabur!

Aku melesat kabur, berlari kencang meninggalkan anjing galak itu. Aku harus cepat sebelum dia berhasil menyusulku. Sambil berlari, aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata dugaanku benar. Anjing itu berlari ke arahku. Dia mengejarku!

"Guk! Guk!" Dia mengejarku sambil menggonggong keras. Ah, aku tak tahan dengan gonggongannya! Aku takut... Aku ingin menutup kupingku, tapi aku memilih untuk meneruskan lariku.

Aku harus cari tempat sembunyi! batinku. Aku tak mau berlama-lama dikejar anjing seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku akan kelelahan dan di saat ada kesempatan, anjing itu akan menyergapku dan... Argh! Aku tak mau ngomong seperti itu! Aku pasti akan mati! Aku harus mencari tempat sembunyi atau tempat yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh anjing.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Akhirnya... Seperti yang kuduga, aku benar-benar kelelahan dan tak sanggup lagi untuk berlari. Keempat kakiku sudah terasa pegal-pegal. Tak mampu kugerakkan lagi.

Di saat aku sedang memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingku sekaligus memastikan dari belakang apakah anjing itu masih mengejarku, aku melihat ada pohon besar yang rimbun tepat di depan mataku. Ah, akhirnya! Aku menemukan tempat yang bagus agar anjing itu tidak menangkapku. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku segera melompat tinggi dan memegang batang pohon itu dengan cakarku kuat-kuat. Lalu mulai memanjat. Setelah aku sampai ke atas, aku duduk berjongkok di atas cabang.

Hehehe... Dengan ini, anjing itu takkan bisa menangkapku di sini, pikirku sembari nyengir penuh kemenangan.

Yosha! Aku menaiki pohon ini tepat pada waktunya. Sebab anjing itu akhirnya muncul dan berlari menuju pohon dimana aku duduk di atasnya. Aku menengok anjing itu ke bawah. Di situ, kulihat anjing itu kelihatannya kebingungan. Dia mengendus-endus pohon itu. Sepertinya dia yakin kalau aku ada di atas sini.

"Guk! Guk!" Anjing galak itu menggonggong ke atas pohon. Dia ingin memanjat, tapi tak mampu. Hahaha... Dia, kan anjing. Mana bisa seekor anjing memanjat pohon?

Aku tersenyum lebar melihat kemarahannya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. Seakan-akan aku sedang mengejek anjing itu bahwa dia takkan bisa menangkapku.

Saking kesalnya, anjing itu akhirnya berjalan pulang. Meninggalkanku yang masih di atas. Yosh! Aku berhasil! Aku bisa lolos dari kejaran anjing itu. Aku memutuskan untuk turun, tapi...

Kenapa? Kenapa aku nggak bisa turun? Sebenarnya aku bisa, namun... Aku tidak bisa melompat turun karena pohon yang kunaiki ini terlalu tinggi! Wah, gimana nih?! Masalah yang kuhadapi ini lebih berat dibanding dikejar anjing. Aku ingin turun, tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa turun dengan selamat?

Merasakan situasi tegang begini, aku jadi ingin berteriak minta tolong. Berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkanku. Namun, aku menyadari kalau aku hanyalah harimau kecil tak berdaya. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain berjongkok di cabang.

Krek!

Astaga! Ini yang kutakutkan! Cabang pohon yang kupijak ini akan patah! Aku bergerak mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Hufft..." Aku menghela napas lega ketika aku tidak menginjak cabang pohon yang mau patah itu.

Krek!

Oh, sial! Cabang pohon itu akhirnya patah! Dan aku mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu... Jatuh!

"AAAAAKH!" Aku akhirnya melayang di udara dan terus mendorongku ke bawah. Aku menutup mataku. Tak sanggup melihat apa yang akan terjadi padaku.

Grep!

Apa aku mati...? Kok aku merasakan ada lengan yang menggendongku? Aku membuka kedua mataku pelan-pelan. Kemudian aku menoleh siapa yang menggendongku...

Ternyata, aku berada di gendongan seorang gadis berambut (your hair colour) dengan baju gadis yang biasa suka bekerja di kuil. Entahlah apa namanya. Mata (your eyes colour)nya menatapku yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang menimpaku barusan.

Siapa gerangan gadis itu? Bagaimana bisa dia menyelamatkanku?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Normal POV*

Harimau kecil itu masih memasang ekspresi kaget saat melihat gadis miko itu menggendongnya. Mata merahnya sama sekali tak berkedip. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi. Sepertinya dewi fortuna memihak padanya hingga dia diselamatkan oleh gadis itu.

"Kamu tak apa-apa, kan? Apa kamu terluka?" tanya gadis itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada harimau kecil itu.

Harimau itu hanya diam saja. Mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat. Tak mampu digerakkan ataupun mengeluarkan suara.

Gadis itu memperhatikan kondisi harimau itu dengan seksama. Setelah itu, dia memeluknya erat-erat. "Hiks... Youkatta. Untunglah, kamu tak apa-apa. Aku tadi melihatmu mau jatuh dari pohon di dekat sini. Akhirnya, aku bisa menangkapmu tepat waktu. Entahlah bagaimana nasibmu kalau kamu tak selamat," katanya lirih.

Si harimau yang dipeluk gadis itu hanya bisa bengong. Perlahan wajahnya memanas begitu merasakan pelukannya. Dia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dadanya. Namun, dia tak mampu menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Aku tak apa-apa, kok. Aku... Eh?" Si harimau sadar dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan. Spontan dia menutup mulutnya dengan kaki depannya. Ups! Aku keceplosan! Gawat. Bodohnya aku... pikirnya panik.

"Are? Siapa yang ngomong padaku tadi?" gumam gadis itu heran seraya celingukan. "Aneh. Tidak ada seorang pun selain aku di kuil ini. Apa jangan-jangan..." Si gadis menatap si harimau kecil di gendongannya.

"Kamu yang barusan ngomong padaku tadi?" tanyanya curiga.

Si harimau kecil semakin panik melihatnya. Oh, tidak! Ketahuan kalau yang barusan ngomong padanya tadi itu aku! Aduh, apa yang harus kulakukan?! batinnya. Apakah aku harus bicara jujur padanya? Ah, aku takut kalau gadis itu akan kaget melihatku bicara padanya. Aku kan masih dalam wujud harimau. Haruskah aku melakukannya?

Hmm... Baiklah. Kurasa ini sudah saatnya aku harus bicara jujur padanya sekaligus berterima kasih karena dia sudah menyelamatkanku. Memang ini sangat beresiko. Tapi akan kulakukan daripada aku diam saja! tekadnya dalam hati.

"Ehm, maaf..." tegur si harimau pada gadis itu, yang masih menatapnya. "Iya, yang barusan ngomong padamu itu aku..."

"Hah?" Si gadis spontan kaget. Kelihatannya dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat di depan matanya. "Ka, kamu... Bisa bicara, kucing kecil?"

"Ya, aku bisa bicara. Tapi, jangan sebut aku ini kucing," jawab harimau.

"Lho? Kalau bukan kucing, jadinya apa?"

"Aku hanyalah seekor harimau."

"Eh? Harimau? Bukannya tubuhmu kecil begini? Masa harimau kayak kucing begini?" Si gadis masih tak percaya.

"Hoi! Jangan samakan aku dengan kucing, gadis bodoh!" seru si harimau kesal dengan penempatan siku muncul di kepalanya. "Kalau tak percaya, ya sudah!"

"Ih, jangan sewot begitu. Aku kan cuma nanya!" balas si gadis, terbawa emosi.

"Huh! Dasar. Apa penampilanku begini kamu tak tahu kalau aku ini benar-benar seekor harimau? Lihat ini! Ada garis-garis di tubuhku, kan?!" sahut harimau itu ketus. "Masih tak percaya juga?!"

"Iya, iya. Aku percaya, kok. Sudah, jangan marah-marah begitu padaku. Kalau sikapmu masih begitu, aku akan membawamu ke kebun binatang nanti. Mau?" ujar si gadis tegas.

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut si gadis sukses membuat si harimau bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Kalimat itu terkesan setengah 'mengancam'. Mana mungkin harimau itu mau dimasukkan ke kebun binatang? Nanti hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk bisa mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat. Maka, harimau itu memilih untuk menurut.

"Ng, aku... Aku..." Suara si harimau terbata-bata. Dia bingung mau berkata apa.

"Ya, harimau kecil?" sahut si gadis.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih..."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku... Aku berterima kasih karena kamu telah menyelamatkanku tadi! Akh! Kedengarannya ini sangat memalukan. Ta, tapi... Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena itu..." jawab harimau itu dengan muka merona merah.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, hati si gadis jadi tersentuh. Seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya. "Sama-sama, harimau kecil..." katanya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membalasmu, Nona?"

"Kamu tak perlu membalasnya dengan apapun. Melihat dirimu baik-baik saja sejak aku menyelamatkanmu jatuh dari pohon saja aku sudah senang, kok," tukas gadis itu.

Si harimau terpana mendengarnya. Di matanya, dia melihat pancaran kebaikan dan ketulusan dari mata gadis itu. Entah kenapa, dia merasa beruntung diselamatkan oleh gadis baik sepertinya. Dia juga merasa kalau inilah gadis yang dia cari selama ini. Hanya saja, dia sulit mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Hmm... Hari ini sudah mulai sore. Aku harus pulang ke rumah sebelum gelap," ucap gadis itu sambil memperhatikan matahari yang akan menenggelamkan dirinya. Sementara langit yang awalnya biru terang berubah menjadi kuning kemerahan. "Oh ya, harimau kecil, apa kamu mau kubawa ke rumahku?" pintanya pada harimau itu.

"Hah? Untuk apa kamu membawaku?" tanya harimau itu heran.

"Aku ingin memeliharamu..."

"Benarkah?!" Si harimau terkejut. "A, apa kamu mau?"

"Hn." Si gadis mengangguk.

"Ta, tapi... Aku ini harimau, kamu tak takut padaku?" tanya harimau itu ragu.

"Kenapa aku harus takut? Bukankah kamu ini mirip sekali dengan kucing yang biasa kutemui? Meskipun kamu harimau, tapi kamu sangat lucu bagiku," ungkap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Jawaban itu membuat raut wajah si harimau kecil menjadi cerah. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia bahagia sekali kalau gadis itu mau memeliharanya di rumah. Dia ingin sekali berteriak saking bahagianya. Namun, dia menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Tetap saja hatinya tak bisa berbohong. Akhirnya! Aku berhasil menemukan gadis yang kuidamkan di sini! Yosha! Aku beruntung!

"Ehm... Harimau kecil," panggil gadis itu pelan. Si harimau menoleh.

"Ya, ada apa, Nona?"

"Sumimasen, aku nggak bisa memberi nama yang bagus untukmu. Bagaimana kalau kamu sendiri yang memberimu nama?" pinta gadis itu.

"Ehm, nama, ya?" Harimau itu berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau Kagami?" usulnya.

"Kagami? Cermin maksudnya?"

"Bukan!" seru si harimau.

"Kagami memang artinya cermin, kan? Apa aku salah?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah polos plus puppy eyes.

"Argh!" Harimau itu hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya. "Kagami itu memang namaku, tapi artinya bukan cermin! Namaku Taiga Kagami, tahu!" protesnya agak marah.

"Ng? Taiga Kagami? Hmm..." Gadis itu berpikir sejenak. "Taiga Kagami... Nama yang bagus, ya..."

"Eh?" Sontak semburat merah muncul di wajah harimau mungil itu. Dia bilang namaku bagus? tanyanya dalam hati.

"Oh ya. Aku ingat. Kagami itu rupanya tidak hanya diartikan cermin. Tapi juga berarti "Dewa Api". Makna yang sangat membakar, namun bisa menghangatkan..." jelas gadis itu. "Dan Taiga... Itu cocok sekali dengan dirimu yang seekor harimau! Yosh, aku pilih nama itu!" lanjutnya antusias.

"Wah, makasih!" seru si harimau senang. Sebenarnya, harimau itu adalah wujud hewan yang seorang pengawal Raja Pelangi yang mewakili warna jingga, Taiga Kagami.

"Sekarang, aku pemilikmu. Namaku (your full name). Yoroshiku, Kagami," kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"(Your name)..." Kagami menyebutkan nama gadis itu perlahan.

"Ah, sebentar lagi mau gelap nih! Ayo, kita pulang, Kagami..." ajaknya.

"Ya, (your name)." Kagami mengangguk. Setelah itu, gadis miko itu membawa Kagami si harimau di gendongannya dan keluar dari kuil itu. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah gadis miko itu, senyum Kagami tak pudar sekalipun. Dalam hatinya, dia senang kalau gadis itu tak hanya menyelamatkannya, tapi dia juga bersedia untuk memeliharanya. Dia juga bertekad untuk tidak canggung lagi kalau si gadis sedang berada di dekatnya. Ini semua dilakukannya karena... Rasa suka yang diam-diam mengisi relung hati harimau itu.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Reader POV*

6 hari kemudian...

Aku punya hewan peliharaan yang unik di rumahku. Dia seekor harimau yang bernama Taiga Kagami. Kagami si harimau maksudnya. Hehe...

Dia bukan harimau ganas yang biasa kita lihat pada umumnya. Harimau ini justru jinak dan lucu. Dia juga lincah. Mirip kucing, bukan? Dia sering kujadikan teman bermain saat waktu senggang dan juga tempat curhat. Permainan yang biasa kumainkan dengannya adalah berlari sambil memeluk. Itulah yang bisa membuatku dekat dengannya. Tak hanya itu, aku juga mengajaknya ke kuil dimana aku bekerja. Sekedar menemaniku di sana kalau aku sendirian.

Tak lupa, aku selalu memberinya makan dan minum. Kalau Kagami makan, dia rakus sekali dan maunya minta nambah. Aku juga memandikan bulunya kalau dirasa sudah kotor. Ah, setahuku kalau harimau seperti Kagami itu, kan suka berendam di air. Nggak kayak kucing yang takut sekali dengan air, jadi susah memandikannya. Oh ya, aku suka mengelus bulunya kalau dia tertidur di pangkuanku. Ah, gemas sekali aku melihatnya tidur seperti itu...

Suatu hari, ada kejadian yang membuatku tercengang. Bahkan takkan pernah kulupakan seumur hidup. Aku jatuh sakit hingga aku tak bisa sekolah maupun bekerja di kuil. Sialnya, orangtuaku nggak ada di rumah. Mereka sedang mengunjungi nenekku yang juga sakit. Astaga, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Aku terbatuk-batuk. Karena aku sedang sakit, aku hanya bisa berbaring lemah di futon-ku. Suhu badanku terasa panas. Napasku naik-turun tidak teratur.

"(Your name)!" seru Kagami, memasuki kamarku dan menghampiriku yang masih berbaring. "Kamu-"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Kagami. Aku hanya lagi nggak enak badan. Aku butuh istirahat," selaku. Aku tak mau membuat harimau kesayanganku mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

"Apanya yang tak apa-apa?!" bantah Kagami agak keras. "Kamu sepertinya sakit demam, kan? Wajahmu memerah, tuh!" ujarnya.

"Iya... Aku sedang demam," jawabku lemah. "Kagami... Jangan khawatirkan aku. Besok aku pasti sembuh... Uhuk!"

"Jangan bodoh, (your name)! Aku takkan bisa tenang melihatmu sakit seperti ini. Meskipun kamu bilang kalau kamu besok sembuh, rasa khawatir ini takkan hilang!" cetus Kagami. "Apa kamu akan sembuh kalau aku membiarkanmu sakit seperti ini? Itu akan membuat demammu semakin parah! Kamu harus tahu itu!"

Kalimat itu... Kagami benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku? Padahal, aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya khawatir akan keadaanku. Lagipula, penyakit demam yang menggerogoti tubuhku hanyalah demam biasa. Tapi sepertinya, Kagami tak mau membiarkanku sakit seperti ini. Makanya, karena itu, aku hanya bisa diam.

"(Your name), aku akan cari obat untukmu. Masih ada di kotak, kan?" tanya Kagami lagi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Yosh! Kamu di sini saja. Aku akan mengambilnya," ujarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku untuk mengambil obat.

Tak lama, dia akhirnya datang dengan membawa obat dan segelas air putih. Lalu memberikannya padaku. "Ini obatnya. Tapi, kamu jangan meminumnya dulu," katanya.

Mendadak raut wajahku berubah heran. "Kenapa, Kagami?"

"Kamu belum makan, kan?"

Aku menepuk dahiku. Oh ya. Benar juga. Ugh, aku bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku harus meminum obat dulu sedangkan aku belum makan? Kan dokter bilang nggak boleh minum obat sebelum makan, gerutuku dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau makan apa? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu supaya kamu bisa minum obat dan langsung beristirahat," tawar Kagami.

"Eh? Kamu memangnya bisa masak? Dengan tubuh sekecil itu?" tanyaku.

"Jangan meremehkan aku! Meskipun tubuhku kecil, tapi kemampuan memasakku jauh lebih tinggi," ujar Kagami sambil membusungkan dada. "Kalau soal memasak, serahkan saja padaku. Percayalah. Aku akan memasakkan makanan enak untukmu!"

"Benarkah? Hmm... Kalau begitu, aku mau minum sup hangat. Kamu bisa membuatnya, kan?" pintaku.

"Bisa. Aku akan membuatkannya. Tunggu, ya!" Secepat kilat, dia berlari ke dapur. Meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar dengan semangat yang membara. Melihat tingkahnya seperti itu, membuatku jadi heran. Sweatdrop mengalir dari kepalaku.

Apa benar Kagami bisa memasak? pikirku. Namun lebih baik, aku menunggu kedatangannya dengan sup hangat untukku.

25 menit kemudian, ada bau harum yang menyengat hidungku. Membuat napsu makanku mendadak muncul. Ah, baunya benar-benar membuatku lapar. Pasti ini bau sup! Aku bangkit dari futon-ku dengan posisi duduk. Kemudian aku melihat harimau kecil peliharaanku datang dengan semangkuk sup. Wah, sup itu kelihatannya enak! Membuat air liurku seketika menetes. Hmm...

"Ini supnya, (your name)," ucap Kagami sambil meletakkan mangkuk sup itu di depanku. "Ayo, minumlah."

"Arigato..." sahutku, lalu menyambar mangkuk sup itu. Aku meniup supnya karena masih panas. Setelah itu, aku menyeruput sup itu sedikit. Wah, rasanya enak. Kaldu ayam beserta bumbu di dalam sup itu benar-benar terasa menyatu di lidahku. Jadi, kuah sup itu benar-benar berasa.

"Enak! Ini enak sekali, Kagami!" kataku.

"Enak, kan?" Kagami nyengir. "Kamu tahu, aku membuatnya dengan susah payah. Habis, karena tubuhku kecil begini, susah sekali memakai peralatannya dan memasukkan bahannya ke dalam panci."

Mendengar jawabannya, aku jadi heran. Iya, sih. Tubuhnya kecil, jadi dia merasa kesulitan membuat supnya. Ah, Kagami, aku kasihan sekali melihatmu...

"Tapi, nggak apa-apa. Setidaknya begitu kamu bilang sup buatanku enak, aku sudah senang. Jadi, usaha kerasku ini nggak sia-sia!" sambungnya berapi-api.

"Oh, hontou ni? Ah, ya... Aku sudah dibuatkan sup olehmu, jadi aku senang juga," ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Ehm, Kagami, aku boleh nambah supnya?"

"Kamu mau lagi?" Iris crimson milik Kagami membulat sempurna begitu mendengar permintaanku. "Baiklah, aku akan membawa pancinya ke sini."

"Wah, asyik!" seruku girang.

"Tapi ingat. Jangan lupa habis minum sup, kamu harus minum obatnya! Awas, ya kalau kamu lupa."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malam sudah larut. Namun aku masih belum bisa tidur. Aku sudah berusaha memejamkan mataku, namun tidak bisa. Sedangkan kain kompres yang berada di atas dahiku sudah mulai mengering. Tapi, aneh sekali... Rasanya badanku ini sudah tidak lemah seperti yang kualami siang tadi.

Aku melepas kain kompres itu, lalu bangkit pelan-pelan dari futon-ku. Aku menyentuh dahiku. Di situ, aku merasakan suhu badanku tak panas lagi. Aku mengambil termometer yang sudah disiapkan Kagami dan mengukur suhunya. Setelah selesai, aku melihat hasilnya. Ternyata benar. Suhu badanku normal. Tak hanya demam yang hilang, aku merasa sudah tak batuk-batuk lagi.

"(Your name)... Zzzz..." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara gumaman disertai dengkuran di telingaku. Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ternyata suara itu asalnya dari Kagami, yang sedang tertidur pulas di dekatku. Kelihatannya dia sedang menggigau.

"Kagami..."

"Cepatlah sembuh... (Your name)... Zzzz... Cepatlah sembuh... Hmm..." gumamnya.

Oh, Kagami. Selama ini dia... Perhatian padaku. Waktu aku demam tadi, kamu begitu khawatir sampai kamu marah karena aku telah menyuruhmu untuk membiarkanku terbaring sakit sendirian. Terus kamu juga rela merawatku dan memasakkan makanan untukku. Lalu kamu menemaniku dan tak mau keluar dari kamar selain mengambil obat dan memasak. Hingga kamu tertidur.

Berkat dia, aku akhirnya sembuh. Entahlah bagaimana nasibku kalau dia tak ada di sini. Sejak saat itu, aku menyadari kalau Kagami tidak hanya dijadikan hewan peliharaan saja. Dia penting bagiku. Dia selalu ada di saat aku senang maupun susah. Apapun yang menimpa diriku, dia pasti ada di sisiku. Ah, seharusnya aku beruntung...

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan Kagami yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Perlahan aku mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kagami dan mengelus kepalanya. Sambil mengelus, aku berbisik padanya, "Kagami, terima kasih karena kamu telah merawatku. Karena ada kamu, demamku sembuh..."

Setelah itu, aku berbaring lagi. Lalu memejamkan kedua mataku dan tidur.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keesokan paginya, kedua mataku perlahan terbuka. Aku menggosok mataku, lalu mengerjapkannya. Ah, kamarku sudah mulai terang benderang karena sinar matahari.

"Hoaaahm..." Aku menguap lebar-lebar sambil menutup mulutku.

Aku bangkit dari baringanku di atas futon. Kemudian aku celingak-celinguk, memperhatikan seisi kamarku. Ketika aku melihat ke samping futon-ku, Kagami tidak ada lagi di situ. Sontak saja aku kaget plus heran.

"Are? Kagami kemana?" gumamku.

Tapi aku malah tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ah, mungkin Kagami sudah bangun duluan. Hanya saja aku tak tahu dia sedang apa sekarang.

Aku mengenakan kimono dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku di sana (mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi), aku bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Namun, ketika aku masuk ke dapur, aku menemukan Kagami di sana. Dia sedang menghidangkan makanan di meja.

Harimau kecil itu menyadari kehadiranku, lalu dia tersenyum kecil sambil menyapaku, "Ohayo, (your name)! Kamu sehat sekarang?"

Aku juga ikut tersenyum sambil membalas, "Ohayo. Aku sudah sehat sekarang. Demamku hilang..."

"Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya," ujarnya nyengir. "Coba kalau aku membiarkanmu terbaring sakit, pasti kamu takkan seperti itu."

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku sadar kalau aku sembuh karena kamu, Kagami," kataku. "Terima kasih, ya karena kamu sudah merawatku..."

Muka Kagami terlihat merona, namun dia menepisnya. "Ah, sudahlah! Tak perlu berterima kasih. Sekarang kamu makan saja, (your name). Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu," tuturnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kamu bagaimana? Apa kamu tak makan?" tanyaku.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku sudah makan banyak tadi."

"Oh, ya?" Aku hanya bengong memandangnya. Kupikir dia akan makan bersamaku. Ternyata tidak. Huh, dasar Kagami. Kenapa kamu harus repot-repot menyiapkan sarapan ini untukku? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Aku menghampiri meja makan dan duduk. Kemudian, aku mengambil roti dan mengoleskan selai kacang di atasnya. Sebelum aku memakan rotiku, tiba-tiba pikiranku terbayang akan kejadian yang menimpaku semalam. Waktu aku demam, Kagami yang merawatku hingga aku sembuh keesokan harinya. Entah kenapa, begitu mengingat kejadian itu, aku merasakan jantungku berdebar tak menentu.

Eh, tunggu? Kenapa aku merasakan seperti ini? Padahal, Kagami hanyalah harimau yang kuselamatkan saat dia jatuh dari pohon. Sudah seminggu aku memeliharanya, merawatnya dan menjadikannya teman, dia jadi perhatian dan baik padaku. Lalu perlahan aku memendam rasa pada harimau kecil itu. Aneh memang. Soalnya aku manusia dan dia hewan peliharaan. Bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada harimau kesayanganku itu?

Baru pertama kalinya aku memendam perasaan ini. Kalian tahu? Aku adalah murid SMA khusus putri. Makanya aku belum pernah berpacaran dengan seorang cowok. Punya teman cowok saja tidak. Yah, bagaimana aku punya pacar kalau seluruh murid sekolahku cewek sepertiku? Karena itulah, aku...

"(Your name)?"

Lamunanku mendadak buyar seketika karena Kagami menyebut namaku. Aku menoleh.

"Apa yang kamu lamunkan? Makanlah. Nanti kamu malah lemas di sekolah. Terus terlambat lagi!" tegur Kagami dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lho? Ke sekolah? Ini kan hari Minggu, Kagami. Masa disuruh sekolah?" sahutku dengan dahi berkerut.

Kagami menepuk kepalanya. Kelihatannya dia menyesali kebodohannya. Aku tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya. Hehe. Dia nggak tahu, ya kalau hari Minggu adalah hari libur sekolah yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu.

Hmm... Apakah aku terus menyimpan perasaanku ini atau... Mengungkapkannya pada Kagami? Eh, tunggu. Kalau aku langsung menyatakannya, pasti dia takkan percaya. Lebih baik, aku harus berbicara padanya dulu tentang kenapa dia begitu perhatian padaku sampai dia rela merawatku saat aku demam tadi. Aku penasaran, kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku. Bahkan dia juga menyiapkan sarapanku.

"Ehm, Kagami..." panggilku.

"Ya, ada apa?" balas Kagami seraya menatapku.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kamu telah merawatku waktu aku demam. Terus, kamu juga repot-repot menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Tapi... Ada satu hal yang akan kutanyakan padamu," kataku.

"Hah?" Raut wajah Kagami berubah. Kelihatannya dia penasaran aku akan menanyakan apa padanya.

"Kenapa... Kamu begitu perhatian sekali sampai kamu melakukannya sejauh ini padaku?"

Sontak mata Kagami terbelalak. Dia sepertinya terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku tadi. "A, apa maksudmu, (your name)? Kamu, kan majikan dan juga pemilikku. Yah, apa salah aku melakukan ini untukmu?"

"Kagami..." Sorot mataku berubah tajam. "Memang nggak salah. Tapi seorang majikan rela melakukan apa saja untuk merawat hewan peliharaannya. Dia lakukan semua itu demi peliharaannya. Namun, apa yang kamu lakukan ini kebalikannya."

"Hah? Kamu bicara apa, sih? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, (your name)." Kagami sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Kamu tahu? Apa yang kamu lakukan padaku ini terasa aneh bagiku. Semalam saat aku sakit, kamu tadi marah padaku waktu aku berusaha meyakinkanmu kalau aku baik-baik saja. Terus, kamu juga rela merawatku dan memasakkan makanan untukku. Dan kamu menemaniku terbaring di futon sampai ketiduran. Sekarang, kamu sudah menyiapkan sarapan ini padahal aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Apa kamu tidak merasa aneh dengan apa yang sudah kamu perbuat?" jelasku panjang lebar. Huh, jujur aku sudah mengeluarkan isi hatiku sampai mulutku ini terasa kering. Semoga saja dia mengerti.

Tapi, Kagami tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia malah terdiam begitu mendengar penjelasanku. Diam bagaikan patung.

"Kagami...?" sahutku perlahan.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya..." Akhirnya, suaranya keluar juga. Tapi apa maksudnya?

"Aku harus berkata jujur padamu. Dengan ini, kamu akan mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya," ujarnya.

"Eh?" Aku malah jadi bingung. Sekaligus penasaran.

"Kamu tahu? Aku bukan harimau kecil biasa seperti yang kamu kira saat pertama kali kita bertemu," ujarnya. "Aku ini awalnya manusia. Seorang pengawal Raja Pelangi yang mewakili warna jingga, Taiga Kagami. Aku ke sini karena diberi misi oleh Raja untuk mencari gadis idaman yang akan memeliharaku. Dengan kata lain, cinta sejati..."

Deg!

Jantungku seakan mau copot. Wajahku seketika memanas begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Cinta sejati? Jadi, Kagami melakukan sejauh ini padaku karena... Akulah cinta sejatinya? Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia bukanlah harimau biasa. Tapi seorang manusia yang berubah jadi harimau karena misi dari rajanya. Sungguh?

"(Your name)... Aku tahu kamu terkejut mendengarnya. Ini bukan bohong, melainkan kenyataan," paparnya. "Tapi ada lagi yang lebih mengejutkanmu."

"A, apa itu?"

"Aku... Aku menyukaimu..."

Dengan wajah yang memerah, dia menyatakan cintanya padaku! Sumpah, kata-kata itu membuat mataku seakan mau loncat. Wajahku juga tak kalah merahnya. Kagami, harimau kecilku... Ternyata dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku!

"Akh! Ini memang memalukan!" serunya ketus sambil berpaling dariku. "Kalau kamu tak memaksaku tadi, aku takkan bilang seperti itu. Kamu pasti merasa aneh karena harimau sepertiku mengungkapkan cinta padamu..."

"Tidak, kok... Aku tidak merasa aneh," ucapku pelan.

"Hah?" Kagami kembali menoleh ke arahku heran.

"Aku juga menyukaimu..." kataku lembut. "Kamu tahu? Rasa suka ini muncul karena kamu perhatian padaku sampai kamu merawatku saat aku sakit hingga aku cepat sembuh. Jujur, belum pernah aku diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku merasa kamu menganggapku spesial, tak hanya majikan saja. Tapi kamu sendiri? Bagaimana kamu bisa menyukaiku?"

Kagami hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya. "Entahlah... Mungkin sejak kamu menyelamatkanku saat aku jatuh dari pohon. Kejadian itu... Tak pernah kulupakan hingga sekarang."

"Kagami, apa benar kamu bisa berubah jadi manusia?" tanyaku penasaran. "Apakah itu benar?"

"Ya, itu benar," jawab Kagami mantap. "Karena kita punya rasa yang sama, sekarang aku sudah bisa berubah jadi manusia. Lihat saja, (your name). Aku pasti bisa berubah kembali jadi manusia. Awas, jangan sampai kamu melewatkannya, ya!"

"Aku takkan melewatkannya, harimau kecilku."

Senyum Kagami tersungging di bibirnya. Setelah itu, dia nyengir hingga menampakkan giginya. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah cahaya jingga bersinar di tubuhnya. Cahayanya begitu terang sekali sampai aku harus menutup mataku karena menyilaukan pandangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya jingga itu menghilang. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada Kagami. Setelah aku melihatnya, mataku terbelalak. Terkejut melihat seorang pemuda berparas tampan dengan rambut hitam kemerahan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kekar. Matanya yang merah bersinar menatapku tajam, membuatku tak berdaya membalas tatapannya. Alisnya bercabang, sama persis dengan wujud harimaunya.

I, inikah wujud manusia Kagami? Ya Tuhan, baru pertama kalinya aku melihat cowok gagah seperti ini. Memandangnya saja membuatku berdebar tak menentu...

*Normal POV*

Akhirnya, karena cintamu, Kagami bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Sekarang, pemuda bersurai hitam kemerahan itu sedang menatapmu yang terlihat tak sanggup membalas tatapan matanya lebih lama lagi.

"Bagaimana, (your name)? Aku bisa berubah jadi manusia, kan? Lihat? Inilah wujud manusiaku," katanya bangga.

"Ng..." Kamu terdiam. Dalam hatimu, kamu benar-benar terpesona dengan wujud manusia Kagami. "Ka, Kagami... Itu memang dirimu dalam wujud manusia? Kamu... Tampan... Belum pernah aku melihat cowok setampan dirimu..."

"Eh? Masa sih?" Wajah Kagami terlihat memerah, namun dia berusaha mengelaknya. "Ng, tidak juga, kok..."

Ketika kalian saling bertatapan, wajah kalian semakin memerah bagaikan apel yang sudah matang dari pohonnya. Karena tak tahan, kalian serempak berpaling ke arah lain. Namun jantung kalian berdebar seirama dan kalian tak mampu menahan debaran itu.

"Eh... I, itu... A, aku... Ng..." Kagami kehabisan kata-kata untuk bicara padamu. Dia bingung mau berkata apa. Yah, dia masih canggung kalau berada di dekat gadis, apalagi gadis yang dia cintai sepertimu.

"Arigato, Kagami..." sahutmu pelan.

"Eh?" Kagami menoleh.

"Terima kasih karena kamu sudah menyukaiku... Dan aku juga menyukaimu... Baik dalam wujud harimau maupun manusiamu. Aku suka dirimu apapun itu. Tapi..." Kamu terdiam sesaat. "Apakah aku layak menjadi cinta sejatimu? Soalnya, aku..."

"Hm?" Kagami penasaran, menunggu jawabanmu.

"Aku belum pernah pacaran dengan cowok sedikitpun..."

"Lho?" Kagami hanya melongo begitu mendengar jawabanmu. "Masa iya, sih?! Kamu tidak berniat main-main denganku, kan?"

Kamu mencibir. "Aku tidak main-main, Kagami. Kamu, kan tahu kalau aku adalah siswi SMA khusus putri. Maka itulah, aku tidak sempat bergaul atau berpacaran dengan cowok sepertimu. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu kalau seandainya aku kekasihmu... Mungkin saja aku ini tidak romantis..."

Kagami terdiam. Sepertinya dia berusaha mencerna perkataanmu itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipi kananmu. Begitu merasakan kehangatan tangan pemuda itu di pipimu, kamu terperangah dengan semburat merah yang masih terlukis di wajahmu.

"Mungkin aku juga bukan pria romantis untukmu," tutur Kagami dengan suara merendah. "Tapi, kita bisa melakukannya bersama seiring berjalannya waktu. Jadi jangan kamu khawatirkan itu. Jalani saja hubungan kita apa adanya..."

"Kagami..."

"(Your name)... Ehem..." Kagami berdehem. "Ano, begini... Apa aku boleh menciummu?"

Pertanyaan yang terkesan konyol, tapi membuat tubuhmu bergetar hebat. Peluh dingin membasahi pelipismu. Jantungmu semakin berdebar kencang. Baru pertama kalinya ada pemuda memintamu seperti itu. Tak ada yang bisa kamu jawab, selain...

"Bo, boleh saja... Aku juga ingin berciuman denganmu, Kagami..."

Begitu mendengar jawabanmu, Kagami langsung mendekatkan wajahnya sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu mengecup bibirmu. Sedangkan kamu yang merasakan bibirmu dicium, sontak kaget. Jantungmu semakin berdebar keras tak menentu. Bola matamu membundar, namun perlahan normal kembali. Kamu lalu menutup matamu, menikmati ciuman pertama itu.

Ketika kalian meneruskan ciuman itu, muncul cahaya jingga menerangi tubuh kalian. Sebagai pertanda kalau misi Kagami berhasil. Cahaya itu lalu melesat ke atas langit, setelah itu menghilang dari pandangan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sementara itu, di Miracle Rainbow World...

"Ah, mandi air panas membuatku terasa nyaman..." ucap si Raja Pelangi, Shuuzo Nijimura yang sekarang sedang berendam di kolam dangkal yang berisikan air panas. Sambil berendam, dia merosot badannya ke bawah dasar kolam. "Hmm... Kenikmatan ini tak boleh kutinggalkan..." gumamnya pelan.

"Shuuzo-sama!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang cukup keras. Memekakkan telinga Raja Shuuzo hingga dia terjungkal saking kagetnya. Dia lalu berdiri di atas kolam. Lalu celingukan mencari sumber suara itu. Kemudian, dia berhasil menemukannya. Rupanya suara itu asalnya dari Ratu Aya, permaisurinya yang sedang berada di belakang pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada apa, Aya-sama? Kok memanggilku sampai berteriak-teriak begitu?" tanya sang Raja kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti paruh bebek.

"Kyaaa! Sayang, tolong pakai bajumu! Jangan keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang seperti itu!" pekik sang Ratu sembari berpaling dengan wajah memerah.

"Ng?" Sepertinya Raja Shuuzo mulai sadar. Dia memperhatikan dirinya yang sekarang dalam keadaan tak berbusana. Untung kolamnya tak terlalu dangkal, jadi air kolam itu hanya bisa mencapai pinggangnya. Setelah itu, dia kaget sambil menutup selangkangannya, lalu langsung duduk berendam lagi.

"Aya-sama! Lain kali ketuk pintu dulu, dong! Baru kamu bisa masuk. Jangan asal masuk saja!" seru Nijimura dengan wajah yang tak kalah merahnya. "Kalau aku dilihat maid yang lewat bagaimana?"

"Maaf, maaf..." sahut Ratu. "Sekali lagi maaf karena aku telah mengganggu waktu mandimu. Aku ke sini mau memberitahumu. Ini penting, Shuuzo-sama," sambungnya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Batu kristal milik Kagami-kun bersinar terang! Kamu harus melihatnya sekarang juga!"

"Benarkah?" Bola mata sang Raja melebar seperti kelereng. "Baiklah, Aya-sama. Tapi aku harus pakai baju dulu," katanya.

Selesai mengenakan pakaiannya, Raja Shuuzo bergegas ke ruang batu kristal. Diikuti oleh istrinya di belakang. Setelah tiba di sana, Raja Shuuzo mendadak terpukau dengan cahaya jingga yang menyilaukan dari dalam batu kristal itu.

"Sugoii... Ini benar-benar indah," kata Raja kagum.

"Indah sekali, kan, Sayang? Wah, ini pertanda bagus untuk kita. Kamu tahu, kan apa artinya?"

Sang Raja mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kagami sudah berhasil menyelesaikan misiku."

"Dia akhirnya beruntung. Seperti empat pengawal kita. Sekarang, sisanya tinggal Aomine-kun dan Murasakibara-kun!" ujar Ratu Aya senang. "Tinggal dua pengawal lagi dan misi darimu akan segera tercapai!"

"Ya, semoga saja mereka berdua berhasil. Tapi siapa yang akan duluan menyelesaikan misiku kali ini? Kita lihat saja nanti siapa selanjutnya."

Pet 5: Kagami The Tiger End

*to be continued*

Next: Atsushi Murasakibara

Omake

"Ssst... (Your name)-chan, ada orang lagi di depan pintu gerbang, tuh. Kayaknya itu cowok..." bisik temanmu sambil menunjuk, yang berjalan pulang di sampingmu ketika sekolah sudah usai.

"Benarkah? Mana?" Kamu menoleh ke arah gerbang sekolah yang ditunjuk temanmu. Ternyata benar. Ada sosok lelaki bersurai merah kehitaman sedang berdiri di depan gerbang. Kamu mengenal ciri-ciri lelaki itu. Lelaki itu adalah Kagami.

"Kagami, sedang apa kamu di sini? Cowok sepertimu, kan nggak boleh di sini," tegurmu sambil menghampirinya.

"Oh, (your name)." Kagami menoleh ke arahmu yang sudah di sampingnya. "Aku ke sini mau menjemputmu pulang. Apa nggak boleh?"

"Eh? Kamu datang untuk menjemputku?" Kamu terkejut mendengarnya. Memang sih, Kagami tak salah datang ke sekolahmu untuk menjemputnya pulang. Kamu akui itu. Hanya saja masalahnya, kan...

"Cieee..." Temanmu senyam-senyum begitu melihatmu bersama dengan Kagami. "Aku baru tahu kalau diam-diam kamu berpacaran dengan cowok tampan dari luar sekolah. Dia datang kemari untuk menjemputmu. Cieee... Pacarmu perhatian sekali, ya," godanya nyengir.

Wajahmu merona melihat temanmu tersenyum jahil seperti itu. "Ih, kamu ini... Jangan menggodaku!" sahutmu sambil mencubit lengan temanmu.

"Aw! Ittai..." Temanmu mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus lengannya yang sakit. "Maaf, deh."

"Huh! Awas, ya kalau berani kamu menyebarkan gosip ke yang lain. Bisa-bisa nanti harga diriku hancur," ancammu sambil mengepal tanganmu.

"Iya, iya. Aku takkan menyebarkan gosip. Kujaga rahasiamu."

"Benar, ya?"

"Ehem!" Tiba-tiba suara berdehem keluar dari mulut Kagami. Membuat dirimu dan temanmu serempak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ayo, (your name). Kita pulang!" ajak Kagami dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menarik lenganmu. Sebenarnya dia tak mau ada orang lain yang tahu hubungannya denganmu. Makanya, dia lebih baik memilih untuk pergi daripada mendengar godaan orang yang melihat kalian berduaan.

"Eh, chotto, Kagami!" Kamu meronta melepaskan diri. Namun, cengkeraman tangan Kagami begitu kuat sampai kamu tak mampu melepaskannya. Akhirnya kalian berjalan pulang, meninggalkan temanmu yang menatap kalian sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Ketika kalian berada di tengah-tengah jalan pulang, kamu akhirnya bisa melepaskan lenganmu dari cengkeraman Kagami. "Ih, kamu ini apaan, sih? Lenganku hampir mau copot gara-gara kamu menarikku kasar seperti itu!" gerutumu sambil memegang lenganmu.

"Huh, kamu ini bodoh sekali. Apakah aku harus berdiam di situ saja sedangkan gadis sialan itu menggoda kita? Aku tak suka digoda seperti itu, tahu!" seru Kagami.

"Apa katamu? Dia, kan hanya main-main. Kamu sih yang menanggapinya serius. Yang penting dia nggak sebarin gosip ke sekolahku!" balasmu agak keras. "Hmph, dasar sok Tsundere!" sambungmu sambil membuang muka dengan pipi menggembung.

"(Your name)!"

"Sudah, ah. Aku tidak mau membicarakan masalah sepele itu lagi! Mengerti?" tandasmu, tetap tak mau menatap Kagami.

"Hufft..." Kagami hanya bisa menghela napas begitu melihatmu ngambek. Dia berusaha meredakan emosi yang sudah sampai di kepala. Setelah itu, dia berkata, "(Your name), maafkan kelakuanku tadi, ya. Aku... Aku tak mau ada orang yang mengetahui hubungan kita. Yang kutakutkan, mereka akan menyebarkan gosip tak sedap yang akan menghancurkan kita. Kamu tahu? Hanya kita berdua yang tahu..."

Kamu yang menyimak penuturan Kagami, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tolong maafkan aku, (your name)..." pinta Kagami sambil menunduk.

Senyuman manis mengambang di bibirmu. Kamu menyentuh pipi kekasihmu dan mengangkat wajahnya hingga kalian saling pandang.

"Arigato, Kagami..." ucapmu lembut. Kagami yang menatap senyuman manismu hanya merasakan semburat merah di wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Guk!"

Suasana keromantisan itu mendadak berubah karena ada suara gonggongan yang menyahuti kalian berdua. Serempak kalian menoleh ke bawah. Ternyata ada seekor anjing kecil dengan telinga menjuntai ke bawah sedang menatap kalian.

"Wah, lucu!" Sontak kamu gemas melihat anjing itu. Kamu lalu menggendongnya. "Kamu kesasar, ya? Kemana pemilikmu?" tanyamu pada anjing itu.

Sedangkan reaksi Kagami melihat anjing kecil itu berbeda denganmu. Dia jadi teringat akan anjing galak yang mengejarnya sejak dia seekor harimau tempo dulu. Tentu saja dia ketakutan sambil melengos untuk tidak menatap anjing itu.

"Kagami?" Kamu menyadari kalau Kagami sedang berpaling darimu. "Kamu tidak mau melihat anjing ini? Dia lucu, lho," katamu sambil menunjukkan anjing itu pada Kagami.

Ketika Kagami menoleh dan melihat anjing itu tepat di depan wajahnya, sontak dia kaget sambil menjauhi dirinya. "HYAAA! Kenapa kamu mendekatkan hewan ini ke aku?!" serunya ketakutan.

Kamu menjadi heran melihat tingkah Kagami yang rasanya aneh. Kok, lihat anjing kecil saja sampai ketakutan begitu. "Lho? Kenapa?" tanyamu dengan sweatdrop di kepalamu.

"Ka, karena aku... Ah, sudahlah! Pokoknya singkirkan anjing itu dari pandanganku!" teriak Kagami keras saking takutnya.

"Hmm..." Kamu mengernyitkan alismu. "Apa kamu takut sama anjing, ya?"

"Hah?! Nggak, kok!" Kagami mengelak.

"Kalau kamu nggak takut, kenapa kamu bersikap aneh begitu melihat anjing?"

"I, itu karena-"

"Sudah ngaku saja. Pasti kamu takut, kan?" potongmu menggoda sambil iseng mendekatkan anjing ke arah Kagami.

"AAAAH! Sudah hentikan, (your name)! Jauhkan anjing itu dariku!" Kagami berlari menghindarimu.

"Hei, Kagami! Nggak usah takut. Anjing ini lucu, lho. Dia tak akan menggigit. Hehe..." Kamu tertawa geli sambil berlari mengejar Kagami dengan anjing kecil yang masih di gendonganmu.

"Sudah kubilang, jauhkan anjing itu! Atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya, (your name)!"


	7. Murasakibara The Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. Enjoy! (Pet 6: Murasakibara The Bear)

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: GoM + Kagami x Reader

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur bin amburadul, dsb

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. Enjoy! (Pet 6: Murasakibara The Bear)

Pet 6

*Murasakibara The Bear*

Suatu hari, ada cahaya berwarna ungu muncul di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo. Mula-mula cahaya itu bersinar terang, namun perlahan memudar. Bersamaan dengan itu, di baliknya ada sosok makhluk berbentuk seperti beruang. Semakin cahayanya memudar, semakin jelas sosok hewan itu.

Cahaya ungu itu menghilang dan terlihatlah seekor beruang berukuran mungil seperti boneka atau maskot. Bulunya berwarna ungu. Mata dan hidungnya juga berwarna ungu. Sisanya bagian wajah dan perut berwarna putih. Ekornya pendek. Di lehernya terpasang dog tag ungu dengan batu kristal ungu.

"Ara... Sudah sampai, ya?" ucap beruang itu sambil celingukan, memperhatikan sekitarnya. "Inikah yang namanya Dunia Manusia? Hmm... Tak terasa aku sudah sampai ke sini."

"Ng?" Beruang itu menyadari ada yang janggal dalam dirinya. Dia memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. Mulai dari kepala, badan hingga kaki.

"Aku menjadi kecil dan berbulu? Astaga... Aku akhirnya berubah jadi beruang," katanya. "Tapi, kenapa aku harus berubah jadi hewan kecil begini? Bukankah lebih baik aku ke sini dengan wujud asliku?"

Beruang itu terdiam sesaat sambil melahap coklatnya. Setelah itu, dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh, ya... Aku ingat. Sebelum aku pergi, Raja Niji-chin berpesan kalau sebelum tiba di Dunia Manusia, aku harus berubah jadi binatang. Nyam..."

"Dan aku berubah jadi seekor beruang... Ah, merepotkan," sambungnya dengan nada malas. Dia lalu menggigit coklatnya lagi. "Misi yang begitu sulit bagiku... Nyam, nyam... Berubah jadi binatang dengan tujuan mencari cinta. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku tak bisa mengelak dari misi ini... Nyam... Mau tak mau aku harus melakukannya."

Namun beruang itu belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku masih lapar... Kuhabiskan coklatku dulu, ah... Nyam, nyam..." katanya dengan mulut yang tak bisa berhenti mengunyah. Dia terus memakan coklatnya sampai ludes.

Seusai makan, beruang itu pergi dengan melangkahkan keempat kakinya. Memasuki tengah kota dimana manusia bertebaran di sana. Sungguh ramai. Ditambah dengan kendaraan yang menyusuri jalan.

"Luar biasa..." gumam beruang itu sambil memperhatikan suasana kota itu. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya sambil memandangi pemandangan sekitarnya. Namun, tiba-tiba dia menabrak kaki seseorang di depannya sampai jatuh terduduk.

"Aw!" jeritnya. Lalu dia mendongak ke atas. "Ara, ara... Apa sih yang kutabrak, nih?"

Ternyata kaki yang tak sengaja ditabraknya itu adalah kaki milik seorang gadis. Si gadis yang merasakan ada seseorang menabrak kakinya, menoleh ke bawah. Dia melihat ada seekor beruang sedang duduk seraya menatapnya.

"Wah, sugoku kawaii!" pekik gadis itu gemas.

"Kawaii?" Si beruang ungu kelihatan bingung melihat reaksi si gadis. Apakah dia menyukai wujudku? batinnya.

"Aduh, lucunya beruang ini," ucap si gadis lagi sambil menggendong beruang itu. "Warnanya ungu pula. Manis, deh."

Blush!

Mendadak wajah beruang itu memerah seperti apel. Pe, pertama kalinya aku dipuji, pikirnya. Dia tak dapat menyangkal dirinya sangat senang mendengar pujian dari gadis itu. Sepertinya dia menyukaiku. Lebih baik aku memintanya untuk memeliharaku supaya aku bisa menjadikannya cinta sejati untukku...

"Sankyu. Kamu mau memeliharaku?" tanya si beruang. Tapi begitu gadis itu melihat si beruang berbicara padanya, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tidak senang.

"Eh? Ka, kamu bisa bicara? Kamu bukan boneka beruang?" tanya si gadis dengan suara bergetar.

"Bukan," jawab beruang itu polos.

"KYAAA!" Spontan si gadis melempar beruang itu sampai terguling-guling di tanah. "Mengerikan! Ada beruang bisa bicara! Aku takut!" serunya ketakutan sambil berlari meninggalkan beruang itu yang sudah terbaring.

"Aduh..." Si beruang bangkit perlahan. Dia lalu menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan heran. "Kenapa dia takut padaku? Aku, kan cuma memintanya memeliharaku saja," gumamnya.

Si beruang menghela napas. "Hufft... Ya sudah, deh. Aku pergi saja..." katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Beruang itu akhirnya sampai di sebuah halte bus. Di sana, ada tiga orang gadis berpakaian seifuku sedang duduk di sana sembari mengobrol.

"Hmm... Ada tiga gadis di sana. Kalau begini, aku bisa memilih di antara mereka," gumam beruang itu dengan wajah cerah. "Baiklah, aku coba mendekati mereka. Semoga saja mereka tidak takut padaku."

Si beruang mendekati salah satu gadis yang sedang memegang popsicle rasa blueberry di tangan kanannya. Sontak saja beruang itu mendadak jadi ingin menjilat es loli itu. Tanpa dia sadari, air liurnya mulai menetes. Maka, dia mendekatkan dirinya ke gadis itu dan menepuk kakinya.

"Ng? Siapa yang menepuk kakiku?" tanya gadis itu heran seraya menoleh ke bawah.

"Ada apa?" Salah seorang temannya bertanya pada gadis itu. Sedangkan teman yang lain jadi menoleh ke arahnya, heran.

Begitu gadis itu melihat siapa yang barusan menepuk kakinya, matanya langsung berbinar-binar. Dia gemas melihat kelucuan beruang ungu itu yang menatapnya. "Kyaa! Kawaii!" serunya.

"Eh?" Sontak teman-temannya bingung melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Apanya yang 'kawaii'?"

Sebagai jawaban, si gadis menggendong beruang itu dan menunjukkannya pada kedua temannya itu. "Ini nih. Coba lihat! Ada beruang lucu," ujarnya.

Kedua teman gadis itu memperhatikan beruang itu. Reaksi mereka juga sama seperti gadis itu tadi. Gemas sekali dengan beruang itu.

"Wah, dia lucu banget!"

"Kyaaa! Aku belum pernah melihat beruang seperti itu. Dia mirip boneka beruang kesayanganku!"

Gadis itu tertawa geli. "Hehe... Mungkin daripada dia dibiarkan di sini, sebaiknya aku... Eh?" Raut wajahnya berubah heran karena beruang itu menjilat popsicle-nya dengan nikmat.

"Hei, lihat! Dia menjilati popsicle-mu," seru temannya.

"Lho? Dia beruang hidup, ya?" tutur teman yang lain.

"Oh, benarkah dia beruang asli?" kata gadis itu kaget. "Sepertinya dia kelaparan..."

"Kasih saja popsicle-nya. Kayaknya dia suka tuh," saran temannya.

"Oh, OK..." Gadis itu mengangguk sambil menurunkan beruang itu dari gendongannya ke bangku halte. Lalu dia memberikan popsicle kepada beruang itu. "Nih, untukmu. Habiskan saja."

Begitu melihat es loli yang merangsang selera itu, si beruang langsung menyambarnya dan menjilat es loli itu dengan cepat.

Wah, gadis ini baik sekali. Aku dapat popsicle darinya... pikir si beruang. Hatinya senang sekali. Dia tak menyangka kalau dia diberi makanan enak olehnya. Saking senangnya, dia berhasil menghabiskan popsicle itu tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

"Sankyu. Ini sudah kuhabiskan... Are?" Si beruang kebingungan sembari celingukan. Mencari sosok gadis itu yang sudah memberinya popsicle. Namun, dia tak berhasil menemukan keberadaan gadis itu. Si gadis beserta kedua temannya pun sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya, yang masih duduk di bangku halte.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Murasakibara POV*

Kemana gadis itu, ya? tanyaku dalam hati. Yah... Padahal aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih sekaligus memintanya untuk merawatku. Aku benar-benar kecewa pada diriku. Kenapa aku nggak melakukannya tadi?

Hmm... Ya sudah, deh. Lebih baik aku cari yang lain. Toh masih banyak gadis di Bumi yang bisa kudapatkan. Asalkan mereka berbaik hati padaku dengan memberikanku makanan enak.

Aku melangkahkan keempat kakiku, meneruskan perjalanan untuk menyelesaikan misiku. Berharap bisa menemukan gadis yang kuinginkan. Sampai akhirnya, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket. Dia membawa satu kantong plastik di tangan kanannya. Ah! Aku bertaruh pasti ada makanan di dalamnya. Maka, aku mengikutinya diam-diam.

Setelah tiba di pertigaan, gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu lampu merah agar dia bisa menyeberang. Hmm... Ini kesempatanku. Aku akan mendekatinya...

Lalu aku berjalan ke samping gadis itu. Setelah itu, aku menarik-narik celana panjangnya agar dia bisa menoleh ke arahku. Akhirnya usahaku berhasil. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Wah, lucunya!" seru gadis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar begitu menatapku. Hehe... Wajahku yang berwujud beruang ini memang lucu, ya. Itu tak masalah bagiku. Aku cuma berharap dia mau memeliharaku.

"Kamu mau apa, beruang kecil?" tanyanya padaku sambil berjongkok di depanku.

Aku hanya diam saja. Aku tak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. Bukan apa-apa, aku tak mau dia takut padaku. Tapi kalau aku diam terus, dia akan...

"Beruang kecil?"

Tuh, kan. Kalau aku diam, dia akan mendesakku untuk menjawab. Akh! Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu... Aku berusaha menggelengkan kepalaku. Tak mau mikir yang bukan-bukan. Bisa-bisa aku akan melakukan hal yang salah. Hmm... Begini saja, deh. Aku akan menjawabnya pakai bahasa isyarat. Maka, aku menunjuk ke kantong plastik yang dipegangnya sebagai jawabanku padanya.

"Ng? Kamu mau makanan?"

Hufft... Akhirnya... Dia tahu apa yang kumaksud. Gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke kantong plastiknya, lalu dia mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Nih, buat kamu deh," ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah bungkus biskuit coklat padaku. "Ambillah..."

Wah, kayaknya biskuit itu enak sekali... Jadi ngiler. Tanpa ragu, aku menyambar bungkusan itu, membukanya dan... Astaga! Biskuitnya banyak sekali... Aku mengambil satu dan memakannya.

Nyam! Hmm... Oishii!

"Wah, kamu makan biskuitnya lahap sekali. Kamu suka, ya?" ujar gadis itu padaku yang masih memakan biskuitnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Seolah-olah aku menjawab, "Suka! Suka sekali..."

"Hehe..." Gadis itu tertawa geli melihat cara makanku. Ara, ara... Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya terus melahap biskuit pemberiannya.

"Oh, astaga! Tak terasa sudah mau lampu hijau! Aku harus menyeberang..." pekiknya begitu melihat lampu lalu lintas sudah mau menunjukkan warna hijau. Eh? Bagaimana denganku? Kamu nggak mau memeliharaku?

Aku mau ngomong padanya, tapi...

"Sudah ya, beruang kecil. Aku harus pergi!" Dia sudah pergi menyeberang jalan, meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Lampu sudah hijau dan kendaraan sudah bergegas untuk menggerakkan mesinnya. Aku... Tak bisa menyusulnya...

Aku menunduk kecewa. Sekarang aku sudah melakukan kesalahan lagi. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya, eh ketiga kalinya... Pertama, aku membuat dia takut. Kedua, aku menghabiskan popsicle-nya dan mengabaikannya sampai dia pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Ketiga... Ini yang lebih membuatku sakit...

Dia pergi meninggalkanku dan tidak peka akan perasaanku... Aku memang ingin makanan, tapi aku ingin yang lebih dari itu. Aku ingin ada salah satu gadis yang kutemui mau memeliharaku...

Ternyata misi ini begitu sulit dari yang kubayangkan. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau memeliharaku. Ini bukan bagian dari rencanaku. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin... Cinta sejati yang manis...

Aku menatap kosong ke arah biskuit terakhir di tanganku. Perlahan aku memakannya. Begitu aku menggigit biskuit itu, tak ada rasa manis terasa di lidahku. Rasanya hambar...

Aku tidak ingin makan... Aku ingin menangis...

Tapi kutahan air mataku kuat-kuat. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Nanti semua orang akan memperhatikanku dan menganggap aku ini lemah. Aku harus kuat. Harus menjadi lebih kuat menghadapi ini.

Aku melanjutkan jalanku tanpa menghabiskan biskuit terakhir yang kutinggalkan di jalan. Sungguh... Gara-gara diriku sedang patah hati, nafsu makanku jadi hilang. Lebih baik, aku teruskan saja misiku ini. Tapi...

Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak bersemangat untuk melakukannya. Bahkan bertemu lagi dengan gadis manusia lain pun tidak. Kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi begini? Apakah ini tandanya aku sedang putus asa? Atau diriku merasa gagal melakukan misi ini? Benarkah begitu?

Aku tak tahu. Tapi baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan yang menyakitkan seperti ini...

Ah, mungkin lebih baik aku tidak ikut bersama yang lain untuk menjalankan misi dari Raja Niji-chin. Kenapa aku harus mematuhi perintahnya? Kenapa aku harus berubah menjadi seekor beruang? Kalau seandainya aku manusia, mungkin ini terasa lebih mudah...

Aku menghela napas berat. "Hufft... Susah sekali misinya. Aku tak mendapat satu gadis pun di sini," keluhku.

Tes!

Are? Ada tetes air mengenai kepalaku...

Aku melihat ke atas langit. Ternyata langit sudah mendung dan tetes air sudah berjatuhan. Tetes air itu semakin lama semakin banyak. Oh, ya ampun... Deras sekali...

Sebenarnya aku malas sekali mencari tempat berteduh. Tapi kalau dibiarkan, aku bisa basah dan kedinginan. Huh! Terpaksa aku cari tempat yang aman untuk berteduh. Aku memperhatikan sekitarku apakah ada tempat di dekat sini yang bisa kujadikan tempat berlindung.

Ah! Ada sebuah toko di dekat sana. Kelihatannya tempat yang cocok untuk berteduh. Aku berlari ke toko itu dengan perasaan gembira. Lalu aku duduk di sana dan menunggu hujan reda. Tepat di bawah kanopi jendela toko.

Ara, ara... Di sini rasanya nyaman... Jadi sulit untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

Satu jam sudah berlalu... Tapi hujan tak juga berhenti. Malah makin deras. Aku merengut sambil menggembungkan pipi. Nih, hujan kok lama banget. Kapan berhentinya, ya?

Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan tubuhku mulai terasa dingin menggigit. Ara... Meskipun bulu-bulu di badanku sedikit menghangatkan, tetap saja tak mampu mengenyahkan udara dingin ini. Kalau kuperhatikan badanku baik-baik, ada benarnya juga, sih. Sebagian tubuhku basah terkena hujan. Makanya aku tetap merasa kedinginan. Tak ada sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkanku.

Kruyuuk!

Bunyi perut keroncongan terdengar di telingaku. Huh, ini yang paling menyebalkan... Aku lapar.

Dingin... Lapar... Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini...

Adakah manusia yang menemukanku di sini? Kumohon, aku butuh bantuan kalian. Tolong... Aku kelaparan dan kedinginan. Jadi manusia jangan egois, dong... Bawalah aku ke rumah kalian dan jadikanlah aku peliharaan kalian...

Aku mohon...

"Eh? Kamu siapa? Sedang apa kamu di situ?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sahutan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

Di balik pintu toko, ada seorang gadis manusia dengan rambut (your hair color). Mata (your eyes color)nya memandangku yang masih duduk di depan toko. Kami saling bertatapan dalam diam. Sampai...

"Sampai kapan kamu terus di luar?" tanyanya sembari menghampiriku. "Kamu bisa sakit, lho!"

"Ng?" Aku tersentak ketika dia mengangkat tubuhku dan menatapku dalam. Membuatku merinding, tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Dalam hatiku, aku bertanya-tanya. Sedang apa dia di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu dan menemukanku di sini? Apakah dia... Mengkhawatirkanku?

"Hmm... Bulumu agak basah. Tapi bisa kukeringkan, kok," ucapnya kemudian sambil membelai bulu kepalaku. Ups... Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada debaran di dadaku. Belaiannya itu... Oh, rasanya membuatku seakan melayang...

"Daripada terus di sini, aku akan membawamu ke dalam," ujarnya. Eh? Ke dalam mana? Rumahnya? Kalau begitu, rumahnya dimana?

Aku membuka mulutku untuk bertanya, tapi gadis itu sudah masuk ke toko dengan diriku yang sudah berada di gendongannya. Yah, sial... Padahal aku mau berbicara dengannya. Aku pun belum menanyakan namanya. Ara... Sudahlah. Yang penting aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Akan kulakukan nanti...

*Normal POV*

"Yosh, selesai!" seru gadis itu. Dia segera melepaskan handuknya dari beruang itu. Seluruh bulu di badan beruang itu sudah kering sepenuhnya.

"Aduh, kamu beruang yang lucu banget! Mirip boneka," pekik gadis itu gemas sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah beruang itu dan menggesek-gesek hidungnya. Tingkahnya itu membuat si beruang merona.

"A, ano..." Suara beruang itu akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat si gadis terkejut sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Lho?" Dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Kemudian menggosok-gosoknya dengan tangan kanannya untuk memastikan dirinya tak salah lihat. "A, apakah tadi beruang itu berbicara padaku?" tanyanya bingung.

Si beruang juga bingung melihat reaksi gadis itu ketika dia melihatnya bicara. Mau diam, nanti malah gadis itu makin penasaran. Hatinya bimbang. Apakah dia harus berbicara pada gadis itu?

Ara, ara... Ini membingungkan, pikir si beruang. Aku khawatir gadis itu akan membuangku kalau dia takut padaku... Tapi kalau kubiarkan, aku malah memperburuk keadaan. Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku berbicara padanya, tekadnya dalam hati.

"Nona." Beruang itu memanggil si gadis, yang masih menatapnya. "Maaf, aku mau berbicara padamu..."

"Eh? Kamu bisa bicara, beruang kecil?" tanya gadis itu terpana.

Beruang itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku bisa bicara. Dari tadi aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu... Tapi aku tak mau kamu takut padaku."

"Hebat..." Gadis itu seketika mengagumi beruang itu. Wah, dia makin imut saja kalau dia bisa bicara padaku seperti itu, pikirnya. "Oh, kamu salah. Aku justru nggak takut. Aku malah senang," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kamu mau bilang apa padaku? Katakan saja."

Syukurlah... Dia mau mendengarkanku, batin si beruang senang. "Ehm, begini... Aku sangat berterima kasih... Terima kasih karena kamu sudah membawaku ke sini. Waktu itu, aku kelaparan dan kedinginan. Tidak ada orang yang mau merawatku..."

Kruyuk!

Lagi, bunyi perut keroncongan terdengar jelas di telinga. Aduh, ini perut kayaknya sedang demo, menuntut hak untuk minta diisi. Beruang itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil memegangi perutnya. Kontan saja si gadis tertawa geli.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu ke tokoku. Ada banyak kue di sana. Kamu bisa mencicipinya satu per satu. Hehe..." tawar si gadis.

"Hah? Kue?" Si beruang terkejut. Mendadak dia ngiler, membayangkan kue-kue lezat yang sudah melayang di kepalanya. Tapi, tunggu dulu... Ekspresi beruang itu berubah. Ada yang lebih mengejutkan daripada ini...

"Tokomu?!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Begitu si gadis membawa beruang itu ke dalam ruang depan, mata ungu beruang itu melebar. Benar apa yang dikatakan si gadis. Ruang depan itu ternyata adalah tempat toko kue dan roti! Buktinya, hampir di setiap etalase berisikan banyak macam kue-kue dan roti-roti yang menggugah selera. Mulai dari roti melon sampai kue pernikahan! Melihat itu semua membuat beruang itu sampai meneteskan air liur. Kelihatannya dia sudah tak sabar untuk bisa memakan semua itu. Habisnya, dia lapar banget.

"Apa aku boleh menghabiskan semuanya?" tanya si beruang polos.

Si gadis menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Nanti orangtuaku marah kalau kamu menghabiskan semuanya. Kamu cukup memakan satu atau dua saja, ya," sarannya.

"Yah, tak apa deh. Yang penting aku mau makan. Kue ataupun roti apa saja aku mau, kok," ujar beruang itu.

"Hmm..." Si gadis memperhatikan sekeliling tokonya. Mencari kue apa yang enak untuk beruang itu.

"Aha! Kamu mau yang ini?" Si gadis berjalan menuju ke suatu etalase dan mengambil satu kue mangkok dengan buah blueberry di atasnya.

"Wah, kayaknya enak..." kata beruang itu.

"Nih, makanlah," tawar gadis itu sambil memberikan cupcake itu pada si beruang. Tanpa ragu-ragu, si beruang langsung menyambar cupcake itu dan memakannya.

"Hmm... Enak sekali... Nyam, nyam..." gumamnya sambil mengunyah. Kue dengan krim lembut ditambah dengan buah blueberry itu terasa manis di lidahnya.

"Hehe..." Gadis itu tertawa geli melihat cara makan beruang itu.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, nyam..." Tiba-tiba beruang itu teringat sesuatu. "Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu, Nona. Bolehkah?"

"Hm? Boleh saja, beruang kecil," jawab gadis itu. "Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

"Begini... Bagaimana kamu bisa menemukanku di depan toko?"

"Oh, itu..." Si gadis terdiam sejenak. "Itu karena... Ketika aku sedang menjaga tokoku, aku menemukanmu tepat di depan toko. Tadinya, pertama kali aku melihatmu, kukira kamu hanya boneka beruang yang baru saja dibuang. Pas aku berniat mau membawamu masuk, aku terkejut sekali. Ternyata kamu beruang beneran. Itu karena kulihat kamu sedang menggigil kedinginan. Karena kasihan, aku membawamu ke sini," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Si beruang manggut-manggut. Pantas saja kenapa dia bisa tahu aku di sini. Tak kusangka kalau toko dimana aku berteduh ini rumahnya, pikirnya.

"Nyam, nyam... Terus, kenapa kamu sendirian? Dimana orangtuamu?" tanya beruang itu, masih sibuk memakan cupcake-nya.

"Mereka sedang keluar sebentar. Tak akan lama, kok," jawab gadis itu tenang.

"Begitu, ya... Nyam..."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu...

"Ehm, beruang kecil..." panggil gadis itu.

"Ya, ada apa?" Si beruang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu bisa berada di depan tokoku?" tanya si gadis penasaran. "Apa tujuanmu datang ke mari?"

Sesudah beruang itu menghabiskan cupcake-nya, dia mengusap mulutnya dengan kaki depannya. Kemudian, dia menjawab, "Aku datang ke mari karena... Aku mengalami banyak kesulitan di sini."

"Eh? Kesulitan apa?"

"Kamu mau tahu tujuanku ke sini, Nona?" ujar beruang itu. "Aku ingin mencari seseorang yang mau memeliharaku. Tapi mereka malah mengabaikanku. Jadi, aku merasa kesulitan untuk mencari orang yang tepat untukku. Oleh karena itulah, aku merasa putus asa... Pas hujan tadi, aku datang ke tokomu untuk berteduh. Itulah sebabnya, kenapa aku bisa ke sini..."

Kasihan... batin gadis itu sedih.

"Tapi, begitu kamu datang... Kamu bagaikan malaikat penolong bagiku..." Beruang itu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kamu telah membawaku ke rumahmu, mengeringkan buluku dan memberi makan untukku. Karena itulah, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu..."

Begitu mendengar cerita beruang itu, seulas senyum tersungging di bibir si gadis. "Sama-sama, beruang kecil. Aku senang bisa merawatmu. Ehm... Aku punya permintaan untukmu," pintanya.

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Kamu mau kujadikan peliharaanku?"

Iris amethyst milik beruang itu melebar. Terkejut begitu mendengar permintaan si gadis. "Hontou ni?"

"Tentu saja, beruang kecil! Kamu begitu imut sampai aku gemas dan membuatku ingin sekali memeliharamu..." jawab gadis itu sambil mencubit pipi beruang itu. "Kamu itu seperti boneka beruang di kamarku. Tapi kamu berbeda. Kamu bisa bicara, makan dan... Apapun kamu bisa melakukannya! Apalagi warna bulumu itu ungu. Aku sekali warna ungu. Boleh, kan aku memeliharamu?"

Beruang itu terdiam. Sedang memikirkan apakah dia harus menerima permintaan gadis itu.

"Ng, apa kamu keberatan, ya?" tanya gadis itu sekali lagi. Raut wajahnya berubah memelas. Khawatir kalau beruang itu menolaknya.

Beruang itu tersentak kaget. "Oh, nggak, kok. Aku nggak keberatan..." jawabnya gelagapan. "A, aku senang kamu memintaku seperti itu. Tentu saja aku mau..." sambungnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mata gadis itu berbinar-binar. Dia terlihat senang sekali karena beruang itu mau dijadikan peliharaannya. "Wah, arigato! Arigato!" serunya riang sembari memeluk erat beruang itu. "Hore! Akhirnya aku punya peliharaan seekor beruang! Kyaaa!"

"Hmmmph..." Beruang ungu itu merasa sesak karena pelukan erat gadis itu. "To... Tolong... Lepaskan... Aku... Ehmm..."

"Oh, maaf..." Si gadis segera melonggarkan pelukannya sampai beruang itu bisa bernapas lagi. "Hmm... Aku akan memberimu nama. Apa, ya nama yang bagus untukmu?" tanya gadis itu sambil berpikir. Dia memutar bola matanya, mengira-ngira nama apa yang cocok untuk peliharaan barunya itu.

"Murasakibara..." jawab beruang itu, menyebut namanya sendiri. Sebetulnya beruang itu adalah wujud binatangnya pengawal Raja Pelangi yang mewakili warna ungu, Atsushi Murasakibara. Karena tak ingin nama aslinya diketahui, dia menggunakan nama belakangnya.

"Murasaki... Bara?" Gadis itu mengejanya perlahan. "Murasakibara... Ah, nama yang cocok untukmu! Nah, beruang berbulu ungu sepertimu akan kuberi nama Murasakibara," ujarnya.

"Ya, namaku Murasakibara... Namamu siapa?" Murasakibara menanyakan nama gadis itu.

"Namaku (your full name). Yoroshiku ne."

"(Your name)-chin..."

"Eh? (your name)-chin?" Gadis itu merasa heran dengan panggilan yang diberikan Murasakibara padanya.

"Begitulah... Aku memanggilmu (your name)-chin," balas Murasakibara santai.

"Ehm, begitu, ya." Gadis itu manggut-manggut. "Oh ya, kamu mau roti? Ada roti croissant rasa coklat, lho! Pasti kamu suka, Murasakibara," tawarnya kemudian sambil menunjuk sebuah etalase yang berisikan roti yang lezat. Membuat Murasakibara ngiler begitu melihatnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau, (your name)-chin..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*OC/Reader POV*

Yeay! Kini aku punya hewan peliharaan. Dia seekor beruang ungu yang kuberi nama Murasakibara. Hihi... Dia begitu menggemaskan membuatku suka sekali menjadi peliharaannya. Kamu tahu? Dia lucu seperti boneka beruang yang kupajang di kamarku.

Aku memberikan roti croissant coklat itu pada beruangku yang kukeluarkan dari etalase toko kueku. Murasakibara langsung senang hati menerimanya, lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Duh, kalau dia lagi makan seperti itu, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin mencubit pipinya.

"(Your name), tadaima!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyahutiku. Oh, tidak! Aku tahu suara itu. Itu suara orangtuaku! Gawat! Mereka pasti sudah pulang. Aku seharusnya senang menyambut mereka, tetapi... Masalahnya Murasakibara masih di pangkuanku! Aduh, kalau orangtuaku tahu aku memelihara binatang tanpa ijin, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ayo, (your name)... Berpikir, berpikir!

Aha! Itu dia! Aku harus menggunakan cara ini. Semoga berhasil. Dengan begini, orangtuaku tak akan curiga.

"Mu, Murasakibara!" panggilku pada beruangku yang masih memakan rotinya. "Cepat habiskan rotimu. Orangtuaku datang! Mereka sudah pulang!"

"Awhre...?" Murasakibara terperangah dengan roti di mulutnya. "Kewhnapawh, (your name)-chwin?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tak begitu jelas.

"Pokoknya, cepat habiskan!" perintahku tegas. "Kalau orangtuaku melihatmu, bisa bahaya! Nanti mereka mengira aku membawa seekor anak beruang kabur dari kebun binatang!" sambungku panik.

"Nyam..." Murasakibara menggigit rotinya dengan mata membulat. Maka dia segera memakan rotinya sampai habis, kemudian menelannya perlahan.

"OK, Murasakibara, aku ini pemilikmu dan juga majikanmu. Mulai saat ini, kamu harus menuruti apa yang kuperintahkan," ujarku. "Kamu harus berpura-pura jadi boneka beruang biasa. Oh, kalau boleh, jadi beruang yang bisa jalan maupun berbicara. Supaya orangtuaku berpikir kalau kamu boneka. Mengerti, kan?"

"Hmm, begitu, ya... Merepotkan sekali. Masa aku harus berpura-pura menjadi boneka..." jawab Murasakibara malas.

"Kamu harus melakukannya, Murasakibara! Harus!"

"Iya, deh..." Akhirnya dia mengangguk mengiyakan. Hufft... Youkatta... Lega rasanya. Murasakibara mau melakukannya...

Aku bergegas mengambil tisu dan membersihkan mulut Murasakibara dari remah-remah roti yang masih menempel. Setelah aku membersihkannya, wajah beruangku itu memerah. Membuatku bingung.

"Ng, Murasakibara? Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa..." Murasakibara malah memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Aku ingin bertanya lagi, tapi...

"(Your name), kamu ada di dalam, kan? Ayo, buka pintunya, Nak."

Ya, ampun. Sahutan itu terdengar lagi. Pasti itu suara Ayah. Dia pasti sudah menungguku membuka pintu bersama dengan Ibu. Aku nggak boleh membuat mereka terlalu lama menungguku. Karena itulah, aku bergegas melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu dan membukanya. Begitu pintu dibuka, aku melihat orangtuaku berdiri di hadapanku dengan jas hujan dan payung karena di luar, hujan belum berhenti.

"Okaeri, Tou-san, Kaa-san..." sambutku sambil tersenyum. "Sumimasen, sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama..." lanjutku sambil membungkukkan badanku tanda maaf.

"Ah, daijoubu, (your name)... Lagipula, kami menunggumu tak lebih dari 5 menit, kok," sahut Ibu. Sedangkan Ayah membalas senyumanku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ayo, masuklah." Aku mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah berada di dalam, Ayah dan Ibu melepas jas hujan mereka dan meletakkan payungnya ke tabung tempat penyimpanan payung.

"Yuki, bagaimana toko kita? Apa ada pelanggan yang datang?" tanya Ayah padaku.

"Ya, baik-baik saja, Tou-san. Seperti biasa. Pelanggannya tidak terlalu banyak yang datang. Sekitar 24 orang," jawabku sambil menggantungkan jas hujan yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Hmm, (your name)..." Ibu memanggilku sembari menunjuk sesuatu di pangkuanku. "Apa itu yang kamu bawa? Dari tadi Kaa-san melihat sesuatu di pangkuanmu. Sepertinya itu boneka..."

Ah, ini dia. Jangan panik. Aku harus bersikap tenang... Biasa saja, pikirku. "Oh, ini..." kataku sambil menunjukkan Murasakibara yang terlihat diam dan tak bersuara sedikitpun. Dia sedang berpura-pura jadi boneka, sesuai keinginanku. "Ini boneka beruang baruku, Kaa-san. Kawaii deshou?"

"Ha'i. Sugoku kawaii ne... Boneka beruangnya imut sekali," puji Ibu sambil menyentuh kepala Murasakibara.

"Darimana kamu mendapatkannya, Nak?" tanya Ayah sambil melepas sandal coklatnya. "Apa kamu beli sendiri atau dikasih seseorang?"

"Ya, aku beli sendiri, Tou-san," jawabku agak gugup. "Etto... Aku membelinya di toko boneka setelah kalian pergi tadi..."

"Tunggu. Sebelum kamu pergi, kamu sudah mengunci toko kuenya, kan?" tanya Ayah menginterogasi sambil menatapku tajam. Duh, Tou-san... Tou-san seram, deh... Namun aku tak akan mengatakannya langsung padanya atau beliau akan marah sekali.

"Te, tentu saja..." jawabku gelagapan. Oh, maafkan aku karena sudah membohongimu, Tou-san... Memang dari awal aku sudah bohong. Waktu Ayah pergi bareng Ibu, aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana dan menjaga toko saja.

"Bagus, deh. Kamu anak gadisku yang pintar," puji Ayah sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku hanya tersenyum yang terkesan kupaksakan dengan sweatdrop mengalir di kepalaku.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, Murasakibara ingin berkenalan dengan kalian," sahutku kemudian.

"Murasakibara?" Ayah dan Ibu heran mendengar nama beruangku.

Aku mengangguk. "Hn! Murasakibara itu nama yang kuberikan untuk boneka ini. Sesuai dengan warna bulunya. Dia bisa berjalan bahkan berbicara, lho!"

"Benarkah?" Ayah tercengang begitu mendengar penjelasanku.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan saja. Kaa-san mau lihat," tawar Ibu.

"OK," kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku, lalu menurunkan Murasakibara ke lantai. Setelah itu, dia berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah orangtuaku dengan dua kakinya.

"Namaku Murasakibara. Aku beruang yang akan menemani (your name)-chin," kata Murasakibara pada mereka.

"Wah..." Akhirnya, mereka berdecak kagum melihat beruang kecilku. Yes, berhasil! Kamu hebat, Murasakibara!

"Luar biasa, (your name)! Boneka beruangmu itu hebat sekali. Kaa-san jadi kagum melihatnya berjalan dan berbicara seperti itu! Dia bahkan memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang lucu," komentar Ibu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hoo, dia benar-benar bisa melakukannya. Semoga dia bisa menjadi teman yang akan menemanimu, (your name)..." ujar Ayah.

Yatta! Mereka mau menerima beruang peliharaanku tinggal di rumahku! batinku senang. Aku lalu menggendong Murasakibara dan tersenyum manis padanya. Murasakibara hanya membalas senyumanku walaupun dengan senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Kelihatannya dia juga senang orangtuaku menerima kedatangannya.

Arigato, Murasakibara... Sekarang kamu sudah bisa tinggal denganku.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 hari kemudian...

Tak terasa, hari sudah berlalu, Murasakibara sudah terbiasa tinggal di rumahku. Walaupun dia hanya berpura-pura jadi boneka, setidaknya dia masih bersikap layaknya beruang hidup. Aku merawatnya dengan baik dan selalu memperhatikan jadwal makannya. Tak lupa aku memberinya roti, kue, snack dan makanan kecil lainnya supaya dia tak bosan. Ah, Murasakibara memang suka makan. Gara-gara itu, dia pernah keluar dari kamar untuk pergi ke dapur dan mengambil sesuatu di kulkas atau ke toko kueku. Astaga, ayah dan ibuku sampai bengong melihatnya. Bahkan Ayah sempat memarahinya karena telah mencuri kue dan roti jualannya. Jadi begitulah, aku harus super ketat menjaganya. Aku nggak mau karena dia, makanan di rumahku sampai ludes dibuatnya.

Meskipun begitu, Murasakibara itu beruang yang santai. Sifatnya memang kekanakan dan pemalas, namun setidaknya itulah yang membuatnya lucu di mataku. Dia pernah mengambil sisa biskuit coklat di toples sampai kepalanya masuk ke dalamnya. Bukannya panik, aku malah terkikik melihatnya sambil membantunya melepaskan toples dari kepalanya. Aku juga senang bermain dengannya sampai tertidur di kamar. Hehe... Pokoknya bagiku, beruang kecilku itu bisa membuatku terhibur akan tingkah lucunya.

Suatu hari, setelah makan malam, aku membawa dua piring puding vanila dengan saus vla coklat di atasnya ke kamarku. Aku sengaja membawa dua karena yang satunya lagi untuk Murasakibara. Kuharap dia suka dengan pudingku ini. Soalnya aku yang buat.

"Murasakibara! Aku datang," seruku ceria sambil mendorong pintu kamar.

Murasakibara yang sedang duduk di meja belajarku, menoleh ke arahku. "Ah, (your name)-chin... Are? Kamu bawa puding, ya?" sambutnya dengan mata melebar. Hihi... Pasti dia ngiler melihat pudingku.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, yang satunya lagi untukmu..."

"Untukku? Wah... Sankyu, (your name)-chin," ucap Murasakibara dengan raut wajah cerah.

Aku duduk di kursi dan meletakkan satu puding ke atas meja. Tepat di depanku. Kemudian, aku meletakkan puding yang satunya ke arah Murasakibara.

"Kelihatannya enak..." gumamnya sambil mengambil sendoknya.

"Coba makan saja. Aku yakin kamu pasti suka," ujarku sambil menyendok pudingku dan memakannya. "Nyam... Hmm... Enak! Cobalah, Murasakibara."

Begitu mendengar tawaranku, beruang kecilku segera menyendok pudingnya sedikit. Setelah itu, memasukkannya ke mulut. Tak lama, ekspresi mukanya berubah begitu dia menyantap pudingnya.

"Ah... Ini enak sekali... Nyam... Jadi, pengen makan lagi... Nyam..." katanya di sela-sela kunyahan.

Kyaaa! Aku senang sekali kalau beruang peliharaanku itu suka dengan puding buatanku! Bahagianya...

"Habiskan saja," kataku sambil tersenyum. Murasakibara mengangguk sambil melanjutkan makan pudingnya.

"Nyam, nyam... Ne, (your name)-chin... Siapa yang membuat puding ini? Sungguh, ini enak sekali," tanya Murasakibara penasaran.

Setelah aku memakan pudingku, aku menjawab, "Aku yang membuatnya..."

"Eh? Hontou?" Murasakibara terlihat sedang menatapku tak percaya. "Kamu yang membuatnya?"

"Benar, hontou desu," balasku sambil mengangguk.

"Tak kusangka kalau kamu bisa membuatnya, (your name)-chin..."

Aku tertawa geli, menahan malu. "Hehe... Kamu tahu, nggak? Aku tidak hanya bisa membuat puding. Membuat panganan lain kayak roti dan kue itu aku juga bisa, lho. Walaupun aku dibantu sama Tou-san dan Kaa-san," jelasku bangga.

"Ara, sugoii ne... Kamu ternyata pintar memasak, ya. Nyam..." puji Murasakibara.

"Dari dulu aku suka memasak. Bahkan Kaa-san mengajariku cara memasak dan membuat kue. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku bisa memasak, Murasakibara..."

"Hmm..." Murasakibara manggut-manggut. Dia kembali menghabiskan pudingnya yang sudah tinggal setengah. "Nyam... Aku ingin melihat cara (your name)-chin memasak. Boleh, kan?" pintanya padaku.

Aku terkejut. "Hah? Ta, tapi-"

"Sekali ini saja, kok... Onegai..." sela Murasakibara penuh harap. Mata ungunya berbinar-binar menatapku. Wajahnya memelas seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen. Ukh, kalau dia bersikap begini, bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya? Hmm... Apa aku harus bersedia memperlihatkan cara memasakku padanya? Mungkin ini ide yang bagus. Sekalian saja aku mengajarinya memasak.

"Baiklah. Tapi besok saja, ya," kataku.

"Ara, kenapa besok?" Pipi Murasakibara menggembung, terlihat sedang merengut.

"Besok, kan hari Minggu. Orangtuaku akan pergi ke restoran karena diundang teman Tou-san. Aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku harus jaga toko," tandasku. "Setelah orangtuaku nggak ada di rumah, kita bisa membuat kue bersama. Jadi gimana? Mau, kan?"

"Oh, souka. Wakatta..." Murasakibara mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, besok kita akan membuat kue. Setelah itu, aku akan memakannya sepuasnya..."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Dalam hatiku, aku sudah tak sabar menunggu hari esok untuk bisa membuat kue bersama beruang kecilku.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hari Minggu, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba! Setelah orangtuaku pergi dengan mobil mereka, aku segera berlari kecil menghampiri Murasakibara yang sudah menungguku di dapur.

"Gomen, Murasakibara!" teriakku sembari membuka pintu. "Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama..."

"Huh, kamu lama sekali, (your name)-chin... Darimana saja, sih?" keluh Murasakibara.

Aku mengambil celemek unguku di gantungan dan mengenakannya. "Maaf, ya. Habis, aku harus membimbing mereka sampai mereka masuk ke mobil dan mengucapkan 'hati-hati di jalan'. Aku nggak mau mereka melihat kita sedang memasak kue bersama."

"Kok, begitu? Apa kamu malu?"

Wajahku seketika merona. "Ng, nggak, kok! Aku hanya... Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, kita siapkan bahan-bahannya. Kita akan membuat kue chiffon."

"Ah, kue chiffon..." gumam Murasakibara. "Sepertinya enak, tuh."

Aku berjalan menuju ke lemari dan membukanya untuk melihat apa saja bahan yang ada. "Murasakibara, kamu siapkan buku resep dan alat-alatnya, ya. Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan bahan-bahannya."

"Are? Malas, ah..." kata Murasakibara ogah.

"Ayolah, aku akan mengajarimu memasak kalau kamu mau membantuku," bujukku. "Hmm... Kalau kamu mau membantuku, aku akan memberi hadiah kue chiffon yang lebih banyak dari bagianku," sambungku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

Telinga Murasakibara langsung melebar begitu mendengar tawaranku. Maka secepat kilat, dia melompat turun dari meja dan menyiapkan buku resep dan alat-alat untuk membuat kue. Hihi... Dengan ini, Murasakibara tidak akan malas-malasan.

Setelah semua siap di atas meja dapur, aku membuka buku resepku. Dengan cermat, aku memperhatikan bahan apa saja yang kumasukkan ke dalam mangkok. "Hmm... Pertama-tama, masukkan tepung terigu 75 gram... Terus diayak... Lalu campurkan 40 ml minyak sayur atau minyak zaitun, 70 ml susu dan vanili secukupnya."

Lalu aku menoleh ke arah Murasakibara setelah membaca resep itu. "Murasakibara, kamu masukkan tepung terigunya ke mangkok. Biar aku saja yang mengayaknya. Sebelum itu, aku campurkan dulu bahan lainnya di mangkok yang lain."

"OK," jawab Murasakibara singkat.

Setelah Murasakibara memasukkan tepung ke mangkok dan aku selesai mencampurkan bahan di mangkok lain, aku mengayak tepung itu. Murasakibara memperhatikan gerak-gerikku.

"Setelah itu..." Aku melihat resep lagi. "Pisahkan putih dan kuning telur. Nah, kali ini biar aku saja yang melakukannya..." kataku sambil mengambil 4 butir telur. Lalu masing-masing keempat telur itu kupecahkan dan kupisahkan di mangkok terpisah.

"Lalu? Apa lagi, (your name)-chin?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menyomot gula.

"Sekarang putih telurnya kucampur dengan 50 gram gula..." jawabku sambil memasukkan gula ke putih telur, kemudian mengaduknya dengan sendok pengocok. "Oh, ya, Murasakibara, kamu mengocok kuning telurnya. Jangan lupa tambahkan gula," ujarku.

Murasakibara mengangguk, lalu dia memasukkan gula ke mangkok berisi kuning telur. Setelah itu, dia mengocoknya.

"Ah, beres!" Aku mengelap keringatku setelah mengocok putih telur. Lalu aku berpaling ke arah Murasakibara. "Kamu sudah siap?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hampir..." jawab Murasakibara, masih mengocok. Lho, tunggu... Kuning telurnya, kan sudah memucat!

"Hei, berhenti saja mengocoknya! Itu warna kuningnya sudah memucat," sahutku memperingatkan.

"Oh, baik..." Dia akhirnya berhenti mengocok telurnya.

Setelah kami selesai mengocok telur, aku menuangkan campuran minyak, susu dan vanili ke campuran kuning telur. Kemudian aku mengaduknya.

"Apa ada lagi yang harus dicampur?" tanya Murasakibara lagi.

"Ah, ini dia... Etto..." Aku kembali memperhatikan buku resepku. "Tambahkan tepung. Tapi secara bertahap, ya."

"Tepung itu?" Murasakibara menunjuk ke bungkus tepung terigu. Eit, bukan yang itu!

"Bukan! Tapi tepung yang sudah kuayak tadi."

"Oh, yang itu... Ara, aku lupa..." Murasakibara menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Tunggu sebentar, (your name)-chin. Akan kuambilkan dulu biar bisa kumasukkan tepungnya..." ucapnya sambil bergegas ke arah mangkok berisi tepung dan membawanya ke sisiku.

"OK, sekarang tuangkan," perintahku sambil mengaduk adonan.

Murasakibara langsung menuangkan tepung ke dalam adonan secara pelan-pelan, sedangkan aku terus mengaduk. Begitu terus sampai tepung sudah habis. Ah, membuat kue bersama beruang kecilku ini rasanya menyenangkan. Bagiku, ini pengalaman yang tak pernah kulupakan. Biasanya aku selalu membuat kue bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Murasakibara, beruang peliharaanku yang bersamaku dalam membuat kue.

"Sekarang apa lagi, (your name)-chin?" Lamunanku mendadak buyar ketika Murasakibara memanggilku.

Sontak aku kaget. "Eh? Etto... Apa lagi, ya? Chotto matte, Murasakibara..." jawabku agak gugup seraya memperhatikan kembali buku resepku. "Ah, ya. Tinggal satu campuran lagi. Sekarang kamu tinggal masukkan campuran putih telurnya, ya."

"OK lah." Murasakibara berjalan ke arah mangkok berisi campuran putih telur dan mengambilnya. Kemudian dia bergegas menghampiriku dengan campuran di pegangannya.

Tuk!

"U, uwaah..." Tiba-tiba kaki Murasakibara tersandung sendok hingga dia jatuh. Aku yang melihatnya refleks menjerit tertahan. Oh, tidak! Campuran putih telurnya tumpah ke meja dan...

Cprot!

"Mu, Murasakibara...!" pekikku. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat beruang kecilku terkena adonan kue hingga melumuri badannya. Untunglah, aku sudah pakai celemek, jadi adonannya terciprat ke celemekku. Hanya saja masalahnya... Murasakibara sudah kotor karena badannya mengenai adonan kue...

"A, apa yang terjadi, (your name)-chin? Kenapa pandanganku jadi gelap? Apa sudah malam, ya?" Murasakibara malah berjalan mondar-mandir dengan mangkok yang masih di kepalanya. "Hmm... Ada adonan kue di sini... Slep! Rasanya enak..."

Aku yang tadinya panik, sekarang malah terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu beruang kecil kesayanganku itu. Aduh, Murasakibara... Kamu masih saja bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Aku menghampirinya dan mengeluarkan mangkok dari kepalanya.

"Ah, pagi. Eh, (your name)-chin..." sapa Murasakibara begitu melihatku. Lidahnya menyapu adonan dari pipinya. "Slep! Adonannya enak, tapi sayang sudah mengenai badanku. Ini gara-gara aku..." tuturnya menyesal sambil menunduk.

"Hihi... Nggak apa-apa, kok. Nanti kita buat lagi," ujarku, masih menahan tawa.

"(Your name)-chin nggak marah padaku, kan?" tanya Murasakibara dengan wajah sedih.

Aku menggeleng. "Nggak, kok. Aku malah khawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa."

"(Your name)-chin..."

"Nah, kita akan membuat ulang adonan kue chiffon-nya. Tapi sebelum itu... Kamu harus membersihkan badanmu dulu," kataku.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setelah selesai memandikan Murasakibara, aku mengeringkan bulunya dengan handuk. Ditambah dengan hairdryer agar cepat kering.

"Yosh, sudah kering..." ucapku setelah mematikan hairdryer dan melepas colokannya.

"Makasih, (your name)-chin," balas Murasakibara padaku.

Aku tersenyum lembut. "Sama-sama. Ayo, kita bikin kue lagi," ajakku sambil mulai menggendong badan Murasakibara.

"Tunggu dulu, (your name)-chin..." Tiba-tiba dia menghentikanku. "Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu..."

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyaku heran sambil duduk di hadapannya. "Kamu mau mengatakan apa padaku?"

"Begini... Uhm..." Murasakibara menggaruk kepalanya gugup dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Lho? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? Persis seperti saat dia memalingkan muka padaku dengan wajah memerahnya. Namun kali ini... Rasanya berbeda. Beruang kecilku kembali menatapku serius dan tidak berpaling dariku.

"Katakan saja, Murasakibara..." ucapku perlahan.

"Ehm, baiklah..." Murasakibara mengangguk pelan. "A, Aku mau bilang padamu kalau aku..."

Hening. Murasakibara kembali terdiam. Aku yang menunggu dia mau bilang apa jadi semakin penasaran. Sebenarnya, dia mau bilang apa padaku?

"Aku suka kamu, (your name)-chin..."

Deg!

Jantungku berdegup kencang begitu Murasakibara mengungkapkan rasa sukanya padaku. Eh, tunggu! Perasaan ini... Ah, dia suka aku sebagai apa? Aku bingung.

"Su, suka aku? Ka, kamu menyukaiku?" tanyaku tergagap untuk memastikan.

"Ya, (your name)-chin... Aku suka kamu..."

"Ehm, iya... Aku... Aku juga menyukaimu," jawabku sambil mengelus kepala Murasakibara. "Dari dulu aku memang suka kamu, lho. Kalau aku nggak menyukaimu, mana mungkin aku mau memeliharamu..."

"Hmph..." Murasakibara merengut sembari menggembungkan pipinya. "Kamu nggak ngerti maksudku, (your name)-chin... Aku suka kamu sebagai kekasih. Bukan sebagai peliharaan pada majikannya..." jelasnya ngambek.

"Eh, benarkah itu?" Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. "Se, sejak kapan?"

"Uhm, itu..." Murasakibara terdiam sejenak. "Sebelum itu, sejak saat kita bertemu pertama kali, kamu perhatian sekali padaku sampai kamu mau membawaku ke rumahmu... Lalu, kamu mau memeliharaku dan kamu merawatku dengan baik... Kemudian... Kamu juga memahami sifat kekanakanku dan bersedia memakluminya walaupun itu merepotkanmu..." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Murasakibara..." Aku tak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Sungguh, dia mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan tulus. Dan ini membuat dadaku berdebar... Kusentuh dadaku. Debaran ini kian terasa di tanganku. Oh, Tuhan... Apakah ini pertanda aku juga menyukainya? Aku juga merasakan wajahku merona.

"Karena itulah... Aku menyukaimu... Jadi, (your name)-chin... Uhm... Apa itu mengejutkanmu? Maaf kalau aku baru mengatakannya sekarang..." sesalnya sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari dulu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Are? Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya kamu bilang padaku dulu!" pekikku. "Sebetulnya... Aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi, karena kamu binatang dan kamu adalah seekor beruang... Aku ragu akan perasaan ini. Kamu tahu? Aku menyukaimu karena kamu itu istimewa bagiku. Kamu itu beruang yang bisa menemaniku bahkan membuatku tertawa akan tingkahmu," ungkapku dengan air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. "Karena, aku itu selalu merasa kesepian karena aku tak punya saudara. Yang bersamaku hanyalah orangtuaku. Tapi, sejak kamu hadir di kehidupanku, kamu telah membuat hari-hariku menjadi berwarna berkat dirimu, Murasakibara..."

Beruang kecilku itu terpana begitu mendengar ceritaku. Aku menghapus air mataku dan berkata, "Aku bisa saja menyukaimu sebagai kekasih... Tapi... Seandainya saja kalau kamu itu manusia..."

"Aku bisa berubah jadi manusia, kok..."

"Eh?" Aku tersentak. "Hontou ni?"

Murasakibara mengangguk. "Hontou dayo... Wujud beruangku ini bukan wujud asliku... Sebenarnya, aku adalah manusia yang seorang pengawal Raja Pelangi yang mewakili warna ungu, Atsushi Murasakibara. Asalku dari Miracle Rainbow World... Dunia lain yang melindungi Bumi dari kehampaan warna..."

"A, Apa katamu? Kamu... Seorang manusia?" tanyaku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Benarkah Murasakibara bisa berubah menjadi manusia?

"Hn... Kamu mau aku menunjukkannya padamu, (your name)-chin?" Murasakibara balas bertanya.

Aku terdiam sebentar, berpikir. "Etto... Agar aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu... Tunjukkan saja padaku wujud manusiamu. Aku ingin melihatnya..." pintaku.

"Tapi... Aku takkan berpura-pura lagi menjadi boneka beruang biasa seperti permintaanmu..."

Aku tertawa. "Hehe... Yah, nggak mungkin, dong."

"Sekarang... Sudah saatnya aku menunjukkan sosok asliku. Terima kasih, (your name)-chin... Karena kamu sudah mau menerima cintaku," kata Murasakibara sambil tersenyum.

Sesudah dia mengatakan itu, muncul cahaya ungu menyinari badannya yang mungil. Karena cahayanya yang menyilaukan, aku menutup mataku. Tak tahan melihatnya lebih lama lagi. Tak lama setelah itu, cahaya itu menghilang. Kubuka mataku perlahan, ingin melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Murasakibara. Begitu melihat sosoknya, aku terkejut.

Mataku terbelalak lebar melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut ungu sebahu dan mata ungu yang indah. Tubuhnya tinggi besar hampir mencapai 2 meter. Membuat seolah-olah diriku merasa kecil dan tak sanggup menggapai tubuhnya. Habis, dia besar sekali seperti raksasa!

Tapi, jantungku tak berhenti berdebar ketika aku memandangi cowok itu. Meskipun dia besar, dia terlihat memesona. Apakah dia... Murasakibara?

*Normal POV*

Kamu tak menyangka kalau Murasakibara, si beruang yang kamu rawat selama ini bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Itu karena cinta Murasakibara padamu berhasil terbalas.

"Mu, Murasakibara? Itu benar-benar kamu, Murasakibara?" tanyamu perlahan.

Murasakibara mengangguk. Dia lalu duduk di hadapanmu, sengaja agar dia bisa merendahkan tubuh besarnya. Namun bagimu, tetap saja tubuhnya terlihat menjulang tinggi walaupun cowok bongsor itu sedang duduk sekalipun.

"Ini memang aku, (your name)-chin..." katanya santai. "Inilah wujud manusiaku. Bagaimana?"

"Ehm... Bagaimana, ya..." Kamu jadi bingung sendiri. Perlahan kamu merasakan wajahmu merona merah. Kamu berpaling ke arah lain sambil memainkan rambutmu. Yah, kamu mengakui kalau kamu tak tahan kalau pemuda bersurai ungu itu menatap matamu. Bisa-bisa dirimu terbuai. "Tak kusangka... Kamu ternyata bisa berubah jadi cowok tinggi dan tampan... Ya, begitulah..."

"Eh... Ternyata (your name)-chin mengagumi wujud asliku, ya..." goda Murasakibara sambil mengacak-acak rambutmu dengan tangan besarnya.

"Aduh, jangan! Kamu membuat rambutku berantakan, Murasakibara!" pekikmu kesal sambil berusaha menepis tangan Murasakibara dengan tangan mungilmu. Namun kamu tak dapat mengimbanginya.

"Ah, maaf deh..." Akhirnya Murasakibara melepaskan tangannya dari kepalamu.

"Huh, dasar..." gerutumu sambil merapikan rambutmu. Kamu lalu menghela napas. "Hufft... Ne, Murasakibara... Aku..."

"Hm? Apa, (your name)-chin?" Murasakibara kembali menatapmu.

"Aku... Aku sekarang percaya padamu. Tadinya aku ragu kalau kamu bisa berubah jadi manusia. Tapi sejak kamu memperlihatkan wujud manusiamu padaku, aku jadi yakin. Aku yakin sekali kalau perasaanku ini tak salah. Aku jatuh hati pada beruang kesayanganku yang akhirnya berubah jadi manusia. Yaitu, kamu..." jelasmu sambil menunjuk Murasakibara.

Manik amethyst milik Murasakibara membulat sempurna. Dia tak menduga kalau gadis yang disukainya itu jujur dengan perasaannya. Itu berarti kamu juga menyukainya. Begitu melihatmu menunjuk dirinya, dia tersenyum.

"Ne, (your name)-chin..." panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kamu masih mau memelukku?" pinta Murasakibara. "Dulu, kamu sering melakukannya, lho..."

"Are?" Kamu tak menyangka kalau Murasakibara masih mengingat momen itu. Dimana kamu sering memeluk Murasakibara dalam wujud beruang tempo dulu. Tapi masalahnya... Kamu ragu melakukannya lagi karena sekarang Murasakibara sudah menjadi manusia. "Eh, etto... Aku tak bisa..."

"(Your name)-Chin..." Murasakibara merengut seraya mengeja. "Aku tak mau tahu. Kamu harus memelukku atau aku yang akan memelukmu duluan..."

"Mu, Murasakibara! Jangan kamu... Oh!" Kamu terkejut ketika pemuda bongsor itu memelukmu. Perlahan kamu merasakan ada kehangatan menjalari tubuhmu. Jantungmu berdebar tak menentu. Namun kamu tidak mengindahkannya maupun meronta untuk melepaskan diri. Kamu malah membalas pelukan Murasakibara. Tak lama kemudian, kalian saling bertatapan.

"Murasakibara... Aku menyukaimu..." bisikmu lembut.

"(Your name)-chin... Kamu mau aku menciummu? Kelihatannya bibirmu itu manis..." kata Murasakibara sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Eh? Apa katamu-" Ucapanmu terputus begitu Murasakibara mengecup bibirmu. Di sela-sela ciuman itu, kamu merasakan ada rasa manis di bibirnya. Pasti rasa sisa adonan kue tadi. Pelan-pelan kamu menutup matamu, meneruskan ciuman itu sambil memeluk Murasakibara erat.

Ketika kalian berciuman, muncullah cahaya ungu menyelimuti kalian. Cahaya itu melesat ke atas langit, lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sementara itu, di Miracle Rainbow World...

"Wah, Shuuzo-sama sayang! Lihat itu!" seru Ratu Aya pada suaminya, Raja Shuuzo sambil menunjuk sesuatu di ruang batu kristal milik tujuh pengawal mereka.

"Ah, itu..." Mata kecil sang Raja melebar begitu melihat apa yang ditunjuk permaisurinya. "Batu kristal ungu milik Murasakibara bersinar terang!"

"Cantik sekali, ya! Aduh, cahaya ungunya itu..." Mata Ratu Aya berbinar-binar melihat kecantikan yang terpancar dari batu kristal itu.

"Persis seperti dugaanku... Misinya berhasil," kata Raja Shuuzo sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Sayang. Sekarang tinggal Aomine-kun... Semoga dia berhasil menyusul Murasakibara-kun dan yang lain. Dengan begini, misimu akan sukses!" ujar Ratu antusias.

"Ya, kamu benar."

Ketika mereka berdua memandangi batu kristal itu, tiba-tiba sang Ratu menunduk malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada suaminya, namun dia tak punya keberanian untuk mengutarakannya.

Raja Shuuzo menyadari ada yang aneh dengan permaisurinya. Dia menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya, "Aya-sama, ada apa?"

"Ehm, Shuuzo-sama... Aku..."

"Katakan saja, Sayang. Tak usah malu," pinta sang Raja sambil tersenyum dan memegangi bahu Ratu Aya.

"Ba, baiklah..." Sang Ratu mengangguk. Lalu dia berkata, "Aku hamil, Shuuzo-sama..."

Sang Raja terkejut mendengar pemberitahuan istrinya itu. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah. "Ah, Aya-sama... Aku senang sekali mendengarnya! Sebentar lagi aku akan punya pewaris kerajaanku ini!" serunya bahagia sambil memeluk Ratu Aya.

"Oh, Shuuzo-sama..." Ratu Aya membalas pelukan sang Raja. "Kalau kamu senang, aku pun juga senang. Kita akan segera punya anak untuk meneruskan kerajaan ini."

"Ya, inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Aku sudah tak sabar menjadi ayah," ucap Raja Shuuzo sambil mengelus wajah permaisurinya. "Terima kasih, Aya-sama. Karena kamu mau menjadi ratuku di sisiku."

"Ah, aku juga berterima kasih karena kamu telah menerimaku menjadi permaisuri untukmu. Aku mencintaimu..." balas sang Ratu lembut.

Akhirnya pasangan raja dan ratu itu berciuman mesra. Merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara dalam diri mereka. Mereka berdua bahagia karena mereka akan dianugerahi anak.

Pet 6: Murasakibara The Bear End

*to be continued*

Next: Daiki Aomine

Omake

Kamu dan Murasakibara masih meneruskan aksi ciuman kalian. Namun ketika Murasakibara menjilati bibirmu, spontan kamu kaget bukan main. Refleks kamu mendorong pelan bahu Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara! Kumohon lepaskan aku..." katamu.

"Eh, maaf..." Buru-buru Murasakibara melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirmu. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Maaf... Aku terbawa suasana, jadi lupa diri..."

"Uhm..." Kamu hanya terdiam dengan wajahmu yang memerah sejak mengingat ciuman itu. Ditambah dengan jilatan dari Murasakibara. Ya, ciuman tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamamu. Debaran jantungmu semakin terasa di dadamu. "Kamu telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku..." ucapmu pelan.

Murasakibara malah tertawa kecil. "Hehe... Habis, bibir (your name)-chin rasanya manis. Makanya aku jadi pengen menciummu..." ujarnya polos.

"Huh, dasar! Memangnya aku ini permen?" sahutmu geregetan sambil memukul bahu bidang pemuda bongsor itu.

"Aduh! (Your name)-chin... Kenapa aku dipukul? Sakit..." keluh Murasakibara. "Tolong jangan memukulku, dong..."

"Murasaki-Baka! Baka!" jeritmu. Tak peduli dengan permintaan Murasakibara untuk berhenti memukulnya. "Gara-gara kamu, aku jadi malu!"

"Ayolah... Kita, kan sudah jadi pacar. Apa aku tak boleh melakukannya padamu?" Murasakibara membela diri.

"Eh?" Kamu segera menghentikan pukulanmu. "Sumimasen... Soalnya, aku... Pertama kali dicium oleh cowok sepertimu..."

"Ara, souka..." Murasakibara manggut-manggut. "Yah... Aku juga pertama kali mendapat ciuman darimu... Tapi maaf, ya. Aku tak bermaksud berbuat macam-macam padamu... Aku hanya..."

"Tak apa-apa," selamu sambil tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena reaksiku terlalu berlebihan. Lain kali, kita akan melakukannya lagi..."

"Eh, benarkah? Kamu mau aku menciummu lagi sekarang?"

"He, hei! Jangan sekarang juga kali!"

"(Your name)-chan!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namamu. Sontak kamu dan Murasakibara kaget begitu mendengar suara itu.

"Kamu dengar itu, (your name)-chin?" bisik Murasakibara. "Sepertinya ada orang memanggilmu..."

Kamu tidak menjawab. Kamu berusaha mempertajam indera pendengaranmu. Memastikan kalau kamu tak salah dengar.

"(Your name)-chan! Kamu ada di dalam?"

Astaga! Mata (your eyes color)mu terbelalak begitu mengetahui siapa yang memanggilmu tadi. "Ini gawat! Itu suara temanku! Dia akan ke sini!" pekikmu panik.

"Terus?" Murasakibara tak mengerti begitu melihat dirimu yang sedang panik.

"Aku takut dia akan melihatmu! Dia akan berpikir macam-macam kalau dia tahu kalau ada cowok sepertimu di rumahku ini," tuturmu sambil berdiri dari dudukmu. "Ayo, kamu harus cepat sembunyi, Murasakibara!"

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus sembunyi? Kan dia..."

"Itu lebih baik daripada menampakkan dirimu!" potongmu keras.

"Ara, ara... Baiklah," sahut Murasakibara sambil bangkit untuk berdiri, walaupun terpaksa.

Aduh, menyembunyikannya dimana, ya? batinmu bingung. Kamu celingak-celinguk mencari tempat sembunyi yang cocok untuk Murasakibara.

"(Your name)-chin..."

"Ah, ya... Apa?" Kamu menoleh.

"Apa aku harus sembunyi di sana?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari pakaian.

"Oh, ya! Kamu pintar, Murasakibara," pujimu sambil menarik tangan Murasakibara dan bergerak menuju lemari. Namun begitu Murasakibara masuk ke dalamnya, justru tak muat karena tubuh besarnya.

"Ukh! Sungguh ini membuatku stres," gumammu sambil menepuk keningmu.

"(Your name)-chan!" Suara panggilan itu tertangkap lagi di telingamu. Kamu jadi semakin panik.

"Murasakibara! Kalau tak muat, jangan paksakan dirimu," katamu sambil menarik Murasakibara keluar dari lemarimu.

"Jadi aku harus sembunyi dimana?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Dimana, ya... Eh?" Pandanganmu tertuju pada kolong meja belajarmu. Tiba-tiba saja kamu dapat ide. "Murasakibara, kamu sembunyi saja ke kolong mejaku. Di situ muat, kok," ujarmu.

"Yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin. Sembunyi saja ke dalam!"

"OK." Murasakibara merangkak ke bawah kolong meja dan duduk diam di sana. Setelah itu, kamu menatap Murasakibara sambil meletakkan jari telunjukmu di bibirmu tanda diam. Murasakibara mengangguk sambil mengikuti gerakanmu tadi.

Setelah berhasil menyembunyikan pemuda tinggi itu, kamu bergegas berlari keluar dari kamar. Menuruni setiap anak tangga untuk ke lantai satu, lalu melangkahkan kedua kakimu menuju ke arah pintu tokomu. Ketika sampai di sana dan membuka pintunya, ternyata salah satu teman sekolahmu yang mengenakan pakaian kasual, sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal karena sudah menunggu kedatanganmu terlalu lama.

"Kamu kok, lama sekali sih? Kakiku sudah capek berdiri terus!" omelnya.

"Sumimasen, aku tadi dengar musik di kamar. Makanya, aku tak mendengarmu..." cetusmu sambil meminta maaf. Tentu saja bohong. Aslinya, kan kamu menyembunyikan Murasakibara di kamarmu.

"Huh, udah tahu orangtuamu nggak ada di rumah, kamu malah mendengarkan musik. Nanti kalau ada orang datang ke rumahmu, bisa-bisa kamu dimarahi!" kata temanmu ketus. Setelah itu dia menghela napas.

"Hufft... (Your name)-chan, aku ke sini mau mengembalikan buku resepmu," katanya lagi sambil memberikan sebuah buku resep yang dia pegang padamu.

Kamu menerimanya. "Te, terima kasih. Tak kusangka kalau kamu mengembalikannya secepat ini."

Temanmu itu tertawa geli. "Hehe... Terima kasih, ya sudah meminjamkan aku buku resepmu. Berkat kamu, aku jadi tahu bagaimana cara membuat cupcake dengan mudah."

"Hehe... Ya, sama-sama," ujarmu sambil ikut tertawa.

"Sudah, ya. Aku pulang, (your name)-chan," kata temanmu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pulang.

"Hati-hati, ya," balasmu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah temanmu pulang, kamu menghela napas lega sambil menutup pintu tokomu. Kemudian kamu bergerak menuju kamarmu untuk menemui Murasakibara yang masih bersembunyi di sana.

"Murasakibara, keluarlah. Temanku sudah pulang," cetusmu sambil masuk ke kamar.

"Ah, baguslah... Aku udah bisa keluar..." kata Murasakibara lega sambil bangkit. Namun...

Duk!

"Aduh!" Tiba-tiba dia menjerit kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Astaga, ternyata itu karena kepalanya terbentur meja. Murasakibara lupa kalau dia masih berada di kolong meja.

"Ah, Murasakibara!" jeritmu sambil menghampirinya. "Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Sakit... Kepalaku sakit, (your name)-chin..." Murasakibara meringis kesakitan.

"Hihi... Kamu lupa, ya? Kamu itu masih di bawah meja..." tuturmu sambil menahan tawa. Kamu lalu membantu Murasakibara keluar dari kolong mejamu. "Atau mungkin karena badan besarmu itu hingga kesulitan bergerak? Jadi orang tinggi susah juga, ya."

"Ukh, ya begitulah..." sahut Murasakibara sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Tapi aku nggak apa-apa, kok... Lagipula, kepalaku tak berdarah. Cuma sedikit benjol..."

"Hehe... Ehm, kita buat kue lagi, yuk?"

"Ara, hampir saja aku lupa lagi... Ayo, kita buat kue lagi. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin makan kue chiffon-nya, (your name)-chin..."


	8. Aomine The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. (Pet 7: Aomine The Wolf)

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: GoM + Kagami x OC/Reader

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur bin amburadul, dsb

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. (Pet 7: Aomine The Wolf)

 

Pet 7

*Aomine The Wolf*

Muncullah cahaya biru menyilaukan di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo di Dunia Manusia. Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin terang. Seiring dengan terangnya cahaya, muncul sosok menyerupai anjing di baliknya. Tak lama kemudian, cahaya itu perlahan lenyap dan sosok binatang itu mulai terlihat jelas.

Ternyata, sosok itu adalah seekor serigala berbulu biru tua dengan wajah, perut dan kaki berwarna biru keabu-abuan. Matanya berwarna biru laut. Hidungnya berwarna hitam. Dia memiliki bulu halus yang menebal di bagian leher dan dadanya. Ekornya lebat. Tubuhnya kecil mungil seukuran boneka atau maskot binatang dalam cerita manga atau anime. Di lehernya terpasang dog tag berwarna biru tua dengan batu kristal biru.

"Hufft... Akhirnya aku sampai juga," ucap si serigala sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Melepaskan rasa lelah yang menghinggapi badannya setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh.

"Hm?" Tiba-tiba serigala itu merasakan ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. "Ada yang aneh... Sejak kapan aku berbulu, ya?"

Dia lalu berdiri untuk memastikan. Bola matanya memperhatikan dirinya dari kepala hingga kaki. "Eh, tunggu... Badanku juga mengecil! Apa jangan-jangan aku..." gumamnya kaget sambil memperhatikan ekor di pantatnya.

Serigala itu terbelalak tak percaya. Begitu dia melompat ke atas jendela dan melihat bayangan dirinya di sana, dia terkejut bukan main. "APA?! Apa ini?! Aku menjadi serigala?! Tak mungkin!" serunya. Dirinya hampir saja terpelanting saking kagetnya.

"Ini tak mungkin bisa terjadi padaku! Kenapa aku harus berubah menjadi makhluk kecil berbulu seperti ini?! Aku tak rela!" Dia mengamuk kesal, merasa tak suka kalau dirinya berubah menjadi serigala. Dia membentur-benturkan wajahnya ke tanah sambil merutuki dirinya.

"Eh, tunggu... Aku teringat sesuatu..." Tiba-tiba serigala kecil itu menghentikan aksi gilanya. Terlintas di pikirannya dia teringat akan sesuatu yang penting. "Oh, ya. Waktu itu, kan sebelum aku turun ke Bumi, Raja Nijimura berpesan padaku bahwa aku harus berubah menjadi binatang agar bisa mendapatkan gadis manusia..."

"Hmm... Itu misinya, ya." Serigala itu berpikir sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, masa bodoh! Aku sempat protes, tapi dia malah balik melawanku. Yah, aku tak terima dengan persyaratan itu. Tapi... Setidaknya ini misi yang mudah kulakukan. Dengan wujud binatangku, gadis manusia akan terpikat dan takluk padaku. Fufufu... Binatang yang terlucu di sini adalah aku," sambungnya bangga seraya membusungkan dada.

Lalu serigala itu mulai melangkahkan keempat kakinya. Menuju kota besar Tokyo yang tepat di depan mata. Sekarang dia sudah berada di keramaian kota itu.

"Ramai sekali..." gumamnya. Tapi meskipun dunia ini banyak sekali manusia, aku hanya mencari satu saja. Gadis manusia! Aku harus menemukannya apapun yang terjadi, tekadnya dalam hati sambil meneruskan jalannya. Demi mencari gadis manusia dan menyelesaikan misinya.

Tak selang beberapa lama dia berjalan, mata birunya menangkap sosok seorang gadis berpakaian sekolah sedang berjalan membelakanginya. Begitu melihat gadis itu, raut wajahnya berubah senang.

"Ketemu!" serunya. "Yosh, sekarang saatnya..." lanjutnya sambil berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dengan harapan gadis itu mau memeliharanya.

Namun, tiba-tiba datanglah angin yang cukup kencang meniup rok gadis itu hingga terlihat celana dalamnya. Spontan saja dia kaget sambil menutup rok dengan kedua tangannya. Si serigala yang tak sengaja melihat celana dalam yang dikenakan si gadis sontak bersiul pelan.

Tak lama, embusan angin itu lenyap. Gadis itu menghela napas lega sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari rok sekolahnya. Sedangkan si serigala masih menatap gadis itu. Perlahan rona mukanya memerah karena barusan melihat 'pantsu' biru muda milik si gadis. Namun anehnya, dia tak berkata apa-apa. Begitu gadis itu menoleh ke arah serigala biru gelap itu, raut wajahnya berubah gemas.

"Wah, kawaii!" serunya sambil berlari kecil menghampiri si serigala. "Hai, anjing kecil... Apa kamu sendirian?"

Muncul perempatan siku di dahi serigala itu. Huh, berani-beraninya dia sebut aku ini anjing. Aku serigala, tahu! batinnya kesal.

Lalu, gadis itu berjongkok di hadapan serigala itu dan mengelus bulunya. Merasakan elusan lembut di bulu kepalanya, si serigala yang awalnya cemberut, jadi senyum. Lebih tepatnya menyengir karena bangga kalau dia sukses jadi serigala kecil.

Aduh, meskipun aku tak sengaja lihat celana dalamnya, tapi dia bilang aku ini lucu, pikirnya senang. Kurasa gadis inilah yang akan kujadikan cinta sejatiku! Senangnya... Aku yakin kalau dia mau memeliharaku.

Tak lama, gadis itu bangkit untuk berdiri. Lalu, dia berkata, "Kurasa kamu kesepian. Gimana kalau- Ups!"

Ucapannya terputus ketika angin nakal itu meniup rok sekolahnya lagi. Hingga terlihatlah 'pantsu' miliknya. Si gadis sontak kaget sambil menutup roknya. Namun, begitu melihat si serigala yang memperhatikannya, perlahan-lahan wajahnya memerah. Matanya terbelalak. Si serigala mendadak jadi heran dengan sikap gadis itu. Dia mulai merasakan ada firasat tak enak. Sepertinya badai mulai datang...

"Kamu ini... Ternyata kamu berani melihatnya! Kurang ajar!" Suaranya meninggi. Waduh, gawat nih. Gadis itu mulai marah.

Duak!

Lalu, refleks dia menendang serigala biru itu hingga terlempar ke udara. "Pergi sana, dasar anjing mesum!"

"Aduh!" Serigala itu menjerit kesakitan. Setelah berlangsung beberapa detik, dia jatuh dan mendarat di tanah. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan tubuhnya mendadak kaku seperti anjing mati. Sedangkan gadis itu melengos kesal dan pergi.

Serigala kecil itu lalu bangun dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian, dia memperhatikan gadis itu yang sekarang menghilang dari pandangan. Matanya mendelik dan giginya gemeletuk menahan marah. "Grrr... Apa sih salahku, hah?! Kasar banget sampai kau menendangku begitu. Sakit, tahu!" erangnya. "Huh, aku tak sengaja, kok. Lagian, siapa yang mau cewek kasar sepertimu?"

Setelah dia selesai memaki gadis itu, serigala itu menghela napas. Berusaha meredakan emosinya yang mau meledak. "Hufft... Daripada aku di sini terus, mending cari gadis yang lain, deh. Siapa tahu aku dapat yang lebih baik dari dia," katanya sambil melangkahkan keempat kakinya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Akhirnya, sampailah dia di suatu tempat bernama taman. Di sana, dari kejauhan serigala kecil itu melihat ada seorang gadis sekolah lain sedang duduk di taman. Setelah memperhatikan gadis itu baik-baik mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, wajahnya langsung berubah cerah seketika. Manik sapphire blue-nya berbinar.

"Wah, gadis ini... Boleh juga," gumamnya kagum. "Tak kusangka dia seksi sekali dengan tubuh montoknya. Ini kesempatanku untuk kudekati dia. Kuharap dia mau memeliharaku..." sambungnya sambil melanjutkan jalannya lagi untuk mendekati gadis itu.

Selagi serigala itu berjalan sambil terus memperhatikan gadis itu, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung batu. Akibatnya, dia terjatuh dengan posisi telungkup.

"Aduh!" jeritnya. Kesandung apaan sih, ini?! Sial, gerutunya dalam hati.

"Hei, anjing kecil! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Terdengar suara orang panik, tapi lembut mengalun di telinganya. Serigala itu menoleh dan terkesiap. Ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah seorang gadis bertubuh montok yang dia incar. Gadis itu sekarang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya. Begitu melihatnya, wajah si serigala mulai memanas.

Waduh! Gimana ini? Apa aku akan dimarahi karena aku menguntitnya? pikirnya panik bukan main. Dia merasa kalau dirinya sudah ketangkap basah. Bagus. Aku ketahuan juga, deh. Aku bakalan diusir dengan tendangan lagi...

Namun, perkiraannya meleset. Bukan disambut dengan tendangan, melainkan gadis itu menggendong si serigala dan menatapnya. Tentu saja membuat serigala itu bengong dan juga heran.

"Syukurlah, kamu nggak apa-apa. Tadi kulihat kamu jatuh tepat di sampingku," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ini lucu, ya..."

Ah, lagi-lagi dia menyebutku lucu, pikir si serigala. Tapi, apa dia mau memeliharaku gak, ya?

Kemudian, gadis itu membawa serigala itu lalu kembali duduk di kursi taman. Dia lalu mengeratkan pelukannya ke dadanya yang besar. Sontak si serigala kaget karena kepalanya mengenai dadanya. Namun, perlahan-lahan dia mulai terasa nyaman berada di pelukan gadis montok itu. Lalu, dia menaikkan moncongnya ke atas dan menjilati pipi gadis itu. Gadis itu terkikik menahan geli.

"Oh, kamu masih di situ rupanya."

Terdengar suara yang tak sengaja menginterupsi kedekatan si serigala dengan gadis itu. Serigala itu menghentikan aksi jilatannya dan menoleh. Begitu juga dengan si gadis montok. Tapi gadis itu langsung tersenyum sumringah begitu melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang berwajah cukup tampan berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Si gadis segera meletakkan serigala itu ke tanah dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. "Kamu sudah beli minumannya? Sudah kutunggu dari tadi, nih. Lama banget," ujarnya manja sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hehe..." Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Nih, sudah kubelikan. Maaf, aku kelamaan membelinya karena tak sengaja bertemu dengan teman lamaku di sana," jawabnya.

"Pantas saja." Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Daijoubu. Yang penting, aku senang kalau kamu mau membelikanku minuman. Memang aku haus sekali. Arigato ne..."

"Doita," balas pemuda itu seraya tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Grrr..."

Tapi, entah kenapa serigala itu memasang ekspresi wajah tak suka sebab dia mengira pemuda itu telah berani mengganggu momen menyenangkan bersama si gadis. Dia menggeram marah dan merasakan hatinya panas begitu melihat si gadis yang diincarnya tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu. Kelihatannya dia cemburu.

Teme! Cowok sialan itu... Berani-beraninya dia mengambil kesempatanku untuk mendekati gadis itu dan menjadikanku peliharaannya. Aaargh! Aku tak terima! umpatnya dalam hati.

Maka dari itu, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, dia berlari ke arah pemuda itu dan...

Hap!

"AAAARGH!" Lelaki itu berteriak seketika sampai gadis itu kaget bukan kepalang. Teriakannya cukup keras sampai membuat gadis itu segera menutup telinganya. Rupanya, kaki sebelah kanannya digigit oleh serigala kecil itu. Si gadis yang melihat serigala menggigit kaki si lelaki, wajahnya berubah panik.

"Kyaaa! Kakimu digigit oleh anjing itu!" pekiknya.

"A, apa?!" Lelaki itu terbelalak, seakan tak percaya. Dia menengok ke bawah. Si serigala langsung menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan marah. Serigala itu masih menggigit kakinya.

"Hei, lepaskan! Lepaskan gigitanmu dari kakiku, anjing nakal!" seru lelaki itu kesal sambil menghempas-hempaskan kaki kanannya. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari gigitan serigala kecil itu. Tapi, serigala itu masih saja menggigit kakinya. Dari tatapan matanya, dia seakan-akan mau menantang lelaki itu.

Kau takkan bisa melepaskan gigitanku, aho! pikirnya. Akan kusingkirkan kamu darinya. Lihat saja. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku!

Si serigala memperkuat gigitannya, sedangkan si pemuda masih terus berusaha menghempaskan kakinya. Mereka melakukannya terus sampai akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil melepaskan gigitan serigala kecil itu dari kakinya. Sementara serigala itu terlempar ke udara, lalu jatuh ke tanah.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Aomine POV*

"Aduh!" Aku menjerit kesakitan ketika tubuhku jatuh ke tanah. Ukh, sialnya aku... Padahal aku sudah berusaha menggigit kaki si brengsek itu kuat-kuat. Kenapa dia berhasil melepaskan gigitanku begitu saja? Menyebalkan!

Aku bangkit perlahan-lahan sambil memijit punggungku yang sakit. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah gadis seksi itu yang masih berada di samping cowok berengsek itu. Huh, dia masih saja memperhatikan cowok itu. Hei... Lihat aku, dong! Aku tadi menggigitnya agar bisa melindungimu. Apa kamu tak berterima kasih padaku, Nona?

Eh, tunggu... Gadis itu sepertinya sedang berbicara pada si brengsek. Apa yang mereka bicarakan, ya? Penasaran... Namun sayangnya, aku tak bisa mendengar omongan mereka dari kejauhan begini. Hmph, kalau begitu aku putuskan untuk berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Tapi, aku berhenti di sana dengan jarak yang tak terlalu dekat dari mereka.

"Daijoubu?" Si gadis seksi memandangi lekat-lekat si cowok brengsek. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir sekali.

"Ukh, itte..." Si brengsek mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya. Kulihat kaki kanannya itu. Fiuh... Untung saja tak berdarah. Hanya memerah saja. Mungkin karena aku kecil, gigitanku tak kuat. Kalau tidak... Lho, kok? Kenapa aku malah jadi mengkhawatirkan cowok brengsek itu?! Argh, bodoh amat! Aku menggigitnya sampai mati saja sekalian!

"Berdarah, ya?"

Cowok itu menggeleng. "Ah, tidak, kok. Hanya memerah saja. Lagipula, dia hanya anjing kecil..." katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya itu... Grrr... Menganggu saja! Dan juga kenapa kau menyebutku 'anjing kecil'?! Aku ini serigala, tahu! Akan kugigit bibirmu!

"Youkatta ne..." Gadis itu mengelus dada. Ehm, dada besarnya itu... Ups, jangan fokus ke dadanya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Bisa-bisa hidungku berdarah! Yah, kuakui... Dia memang seksi. Sungguh aku tak kuat...

Wahai, Nona. Aku ingin kamu segera melihatku dan membawaku sebagai peliharaanmu... Oh, ya! Suatu saat nanti, akan kuungkapkan perasaanku padamu dan berubah menjadi manusia. Saat aku berwujud manusia, aku tampak lebih tampan daripada cowok itu. Hehe...

"Tapi, anjing kecil itu tak sopan banget. Masa dia tiba-tiba menggigitku?!"

"Sudahlah. Dia hanya anjing kecil. Tak baik memarah-marahi binatang." Yosh, gadis itu membelaku. Tapi, kenapa kamu malah ikut-ikutan memanggilku anjing kecil?!

"Begitu, ya... Baiklah, akan kumaafkan dia." Lalu dia menatap dalam mata gadis seksi itu. Eh, kenapa mereka berdua saling bertatapan? Jangan-jangan dia dan gadis itu...

"Kamu baik sekali, ya. Tak salah aku memilihmu jadi pacarku."

APA?! Apa aku tak salah dengar? Co, cowok itu... Dia bilang gadis itu pacar?! Astaga! Mataku sampai mau meloncat dari rongga mataku begitu mendengarnya. Mendadak aku syok berat. Hatiku seakan mau retak.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, cowok itu dan si gadis seksi berciuman mesra. Ukh, badanku seolah-olah tak bisa kugerakkan. Andai saja aku yang berciuman dengannya... Bukan cowok itu... Rasanya perih kalau aku hanya bisa melihat aksi ciuman mereka berdua. Perasaan ini... Belum pernah kurasakan seperti ini.

"Ayo, kita pulang..."

"Iya, hari sudah mau gelap."

Setelah itu, mereka akhirnya pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku...

Gadis seksi itu dan pacarnya sudah menghilang tepat di hadapanku. Aku langsung duduk sekaligus menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukul perutku hingga aku sulit untuk bergerak.

Apakah ini pertanda... Aku sedang patah hati? Argh, nggak mungkin!

"Bodoh! Bodoh! BODOH!" Aku menjedutkan kepalaku ke tanah keras-keras. Melampiaskan emosiku ini yang terasa mendidih dari kepalaku. Kemudian, aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah berdentam-dentam ke arah pohon. Dengan kesal, kutinju kuat-kuat batang pohon itu.

"Aku ini memang bodoh!" teriakku geram. "Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintah dari Raja Pelangi sialan itu? Gara-gara dia, aku jadi merana di sini!"

Aku terus memukul pohon itu sampai aku kelelahan. Aku menyandarkan badanku ke batang pohon itu, lalu pelan-pelan aku jatuh merosot hingga duduk di situ. Berteduh di bawah pohon. Ah, maaf, pohon. Karena emosi, aku malah melampiaskan kekesalanku padamu. Padahal kamu tak salah. Ini salahku karena tak seharusnya aku datang ke Bumi untuk melakukan misi ini. Ternyata misi ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan.

Keesokan harinya dan seterusnya, aku mencari gadis manusia lagi yang mungkin bisa kujadikan cinta sejati. Tapi sayangnya, hasilnya sama saja seperti pertama kali datang ke Bumi. Aku ditendang, diabaikan, sampai aku harus berantem dengan anjing liar di jalan. Yang lebih menyakitkan, salah satu dari mereka sudah punya pacar! Dan juga gadis-gadis manusia yang kutemui yang tak sengaja kulihat celana dalamnya, aku disebut 'mesum'. Yah, aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Namun, tetap saja misi ini terasa sangat sulit untuk kuselesaikan dalam waktu singkat. Kalau aku tak berhasil, nanti aku takkan bisa berubah menjadi manusia selamanya.

Huh, kalau seandainya Raja Nijimura mau meringankan misi ini dengan mencari cinta sejati dalam wujud manusia, pasti aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Aku bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka. Kalau bisa, akan kupilih gadis yang montok persis seperti... Akh! Jangan mikirin dia lagi. Mengingatnya saja sudah bikin sakit hati.

"Hoaaahm..." Aku menguap lebar. Duh, ngantuknya... Mencari gadis manusia memang membuatku lelah.

Lebih baik aku tidur siang saja. Toh, aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk melanjutkan misiku ini. Siapa tahu nanti ada gadis manusia yang mau mengambilku saat aku tidur. Kebetulan, aku berhenti tepat dimana ada kardus bekas di sisiku. Di samping tong sampah. Aku masuk ke dalam kardus itu dan merebahkan tubuhku untuk tidur. Hmm... Nyaman sekali. Aku tidak merasa kepanasan karena aku berteduh di dalam kardus itu. Nah, kali ini aku akan tidur di sini dulu...

Kututp mataku dan aku mulai tidur siang dengan nyenyak. Zzzzz...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 jam kemudian...

"Tolong!"

"Ng? Suara apa itu?" gumamku pelan ketika telingaku mendengar teriakan seseorang. Suaranya... Suara perempuan. Ya, aku tak salah dengar. Itu suara perempuan. Kedengarannya dia ingin minta tolong. Hmm... Tapi aku malas sekali hari ini. Aku masih mengantuk dan capek. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku untuk melanjutkan tidurku.

"Kyaaa! Tolong! Aku dikejar!"

"Grrr... Guk! Guk!"

Eh? Sejak kapan ada suara anjing? Jangan-jangan...

Aku langsung terbangun dari tidur dan melangkah keluar dari kardus seraya celingukan. Mencari asal teriakan yang mengganggu tidurku tadi. Huh, padahal aku masih mengantuk dan lemas. Tapi, mau tak mau aku harus mengetahui darimana suara itu berasal.

"Tolong! Pergilah kau, anjing galak! Pergi!" Suara itu terdengar lagi. Aku segera menoleh. Di sana, ada seorang gadis sekolah berambut (your hair color). Matanya yang berwarna (your eyes color) menatap ketakutan pada seekor anjing putih yang berlari mengejarnya di belakang. Kelihatannya anjing itu seram sekali dengan gigi menyeringai dan mata mendelik. Wah, kayaknya ini anjing liar! Hii...

"Guk! Guk!" Anjing itu menggonggong keras sambil terus mengejar gadis itu. Sementara gadis itu masih terus berlari.

Duk!

Tiba-tiba, kaki gadis itu tersandung batu di tengah jalan sampai dia jatuh tertelungkup. Membuatku terkejut sekaligus terbelalak. Masalahnya, kan... Gadis itu masih dikejar oleh anjing liar itu dari belakangnya! Dan dia jatuh! Ah, bagaimana ini?!

"Ukh!" Gadis itu menringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lututnya yang berdarah. Kasihan... Apa aku harus menolongnya?

"Grrr... Guk! Guk!" Anjing itu menggonggong lagi. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu yang sekarang menggigil ketakutan begitu melihatnya. Wajahnya memucat. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Huh, kenapa dia tidak menyerang balik atau mengusirnya saja?

"Kyaaa! Tolong!" Gadis malang itu menjerit histeris. Perlahan tangannya meraih batu yang membuatnya tersandung dan melemparkannya ke arah kepala anjing itu. Namun begitu kepalanya terkena batu, anjing liar itu mulai menggeram marah. Duh, ini malah makin parah. Melempar batu ke arah anjing liar itu kurasa bukan ide bagus.

"Grrr..." Anjing itu menyeringai lebar, menampakkan gigi-giginya. Kupingnya menekuk ke belakang. Lalu dia mengambil sikap ancang-ancang untuk... Oh, tidak. Dia mau menyerang gadis itu! Gawat!

Aku perhatikan gadis itu semakin ketakutan di hadapanku. Dia masih duduk membelakangiku dengan tubuh gemetaran. Sedangkan anjing liar itu bersiap untuk menyerang di depan gadis malang itu. Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menyerang balik anjing liar itu agar dia selamat? Kalau kubiarkan, dia bisa terluka parah dan aku yang akan dituduh karena aku sendiri seekor serigala. Tapi, menurutku yang lebih beringas, kan anjing liar itu. Hmm... Kalau seandainya aku dalam wujud manusia, mungkin aku akan mengusir anjing liar itu.

Argh! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi! Sudah kuputuskan untuk melindungi gadis itu dari anjing liar itu! Takkan kubiarkan anjing liar itu melukai gadis itu. Aku harus menyelamatkannya! Harus! Akan kukalahkan kau, anjing jelek! Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku. Karena aku ini serigala!

Ketika aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, tiba-tiba anjing itu mulai melompat ke arah gadis itu. Sampai gadis itu jejeritan panik.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

"KYAAAA!"

"Grrr!" Aku segera melompat ke arah anjing liar itu sebelum dia berhasil menerkam gadis itu. Lalu kujatuhkan badannya ke tanah dan mulai menggigit badannya. Anjing liar itu membalas dengan mencakar wajahku. Tapi aku mengelak dan menggigit bagian lehernya.

"Eh?" Kedengarannya gadis itu merasa heran siapa yang menyerang anjing liar itu. Hmph, ini kesempatanku untuk bisa mendekatinya. Aku harap dia mau memeliharaku setelah menyelesaikan pertarunganku dengan anjing liar ini. Maka, aku meneruskan seranganku bertubi-tubi dengan melayangkan cakaran dan gigitan sampai dia tak berkutik. Fufufu... Berkat pelajaran cara menghadapi anjing liar, aku jadi merasa kalau menyerang balik anjing liar itu mudah.

"Kaing! Kaing! Kaing!"

Akhirnya, pertarungan sengitku melawan anjing liar itu selesai. Anjing liar itu lari terbirit-birit, kabur ketakutan. Tandanya dia sudah menyerah untuk melawanku lagi. Ah, dia kalah... Dan akulah yang jadi pemenangnya!

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan seraya memperhatikan anjing liar itu yang sudah pergi menjauh. Tak lama kemudian, aku menoleh ke arah gadis itu, yang masih terduduk di jalan dan menatapku heran.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Normal POV*

Si gadis masih menatap serigala biru itu dalam diam. Ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat heran. Sementara serigala itu berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah gadis itu agar bisa mendekatinya.

"Kyaaa! Pergi! Jangan menyerangku!" Si gadis malah menjauhi dirinya dari serigala itu. Membuat serigala itu bingung dengan satu alis terangkat.

Apa maksudmu? Kamu takut padaku? Serigala itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hei, aku tadi ke sini, kan menyelamatkanmu. Bukan untuk melukaimu, Nona... Rasanya aku ingin bicara dengannya. Tapi kalau itu kulakukan, akan membuatnya semakin takut padaku.

Ketika serigala itu memajukan satu kaki depannya, gadis itu melengos dengan wajah ketakutan. Melihat sikap gadis seperti itu, si serigala jadi merasa tersinggung, kesal sekaligus sedih. Dia pikir gadis itu orang yang tak tahu berterima kasih. Niat si serigala kecil mau menyelamatkannya, tapi gadis itu malah ketakutan padanya.

Huh, dasar gadis bodoh, batin serigala itu gusar. Dia lalu berbalik arah, berjalan memunggungi gadis itu. Daripada terus kuladeni sikapmu begitu, mending aku pergi saja dan mencari gadis lain. Hmph!

"He, hei! Tunggu!"

Baru saja si serigala berjalan lima langkah, gadis itu spontan memanggilnya. Serigala biru itu menghentikan langkahnya. Iris sapphire-nya melirik gadis itu dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Maafkan sikapku tadi, ya. Kamu barusan menyelamatkanku, kan?" tanya gadis itu. Perlahan-lahan dia bangkit, lalu merangkak ke arah serigala itu. "Ehm, bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?" pintanya sambil bersiap menjulurkan tangannya.

Blush!

Wajah serigala itu sontak merona merah begitu mendengar permintaan si gadis. Dia lalu menoleh ke belakang dan membiarkan gadis itu membelai bulunya yang biru. Wah, tangannya... Lembut sekali begitu dia membelai buluku, pikir si serigala. Kedua matanya tertutup, menikmati belaian itu yang membuat dirinya hanyut seketika.

"Ternyata dugaanku salah selama ini," ucap si gadis sambil tersenyum. "Kamu itu anjing yang lucu."

Pujian yang seharusnya membuat serigala itu senang, justru berubah jadi kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Si serigala itu masih tidak mau terima kalau dirinya disebut 'anjing'. Karena emosinya yang sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi, dia langsung menyerocos, "Hei, kenapa kau menyebutku anjing?! Aku ini serigala, tahu!"

Si gadis mendadak heran ketika serigala itu marah padanya. Yang membuatnya heran bukan karena ekspresi marah si serigala, melainkan serigala itu bisa berbicara.

"Ups!" Serigala itu baru menyadari apa yang dia perbuat barusan. Spontan dia menutup mulutnya dengan panik seraya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bodohnya aku! Aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku ini, kan masih dalam wujud serigala! Kenapa aku tadi ngomong sambil marah-marah padanya?! Argh! Aho!

"Are? Ka... Kamu bisa bicara?" tanya gadis itu dengan dahi berkerut.

Wah, gawat! Serigala kecil itu semakin panik. Dia merasakan bulu badannya berdiri kaku saking paniknya. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apakah aku harus berbicara padanya? Apakah aku harus memberitahunya kalau aku ini bukan serigala biasa? Tapi kalau dia takut, gimana? pikirnya bingung.

"Kalau kamu bisa bicara, bicara saja padaku. Aku sudah tidak takut lagi sekarang," ujar gadis itu, berusaha meyakinkan serigala itu. "Ayolah, serigala kecil... Nggak usah diam begitu."

Hmm... Kelihatannya dia jujur. Dari raut mukanya, dia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan seperti itu padaku, kata serigala itu dalam hati. Baiklah! Aku harus bicara padanya...

"Ehem, Nona..." tegur serigala itu sambil berdehem. "Maaf kalau tadi aku marah-marah padamu. Aku awalnya pengen bilang kalau aku ini sebenarnya seekor serigala, bukan anjing."

"Oh, souka." Gadis itu manggut-manggut. "Tapi, kalau kamu serigala... Kenapa badanmu kecil begini?"

"Hei!" Serigala itu mendelik ke arah si gadis. "Jangan melihatku hanya dari ukuran tubuhku, gadis bodoh! Lihat penampilanku baik-baik. Apakah tidak ada ciri khas yang membuktikan kalau aku ini serigala, hah?!"

"Apa katamu?!" Gadis itu tiba-tiba menatap serigala itu marah. Aura horornya seketika menguar dari tubuhnya. "Kamu berani menyebutku 'gadis bodoh', serigala galak? Kejam sekali kau. Akan kuusir kau dari sini!"

Ups, mati aku! Serigala kecil itu sontak kaget dan menjauh dari si gadis yang marah padanya. Tak kusangka, kalau dia marah, auranya mengerikan... Ehm, lebih baik jangan sampai membuatnya marah. Kalau tidak, dia akan mengusirku dan aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk bisa mendekatinya lagi!

"Ah, maaf, Nona. Aku tadi emosi..." ucap serigala itu seraya menenangkan gadis itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyebutmu 'gadis bodoh'. Sungguh..."

"Benarkah?" Akhirnya gadis itu sudah kembali tenang. "Ah, serigala kecil... Tak kusangka kalau kamu bisa bicara. Aku seolah-olah punya kekuatan ajaib untuk membuat binatang bisa bicara. Seperti di film-film fantasi. Hehe..."

"Begitu, ya? Ada-ada saja kamu ini," canda serigala itu nyengir.

Gadis itu tertawa, lalu dia tersenyum manis pada serigala itu. "Kamu hebat... Meskipun kamu kecil, tapi kamu berhasil mengalahkan anjing liar itu. Terima kasih, ya karena telah menyelamatkanku."

Deg!

Serigala itu merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Senyuman manis gadis itu sukses membuatnya seakan meleleh. Mana pula tubuhnya begitu seksi dihiasi dengan buah dada yang cukup besar. Eit, jangan pikirkan itu! Nanti dia malah menyebutku 'serigala mesum', pikir si serigala. Aku harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya gadis itu mau memeliharaku. Tapi aku takut gadis itu juga menolakku untuk memeliharaku yang kesekian kalinya. Hu-uh... Sepertinya aku sudah kehabisan akal...

"Aku benar-benar sangat berhutang budi padamu. Gimana caranya aku bisa membalasnya, ya? Hmm..." katanya seraya berpikir.

"Ah, Nona! Gimana kalau-"

"Memeliharamu?" potong gadis itu sampai serigala itu melongo. "Gimana? Aku boleh, kan memeliharamu?"

"A, apa kamu bilang? Memeliharaku?" Si serigala menatap gadis itu tak percaya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Hn! Sungguh, kamu itu serigala terlucu yang pernah kulihat. Mirip seekor anjing. Boleh, kan?" pintanya lagi.

Mendengar permintaan gadis itu, wajah si serigala berubah senang. Dia memang tak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Ah, ini yang kuinginkan selama ini. Gadis itu mau memeliharaku! Wah, usahaku ini tak sia-sia!

"Sankyu!" seru serigala itu sembari melompat ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu terkejut, tapi dengan tangkas dia menangkap serigala itu ke pelukannya. Serigala itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada gadis itu. Seperti bantal. "Tentu saja kamu boleh memeliharaku, kok. Kebetulan aku sedang mencari seseorang yang mau memeliharaku, Nona."

"Hontou ni? Oh, terima kasih, serigala kecil!" kata gadis itu senang sambil mengelus serigala itu. "Hmm... Kukasih kamu nama apa, ya?"

"Aomine," jawab serigala itu singkat, hanya menyebut nama belakangnya saja. Memang serigala biru itu merupakan wujud binatang pengawal Raja Pelangi yang mewakili warna biru tua, Daiki Aomine.

"Aomine? Nama yang imut. Hehe..." Gadis itu tertawa manis. "Kurasa nama Aomine itu cocok untukmu. Itu dari bulumu yang berwarna biru. Yosh, baiklah! Aku beri nama kamu Aomine."

Aomine tersenyum seraya menatap gadis itu. Kemudian dia menjilat pipi gadis itu hingga membuatnya kegelian. "Trims. Nama kamu siapa, Nona?" tanyanya.

"Namaku? (Your full name). Panggil saja aku (your name)," jawab gadis itu mantap. "Sekarang aku sudah resmi jadi pemilikmu, Aomine. Ayo, kita pulang. Sudah mau gelap soalnya..." sambungnya sambil bangkit berdiri untuk bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, (your name)." Tiba-tiba Aomine menghentikan gadis itu sampai membuatnya menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Aomine membalasnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa itu, Aomine? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." Aomine terdiam sesaat. "Apa kamu yakin tidak takut padaku lagi, (your name)?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Eh? Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah tidak takut padamu lagi. Sungguh," jawab gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu takut ketika aku mendekatimu untuk yang pertama kali? Dan kenapa kamu lari menghindar kejaran anjing liar tadi, bukan mengusirnya?" tanya Aomine lagi. Tapi entah kenapa pertanyaan yang satu ini membuat si gadis segan menjawabnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ngapain kamu tanyakan itu. Ayo, kita pulang."

"(Your name)," tegur Aomine tegas. "Kamu jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tidak mau itu."

"Aomine..." Gadis itu jadi kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyangkalnya. Sepertinya dia menyimpan suatu kenangan sedih yang membuatnya trauma pada anjing. Awalnya, dia sangat suka anjing. Tapi rasa sukanya berubah jadi takut ketika dia digigit anjing liar sejak SD sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit karena rabies. Sebenarnya si gadis ingin menceritakan itu pada serigala kecilnya, namun dia takut kalau Aomine akan pergi setelah dia tahu kalau dirinya trauma pada anjing.

"Ehm, (your name)... Kelihatannya aku sudah memaksamu, ya? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Daijoubu," selanya tenang. "Kurasa sudah saatnya kuceritakan hal ini kenapa aku takut dengan anjing. Tapi kalau kuceritakan sambil jalan pulang nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Itu tak masalah bagiku," jawab Aomine. "Lagipula ini sudah mau gelap. Berbahaya kalau gadis sepertimu pulang kalau sudah malam. Kalau kamu diculik, bagaimana?"

"Hmph, jangan meremehkan aku. Aku bisa menghajar mereka kalau mereka berani menculikku," tandas si gadis enteng sambil melangkah kedua kakinya untuk pulang.

"OK lah. OK lah." Aomine mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sudah ceritakan saja, (your name)."

"Hehe... Baiklah." Kemudian, si gadis menarik napas sebentar, bersiap memulai ceritanya. Kedua lengannya masih menggendong Aomine di pangkuannya. "Dulu, sejak SD aku awalnya suka sekali dengan anjing sampai aku jadi ingin memeliharanya. Tapi rasa sukaku pada anjing berubah jadi takut sejak aku digigit anjing liar. Setelah itu, aku dibawa ke klinik dan didiagnosa menderita rabies."

Aomine terbelalak kaget. Dia tak menyangka kalau si gadis pernah digigit anjing sampai menderita sakit rabies. Namun dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu aku dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua minggu. Sejak saat itu, aku jadi takut dengan anjing, terutama anjing liar. Makanya setiap aku bertemu dengan anjing, aku langsung kabur saking takutnya. Aku bahkan tak berani menyentuh apalagi sampai mengelus bulunya karena takut digigit. Yah, begitulah kenapa aku trauma dengan anjing sampai sekarang." Dia mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi, (your name)... Itu sebabnya kenapa kamu takut dengan anjing?" tutur Aomine pelan.

Si gadis mengangguk. "Hn. Oleh karena itulah, aku awalnya takut padamu karena kupikir kamu itu anjing. Ternyata, kamu berniat menyelamatkanku dari anjing liar itu. Kalau kamu tidak ada, mungkin aku pasti bisa mati..."

"Tidak, (your name)! Kamu jangan mengatakan hal mengerikan itu!" potong Aomine spontan.

"Eh?" Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Aomine di pangkuannya, heran dengan perkataannya yang tak diduganya.

"(Your name)..." Aomine menatap dalam manik (your eyes color) milik si gadis. "Aku janji. Sebagai peliharaanmu, aku bersedia untuk menjadi pelindungmu. Takkan kubiarkan kau diserang lagi oleh anjing liar itu. Janji!"

"Kamu benar-benar mau jadi pelindungku, Aomine?" tanyanya. "Kamu tidak akan menyakitiku, kan?"

Aomine mengangguk.

Si gadis tersenyum melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari wajah serigala biru itu. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca karena terharu. "Arigato, Aomine... Yakusoku ne?" ujarnya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Hn. Yakusoku..." Aomine mengacungkan kaki depannya. Namun, dia mendadak sweatdrop. "Hmm... Aku tak bisa mengacungkan jari kelingking, (your name)," keluhnya cemberut.

"Hihi..." Gadis itu terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau tepuk tanganku saja?" usulnya.

"Boleh." Aomine tersenyum dengan menampakkan giginya. Kemudian, dia menepuk tangan si gadis. Lalu dia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengacungkannya lagi ke arah Aomine. Aomine melakukan hal yang sama dan membalas dengan menepuk kepalan tangannya. Itu sebagai pertanda kalau Aomine berjanji pada gadis itu kalau dia akan menjadi pelindung untuknya. Pelan namun pasti, Aomine sepertinya sudah mulai menyukai gadis itu yang mau memeliharanya.

Apakah (your name) itu cinta sejatiku yang selama ini kucari? pikir Aomine. Yah... Mungkin saja. Karena dia sudah jadi majikanku sekarang, aku akan mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi. Semoga misiku akan berhasil berkat dia.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*OC/Reader POV*

6 hari kemudian...

Hmm... Aku merasa kalau aku akan menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia di dunia! Kalian tahu apa yang membuatku bahagia? Habis ditembak cowok? Bukan. Hadiah ulang tahun yang istimewa? Tidak juga. Berhasil menjadi juara basket? Salah. Melainkan, aku punya hewan peliharaan yang lucu dan unik. Yaitu, Aomine si serigala! Dia sudah bersamaku 6 hari yang lalu...

Kenapa aku menganggap Aomine itu hewan yang unik? Ah, karena dia itu seekor serigala walaupun sekilas mirip anjing kecil. Eh, jangan langsung mengatakan itu padanya atau dia bakal bisa ngamuk. Hoho... Tenang saja. Kalau dia ngamuk, akan kujitak kepalanya.

Meskipun dia serigala, Aomine bertingkah layaknya seekor anjing. Dia kecil, tapi lincah dan gesit. Makanya, aku suka sekali bermain dengannya. Bahkan aku pernah bermain bola basket dengannya. Setiap kali dia kuajak bermain, dia selalu bersemangat. Terutama main basket, salah satu olahraga favoritku. Rasanya itu menyenangkan.

Oh, ya. Sebagai majikan yang baik, aku selalu memberinya makan dan minum. Aku tidak lupa memandikan dan merawat bulunya supaya tetap cantik dan bersih. Kalau dia terluka, aku yang mengobatinya. Aku juga tidur bersamanya, lho! Hehe...

Aomine itu... Dia serigala yang tak hanya imut dan menggemaskan, dia juga baik dan selalu siap melindungiku jika aku dalam bahaya. Dia pernah menyelamatkanku dari anjing liar saat aku pulang sehabis bermain basket. Sama persis seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Ternyata Aomine benar-benar menepati janjinya. Dia berjanji padaku kalau dia bersedia menjadi pelindungku apapun yang terjadi. Sisi imut lainnya, setiap kali aku pulang sekolah, dia menyambutku dengan melompat ke pangkuanku dan menjilat pipiku. Duh, gemasnya...

Kadang Aomine punya sisi yang jelek. Dia suka mengacak-acak kamarku hingga berantakan bak kapal pecah. Dia juga pemalas dan kerjaannya tidur melulu. Ya, itu sih tidak masalah asalkan bisa melihat wajah lucunya pas lagi tidur. Tapi yang paling menyebalkan adalah...

Dia diam-diam suka membaca majalah ero (Maaf, porno maksudnya. Tahulah, itu majalah isinya apaan. Wanita seksi berpakaian lingerie atau tak berpakaian sama sekali begitu.) milik Onii-chan-ku! Sampai Onii-chan melabrak Aomine karena kepergok membaca majalahnya itu. Aku sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tertawa geli melihatnya. Ehm, gara-gara pengaruh majalah sialan itu, dia jadi suka menanyaiku macam-macam. Ih... Akan kutendang pantatnya kalau dia berani begitu padaku!

Namun, entah kenapa aku merasa tak bisa hidup tanpa Aomine. Dia sudah jadi bagian dalam keluargaku sendiri. Aku punya Ayah, Ibu dan juga Onii-chan. Kalau ditambah dengan serigala peliharaanku, hidupku jadi terasa lengkap. Sungguh, aku sangat menyayangi serigala kecilku. Dia juga sayang padaku.

Tapi suatu hari terjadi sesuatu yang membuat hatiku seketika remuk. Begini ceritanya. Di sekolah, aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada senpai yang diam-diam kutaksir. Eh, dia malah menolakku mentah-mentah! Oleh karena itulah, aku pulang sekolah dengan wajah kusut. Tak biasanya aku yang ceria, tiba-tiba jadi pulang ke rumahku dengan wajah kusut begini. Aomine yang terbangun dari tidur siangnya, tersentak kaget begitu melihatku yang sudah di depan pintu. Dia lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kolong meja ruang tamu untuk menyambut kepulanganku.

"Okaeri, (your name)," sambut Aomine sambil tersenyum. Tapi sambutan hangat plus senyumannya itu tidak membuatku senang. Aku malah membalasnya dengan wajah datar dan berjalan ke arah kamarku dengan langkah gontai.

"(Your name)?" Aomine memanggil namaku, namun tak kutanggapi. Aku malah terus berjalan ke kamarku yang berada di lantai atas. Setelah aku masuk ke dalam, aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku ke kasur. Kemudian kubenamkan kepalaku di balik bantal.

"(Your name)?" Aku mendengar Aomine kembali menyebut namaku. Kali ini terdengar jelas di telingaku. Sepertinya dia sudah berada di sampingku. "Kamu kenapa? Kenapa kamu terlihat lemas begitu?" tanyanya padaku. Aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku.

"Tak apa-apa, Aomine," balasku pelan seraya kembali membenamkan wajahku di bantal.

"Hm? Tak apa-apa bagaimana? Kulihat wajahmu kusut begitu. Apa kamu sakit?"

"Nggak."

"Habis bertengkar, ya?"

"Nggak."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa? Bilang saja padaku, (your name). Aku kan, jadi khawatir melihatmu begini," paksa Aomine. Kedengarannya serigala kecilku mulai mengkhawatirkanku...

Aomine... Apakah aku harus mencurahkan perasaan sedihku ini padamu? batinku galau. Ukh, Aomine... Hanya kamu satu-satunya yang khawatir padaku. Padahal, aku sudah berusaha meyakinkannya kalau aku baik-baik saja. Tapi...

Tes!

Ah, aku merasakan air mataku jatuh. Air mata itu membasahi bantalku. Ukh, kenapa aku...

"Huaaaa!" Aku menangis keras. "Kenapa Senpai yang kusukai menolakku?! Apa salahku?! Apa aku tidak cocok untuknya?! Huaaaa!"

"Hei, (your name)!" seru Aomine kaget sambil menutup telinganya. Saking kagetnya, dia hampir mau jatuh terpelanting. "Kenapa kamu malah menangis? Dasar cengeng! Mana pula suaramu itu keras banget sampai telingaku mau pecah, tahu!"

"Aomineeeee! Aku tak tahan lagi! Dia menolak diriku hanya karena penampilanku yang tomboy?! Dia bilang aku ini tidak manis, hah? Kurang ajar!" Aku malah menjerit histeris seperti orang gila. "Tak kusangka kalau Senpai itu brengsek! Bajingan! Aku sudah suka dia sejak pertama kali masuk klub basket. Setiap kali aku ketemu dia, aku selalu menyapanya. Juga kuberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Tapi dia... Dia malah... Huaaaa!"

Aku bangkit dari baringanku. Lalu mengambil bantalku dan membantingnya di atas kasurku. Setelah itu, aku langsung meninju bantalku berkali-kali. Kulampiaskan kemarahanku dengan itu. Tapi, kasihan bantalnya... Maaf, bantalku tersayang. Ini semua karena Senpai brengsek itu!

"Oi, oi, (your name)!" Aku dengar Aomine menyebut namaku lagi. Namun tak kuhiraukan. Aku masih terus memukul-mukul bantalku. "Hentikan! Tenanglah! Tidak ada gunanya kamu mengeluarkan emosi seperti ini. Apa susahnya, sih kamu ceritakan masalahmu itu?"

"Kamu sama sekali tidak mengerti! Nggak usah ikut campur!" erangku kesal.

"Aku mengerti, (your name)! Aku mengerti!" Tiba-tiba ucapan serigala kecilku itu membuatku terbelalak seketika. "Aku mengerti apa masalahmu... Karena itulah, kalau kamu mau menceritakannya padaku, aku siap membantu. Percayalah!"

Mendengar seruannya, aku menghentikan pukulanku. Kemudian kujatuhkan tubuhku sambil memeluk bantalku. Kurasakan bantalku basah karena air mata yang terus kukeluarkan. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Apakah aku memang terlihat seperti cowok? Padahal aku selalu berdandan dan merapikan rambutku seperti gadis lain kebanyakan. Apakah dia tak sadar kalau aku sudah melakukan itu demi menarik perhatiannya? Kenapa dia menolakku mentah-mentah seperti itu? Ini sudah keenam kalinya aku ditolak oleh cowok...

"Hiks... Hiks..." Aku terus menangisi diriku dan juga nasib cintaku. Oh, Tuhan... Apakah aku harus terus seperti ini?

Slep!

"Ng?" Aku merasakan ada jilatan di pipiku. Melalui sudut mataku, aku melihat Aomine sedang menjilat air mataku yang masih mengalir. Duh, sungguh ini membuatku geli. Tapi rasanya... Seolah-olah dia sedang menghapus air mataku.

"(Your name)..." panggilnya setelah dia selesai menjilatiku. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kamu habis ditolak oleh cowok di sekolahmu, ya? Pantas saja kenapa kamu memaki-makinya dengan ucapan kasar seperti itu. Kamu tahu? Gadis baik sepertimu tak pantas melakukan itu," lanjutnya tegas.

"Tapi... Aomine..." Aku menunduk. "Aku sudah suka dia sejak aku pertama kali masuk klub basket di sekolahku. Pas pertama kali kenalan, dia terlihat baik dan ramah padaku. Tapi sejak aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, dia malah menolakku. Sungguh... Hatiku ini seakan mau hancur..."

"(Your name)..."

"Aomine, apa menurutmu aku ini terlihat seperti laki-laki?" tanyaku pelan.

Aomine terdiam. Tak lama, dia menjawab, "Tidak."

"Benarkah? Kamu tidak bohong, kan?"

"Buat apa aku berbohong?!" Spontan serigalaku membentakku dengan suara keras. "Kata siapa kamu ini tidak manis seperti cewek?! Kata siapa kamu ini tidak terlihat seperti cewek?! Hanya cowok kurang ajar yang tidak menghargai perasaan gadis yang bilang seperti itu!"

"Oh!" Aku terkejut seraya menutup mulutku. Tak kusangka kalau Aomine berbicara seperti itu. Namun entah kenapa, kata-katanya itu sukses membuat hatiku luluh.

"Huh! Cowok macam apa dia?! Beraninya dia bicara seperti itu! Kalau aku bertemu dengan dia lagi, akan kuhajar dan kumaki dia! Dan juga... Kalau seandainya aku bisa berubah jadi manusia, akan kubuat dia menyesal karena telah menolak gadis semanis dan sebaik kamu, (your name)!"

Deg!

A, apa?! Apa yang dikatakan Aomine barusan? Dia bisa berubah jadi manusia? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada debaran di dadaku...

"A, Aomine... Kamu bilang apa tadi? Kamu bisa... Berubah jadi manusia?" tanyaku gelagapan.

"Eh?" Aomine mendadak bengong dengan pertanyaanku itu. Wajahnya merona merah seketika. "Ah! Maaf, (your name)! Aku cuma asal ngomong, kok. Hehe..." jawabnya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Hah?" Aku mengernyitkan alisku, heran dengan sikap tertawanya yang aneh. Apa jangan-jangan... Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Sudahlah. Tak usah kamu pikirkan ucapanku tadi. Aku hanya bermaksud menghiburmu supaya kamu tak bersedih lagi," ujar Aomine. Kemudian, dia berbalik keluar dari kamarku. "Sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu dan tidur siang lagi..."

Tapi aku memilih untuk mencegahnya pergi dari kamarku. Aku bergegas menuju pintu kamarku dan menutupnya. Lalu menguncinya supaya dia tak bisa keluar.

"Oi! Kenapa kamu mengunci pintunya? Apa kamu sudah gila?!" seru Aomine kesal.

"Aomine..." Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan duduk tepat di depannya. "Kamu jangan pergi dulu. Kamu harus berada di kamarku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan," pintaku tegas.

"Hah? Memangnya kamu mau menanyakan soal apa padaku?" tanya Aomine bingung.

"Soal dirimu, serigala kecil," jawabku dengan tatapan menantang. "Dari dulu aku penasaran... Sebenarnya kamu itu siapa? Darimana asalmu? Bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa terdampar di sini? Dan juga-"

"Kalau mau kasih pertanyaan itu, satu-satu dong!" Aomine memotong omonganku dengan nada sewot. "Mana bisa aku menjawab semuanya kalau kamu bertanya nggak kasih jeda! Kamu pikir aku ini penipu!"

"Urusai!" seruku. "Kamu tahu kalau aku sudah memeliharamu 6 hari yang lalu! Tapi aku belum tahu banyak tentang dirimu. Aku rasa kamu seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Kamu sudah tahu diriku, tapi aku belum. Kamu dulu pernah bilang padaku untuk tidak boleh berbohong. Sekarang ini... Aku tak ingin kamu berbohong padaku!"

Aomine terpana begitu aku selesai mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatiku padanya. Matanya terbelalak, namun perlahan-lahan normal kembali. Kemudian serigala kecilku menunduk sebentar, tak lama dia kembali menatapku.

"Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk berkata jujur," tuturnya tenang. "Kamu benar. Aku tak boleh bohong. Sekarang, kamu harus tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Nah, jawablah, Aomine. Sebenarnya kamu itu siapa?"

"Aku sebenarnya seorang pengawal Raja Pelangi yang mewakili warna biru tua, Daiki Aomine," jawabnya. Jawabannya itu membuatku terkejut, namun aku tetap ingin mendengarnya. "Asalku dari Miracle Rainbow World, dunia lain yang melindungi Bumi dari kehampaan warna Bumi."

"Miracle Rainbow World? Jadi, kamu manusia? Kamu datang ke sini untuk..."

"Ya, aku diberi misi oleh Raja untuk datang ke Bumi untuk mencari cinta sejati dengan cara mengubah diriku jadi binatang. Supaya aku bisa kembali berubah jadi manusia dan kalau misiku ini berhasil..." Dia terdiam sesaat. "Miracle Rainbow World masih bisa mempertahankan warna Dunia Manusia."

Akhirnya, terjawab sudah pertanyaanku yang sukses membuatku merinding. Jujur, aku belum pernah mengalami ini. Aku sungguh tak percaya kalau Aomine, serigala peliharaanku yang kusayang itu ternyata seorang pengawal raja. Seorang manusia yang diperintah rajanya untuk berubah menjadi binatang. Benarkah itu? Kalau begitu dia...

"(Your name)." Panggilan Aomine menyadarkanku dari alam lamunan. "Kamu tahu kenapa aku tadi ngomong begitu ketika kamu bersedih karena kamu ditolak cowok?"

Aku hanya menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu..."

Deg!

E, eeeeeh! A, Aomine menyukaiku? Sungguh? Berarti, selama ini dia menganggap akulah cinta sejatinya? Ke, kenapa? Pernyataan sukanya itu... Membuat jantungku berpacu. Memompa darahku begitu deras. Oh, apakah ini mimpi? Tapi rasanya begitu nyata... Serigalaku itu mengungkapkan perasaannya tepat di depan mataku.

"Gi, gimana kamu bisa menyukaiku?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ehm, gimana ya..." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya seraya menunduk. Tapi aku lihat wajahnya masih merona merah. "Aku... Aku suka kamu sejak kamu bersedia memelihara dan merawatku."

"Hah? Hanya itu?"

"Bukan hanya itu. Begini, (your name)... Sejak aku datang ke Dunia Manusia, aku kewalahan mencari gadis manusia yang mau memeliharaku. Yah, kebanyakan mereka menolak bahkan mengabaikanku. Gara-gara itu, aku hampir saja putus asa. Tapi setelah aku bersamamu sebagai peliharaanmu... Entah kenapa aku merasa bahagia. Aku juga merasa kamu itu gadis yang baik, perhatian dan selalu ada di sisiku. Berbeda sekali dengan gadis yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Kamu telah merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang," cerita Aomine panjang lebar. "Sungguh, aku tak salah memilihmu sebagai majikanku. Aku bersyukur bisa hidup denganmu. Karena itulah, aku menyukaimu dan menganggapmu kamulah cinta sejatiku yang kucari selama ini..." lanjutnya dengan suara merendah.

"Oh, Aomine..." Aku terenyuh begitu mendengar ceritanya. Jadi, dia... Dia selama ini suka padaku? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Kenapa dia baru memberitahunya sekarang? Ukh... Aku merasakan air mataku jatuh lagi.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong..." Serigala kecilku itu berpikir sebentar. "Sepertinya aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Sama-sama ditolak oleh seseorang yang kita sukai. Dulu, aku pernah sakit hati karena aku melihat gadis yang kusuka itu ternyata... Punya pacar. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan untukku... Aku melihatnya dari mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Eh, kamu juga mengalaminya?"

Aomine mengangguk pelan. Tapi wajahnya itu... Dia terlihat kesal dan juga sedih. Mungkin dia masih sakit hati karena mengingat itu.

"Aomine, kalau kamu suka padaku, kenapa kamu nggak memberitahuku dari dulu?" tanyaku heran.

"Kamu ini aneh, (your name)! Ngapain aku memberitahumu dari awal. Lagian, aku yang dalam wujud serigala kecil begini mana mungkin aku langsung mengatakan 'suka' padamu. Pasti terasa aneh..." jawab Aomine kesal.

"Sekarang ini aku tidak merasa aneh, kok."

"Ng?"

"Aku rasa aku juga suka padamu..." ucapku akhirnya. "Itu karena kamu menghiburku sejak aku gagal mendapat cowok idaman di sekolahku. Kamu bahkan marah sampai memaki senpai-ku dengan kasar dan menganggap kamu itu paling hebat daripada dia. Walaupun begitu, aku jadi merasa tenang. Hehe..."

"Hmph! Itu bukan lelaki sejati namanya kalau dia menolakmu bahkan menjelekanmu. Makanya kumaki dia. Aku juga ingin membuktikan kalau aku bangga bisa memiliki gadis sepertimu. Lihat saja nanti. Aku yakin dia pasti menyesal," tukas Aomine sambil membusungkan dada.

"Kamu yakin begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Yang bisa memilikimu hanyalah aku, (your name)."

"Ah, Aomine... Kamu malah menggombal," komentarku sweatdrop.

"Oi, ini bukan sekedar gombalan, tahu! Sungguh, aku nggak main-main. Aku memang ingin memilikimu."

Mendengar itu, aku langsung menggendong Aomine dan memeluknya erat. Setelah itu, aku mengecup dahinya. "Terima kasih, serigala kecilku. Kamu tak hanya menyukaiku tapi kamu juga telah melindungiku dari bahaya. Terutama sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aku tak lupa akan kenangan itu..." tuturku lembut.

"Aku juga, (your name). Tapi..." Aomine terdiam sejenak. "Apa aku masih bisa jadi pelindungmu meskipun aku bukan peliharaanmu lagi?"

"Tentu saja kamu bisa. Mulai sekarang ini, hubungan kita bukan majikan dan peliharaan, melainkan... Sepasang kekasih."

Aomine tersenyum simpul. "Arigato, (your name). Aku senang kalau kamu juga suka padaku," ujarnya sambil menjilat pipiku.

"Aduh, geli! Hehe..." Aku tertawa kegelian.

"Ehm, (your name)... Bisakah kamu turunkan aku dulu?" pinta Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Are? Buat apa?"

"Tapi mau berubah jadi manusia. Gimana sih kamu ini." Aomine mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa..." sahutku sambil menurunkan tubuhnya ke lantai. "Sekarang apa kamu sudah bisa jadi manusia?"

"Kurasa aku sudah bisa," jawab Aomine mantap. "Lihat aku. Hanya lihat saja aku, (your name). Aku akan mengubah diriku jadi manusia. Cowok yang lebih baik daripada senpai-mu."

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkanlah," pintaku. Sebenarnya dalam hati, aku penasaran seperti apa sih wujud manusianya Aomine.

"OK, (your name)!" ujar Aomine nyengir.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah cahaya biru tua yang menyilaukan dari tubuh serigala kecilku itu. Ukh! Karena terang sekali, aku jadi menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Cahayanya itu seolah-olah membutakan mataku. Jadi aku sulit sekali melihat perubahan Aomine.

Akhirnya cahaya itu perlahan menghilang. Aku membuka mataku, memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan perubahannya. Begitu mataku terbuka sepenuhnya, aku kaget sekaligus takjub. Di situ, aku melihat seorang pemuda berparas tampan dengan mata birunya yang indah. Sama warnanya dengan rambutnya. Kulitnya gelap seperti habis dilumuri coklat, namun eksotis. Tubuhnya tinggi atletis dan kekar. Wah, pokoknya dia terlihat keren dan maskulin...

Cowok ini... Belum pernah aku lihat cowok setampan ini. Mataku sampai tak bisa berkedip saking kagumnya. Inikah wujud manusia Aomine?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Normal POV*

Aomine akhirnya bisa berubah jadi manusia. Itu karena cintanya padamu. Ya, hanya kamulah yang berhasil memenangkan hati pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Itulah sebabnya dia bisa melakukannya.

"A, Aomine..." Kamu masih menatap Aomine takjub. Iris (your eyes color)mu memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Ini benar-benar dirimu?"

"Iya, ini aku," jawab Aomine sambil tersenyum. "Ini diriku dalam wujud manusia. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"E, etto..." Kamu malah salah tingkah. Kamu akui kalau dirimu sudah tak tahan lihat pemuda itu lebih lama lagi. Aomine memang mempesona di matamu. "Aku tak sangka kalau wujud manusiamu ini... Tampan sekali... Sungguh..."

"Oh, benarkah? Sudah kubilang, kan kalau aku lebih keren daripada senpai-mu. Fufufu..." Aomine menyeringai nakal. Dia lalu mendekati wajahnya ke wajahmu. "Aku juga tak menyangka kalau kamu tergoda dengan wujud manusiaku ini, (your name)."

"Hei! Kamu ini masih suka ngomong macam-macam, ya! Akan kutampar kamu!" ancammu sambil bersiap melayangkan tanganmu ke arah Aomine. Namun ditepisnya.

"Aku bercanda, kok. Jangan pula pakai cara menampar segala," tegur Aomine agak kesal.

"Habis, kamu malah bicara aneh-aneh begitu. Dasar serigala mesum," ejekmu sambil menggembungkan pipimu. Jari tanganmu menyentil dahi Aomine.

"Aduh!" jeritnya sambil memegang dahinya. Refleks, muncul perempatan siku di kepalanya. "Kamu ini apa-apaan menyentilku! Sakit tahu! Oh ya, jangan panggil aku serigala lagi, gadis bodoh!" serunya geram.

Kamu tak menghiraukan seruan lelaki bersurai biru itu. Kamu hanya tertawa geli.

"Malah tertawa segala lagi!"

"Kamu itu lucu kalau kamu marah."

"Hei, enak saja!"

"Hihi... Aku memang senang bisa berada di sisimu, Aomine. Aku belum pernah melihat cowok sepertimu sebelumnya," katamu setelah selesai tertawa.

"Hm? Kamu juga begitu?" tanya Aomine. Kali ini dia tak marah lagi.

Kamu mengangguk. "Hn. Aku... Aku menyukai dirimu bagaimanapun wujudmu. Aku suka dengan wujud serigalamu meskipun awalnya aku takut padamu. Ternyata kamu itu serigala yang lucu. Aku juga suka wujud manusiamu. Kamu memang tampan sampai aku takjub begitu melihatmu. Tak hanya itu, kurasa kamu orang baik yang mau melindungiku. Dengan ini, kita berdua bisa bersama selamanya. Kamu boleh tinggal di duniaku kapanpun kamu mau. Asal kamu tak lupa dengan janjimu itu. Kamu masih ingat, kan?"

"Ya, masih ingatlah. Sesuai dengan janjiku, aku bersedia menjadi pelindungmu. Aku akan melindungimu dari bahaya apapun yang terjadi. Aku juga berjanji untuk tidak pernah menyakiti hatimu. Aku janji!" ikrar Aomine.

"Hontou ni? Ingat, janji adalah janji," ujarmu tegas sambil menunjuk dada Aomine.

"Hontou da, (your name)."

"Arigato ne." Kamu tersenyum manis sembari menunjukkan jari kelingkingmu ke arah pemuda bersurai biru itu. Aomine membalas senyumannya dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingkingmu.

Kalian terus mengaitkan jari kelingking kalian seraya saling menatap. Sampai Aomine memelukmu secara tiba-tiba. Kamu terkejut, namun kamu membiarkannya. Merasakan pelukan hangat darinya yang menjalar di tubuhmu.

"Sekarang (your name)... Ehm..." Aomine terdiam sesaat. Iris sapphire blue-nya yang teduh menatapmu. "Apa aku boleh menciummu?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatmu terkejut bukan main. Kedua bola matamu terbelalak. "A, Aomine, apa kamu-"

Belum sempat kamu menjawab, bibirmu sudah terlanjur dicium oleh Aomine. Merasakan kelembutan bibirnya, jantungmu semakin berdebar tak menentu. Namun kamu tidak memprotes apalagi meronta. Kamu merasa ini pertama kalinya kamu dicium oleh pemuda seperti Aomine. Kamu perlahan menutup matamu dan membalas ciumannya sembari memeluknya erat.

Ketika kalian memperlama durasi ciuman itu, muncullah cahaya biru bersinar menyelimuti tubuh kalian. Akhirnya misi Aomine untuk mencari cinta sejati di Bumi telah sukses. Sekarang cahaya biru itu melesat ke atas langit, kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap mata saja.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sementara di Miracle Rainbow World...

Raja Shuuzo dan Ratu Aya sedang memasuki istana mereka. Mereka baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalan di taman. Disambut dengan para ksatria yang berdiri tegak sebagai tanda hormat.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu. Silakan masuk," ucap mereka sopan.

Raja dan Ratu hanya menatap mereka sambil tersenyum. Lalu mereka kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan istana dengan sang Ratu menggandeng mesra rajanya. Sedangkan sang Raja Pelangi tersenyum lembut pada permaisurinya. Sejak sang Ratu hamil, Raja Pelangi jadi semakin sayang padanya.

Tiba-tiba dari ruang batu kristal tujuh pengawal mereka, terlihat cahaya biru menyilaukan keluar dari pintu ruangan tersebut. Sang Raja dan Ratu kaget begitu mereka melihat cahaya itu.

"Lihat, Shuuzo-sama! Ada cahaya biru keluar dari ruang batu kristal pengawal kita!" seru Ratu Aya.

"Jangan-jangan..." Raja Shuuzo berpikir sejenak. Menduga-duga asal cahaya itu. "Itu pasti batu kristal milik Aomine!"

"Aomine-kun?"

Raja mengangguk. "Ayo, kita ke sana, Aya-sama!" ajaknya sambil meraih tangan permaisurinya.

"Tentu. Ayo!" Sang Ratu menurut. Mengikuti suaminya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu, mereka berdua berdecak kagum melihat kecantikan batu kristal biru yang bersinar di hadapan mereka. "Wah, kirei!" puji Ratu Aya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ini berita bagus, Aya-sama. Aomine telah berhasil menyelesaikan misiku," kata Raja Shuuzo seraya tersenyum senang sekaligus bangga.

"Hebat! Ini benar-benar hebat!" ujar Ratu. "Tujuh pengawal kita berhasil menyelesaikan misi darimu. Dengan ini, Miracle Rainbow World tetap bisa menerangi warna Bumi dengan batu kristal mereka. Youkatta ne!"

"Hn!" Raja Pelangi mengangguk setuju.

Tapi, tiba-tiba...

"Shu... Shuuzo-sama!" pekik Ratu kaget. Dia lalu menunjuk batu-batu kristal itu. "Lihat itu!"

Raja menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk permaisurinya. Sontak mata hitam kecilnya terbelalak. "A, apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi?"

Pet 7: Aomine The Wolf End

*to be continued (?)*

Omake

"Hmm..." Aomine melepaskan ciumannya darimu. Dia lalu menatap kamu dalam-dalam. Kamu yang sudah membuka kedua matamu, membalas tatapan pemuda itu. Begitu menatap manik sapphire-nya yang indah itu, dadamu tak henti-hentinya berdebar. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau kamu jatuh hati pada Aomine. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Aomine juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan dirimu yang telah mengambil hatinya.

Kamu tersenyum malu dengan rona merah terlukis di kedua pipimu. "Ehm... Aku akhirnya dapat ciuman pertama juga..." ucapmu pelan. Lalu kamu menutup wajahmu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu.

"Kyaaaa! Sumpah, pertama kalinya aku merasakannya!" teriakmu. "Duh, hatiku ini tak pernah berhenti berdebar!"

Aomine menyengir iseng. "Ho, memangnya kamu belum pernah dicium sebelumnya, ya?" tanyanya.

"Be, belum..." Kamu mengangguk lemah. "Berpacaran saja belum pernah. Apalagi ciuman."

"Souka..." Aomine manggut-manggut. Namun memperhatikan wajah polosmu, muncul kejahilan dalam dirinya untuk menggodamu. Walaupun kamu gadis yang kuat, namun kamu masih memiliki sisi feminim. Pengen rasanya Aomine mencubit pipimu saking gemasnya.

"Kamu imut," canda Aomine sambil mencubit pipimu.

"I, ittai!" pekikmu sambil menepis tangan Aomine. "Sakit tahu! Cubitanmu itu keras sekali."

"Hahaha..." Aomine tertawa. Membuatmu geram. Perempatan siku muncul di kepalamu. Apanya, sih yang lucu?!

"Aomine! Kamu jangan menertawaiku!" cetusmu sewot sambil bersiap melayangkan tinjumu ke arah pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Habis, kamu..." Aomine berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Kamu itu walaupun galak kalau marah, tapi aku sadar kalau ternyata kamu punya sisi manis juga. Hihi..."

"Hmph, dasar!" Kamu menyentil dahi Aomine lagi. Kali ini cukup keras.

"Aduh! Jangan menyentil dahiku lagi, dong!" seru Aomine. Dia meringis kesakitan sambil menyentuh dahinya.

"Biarin. Kamu menyebalkan," tandasmu sambil melengos kesal.

"Hufft..." Aomine menghela napas. Aneh, dia malah tersenyum kecil melihat sikapmu seperti itu.

"(Your name)," panggil Aomine.

"Apa?" Kamu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan jutek.

"Itu yang kusukai dari dirimu. Kamu memang gadis tomboy, bertingkah seperti laki-laki tapi aku tak mempedulikan itu. Kamu tetaplah seorang gadis yang mempunyai sisi feminim," jelas Aomine sambil menyentuh bahu sebelah kirimu.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu, Aomine?" tanyamu heran.

"Buktinya, kamu menangis karena habis ditolak senpai-mu yang berengsek itu."

"Begitu, ya. Kamu benar. Walaupun penampilanku tomboy, tapi aku tetaplah seorang perempuan." Kamu tersenyum sumringah begitu mendengar jawaban Aomine. Dalam hatimu, kamu semakin mengagumi lelaki itu. "Tak kusangka di balik sifat menyebalkanmu itu, ternyata kamu mengerti perasaan perempuan."

"Tidak juga. Itu karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu, (your name)," tukas Aomine. "Oh ya. Ada satu lagi sisi feminim yang kusukai darimu..."

"Apa itu?"

Aomine mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telingamu, lalu berbisik dengan suara seksinya yang terdengar manly, "Kamu tahu? Kamu punya dada yang besar..."

Blush!

Mukamu merah padam begitu Aomine menjawab dengan bisikan di telingamu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kamu refleks mendorong tubuhnya yang lebih besar darimu. "Ih, diam-diam kamu terus memperhatikan dadaku, ya?! Dari wujud serigala sampai manusia, kamu masih tetap mesum!" pekikmu.

"(Your name)..." Dasar, Aomine masih saja mendekatimu dengan tatapan menggoda. "Itu hal yang wajar bagi seorang lelaki sepertiku, kan?"

"Hal yang wajar apanya?! Kamu malah mengatakannya terang-terangan, Baka!"

"Aku tak peduli. Karena aku dalam wujud manusia sekarang, sudah waktunya aku bisa menyentuhmu. Fufufu... Aku tak sabar," kata Aomine sambil menjatuhkan tubuhmu ke lantai. Membuatmu panik merasakan posisimu sudah berada di bawah pemuda itu.

"A, Aomine, hentikan!" serumu sembari berusaha meloloskan diri.

Aomine menyeringai nakal. Dia tidak menghiraukan seruanmu yang sudah panik setengah mati. "Hanya aku yang boleh memiliki gadis sepertimu, (your name). Boleh aku tahu berapa ukuran dadamu?"

Pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkan Aomine itu membuatmu naik darah. "Sialan kau, Aomine!"

Plak!

Kamu menampar Aomine keras sampai pipinya memerah.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau menamparku, (your name) teme? Sakit, tahu!"


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. This is epilogue time! Thanks for reading! ^o^

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: GoM + Kagami x OC/Reader

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur bin amburadul, dsb

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika tujuh pemuda tampan ini yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World berubah menjadi binatang lucu nan menggemaskan demi mendapatkan gadis di Bumi yang mereka inginkan? GoM + Kagami x Reader. This is epilogue time! Thanks for reading! ^o^

*Epilogue*

"Shu... Shuuzo-sama!" pekik Ratu kaget. Dia lalu menunjuk batu-batu kristal itu. "Lihat itu!"

Raja menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk permaisurinya. Sontak mata hitam kecilnya terbelalak. "A, apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi?"

Apa yang mereka lihat? Ternyata mereka melihat tujuh batu kristal milik pengawal mereka bersinar terang, memancarkan cahaya warna-warni yang begitu menyilaukan. Setelah itu, satu persatu batu kristal itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyerupai sinar laser dan melesat ke atas langit-langit ruangan itu. Tujuh cahaya indah itu bersatu, lalu terbentuklah sebuah pelangi yang menghadap ke atas.

"Oh..." Raja Shuuzo berdecak kagum begitu melihat cahaya dari ketujuh batu kristal tersebut. Demikian pula Ratu Aya.

"Wah, kireii desune..." ucap Ratu dengan mata berbinar, mengagumi kecantikan cahaya tujuh warna itu. "Akhirnya tujuh batu kristal milik pengawal kita semakin bersinar. Kalau begini terus, Bumi akan mempertahankan warnanya..."

"Untuk selamanya," sambung Raja sambil mendengus menahan tawa. Ratu Aya juga menahan tawa. Tak lama, mereka berdua saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Shuuzo-sama..."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau mereka kembali?" tanya Ratu. "Mereka, kan sudah berhasil menyelesaikan misimu."

"Ya, tapi... Akan kuberi mereka pelajaran karena kulihat mereka mengeluh saat berwujud jadi binatang melalui bola kristalku. Fufufu..." Nijimura tertawa sinis dengan aura gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya. Penempatan siku muncul di kepalanya. Tangannya dikepal kuat-kuat, seperti sedang bersiap untuk memukul tujuh pengawalnya. Permaisurinya yang melihat suaminya seperti itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Jangan begitu, Sayang. Meskipun begitu, mereka berhasil, kan? Setidaknya, kamu harus memberi mereka selamat," ujar Ratu sambil menyentuh sebelah pipi suaminya.

"Aya-sama..." Sang Raja yang merasakan sentuhan di pipinya, hanya bisa menatap. Dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, tapi dia tersenyum kecil melihat permaisurinya itu. Walaupun Raja Shuuzo memiliki sifat yang keras, tapi dia tiba-tiba melunak kalau berhadapan dengan wanita seperti Ratu Aya.

Tiba-tiba, sang Ratu berpaling dari wajah sang Raja. Seketika membuatnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanyanya.

"Shu, Shuuzo-sama... Lihat itu. Cahaya dari tujuh batu kristalnya..." jawab Ratu pelan. Tapi kedua matanya terbelalak begitu melihat cahaya warna-warni yang berasal dari tujuh batu kristal itu. Raja yang ikut melihatnya saja pun juga terkejut.

"E, eh? Apa yang terjadi dengan cahayanya?" ucap Raja Shuuzo. Dia dan permaisurinya menatap ketujuh cahaya warna-warni itu menyatu lagi. Kali ini berubah menjadi cahaya putih yang berbentuk bola. Seperti bola kristal. Cahaya putih itu melayang sesaat, lalu melesat ke atas langit hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ah! Cahayanya..." Ratu Aya menjerit tertahan dengan satu tangan menutup mulutnya. Raja Shuuzo melongo seketika. Sampai...

"Menghilang!" seru mereka serempak.

"Ba, bagaimana ini? Kalau cahayanya menghilang, apa yang akan terjadi dengan warna Bumi?"

Raja Shuuzo menggeleng. Dia begitu syok sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. "Aku tak tahu, Aya-sama..."

"Ja, jangan bilang kalau-"

"Yang Mulia!" Tiba-tiba ada suara yang tak sengaja menginterupsi pembicaraan Raja Shuuzo dan permaisurinya. Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ternyata, asalnya dari seorang ksatria yang muncul di depan pintu ruangan itu. Dia lalu berlutut dengan hormat di hadapan mereka. Namun wajahnya terlihat tegang.

"Ada apa kamu datang kemari?" tanya Raja heran.

"Begini, Yang Mulia. Aku... Aku tadi melihat ada cahaya putih melesat di atas langit. Baginda harus ke sana untuk melihatnya! Sekarang juga!" lapor ksatria itu.

"EEEEH?!" Serentak mereka berdua kaget bukan kepalang.

"Ca, cahaya putih?" gumam Ratu seraya menutup mulutnya. Cahaya putih apa yang dimaksud? Komet? pikirnya bingung.

Raja Shuuzo sendiri terdiam sejenak. Namun tak lama kemudian, bola matanya seketika membundar. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah permaisurinya. "Aya-sama! Kita harus melihatnya! Ini fenomena yang tak boleh terlewatkan!" ajaknya sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan ruang batu kristal tujuh pengawalnya.

"Ah... Ba, baik!" Ratu Aya mengangguk. Lalu dia juga berlari kecil, mengikuti suaminya menuju pintu keluar istana.

Sesampainya di luar istana, Raja Shuuzo dan Ratu Aya mendongak ke atas langit. Mencari cahaya putih seperti yang dilaporkan oleh ksatrianya tadi.

"Wah, itu dia!" seru sang Raja sambil menunjuk ke atas.

"Eh, mana?" Ratu pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Raja Shuuzo. Setelah dilihat dengan teliti, ternyata benar. Di atas langit, dari kejauhan ada cahaya putih yang cukup menyilaukan melesat turun ke bawah. Terlihat seperti bintang jatuh. Cahaya itu terus melesat turun ke bawah, lalu sedikit membelok ke kiri. Seolah sedang menjauhkan dirinya dari pandangan semua penghuni istana yang berdecak kagum akan keindahannya.

"Wah, dia semakin menjauh!" seru Ratu Aya.

"Kita kejar cahaya itu, Aya-sama. Jangan sampai dia lolos! Atau kita takkan tahu apa yang terjadi," perintah Raja Shuuzo sambil berlari cepat, diikuti Ratu Aya yang menyusulnya. Tangan sang Raja memegang tangan permaisurinya erat-erat agar tidak terlepas darinya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang yang menghubungkan Miracle Rainbow World dan Dunia Manusia. Begitu mereka tiba di hadapan gerbang yang jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat, mereka berhenti berlari. Di sana, mereka melihat cahaya putih yang mereka kejar sedang melesat secepat komet. Menuju tepat ke depan gerbang itu. Kemudian cahaya itu mendarat di situ dan memunculkan 7 cahaya warna-warni dan membentuk seperti jembatan. Melihat fenomena yang tak terduga itu, Raja Shuuzo dan Ratu Aya jadi semakin takjub. Kedua pasang mata mereka melebar, sangat terpesona sekaligus heran.

"Oh, ternyata... Tujuh batu kristal itu..." Tiba-tiba sang Raja teringat sesuatu.

"Apa, Sayang?" Ratu Aya menoleh ke arahnya, penasaran.

"Aku ingat sekarang. Jika tujuh pengawalku berhasil menghidupkan sihirnya di tujuh batu kristal itu dengan kekuatan cinta sejatinya pada gadis manusia, maka cahaya 7 warna yang berasal dari tujuh kristal tersebut akan berubah menjadi jembatan penghubung dua dunia. Miracle Rainbow World dan Dunia Manusia (Bumi). Cahaya 7 warna itu tidak hanya membuat Bumi mempertahankan warnanya, tapi juga menghubungkan Miracle Rainbow World dengan Bumi agar kedua dunia itu tetap bersatu dan tidak dapat terpisahkan," jelas Raja Shuuzo panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu..." Ratu berpikir sejenak. "Kedua dunia itu tetap terhubung karena ada hubungan erat dengan manusia Bumi?"

"Tepat." Sang Raja membenarkan. "Kalau seandainya tujuh pengawalku gagal melakukan misiku ini, Bumi akan berubah menjadi putih. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan pada mereka. Tapi tidak hanya itu, lebih buruknya lagi, Miracle Rainbow World dan sihirnya akan hilang dan Bumi akan tertelan oleh kehampaan warna. Dengan kata lain, kegelapan..." Dia menurunkan suaranya bak suara hantu di akhir kalimat, sampai Ratu Aya bergidik ngeri.

"Hii..."

"Ufufu..." Raja Shuuzo tertawa geli begitu melihat ekspresi permaisurinya itu. "Jangan takut, Sayang. Itu takkan terjadi. Kan tujuh pengawal kita sudah berhasil menyelesaikan misiku. Jadi tak perlu kamu khawatirkan," ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut Ratu Aya yang panjang sebahu.

Sang Ratu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Huh, kamu masih saja suka menakut-nakuti!"

"Hahaha..." Raja tertawa renyah. "Ah, Aya-sama... Aku jadi teringat saat kita pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

"Ng?" Sang Ratu terperanjat. "Kamu masih mengingatnya?"

"Waktu itu... Aku masih ingat mendiang Ayahandaku memberikan misi padaku di Bumi. Persis seperti yang kulakukan pada tujuh pengawalku. Dan di situlah, aku bertemu denganmu..." ucapnya lembut. Tangannya menyentuh pipi kanan permaisurinya. Manik onyx-nya menatap dalam wajah Ratu Aya.

Sampai sekarang... Wajahnya masih tak berubah. Seperti dulu... batinnya.

Tiba-tiba sang Ratu merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. "Shu, Shuuzo-sama..." gumamnya gugup.

"Oh, maaf. Aku terbawa suasana..." Sang Raja melepaskan tangannya dari pipi istrinya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Kita harus kembali ke istana sekarang," tuturnya sambil berbalik, berjalan pulang menuju istananya.

"Eh?" Ratu Aya menoleh ke arah Raja Shuuzo yang berjalan membelakanginya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kamu mau apa, Shuuzo-sama?"

"Tentu saja, memanggil tujuh pengawalku," sahut Raja seraya menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian dia menoleh. "Mereka harus tahu kabar gembira ini. Karena itulah, aku ingin memanggil mereka kembali ke sini."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Aomine's Part*

Sementara di Dunia Manusia...

Aomine duduk bersila di atas kasur milik seorang cewek. Pipi kanannya terlihat memerah dan terdapat tanda berbentuk telapak tangan. Tampaknya itu karena dia telah mendapat 'hadiah' berupa tamparan dari gadis manusia. Masih ingat yang bagian scene sebelumnya? Waktu itu, lelaki tan bersurai navy blue tadi menggoda gadis itu dengan kata-kata yang terdengar 'mesum'. Maka dari itu, beginilah jadinya.

Tampang cowok itu terlihat kesal. Sedangkan gadis manusia yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu sudah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Karena itu Aomine jadi sendirian.

"Cih, dasar cewek galak..." umpatnya seraya berdecih. "Gara-gara dia aku tak bisa bebas di sini untuk menunggunya selesai mandi. Kalau aku baca Mai-chan-ku lagi, nanti dia malah mengancamku untuk tidak boleh berada di rumahnya. Huh!"

Memang bagi Aomine, menunggu tanpa berbuat apa-apa itu sangat menyiksanya. Yang lebih membuatnya tersiksa itu adalah dia tak boleh menyentuh apalagi sampai membaca majalah si model porno yang cukup terkenal, Mai Horikita! Bisa-bisa dia akan diusir dari rumah gadis itu. Bukan apa-apa, gadis manusia itu khawatir sekaligus cemas kalau pemuda itu nanti bisa berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada dirinya akibat terpengaruh majalah ero itu. Apalagi dia masih tinggal di rumah gadis itu sendiri! Kan gawat kalau orangtua maupun tetangganya tahu. Nanti bisa menjadi buah bibir di sekitarnya.

Ya, iyalah... Aomine sekarang sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Bukan serigala kecil lagi.

"Huffft..." Aomine menghela napas. Lalu merebahkan badannya ke kasur. Kakinya yang panjang diluruskan kembali. "Apa boleh buat. Aku tidur sebentar saja deh..." ucapnya pelan. Kelopaknya mulai menutup iris sapphire-nya. Namun...

Sriiing!

Tiba-tiba Aomine merasakan ada pancaran aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Aura yang berwarna biru senada dengan rambutnya mulai menyelimutinya. Sontak cowok itu terbelalak begitu melihat dirinya yang tak lazim terjadi oleh orang biasa. Jangan-jangan...

"Hah? A, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya bingung sambil memperhatikan tubuhnya. Namun perlahan-lahan, dia lenyap seketika bersamaan dengan aura itu.

*Murasakibara's Part*

Di dalam sebuah bakery alias toko kue, terlihatlah Murasakibara sedang duduk di meja kasir. Pemuda bersurai ungu sebahu itu menguap lebar, mengeluarkan rasa kantuknya. Sebelumnya, dia tadi diminta gadis pilihannya untuk menjaga toko kuenya. Soalnya gadis itu diajak belajar kelompok oleh sahabatnya.

Tapi menjaga bakery sekaligus menunggu pelanggan datang itu terasa membosankan bagi Murasakibara. Padahal dia sudah diberi sedikit kue oleh gadis itu agar dia tak bosan. Namun tetap saja itu tidak membuat pemuda bongsor itu senang. Kue-kuenya sudah habis, maka itulah dia hanya bisa duduk dengan wajah lesu. Kalau seandainya ada pelanggan datang, mau tak mau dia harus bersiap untuk tersenyum menyapa pelanggan itu walaupun senyum yang dipaksakan sekalipun. Yah, nggak mungkin dia melayani pelanggannya dengan raut wajah lesu begitu, kan? Nanti pelanggannya jadi tidak bersemangat untuk membeli kuenya.

Murasakibara melayangkan pandangannya pada kue-kue yang berjejer rapi di etalase. Dia berusaha untuk tidak ngiler walaupun dirinya membayangkan bisa memakan semua kue-kue itu. Namun dia tidak berani. Takut gadis itu akan marah padanya kalau dia menghabiskan kue-kue di tokonya.

Akhirnya dia tak tahan lagi untuk mengenyahkan rasa kantuknya. Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja kasir.

Sriiing!

"Ng?" Hampir saja Murasakibara tertidur sebab dia merasakan ada aura aneh yang menyelimuti badannya yang besar. Dia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan dirinya. Ternyata seluruh badannya memancarkan cahaya ungu. Tentu saja dia jadi bingung karenanya.

"Ara, nande? Kenapa badanku..."

Dalam sekejap mata saja, Murasakibara menghilang.

*Kagami's Part*

"Oh, tidak! Aku bisa terlambat untuk menjemputnya!" seru Kagami, pemuda beralis cabang yang sedang berlari kencang menyusuri jalan. Sambil berlari, dia merutuki dirinya dengan wajah kesal. "Huh, ini semua karena guru itu! Dia malah memberiku hukuman dengan cara membersihkan koridor sekolah! Gara-gara dia, aku jadi terlambat pulang. Aaargh!"

Kagami mempercepat larinya. Agar dia bisa sampai di sekolah gadis manusianya itu. Dia tak ingin gadis itu lama menunggunya. Kalau tidak, kan kasihan dia sendirian di sana menunggu kedatangannya.

Setelah Kagami berubah menjadi manusia, dia jadi tidak tinggal bersama dengan kekasihnya. Soalnya, gadis itu kan tinggal bersama dengan orangtuanya. Jika Kagami masih menetap di sana, sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri. Masa lelaki lajang yang bukan saudara si gadis tinggal serumah? Apalagi gadis itu seorang miko. Bisa gawat kalau nama baiknya tercemar karena tinggal bersama dengan laki-laki. Makanya itulah, Kagami memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen supaya bisa tinggal di sana. Tentu saja dibantu oleh si gadis dan orangtuanya.

Untung orangtua gadis itu tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan anak mereka dengan Kagami. Gadis itu sudah bilang pada mereka bahwa dia dan Kagami hanya teman dekat. Sengaja dia berkata begitu biar orangtuanya tak curiga serta berpikir macam-macam pada Kagami. Padahal Kagami itu manusia yang dulunya seekor harimau kecil yang dipelihara anak mereka. Wajar saja mereka tak tahu itu.

Meskipun demikian, Kagami dan kekasihnya itu masih tetap bersama. Pulang pergi sekolah bersama, jalan bersama apalagi berkencan. Dimana-mana mereka selalu berdua, tak dapat terpisahkan.

Akhirnya, selang beberapa lama kemudian, Kagami tiba di depan gerbang sekolah pacarnya itu. Pemuda berambut crimson dengan gradasi hitam itu menghentikan larinya dan membungkukkan badannya seraya ngos-ngosan. Berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin. Lalu dia menegakkan badannya kembali dan mengelap sebutir keringat yang turun di pelipisnya.

Mata merahnya yang menyala memperhatikan seisi sekolah itu, mencari dimana pacarnya berada. Ternyata gadis itu belum keluar dari sekolah. Tanpa dia sadari, dia menghela napas lega.

"Hufft, syukurlah... Hampir saja aku terlambat..." ucap Kagami sambil mengelus dada. Sekarang aku tinggal menunggunya saja, batinnya.

Sriiing!

"Hah?" Kagami mengerutkan dahinya, heran ketika merasakan ada aura aneh. Dia memperhatikan dirinya dari atas ke bawah. Sontak dia terbelalak, kaget. Di matanya, terlihat cahaya berwarna jingga bersinar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa ini? Ke, kenapa tubuhku jadi begini?!" teriaknya panik.

Tak lama kemudian, sosoknya menghilang tanpa jejak. Diikuti oleh aura cahayanya itu.

*Akashi's Part*

Di taman, terlihat Akashi duduk sendirian di bangku kayu. Tangannya dilipat tepat di dada. Kedua manik ruby-nya memandangi sekitar taman itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniupkan helaian mahkota merahnya.

"Hari yang indah..." gumam Akashi sambil menyisir kembali rambutnya yang tertiup angin dengan tangan. Kemudian dia menghela napas. "Huffft. Tapi..."

Dalam waktu singkat, raut wajahnya berubah jadi menyeramkan dengan mata heterokrom-nya. "Kenapa aku harus duduk menunggunya di WC, huh? Sudah seenak jidatnya dia menyuruhku duduk diam saja di sini, malah dia lama sekali keluarnya. Awas, kalau dia keluar... Aku akan memberinya hukuman berat," ancamnya.

Ternyata, awal mulanya Akashi duduk di taman itu karena dia diminta izin oleh gadisnya itu pergi ke WC. Sudah kebelet katanya. Ketika Akashi meminta gadis itu ikut menemaninya, dia menolak. Yah, mana ada perempuan yang mau ditemani ke WC sama laki-laki? Mau tak mau, Akashi menunggu gadis itu keluar dari WC sambil duduk di bangku taman. Untung WC itu cukup dekat dari jangkauan Akashi sehingga dia bisa melihat gadisnya itu keluar dari WC atau belum.

"Meong..."

"Hm?" Terdengar suara meongan kucing di telinga Akashi. Akashi terperangah dan celingak-celinguk mencari suara kucing itu berasal.

"Meong!"

Suara meongan kali ini cukup keras. Kedengarannya dia seperti sedang diserang. Sontak saja Akashi kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Di sana, Akashi melihat ada seekor kucing belang tiga yang dikerumuni tiga anak yang bersiap untuk memukul dengan tongkatnya. Tiga anak itu kelihatannya tak asing bagi Akashi. Dia merasa 'deja vu' ketika teringat akan dirinya di-bully oleh mereka saat dia berwujud kucing dulu.

"Bukankah... Mereka ini anak-anak nakal yang mem-bully-ku, ya?" gumam Akashi. Begitu kedua matanya menatap kucing yang terlihat ketakutan menghadapi tiga anak itu, Akashi jadi merasa kasihan. Namun dia juga geram menyaksikan tiga anak itu yang menyerang kucing tak bersalah tanpa rasa iba.

Tanpa ragu, Akashi segera bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan ke arah mereka dengan gagah berani. Mata heterokrom-nya berkilat-kilat penuh kemarahan dan keabsolutan. Alisnya menajam, membuat ekspresi marahnya terlihat makin menjadi. Tak lupa dengan aura horor menguar dari tubuhnya. Takkan kubiarkan kalian menyakiti kucing itu. Dan juga...

Akan kubalaskan dendamku pada kalian... Karena telah berani memukulku sampai terluka parah! Takkan kumaafkan kalian meskipun kalian bersujud memohon di hadapanku dan ini mutlak! batinnya.

"Hoo, kalian ini berani sekali, ya..." Tegurannya itu berhasil menghentikan tiga anak itu yang ingin memukul kucing itu. Begitu melihat Akashi menghampiri mereka, raut wajah mereka berubah masam. Tak senang karena merasa terganggu.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali mengganggu kami!" hardik salah satu dari mereka.

Bagus. Mereka tak mengenaliku, pikir Akashi. Dia menyeringai sinis pada tiga anak nakal itu. "Kalian tahu? Mengganggu binatang itu tidak baik. Apalagi memukulnya sampai terluka... Apakah orangtua kalian tidak pernah mengajari kalian tentang hal ini, ya? Atau... Kalian tak punya hati sama sekali sampai kalian tega menyakiti kucing malang ini, heh?" tudingnya sambil menatap tajam ke tiga anak itu satu persatu.

"Hii..." Sontak saja tiga anak itu ketakutan. Mereka jadi tidak berani melawan Akashi.

"Hei, kenapa kalian diam saja? Apa kalian masih berani melawanku, hm?" tegur Akashi hingga tiga anak itu kaget sampai bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. "Kali ini kuampuni kalian. Tapi... Jika kupergok kalian masih suka menyakiti binatang, aku takkan segan-segan memberimu pelajaran agar kalian jera. Ingat, ancamanku ini tidak main-main dan mutlak buat kalian. Fufufu..."

"HYAAA! Maafkan kami! Kami takkan mengganggu binatang lagi!" jerit mereka panik sambil berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Akashi.

"Hmph, rasakan akibatnya karena telah berani mem-bully-ku," kata Akashi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Merasa lega karena dendamnya sudah berhasil terbalaskan.

Akashi menoleh ke arah kucing yang masih gemetaran. Perlahan-lahan dia berjongkok di hadapan kucing itu. Tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh bulunya. Kucing itu berjalan mundur, kelihatannya dia masih takut pada Akashi.

"Jangan takut, pus. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu," ucap Akashi lembut pada kucing itu. "Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan? Sini, aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu..."

Kucing itu akhirnya menurut. Dia membiarkan lelaki berambut merah darah itu mengelus kepalanya.

"Meong." Kucing itu mengeong manja pada Akashi. Sepertinya dia mulai menyukai Akashi yang telah menolongnya dari tiga anak nakal itu. Bahkan kucing itu ingin Akashi terus mengelus kepalanya.

Melihat reaksi kucing itu, Akashi terkekeh geli. "Kamu memang kucing yang lucu."

Sriing!

Tiba-tiba Akashi merasakan ada aura yang berada dalam dirinya. Dia lalu berdiri dan memperhatikan dirinya dari atas ke bawah. Dia tersentak heran melihat ada cahaya semerah rambutnya menerangi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Meong...?" Kucing itu pun juga kaget melihat Akashi diselimuti cahaya itu. Sungguh mengherankan baginya.

"Oh, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Akashi. Dia penasaran bagaimana bisa ada cahaya di dalam tubuhnya. Namun dia perlahan menghilang, meninggalkan kucing itu yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

*Kise's Part*

Kise berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Hari ini dia pulang sendirian, tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, kan pemuda berambut pirang itu pulang bersama kekasih manusianya yang satu sekolah dengannya di Bumi. Namun karena gadis itu harus menjalani latihan karate di klub, akhirnya Kise jadi pulang sendiri.

Walaupun Kise sendirian, anehnya tidak ada satupun gadis di sekolahnya yang berani mendekati pemuda itu. Sejak Kise memberitahu pada mereka kalau dia sudah memiliki pacar, yaitu gadis pilihannya di Bumi, mereka jadi segan mendekati Kise. Namun mereka masih mau menyapanya.

Sebenarnya Kise merasa berat hati kalau dia pulang duluan tanpa ditemani pacarnya itu. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi gadis itu tetap bersikukuh untuk meyakinkan Kise kalau dia harus pulang duluan. Terpaksa Kise mengalah walaupun dia sudah memohon-mohon sambil menangis buaya.

"Hidoii-ssu... Kenapa aku harus pulang sendiri tanpa dia? Aku takut kalau dia pulang tanpa aku-ssu. Huweee..." Kise mulai mewek. Dalam hatinya, dia khawatir pada gadis manusianya itu. "Apa dia baik-baik saja kalau dia pulang sendiri? Ah, apa boleh buat... Aku cuma bisa mengalah. Kalau kupaksain, dia akan marah-ssu..."

Sriiing!

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba langkah Kise terhenti. Dia terkejut mendapati dirinya diselimuti cahaya kuning yang menerangi seluruh tubuhnya. Melihat itu, Kise menjadi bingung sekaligus takut dengan ekspresi wajah panik.

"Ke, kenapa... Kenapa tubuhku jadi begini-ssu?!" tanyanya. Tak lama, sosoknya menghilang.

*Midorima's Part*

Midorima masih menetap di rumah gadis manusianya setelah dia berhasil menyelesaikan misinya. Sekarang dia sedang duduk berdiam diri di sofa ruang tamu. Ditemani dengan boneka kelinci berwarna hijau di sampingnya.

Midorima menggendong dan menatap boneka kelinci itu yang dia anggap sebagai "Lucky Item"-nya. Tadi pagi, pemuda dengan surai hijau itu iseng melihat Oha-asa dan dia melihat Cancer memasuki peringkat pertama sebagai zodiak paling beruntung untuk hari ini. Dia juga melihat "Lucky Item"-nya untuk hari ini adalah: boneka kelinci.

Boneka itu sekilas mirip sekali dengan wujud kelinci Midorima. Bulunya hijau dan berkacamata. Boneka itu juga memegang sebuah wortel dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil. Lucunya. Seolah-olah kelinci itu adalah Midorima yang sedang memegang wortel sebagai "Lucky Item"-nya.

Tapi tetap saja Midorima merasa dirinya tidak lucu dalam wujud kelinci. Meskipun gadisnya itu gemas menggodanya seraya mengatakan bahwa Midorima dalam wujud kelinci sangat lucu dan imut, Midorima sendiri masih tidak mau terima.

"Huh, lucu darimananya? Menurutku, tetap saja tidak lucu nodayo," komentar Midorima dingin. "Na, namun aku senang mendapat boneka ini sebagai Lucky Item-ku. Kalau dilihat-lihat... Ehm, aku tidak mau mengatakan ini tapi..." Dia terdiam sesaat.

"Boneka buatannya bagus sekali, nanodayo..." sambung Midorima. Dia tersenyum tipis begitu melihat boneka kelinci buatan gadis manusianya itu. Dia tak menyangka kalau gadis manusianya itu pintar sekali membuat boneka. Boneka kelinci itulah yang gadis itu berikan pada Midorima sebagai hadiah untuknya. Kalau boleh jujur, gadis itu sengaja membuatnya karena dia kangen dengan wujud kelincinya itu.

Sriiing!

"Ng?" Midorima menyadari ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Dia segera menengok ke bawah untuk memeriksa tubuhnya. Betapa kagetnya Midorima begitu melihat dirinya diselimuti cahaya hijau. Memang suatu kejadian yang tak lazim.

"Apa yang terjadi nodayo? Kenapa tubuhku..."

Tak lama lagi, Midorima menghilang dalam sekejap. Boneka kelinci dalam gendongannya pun jatuh ke atas sofa.

*Kuroko's Part*

Hari-hari sudah terlewati sejak Kuroko tinggal di Dunia Manusia untuk menyelesaikan misi dari rajanya. Sekarang misinya sudah berhasil dan dia dapat hidup sebagai manusia. Dia akhirnya tinggal di apartemen yang sederhana, tapi ruangan yang dia tempati tidak terlalu besar. Sengaja dia memilih tinggal di sana karena selain terkesan simple, ruangan itu bisa cukup untuk satu orang saja. Ya, ruang apartemennya itu jadi miliknya sendiri.

Kenapa Kuroko jadi tinggal di apartemen sendirian? Alasannya, karena gadis manusia yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu tidak mau dia tinggal di rumahnya. Orangtuanya pasti melarangnya, makanya gadis itu menjadi takut. Tapi tidak tega juga kalau cowok bersurai baby blue itu tak punya tempat tinggal. Maka dia menyarankan Kuroko untuk menyewa apartemen agar bisa tinggal di sana dengan nyaman.

Kini, Kuroko sedang berada di dalam kamar apartemennya. Dia duduk di kursinya sambil membaca novel historikal tentang perang. Novel itu dia beli saat dia berkencan untuk pertama kalinya dengan kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, dia menutup novelnya. "Ah, ceritanya menarik sekali. Ending-nya sungguh tak terduga," komentarnya.

Entah kenapa, pandangan Kuroko mengarah pada 7 buah patung plastisin warna-warni di meja belajarnya. 7 patung mungil itu berbentuk 7 lelaki chibi yang imut. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik dari setiap karakter patung itu, mengingatkan pada Kuroko dan teman-temannya. Terlihat jelas dengan wajah serta gaya rambut yang terlihat familier.

Patung merah menggambarkan Akashi, patung crimson menggambarkan Kagami, kuning menggambarkan Kise, hijau menggambarkan Midorima, biru tua menggambarkan Aomine dan ungu menggambarkan Murasakibara. Satu patung lagi, yaitu patung berwarna biru langit yang menggambarkan... Dirinya.

Begitu melihat patung berbentuk dirinya bersama dengan keenam patung lain, mengingatkan dirinya ketika bersama dengan mereka di Miracle Rainbow World. Banyak kenangan yang tidak terlupakan di sana. Mulai dari yang konyol sampai yang mengharukan.

Yang membuat tujuh patung itu adalah Kuroko sendiri. Dia-lah yang sengaja membuatnya karena tiba-tiba teringat keenam pengawal Raja Nijimura itu setelah dia mendapat plastisin dari gadisnya. Saat waktu senggang itulah, tangannya mulai membentuk plastisin itu menjadi sebuah patung chibi yang lucu.

Kuroko menghela napas sebentar. Lalu dia menatap lekat-lekat tujuh patung itu. Dia jadi begitu gemas sekaligus rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka walaupun hanya pergi karena misi.

"Misiku mencari cinta sejati sudah selesai... Apakah mereka juga?" gumamnya pelan sambil menyentuh patungnya. "Kira-kira mereka sedang apa sekarang? Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk pada mereka..."

Sriing!

"Lho?" Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Dia merasakan tubuhnya memancarkan aura berwarna biru langit. Namun ekspresi wajah datarnya masih tak berubah meskipun dia bingung apa yang akan terjadi. Akhirnya, dia menghilang ditelan oleh aura cahayanya itu.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syung!

Kuroko akhirnya muncul kembali dengan cahaya menyelimuti tubuhnya. Lalu cahaya itu lenyap seketika. Kuroko celingukan, memandangi sekelilingnya. Iris aquamarine-nya memperhatikan sekitarnya dari tiap sudut.

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya. Dia terlihat sedang menerka-nerka dimana dirinya berada. Sepertinya Kuroko mengenal ruangan itu. Ruangan itu begitu mewah dan kebanyakan terbuat dari emas putih. "Mungkinkah ini... Istana Yang Mulia Raja Nijimura? Apakah ini berarti..."

"Youkoso! Selamat datang kembali di Miracle Rainbow World, pengawalku," sambut Raja Shuuzo tiba-tiba. Membuat Kuroko menoleh ke arahnya.

"Okaerinasai, Kuroko-kun!" Ratu Aya juga ikut menyambut kepulangan Kuroko.

"Ya, Yang Mulia Raja... Ratu..."

"Hai, Kuroko. Sudah lama tak jumpa," sapa Raja sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya... Yang Mulia." Kuroko segera berlutut di hadapan rajanya itu. "Sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan Anda."

Syung! Syung! Syung!

Tak lama kemudian, muncul lagi tiga orang dengan aura yang berbeda warna. Masing-masing berwarna kuning, merah dan jingga. Kuroko, Raja Shuuzo dan Ratu Aya serentak menoleh ke arah mereka. Sosok ketiga orang itu mereka masih mengenalinya. Mereka adalah Kise, Akashi dan Kagami.

"Aku dimana-ssu?" tanya Kise kebingungan. Dia celingukan memandangi sekitar. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Tempat ini kelihatannya tak asing..." gumam Kagami sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Akashi memperhatikan salah satu sudut istana Raja Shuuzo seraya berpikir. "Hmm... Sepertinya aku kenal tempat ini. Apakah ini istana Raja..."

"Hai, semuanya. Hisashiburi desu," sapa Kuroko tiba-tiba. Seperti biasa, ketiga orang itu kaget karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Padahal Kuroko dari tadi sudah berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Huah! Ku, Kuroko?!" Mata Kagami seketika mau loncat dari rongganya. "Itu kamu?! Sejak kapan?"

"Hoo, Kuroko rupanya... Sudah kuduga," sapa Akashi. "Seperti biasa, kamu masih saja suka mengagetkan orang."

"Ah, Kurokocchi! Hisashiburi," balas Kise. Tanpa ragu, dia langsung memeluk Kuroko erat-erat. "Aku kangeeeen banget sama kamu, Kurokocchi!"

"Hmph, Kise-kun..." Kuroko merasa sesak dipeluk erat begitu. Seakan-akan tulangnya mau remuk. "A, aku tidak kangen sama sekali..." ucapnya dingin.

"Eeehh?!" Kise tersentak. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menangis sesenggukan. "Huweee... Hidoi-ssu!"

"Oi, Kise. Jangan cengeng begitu dong! Kamu, kan laki-laki," tegur Kagami.

"Habisnya, Kurokocchi..."

"Joudan desu, Kise-kun," sela Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku kangen kamu, kok. Kalian juga, Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun."

Raut wajah Kise berubah cerah. Dia lalu berhenti menangis dan tersenyum. "Wah, ureshii-ssu yo!"

"Tapi jangan peluk aku lagi. Aku bukan guling."

"Huh, hidoi..." Kise merengut kesal.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, Kuroko," kata Akashi. "Padahal, kita hanya berpisah saat turun ke Bumi untuk misi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Ah, iya... Aku kangen kamu juga," ujar Kagami. "Tapi jangan seenaknya saja muncul secara tiba-tiba begitu! Bikin orang jantungan, tahu!"

"Aku sudah berada di depanmu. Kamu saja yang tidak merasakannya, Kagami-kun," tukas Kuroko datar.

"Kuroko!"

"Kalian akhirnya datang juga," ujar Raja Shuuzo sambil tersenyum tipis. Membuat yang lain menoleh ke arahnya. "Youkoso! Selamat datang kembali di Miracle Rainbow World."

"Okaerinasai, Kise-kun! Dan juga Akashi-kun dan Kagami-kun," sambut Ratu senang.

"Yang Mulia..." Mereka bertiga segera berlutut di hadapan Raja Shuuzo dan permaisurinya dengan hormat. "Sudah lama kami tak berjumpa dengan Anda," ucap mereka serempak.

"Terima kasih. Sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan kalian. Hisashiburi desu..." balas Raja Shuuzo.

Syung! Syung! Syung!

Tiba-tiba muncul lagi tiga orang dengan aura yang berbeda warna pula. Warna hijau, biru dan ungu. Terlihat jelas dari ciri-ciri mereka, ketiga orang itu tak lain adalah Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara.

"Ara, ara... Aku dimana sekarang?" tanya Murasakibara sambil celingukan, memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Sepertinya aku kenal tempat ini," kata Aomine sambil mengorek telinganya. Dahinya berkerut.

"Apakah ini... Istana Raja Nijimura nanodayo?" gumam Midorima.

Melihat tiga orang itu kembali, Raja Shuuzo segera menyambut mereka. "Youkoso! Selamat datang kembali di Miracle Rainbow World, semuanya."

"Okaerinasai, Midorima-kun dan Aomine-kun. Oh, kamu juga, Murasakibara-kun!" Ratu Aya juga ikut menyambut mereka bertiga.

"Ah, Yang Mulia." Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara berlutut di hadapan Raja mereka. "Sudah lama kami tak berjumpa dengan Anda."

"Ufufu. Hisashiburi desu," ujar sang Raja.

"Yo, kalian!"

"Doumo."

"Akhirnya, kalian sudah datang."

"Aominecchi! Midorimacchi! Murasakibaracchi!"

Panggilan itu terdengar di telinga tiga orang itu. Mereka menoleh. Di sana, ada Kise yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya, Kuroko dengan wajah tripleknya, Akashi yang masih dengan gayanya yang cool dan Kagami yang menatap mereka tajam.

"Oh, ternyata kalian..." Aomine berjalan menghampiri mereka berempat, diikuti oleh Murasakibara dan Midorima. "Tak kusangka kalau aku bertemu dengan kalian lagi di sini."

"Hai, Aominecchi..." sapa Kise riang. "Apa kamu kangen denganku?"

"Hah? Kangen?" Aomine terpana. "Tentu saja tidak. Melihat mukamu saja, rasanya aku mau muntah," sindirnya sambil melengos.

"Ish, Aominecchi hidoi-ssu!"

"Aomine-kun," panggil Kuroko.

"Ya, Tetsu?"

"Pipimu kok merah begitu? Habis ditampar, ya?" tanyanya datar sambil menunjuk pipi Aomine yang masih tampak bekas tamparan.

"Huh, ini bukan apa-apa," jawab Aomine mengelak.

Tiba-tiba Kagami menyeringai lebar. Membuat Aomine heran. Apaan sih? Orang ini malah nyengir saja kayak kuda? pikirnya.

"Pasti kamu habis ditampar cewek, kan?" tebak Kagami. "Kamu tak bisa mengelaknya, Ahomine. Sekarang aku sudah tahu, kok kenapa pipimu memerah."

"Hoi, Bakagami! Kau ini..."

Kagami menahan tawa. Dia merasa telah berhasil menyerang titik lemah Aomine.

"Yeee, bisa-bisanya Aominecchi ditampar sama gadis manusia-ssu. Habis melakukan hal yang mesum, ya?" Kise malah mengada-ngada.

"Diamlah, Kise! Jangan ngawur!" protes Aomine sewot seraya mendelik ke arahnya. "Ini bukan seperti yang kau kira!"

"Hisashiburi ne..." sapa Murasakibara dengan nada malas.

"Hisashiburi nodayo. Ehm..." Midorima terdiam sejenak. "Aku senang bertemu kalian lagi. Bu, bukan berarti aku kangen, ya!" tuturnya dingin.

"Ho, Megane Tsundere ini kangen kita? Yang benar saja?" Aomine menatap Midorima seakan tak percaya dengan ucapannya barusan. "Apa kupingku ini tak salah dengar?"

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Midorima-kun mengatakan seperti itu," sahut Kuroko.

"A, apa?"

"Midorima, barusan tadi kamu bilang apa? Kamu kangen, ya?" tanya Akashi, terdengar seperti menginterogasi.

"Ah, bu, bukan! Aku hanya asal ngomong nanodayo." Midorima melengos. "Aku hanya terkejut karena aku bertemu lagi dengan kalian di sini. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak kangen, kok."

"Shintaro..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara menakutkan di telinga Midorima. Midorima seketika bergidik ngeri seraya menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya, Akashi menatapnya dengan mata mengecil dan seringai iblis khasnya. Dia menodongkan jarinya tepat di hidung Midorima. "Kamu jangan berani berbohong di hadapanku dan juga kami semua. Kalau kamu kangen kami, bilang saja. Tak perlu mengelak seperti itu..."

"Ta, tapi-"

"Tak ada kata 'tapi'. Ini mutlak!" potong Akashi tegas.

"I, iya! A, aku kangen kalian semua nanodayo!" teriak Midorima panik sambil mendorong Akashi. "Sudah cukup, Akashi! Bikin malu saja, ih!"

"Hahaha..." Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah Midorima.

"Mido-chin, kamu memang lucu, ya."

"Sudahlah, Murasakibara! Urusai nodayo!"

Tujuh pengawal kepercayaan Raja Nijimura akhirnya sudah berkumpul di istananya. Mereka semua terlihat asyik bercakap-cakap mengenai pengalaman mereka di Bumi. Diselingi canda yang menghibur hati. Melihat semua pengawalnya sudah ada di hadapannya, Raja Nijimura hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Murasakibara, tumben kamu tidak mengeluh minta makanan. Biasanya kamu tidak bisa diam kalau snack-mu tidak ada padamu," komentar Akashi.

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengeluh minta makanan, aku sendiri masih kenyang habis makan kue, Aka-chin..." tandas Murasakibara sambil menepuk perutnya. "Ara, aku penasaran... Kenapa kita semua kembali ke sini lagi, ya? Bukannya setelah misi kita berhasil, kita tinggal di Dunia Manusia selamanya?" lanjutnya heran.

"Aku baru saja memikirkan itu, Murasakibara-kun."

"Oh, ya. Yang Mulia, ada apa Anda memanggil kami semua? Ada alasan khusus?" tanya Akashi pada Raja Shuuzo.

"Ya, Akashicchi benar-ssu. Kenapa Yang Mulia memanggil serta membawa kami kembali ke sini?" timpal Kise. Yang lain juga sependapat dan ingin tahu kenapa Raja mereka tiba-tiba membawa mereka kembali ke Miracle Rainbow World. Bukannya mereka sudah berhasil menyelesaikan misinya?

"Ehem." Sang Raja berdehem sebentar, lalu dia mulai menjelaskan, "Aku memanggil kalian ke sini karena ada kabar yang menggembirakan buat kalian semua. Kalian berhasil menyelesaikan misi dariku dan..."

"Dan apa?" Kali ini Kagami yang bertanya.

"7 cahaya dari batu kristal kalian telah membuat jembatan 7 warna yang menghubungkan Miracle Rainbow World dan Dunia Manusia," sambung Raja. "Ketika kalian berubah menjadi manusia dan melakukan hubungan kasih sayang dengan gadis pilihan kalian, sihir kalian diserap dan tersimpan ke dalam batu kristal 7 warna. Ternyata, batu kristal kalian tidak hanya mempertahankan warna Dunia Manusia saja, tapi juga sebagai pertanda bahwa hubungan manusia dengan penghuni Miracle Rainbow World tetap berjalan harmonis. Oleh karena itulah, aku sengaja membuat misi ini supaya kalian dapat berhubungan dengan manusia, yaitu cinta sejati kalian dengan gadis manusia," jelasnya panjang lebar sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Aomine tercengang, tak percaya mendengar pemberitahuan itu.

"Sugee! Itu berarti misi kita berhasil-ssu!" seru Kise girang.

"Jadi... Terciptanya jembatan 7 warna itu sumber energi cinta sejati dengan sesama manusia? Aku benci mengatakannya... Tapi itu hebat nanodayo," ujar Midorima.

"Ah, hasil yang berbuah manis..." papar Murasakibara.

"Tak kusangka... Sihir di batu kristal kita terkumpul di sana saat kita berhubungan dengan gadis manusia. Bahkan waktu aku berciuman dengan gadisku, aku merasakan sebagian sihirku terserap," tutur Akashi.

"Aku juga merasakannya-ssu," kata Kise.

"Glek!" Kagami meneguk ludah. "A, aku tak percaya ini. Aku dan dia berarti... Ukh!" Dia merasakan rona merah terlukis di wajah sangarnya.

"Kagami-kun, mukamu memerah. Kelihatannya kamu tersipu-sipu," komentar Kuroko, menatap wajah Kagami yang terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

"U, urusai, Kuroko! Aku tidak tersipu-sipu!" bantah Kagami keras. "Aku hanya kepanasan saja."

"Oh, ya. Pengawalku, ada lagi yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian," pinta Raja Shuuzo.

"Ya, apa itu, Yang Mulia?" tanya Kuroko.

"Beritahu dong..." ujar Murasakibara memohon.

"Ya, tolong beritahu kami. Ini perintah dan aku penasaran," timpal Akashi. Sisanya hanya menatap Raja mereka dengan wajah menyiratkan rasa penasaran.

"Meskipun kalian selamanya tinggal di Bumi sebagai manusia, tapi..." Raja Shuuzo terdiam sebentar. Lalu dia kembali berkata sambil tersenyum, "Kalian boleh datang berkunjung ke Miracle Rainbow World kapan saja."

Mendengar pemberitahuan itu, semuanya terkejut. Tapi dalam waktu singkat, wajah mereka terlihat senang.

"Be, berarti... Kami semua boleh berkunjung ke sini?" tanya Aomine perlahan.

"Tentu saja. Kapanpun yang kalian mau. Kalian juga boleh mengajak gadis manusia kalian ke sini."

"Hontou ka?" ucap Kagami dengan manik crimson-nya yang melebar.

"Hontou desu. Kok kalian masih tidak percaya padaku?" Raja Shuuzo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tentu saja kami percaya-ssu! Sungguh. Hehe..." Kise tertawa kecil.

"Tolong jangan dimasukkan ke hati, nanodayo. Mereka hanya bergurau," ujar Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Raja tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu, akan kutunggu kunjungan kalian. Seluruh penghuni istanaku selalu menerima kedatangan kalian semua. Ditambah lagi, suatu hari nanti kalian akan bertemu dengan calon pangeran di sini."

"Calon pangeran?"

"Artinya, kalian akan bertemu anakku dari Shuuzo-sama-ku yang kusayang," jawab Ratu Aya.

Sontak mereka terpana. "Wah, selamat, Yang Mulia! Anda sebentar lagi akan punya anak." Kuroko mengucapkan selamat pada Raja Shuuzo.

Yang lain juga memberi selamat pada Raja.

"Terima kasih, pengawalku. Kalian memang yang terbaik..." Raja Shuuzo membalas ucapan selamat dari tujuh pengawal kepercayaannya itu. Dia menitikkan air matanya karena terharu.

Tiba-tiba Akashi berjalan mendekati Raja Shuuzo dan menyahut, "Sekarang dimana jembatan 7 warna itu, Yang Mulia? Kami semua mau melihatnya. Sekalian kami balik ke Bumi."

"Eh?" Sang Raja mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia... Ini perintah dariku, eh maksudku kami semua," sambung Akashi seraya menoleh ke arah enam pengawal lain yang menatap Raja Shuuzo dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Onegaishimasu, Yang Mulia," pinta mereka sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangan mereka.

Melihat tujuh pengawalnya memasang muka memelas, sang Raja jadi gemas sekaligus tersenyum geli. Dia menghela napas sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Baiklah, akan kuberitahu dimana jembatan tujuh warna itu. Jembatan itu... Ada di depan gerbang."

"Gerbang?" Akashi berpikir sebentar. "Oh, aku tahu! Gerbang yang itu, kan? Gerbang penghubung dua dunia itu?" tebaknya.

"Tepat."

"Ayo, kita ke sana untuk melihatnya, Akashicchi!" seru Kise bersemangat.

"Tunggu dulu, Kise. Apa sopan santunmu sudah hilang? Kita harus pamit dulu pada Baginda nanodayo," tegur Midorima.

Akashi mengangguk, dia membenarkan perkataan Midorima. "Baiklah, mari kita pergi. Tapi kita pamit dulu pada Baginda. OK? Perintahku ini mutlak."

"OK/-ssu." Yang lain setuju.

Kemudian tujuh pengawal itu segera berlutut di hadapan Raja Shuuzo dengan hormat. "Terima kasih banyak sudah memberitahu kami, Yang Mulia. Sudah saatnya kami kembali ke Bumi!" kata mereka serempak.

"Sama-sama. Sekarang pergilah," titah Raja Shuuzo.

"Yuhuu! Ayo, kita pergi-ssu! Siapa yang cepat, dia yang akan jadi yang pertama! Hehe..." ajak Kise nyengir sambil bergegas berlari menuju pintu keluar istana.

"Hei, sialan kau, Kise! Awas, ya akan kukalahkan kau," ancam Aomine, menyusul Kise yang masih berlari menjauhinya. "Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku. Ingat itu, ya!"

"Curang! Oi, tunggu! Akan kukalahkan kalian semua! Lihat saja nanti," seru Kagami, berusaha berlari mengejar mereka berdua.

"Hmph, kuterima tantangan kalian. Siapa yang jadi pertama sampai di jembatan, dialah pemenangnya," ujar Akashi sembari membusungkan dadanya. Kemudian dia mulai berlari. "Aku selalu menang. Takkan kubiarkan kalian berhasil!"

"Hei, kalian melupakanku..." Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan ikut berlari keluar istana.

"Hoaaahm... Mendokusai na..." Murasakibara menguap. Lalu dia perlahan bangkit berdiri dan mulai berlari. "Apa boleh buat... Aku ikut, ya. Tunggu aku, dong..."

Midorima hanya menatap mereka berenam yang sudah berada di luar. Mereka berlari cepat sekali seperti sedang mengikuti lomba lari marathon. "Huh, kalian ini ada-ada saja nodayo. Kalau begitu, aku ikut saja deh... Ta, tapi aku ikut karena aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian nanodayo!" serunya panik. Dia segera berlari kencang dan melesat keluar dari istana Raja Shuuzo dan permaisurinya.

"Yare, yare..." Sang Raja hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Shuuzo-sama," ujar Ratu Aya.

"Iya, Aya-sama sayang. Meskipun begitu, aku senang pengawalku kembali bersama dengan rasa kegembiraan di wajah mereka. Kamu tahu, mereka bersinar seperti pelangi," kata Raja Shuuzo sembari tersenyum cerah.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tujuh pengawal itu sudah tiba di depan gerbang. Mereka terlihat terengah-engah dengan keringat membasahi wajah dan pelipis mereka karena habis berlari. Di sana, mereka melihat ada jembatan 7 warna yang meliuk-liuk, memanjang tak berujung. Yang pasti jembatan itu mengarah ke dunia lain, yaitu Bumi alias Dunia Manusia. Bola mata mereka melebar, terpesona memandangi jembatan tujuh warna itu. Mulut mereka terbuka sedikit, berdecak kagum akan keindahannya.

"Indah sekali..." puji Kuroko. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat datar seperti biasanya. Dia benar-benar mengagumi jembatan itu.

"Wah, Kurokocchi sepertinya suka dengan jembatannya, ya. Aku juga, lho!" tutur Kise sambil merangkul Kuroko.

"Ah, nggak terlalu, Kise-kun. Tapi kuakui... Ini jembatan terindah yang pernah kulihat," kata Kuroko.

"Yosh, gimana kalau kita coba berjalan di atasnya?" usul Kagami.

"Tunggu, Kagami." Sontak Akashi mengacungkan telapak tangan ke arah pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman itu.

"Eh, ada apa, Akashi?" tanya Kagami bingung. Alis cabangnya mengernyit, jadi terlihat menyatu.

"Sepertinya berjalan di atas jembatan itu sudah biasa. Kita semua akan meluncur di atas jembatan tujuh warna ini. Sesuai dengan warna yang kita wakilkan. Bagaimana?" ujar Akashi. "Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"Meluncur?" Aomine tampaknya tidak yakin akan usulan Akashi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita meluncur di jembatan ini?" tanya Midorima. "Huh. Aku tidak tertarik nodayo."

"Kelihatannya itu menyenangkan-ssu!" Kise mengacungkan jempol tanda setuju ke arah Akashi. "Ayo, kita lakukan!"

"Benar juga, ya." Kagami manggut-manggut. "Haha... Kalau begitu, ayo! Siapa takut."

Tiba-tiba Akashi mengulurkan tangan kirinya kepada Kagami. "Kagami, pegang tanganku."

Kagami menatap tangan Akashi dengan tatapan bingung. "Eh? Ke, kenapa kamu-"

"Sudah, pegang saja tanganku. Ini perintah, kamu tahu," potong Akashi absolut.

"Huh, baiklah..." Kagami mencibir kesal sambil memegang tangan Akashi. Apa-apaan sih pegangan tangan segala? Kurang kerjaan banget, batinnya.

"Ng?" Kise mendadak heran melihat Akashi memegang tangan Kagami. Kemudian dia berpikir sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, dia berseru, "Oh, aku tahu-ssu!"

"Hah?" Yang lain serempak menoleh ke arah Kise. Di situ, mereka terkejut melihat Kise memegang tangan Kagami yang sebelah kiri.

"Oi, Kise! Kamu kok ikut-ikutan memegang tanganku?!" jerit Kagami kaget.

Kise malah tertawa kecil. "Hehe... Sekarang aku tahu, Kagamicchi. Kita semua meluncur di atas jembatan sambil berpegangan tangan, bukan?" terkanya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Hmph, sepertinya kamu sudah paham, Kise," komentar Akashi. "Nah, kalian berempat juga. Kalian masing-masing pegang tangan kalian sesuai dengan urutan warna di jembatan itu," perintahnya kepada keempat temannya yang lain.

Mendengar itu, iris aquamarine Kuroko melebar. "Oh, kalau begitu berarti... Midorima-kun, sekarang giliranmu. Kamu pegang tangan Kise-kun," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Midorima yang terlihat masih ogah-ogahan.

"Eh? A, aku? Kenapa harus aku?" Midorima seketika kaget seraya menunjuk dirinya.

"Ayolah, Midorimacchi... Pegang tanganku, dong," bujuk Kise sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang sebelah kiri kepada Midorima.

"Tidak mau, ah." Midorima mengelak.

Raut wajah Kise berubah kesal. "Hmph, kalau begitu aku yang pegang tanganmu, ya," tukasnya sambil meraih tangan kanan Midorima erat-erat.

"Eh, tunggu... Hei, Kise!" Midorima terkejut begitu Kise menggenggam tangannya. "Lepaskan tanganku nodayo!"

"Tidak akan-ssu. Wek!" Kise menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

Muncul perempatan siku di kepala Midorima. Kesal melihat tingkah pemuda pirang itu. "Kau ini..."

Grep!

Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang tangan Midorima yang sebelahnya lagi. Midorima sontak menoleh.

"Aomine?! Kamu juga?"

Aomine terkekeh pelan. "Fufufu... Kamu tak perlu mengelak begitu, Midorima. Bilang saja kalau kamu ingin."

"Ya ampun..." Midorima menunduk. Dia tidak kuasa lagi menolak apalagi melepaskan kedua tangannya oleh duo Kuning-Biru itu. Mau tak mau lelaki berambut rumput itu akhirnya pasrah.

Kuroko memegang tangan besar Aomine. "Sumimasen, Aomine-kun. Kupegang tanganmu, ya..."

"Tentu saja, Te- Eh, TETSU!" Aomine terbelalak kaget melihat Kuroko tiba-tiba memegang tangannya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko tanpa menghiraukan kekagetan Aomine.

Hu-uh, ini anak bikin orang jantungan saja! umpat Aomine dalam hati. Namun dia memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tampaknya dia malas ribut-ribut karena itu. "Tak apa-apa, Tetsu. Aku hanya kaget saja melihatmu memegang tanganku. Untung saja yang pegang bukan hantu," ujarnya.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, maaf deh," balasnya. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Murasakibara. Dia mengulurkan tangan kirinya kepadanya. "Murasakibara-kun, ayo pegang tanganku," pintanya.

Lelaki ungu bongsor itu heran melihat uluran tangan Kuroko. "Eh, apa nggak apa-apa, Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kamu mau ikut kami, kan?"

Murasakibara menatap Kuroko sebentar, lalu menatap kelima pengawal lain yang tersenyum padanya. Tak lama setelahnya, dia melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas hingga membentuk senyuman.

"Ah... Iya..." Dia perlahan mengulurkan tangannya yang besar dan meraih tangan Kuroko.

"OK, semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hn." Murasakibara mengangguk pelan.

"Aku siap," jawab Aomine mantap.

"Tentu saja aku siap-ssu!" seru Kise sambil mengedipkan matanya antusias.

"Ya, aku siap!" balas Kagami bersemangat.

"E, ehm... Aku siap nodayo," ucap Midorima sambil tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya dia terlihat sedang menekan sifat Tsundere-nya yang level akut.

"Mereka semuanya sudah siap, Kuroko," jawab Akashi. Lalu dia melihat ke depan, diikuti yang lain. "OK, sekarang ayo kita meluncur!"

"Yeaaaah!"

Lalu, tujuh pengawal itu berlari menuju ke jembatan 7 warna dan meluncur di atasnya. Tubuh mereka menukik ke bawah, mengikuti arus jembatan itu. Sepanjang mereka meluncur di jembatan tujuh warna, mereka tertawa riang. Wajah mereka terlihat bersinar secerah warna pelangi di jembatan itu.

Akhirnya, setelah mereka berhasil menyelesaikan misi dari Raja Pelangi, tujuh pengawal itu tinggal bersama gadis pilihan mereka di Bumi. Berkat mereka, Bumi atau Dunia Manusia dapat mempertahankan keindahan warnanya. Bahkan mereka diperbolehkan Raja Pelangi untuk mengunjungi Miracle Rainbow World kapanpun yang mereka mau. Kini mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

*The End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mau tahu apa saja spesies wujud hewan Kuroko dkk di FF ini? Just see the list below! ;)
> 
> _Kuroko = Alaskan Malamute
> 
> _Midorima = Japanese Hare
> 
> _Kise = Corsac Fox
> 
> _Akashi = Munchkin Cat
> 
> _Kagami = Bengal Tiger
> 
> _Murasakibara = Ussuri Brown Bear
> 
> _Aomine = Gray Wolf
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca FF Chara x Reader-ku ini. Semoga aku bisa membuatnya lagi. Sampai jumpa! ^o^)/


End file.
